


Her Destiny Lies Elsewhere

by StarvingMe



Series: Destiny Is Fluid [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Past Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/pseuds/StarvingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is torn open, the world seems to be coming to an end, and Thedas' only hope is Rio Maximilian.  No one said it was a great plan, but it was the only one they had.  Now, she has to figure out how to survive among the horned giants, elves, and strange beasts before the Breach swallows the world.</p><p>Terrible description is terrible, I'm sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.  I will try to indicate all of these instances, but Maker's tears, be understanding, nearly ALL of the dialogue in these first few chapters from everyone but Rio is from the game.  (* will be used to indicate when dialogue was used in a paragraph)**

Chapter One

Waking Up

 

Rio groaned when she came to.  All she could seem to feel was how frigid the air was, and how everything seemed to hurt.   Her limbs ached, alternating between a biting numbness and a sharp pain.  It radiated up her left arm, across her chest, and all the way to the tips of her toes with each pulse.  Every time she took a breath, the jabs of pain slowed, and the next breath got easier.  Slowly, she became aware of her twisted ankle, a headache, and even the gnawing of her empty stomach.  It took even longer to get the strength enough to open her eyes and look around her. 

Looking down at the floor blearily, she took in stock of her surroundings.  Blue eyes glittered in the torchlight, gold reflected in their centers.  Noting the cold stone and general damp, Rio shivered, becoming more and more aware.   Frowning, she wondered if she'd collapsed on the street somewhere.  It wouldn't have been the first time, of course, but it was definitely a bad time for it.  She was going to be late for work, and if she kept Johnny waiting, he was going to be angry.  She tried to lift her head, blinking at the stone walls around her and frowning again.  The near-silence of the room was broken only by her soft groan as pain lanced through her.  She couldn't hear any traffic sounds, so not in an alley somewhere...  Walls...  Had she stumbled in somewhere when the fit came over her?  Did someone grab her when she was out?  Blackness faded in at the edges of her vision before she slowly willed it back, taking deep, steadying breaths.  She couldn't let herself slip back under--she needed to keep awake and find out what was going on.

Groggily, she rolled from her side onto her back, feeling her head spinning as she moved.  Looking about the poorly lit room, she spotted the shadowy figures around her and the flash of steel in the torchlight.  Panic pushing back the foggy clouds in her mind as she tried to sit up hastily.  Three men guarded her, each with a wicked-looking blade trained on her.  These weren't some thugs, gang-members looking for quick cash.  They had a harder look to them, all grim lines and somber expressions.  Most importantly, she noted, none of them carried any guns.  For a moment, she didn't know if she should be more worried about that, or relieved.  Looking at the grey stone walls, wooden beams, and iron gates, she couldn’t help wondering where they were.  It looked like a dungeon, which wasn't comforting at all.  Shifting again, she frowned as she looked down, finding her hands shackled in heavy irons with a long spacer bar between.

She was a prisoner, then.  She looked up at the men, narrowing her eyes at them.  They wouldn't get much of a ransom for her, but they had the look that they might be after something...  _else_.  Whatever it was, she hoped to find out fast, or get out to safety.

Pain shot up her arm, ripping a surprised shout from her as a brilliant green light cut through the gloom.  A crackling sound broke the silence, almost sizzling in the air as she fought to keep awake.  Just as the pain faded, a heavy wooden door slammed open before her.  Her heart jumped when she realized someone entered the room and was now circling her. She shifted nervously on her knees, keeping her head down.  She knew she looked bad, makeup smeared on her face and dirt smudging her face...   Her light blue leggings were definitely ruined, her rocker t-shirt half-torn and threadbare.  She had no idea where her coat or boots were, trying to shift on numb feet. 

Despite how she wanted to panic, she kept herself still for as long as she dared.  She didn't know what she was doing here, and she couldn't afford to panic.  

She wanted to shrink back from the new person, biting her lip as she watched them from the corner of her eye.   She struggled to keep calm, looking up at the stranger with new fears rising inside.  Had she been kidnapped?  Did they expect someone would come looking for her?  What were they going to do with her if they found out she was really nobody?  That she didn't have anything of value, or that no one would give them what they wanted?  She swallowed heavily, trying to shrink away from everyone as another woman entered the room.  What if they didn't care about ransom?  Anxiety rose again as she tried to keep herself still, trying to stop fidgeting, panic peaking once more as she tried to keep breathing.

She had almost dredged up the courage to ask what was going on when she caught the dark look that the woman shot her,  her words dying in her throat.  Whoever she was, this woman was strong.  She knew that without looking at her sword or armor.  Her stance, her face, everything about this woman screamed of inner strength and determination.  She had a scar on her left cheek, and it did nothing to take away from her beauty.  Rio's hands twitched for a moment with the want to draw this person before she looked away.   Sharp cheekbones and a regal face looked down at her with such intensity that it left her shaken.  She didn't dare risk more than a brief glance up, feeling her face get hot as the blush crawled there.  She had  _definitely_  been staring...  Rather than try to face the stronger woman, Rio tried to shift away from her, not meeting her gaze again.

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now!” the woman barked as she leaned in close to her.  The accent was rich and bright, almost like Russian, but different.  Rio flinched inwardly, keeping her head bowed.  When she stepped closer, she threw her hands up, palms out as she turned her face away.  That’s how she got Johnny to stop when he came at her looking for a fight, whenever she made him angry, right?  She noted with a little bit of relief that the woman took a step back, though she was no less angry it seemed.  “The Conclave is destroyed.  Everyone who attended is dead.  Except for  _you_ ,” she spat, her words angry as she looked down at her. When Rio didn't answer, she lifted her wrist by its shackle, lifting it up as the spark and pain shot up her arm again.  “Explain  _this_!” she cried angrily, brown eyes hard as steel, shoving Rio's hand back into her lap.*

“I... I  _can’t_ ,” Rio squeaked, looking up at her as she tried to huddle back away from her again.*

“What do you mean, you  _can’t_?!” the woman cried, the anger rising up again as she circled.*

“I don’t know what that is!” she answered, shrinking back at the dark look she received.  “I don’t know h-how it got there, or what’s going on!”

“You’re  _lying_!” she half-shouted, reaching for her again.  Before Rio could try to get away, a red-haired woman stepped forward, placing herself between Rio and the angry warrior.  With little more than a gesture, she calmly pushed her back to put distance between them.*

“We need her, Cassandra!” she said insistently, looking back at Rio as she huddled in the corner.  Rio looked at this woman, worry crossing her face.  What had she fallen into this time?*

“Please,” she said softly, trying to look as small and harmless as she could. “I don’t understand...  Where am I?”

Softer eyes watched her curiously. “Do you remember what happened?  How this began?” she asked, voice lilting with an almost French accent.  Rio looked nervously at the dark haired woman behind her, not sure if she should answer her.  *

Blinking tiredly, Rio tried to think, dredging through her memory. “I remember... leaving my apartment... I was walking down the hall... Johnny called, and he... he wanted to see me before work.  I was worried he w-was angry, so I took a shortcut, to try to get there faster, and... I... ...” she said with a wince, the pain shooting through her face again as she clumsily reached up to touch her face.  There was definitely a bruise there, over her brow and cheek.  She had to have fallen somewhere.  She remembered feeling a little dizzy, but that wasn't abnormal...

She shuddered as a memory flashed through her head.   _Running...  away from something... no... toward something...  Towards someone?_ "Someone... reached out to me..." she murmured, shaking her head a little, trying to make the image clearer in her head, even as she felt it slip away with a frustrated groan.

"A woman?" the red-head said, turning to her companion.  Both women exchanged looks, sighing softly, drawing Rio’s attention again as the pain faded. Looking up at them, she watched the angry woman nod a little to the other.  “Go to the forward camp, Leliana.  I will take her to the rift.”*

The red-haired woman nodded a little, giving Rio one final look of sympathy before turning to leave the room.  The angry woman approached again, kneeling before her.  Rio could see the brown of her hair, seeing the braid that circled the crown of her head and wondering how she got her hair to do that.  She almost asked, blinking as she realized that she was unshackled.  Shaking herself a little out of her reverie, she found her arms quickly tied back together again with tightly-looped rope and hauled to her feet.  Finally finding her voice again, she asked, “... What happened?”*

A sadness flickered into those eyes for just a moment before a wall slid into place, shutting her back out.  “It... will be easier to show you,” she said, making sure Rio was steady on her feet before leading her through the door.  It was closed behind them, and Rio found herself nudged down a hallway and up a long flight of stairs.*

At the top, she found herself in what looked like a church, with vaulted ceilings and stained glass windows.  It looked old, though, nothing like the modern churches she used to go to with her family.  Pushing the memory aside, she looked around, noticing how the benches had been cleared away.  Underfoot, the carpet was dotted with holes, worn through by the soles of many feet, revealing the stone underneath.  Here and there, her feet caught in the fabric as she was nudged forward.  She didn’t have much time to study the change as she was led out a pair of large double doors, the cold hitting her hard.  Shivering, she felt herself tremble a little at the sight before her, eyes glinting in the light.  While the cold made her shiver, the sight before her froze the pit of her stomach. She took in what appeared to be a green cloud that coiled and twisted, its funneled base disappearing between two peaks in the distance.  It shone with an unnatural, green-tinged light, and made her head throb as she looked at it.

“We call it 'the Breach',” the dark-haired woman, Cassandra, said, looking up at it.  “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.”  Turning to look back at Rio, she looked resolute, standing there in her armor.  “It’s not the only such rift.  Just the largest.  All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”*

Rio frowned up at the rift, feeling an uneasiness settle in her stomach.  “An explosion can do that?”*

“This one did,” she said with a slight nod, taking a step closer. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”*

Looking at it, she saw and heard sparks, and before she could even react to what was happening, she fell to her knees in pain.  Agonizing pulses shot up her arm again, making her cry out as she slumped into the snow in a crumpled heap, whimpering.  Hot tears ran down her face as she clutched her arm to her, the pain slowly fading again.  Looking up, she found the other woman kneeling before her, concern written on her face.  Frowning deeper, Cassandra said, “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads.  And it  _is_  killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."  Rio felt the urgency in her voice, worried what would be asked or expected of her as she looked up at the sky.  Cassandra drew her attention again as she reached out a hand to help her steady herself.  "We want to try to use your mark to close the Breach."*

Rio’s whole body shook from both the cold and the fear that began to niggle at the back of her mind.  Part of her knew she should be asking questions, she should be demanding answers.  She needed to find out how she got here, and, more importantly how to get home.  Looking up that the Breach again, she swallowed hesitantly.  Another pulse shot through her as she gritted her teeth and fought to think.  She entertained the notion for a few seconds that she might wake up, that this might be some twisted dream.  She might yet open her eyes and it would be gone and she would be at home in her bed.

_It wasn't going to happen_ , a little voice said in the back of her mind,  _but it could._

Sighing a little, she nodded, just enough, “I’ll... I will try...”

Cassandra regarded her quietly for a few moments before nodding, lifting her to her feet.  She stumbled as she walked, hissing as the cold bit through her feet, having to stop after a little ways.  Cassandra frowned at her, looking confused as she sat down and tried to coax some warmth back into her feet.  With a frown, Cassandra motioned to one of the soldiers dressed in some strange beige and brown get-up.  Rio looked up as a pair of boots and a bundle of clothes was pushed into her hands, making her blink in confusion.  Cassandra pulled her into a tent, closing the flap off to prying eyes.  The rope around her wrists was quickly removed.  Before she could react, her T-shirt was yanked over her head.  Strong arms pulled another shirt around her, slipping her arms into the sleeves quickly.  She didn't even have time to be self-conscious as it was pulled closed and secured by many tiny clasps all the way up to her neck.  Expert fingers made sure the garment wasn’t too tight before motioning to her leggings next.  “Get them off,” Cassandra said, grabbing a drab pair of pants and holding them up to her. “And put these on.  You need to be dressed for the frigid mountain temperatures.”

Rio frowned for a moment and was going to argue when a draft cut through the tent, and she noticed that she was much warmer with the top.  She debated arguing further before quickly tugging off the dirt-covered yoga pants.  Yanking on the supple brown leather-like pants, she started to comment how soft they felt against her legs.  Looking down at the ties, she blushed, trying to secure the ties to hold them closed before Cassandra gave a soft grunt.  With a few quick yanks, the leggings were snuggly tied shut, hugging her hips tightly.  A long jacket was yanked on next, and a sash wrapped and tied around her midsection.  Last were knee-high boots that were shoved into her hands.  Hopping haphazardly, Rio managed to yank them on, securing the little ties there.  Straightening again, her wrists were grabbed, Cassandra quickly securing them with the rope before she was pushed back out into the bright light. 

Stumbling, she managed to keep herself from falling as she was pulled back down the path, past rows of tents and through a large gate, Cassandra ever-present at her back.  She couldn't help but notice the other people as they passed. Hard expressions and dark looks thrown her way, making her instinctively to recoil from them.  Cassandra nodded to a couple of them as they passed, making their way down a flight of stairs.  “ _They_  have decided your guilt.  They  _need_  it.  The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry.”  The hurt and anger in her voice rose as she roughly pushed Rio onward, almost making her fall.  Someone gave an angry shout and the looks seemed to only grow darker as they passed.  “The Conclave was hers.  It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars.  She brought their leaders together... now, they are dead.  We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves.  As  _she_ did..."*

Along the path they walked, reaching another stone doorway, Rio felt her stomach drop as she realized that they were headed towards the Breach.  She stopped when Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around as she looked at the fierce woman in the eye.  “Do you understand?”

Rio stared back for a few moments in silence before managing to finally say, “Just one question...  What’s a conclave?"


	2. First Fight

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.  I will try to indicate all of these instances, but Maker's tears, be understanding, nearly ALL of the dialogue in these first few chapters from everyone but Rio is from the game.  (* will be used to indicate when dialogue was used in a paragraph)**

 

Chapter 2

First Fight

 

“I see,” Rio said as Cassandra finished explaining, taking in all the details as they climbed the ridge.  They followed the path through the valleys.  Rio stopped once in a while as the occasional group of soldiers jogged past them.  Everyone else seemed to be heading away from the tear in the sky...  “So this... Justinia lady?"  She barely acknowledged the disgusted noise that Cassandra made before she corrected herself, "I'm sorry,  _Divine_  Justinia.  She was trying to get everyone to stop fighting, right?”  At Cassandra’s nod, Rio continued. “And the explosion happened during this meeting and killed everyone?”

Cassandra nodded again, “Yes, except for you.”

Rio frowned at that, shaking her head, “Trust me, there’s no way I was at this Conclave...”  Cassandra’s brown eyes darkened with disbelief at Rio before she added, “I’m not from here...  No one would've invited someone like me to something like peace talks, even if I was.”

The warrior shook her head, pulling Rio aside as she stumbled again and nearly fell.  With a disgusted noise, she tugged the rope free from about Rio's wrists to let her at least catch herself.  They were far enough from Haven that no one would say anything.  “Even so, you stepped out of the rift and fell unconscious, and our soldiers found you there among the rubble.  However you came to be there, you are here now.  With your mark, we have a chance of closing the Breach and stopping the rifts.”  Rio frowned at that, rubbing at the "mark" with her right thumb as she felt the power thrum almost painfully.  

It was a little slow-going, stopping here and there to avoid what appeared to be large, green fireballs as they fell from the sky.  Each time they struck the ground, the path trembled beneath Rio’s feet.  They came to a smaller bridge, starting to cross it before another blaze of green plummeted towards them.  Rio barely noticed in time as Cassandra grabbed her by her coat.  Yanking her back, Cassandra pulled her out of the way as it struck the center of the bridge.  The stone collapsing and tossing them to the frozen river below.  Tumbling ass over teakettle, Rio fell hard onto her back.  Sprawling on the ice, she groaned as she felt the world slowly right itself again.  She barely noticed when Cassandra scrambled to her feet beside her, eyes fluttering open.  Her ears perked up a little at the sound of Cassandra drawing her weapon, and she watched the warrior jump over Rio’s prone form.  

“Stay behind me!” she heard as she started to stir, rolling onto her side and shakily rising to her feet and almost slipping back onto the ice.  She tried to take stock of what was going on, a shaking hand going to her forehead as she struggled to clear her head a little through the daze.  Sweet zombie Jesus, but her head hurt.  She caught sight of Cassandra fighting... something...  She couldn’t make out what it was, Cassandra was slashing at it too quickly.  She was only preoccupied with Cassandra’s predicament for a few moments, however, before the ground in front of her blackened and bubbled, and from it rose a dark and twisted figure, hunched over and growling low at her from a strange, inhuman face.  Leather bindings were wrapped around its torso, it's arms too long for its frame.  Long, clawed fingers reached for her, swiping as it gave a hissing, clicking sound.  It didn't seem to walk, but more like slink forward like it was trying to swim through the air towards her.  If she hadn't been so frightened, she might have laughed at its strange, jerky movements.  As it was, the terrifying sight drove the last of the fog from Rio’s mind as she tried to think of a plan.  *

She needed something to defend herself, if nothing else.  Looking around in the rubble for a second, she spotted what looked like a carved walking stick and scrambled towards it.  Grabbing it with both hands, she yanked hard and pulled it free from the rocks.  Her bright blue eyes widened in surprise at the pale blue stone on the end, glittering in the light from the Breach.  Her curiosity at her find was short-lived, though, when she realized the creature was still advancing.  Turning towards it, she raised the stick, whirling back around to swing it at the hissing thing.  Was this a demon?  Her mind searched everything she knew and came up empty.  

 _Things don’t just come out of the ground_ , she thought frantically as she struggled to keep it back.  Again and again, it lunged for her as she swung at it, determined to hold her ground as she felt power thrum through her hands, eyes flashing.

 _Fireballs don’t just rain down from the sky_ , she wanted to scream as she tried to make sense of it all.  She felt her lip curl back in a snarl, gritting her teeth as she felt her frustration rise.  Grasping the wood of the staff with both hands, she swung hard at the creature's face when it lunged again.  A rush of panic and relief washed over her when it connected.  It was back again after only a moment, slinking more cautiously as it searched for an opening.  

Winding up again, Rio struck the creature with all her strength, almost cringing at the awful crunching sound as the orb connected solidly with its face.  This time, bright sparks flared from the stone, dancing over its face.  Roaring in pain, it sank back and dissolving into the ice as Rio watched it.  Trying to catch her breath, Rio stared in silence at the spot where the creature had been.  Had she done that?  She tried to remember how it had happened, only remembering a surge of adrenaline as she'd swung.  

Pushing aside her thoughts, Rio turned to look for her companion, quickly realizing Cassandra was fighting a similar creature of her own, and yet the warrior appeared to have no problems dealing with her own opponent.  With deft slashes, the creature fell to her blade as Rio was relieved she didn't have to intervene.  Glad for the victory, Rio tried to make her way hesitantly across the ice, glad when nothing else leapt out at them.

Looking around one last time, Rio sighed in relief as she held her staff, clutching it tightly in shaking hands.  Glancing back up at the Breach, she felt the severity of the situation weigh heavily on her. 

 _The sky doesn't just tear itself open and pour out demons_ , she thought with a shake of her head.  “I...  I think it’s over,” she said hesitantly, jumping when Cassandra turned on her, brown eyes stony with determination. 

“Drop your weapon!” she bellowed, sword pointed straight at Rio. “Now!”*

Instinctively, Rio let go of her staff, stepping back as it clattered to the ice.  "Fine, geez!" she cried, pulling away from the other woman as she held up her hands again.  "I just picked it up when one of those...  _things_  came after me.   Holding up her hands again, she felt herself shrinking back from the other woman carefully.  "I... I'm sorry.  I found it, just over there..."  She nodded back to the tumbled remains of the bridge, trying not to look at the bodies she saw lying there.  Looking back at Cassandra, she watched her carefully, wondering why it was different for the warrior than for her, but said nothing until the warrior took a breath, sighing before she sheathed her sword.

"Wait," she said begrudgingly.  "You don't need a staff, but you should still have one...  I cannot protect you..."  Leaning down, she reached for the staff, lifting it carefully and handing it back to Rio, who took it again, looking at Cassandra.  "I should remember you agreed to come willingly, at least," she said with a slight nod.  "It will be dangerous on the path ahead, and while I can't protect you, you should be able to at least defend yourself."*

Nodding in thanks, Rio waved Cassandra on, already eager for this trek to be over so they could be on their way.

 

***

 

 

With Cassandra's help, and a good deal more struggling, Rio learned a couple of new things. One was that Shades were very common, and they would probably keep fighting more of them until the Breach was closed. Another was that Cassandra expected her to use the staff for more than just hitting them. When another Shade fell, Rio turned to find Cassandra dispersing two Wraiths, their ghostly forms dissolving as Cassandra frowned. “Why didn't you just dispatch it with a lightning bolt?!” she asked, obviously frustrated. She sighed when Rio shrugged and started to answer that maybe she would if she knew how, but the warrior was already moving on. Sighing, Rio swallowed her groan as she followed the warrior up a flight of steps. They had followed the river a ways, and now the path seemed to go upwards. Cassandra seemed to pick up speed as they went, Rio tiring quickly from fighting and running they'd been doing.

“We're almost there!” Cassandra called back over her shoulder, trying to encourage her up the steps. “You can hear the fighting.”*

It was Rio's turn to frown as she huffed her way up the steps after her. “Who's fighting all the fucking way out here?!” she called back, nearly catching up to the warrior again.

“You'll see soon. We must help them,” was all she got in reply as they made their way up the snow-dusted steps before they emerged on a plateau. Rio's ears perked up as she first heard, then saw the battle unfolding. Without thinking, she ran forward, already drawing her staff back to swing. It connected with a Shade's face, a skill she seemed to be getting better at, falling as she caught a glimpse of those fighting around them. Her attention wasn't on them, though, but rather on the Shade that tried to sneak up on her from behind, making her whirl back around again. A blast of cold took her by surprise for a moment before she focused again on the enemy. She was close now, just a little bit further to go.*

The fight was brief, and as Rio was catching her breath, she found her arm grabbed, warm fingers encircling her wrist as she was pulled to the side. “Quickly,” she heard, “before more come through!” Before she could protest, her arm was shoved towards a rift, the sickly green light making her head hurt more for a few moments before she felt a strange sensation jolt up her arm, the light growing brighter as the air crackled with energy. Tensing, she tried to pull away for a moment, heart racing as she closed her eyes against the light. “Focus now! Imagine the rift closing!” She wanted to ask what the voice was talking about, but just as easily as that, imagining the rift closing and going away, she felt as if the world began to pull itself together, stitching its wound closed, winding tighter and tighter in on itself... With a jarring bang like a gunshot, the rift closed, fading away, normal light filling her vision as she hesitantly opened her eyes. The strong hand holding her wrist fell away as she looked at the man who had spoken to her, heart still racing a mile a minute. Her staff fell to the ground from her other hand as she looked down at the shining mark in the center of her hand, looking back up at the man who had grabbed her, more questions on the edge of her tongue, managing, after some silence, a soft, “H-how did you do that?”*

Sad, serious eyes gazed back, and though the man smiled, his face still looked grim and cautious. Bowing his bald head a little to her, he said, “ _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours.”*

Looking back down at her hand, Rio frowned deeply, almost disbelieving him. “ _I_  closed that thing? But... how?”*

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand,” he said, watching her still as he straightened just a little. Looking up again, she blinked as she noticed something else about the strange man standing before her.*

“Your ears,” she heard herself say as she stared at him, blue and gold eyes widening as she gawked at him. His ears were pointed, and not just a little, and from this angle, they looked almost real. “Man, those are like... the most real-looking prosthetics I've ever seen...” Stepping closer, still fascinated even as he frowned and stepped back, leaning just out of her reach as she instinctively tried to touch one. She could even see the veins in them! She had to give props to the design-team that made these... Blinking, she looked around as she frowned. “But... those things were real... those weren't people in costumes, and they weren't any cheesy special effects... But... this can't be real...”

A soft chuckle drew her out of her reverie, making her turn again before spotting him. He stood a very stout four-feet-tall and dressed in a mostly-open shirt, revealing quite a lot of chest hair, a heavy coat draped on his short form. Adjusting his gloves, he adjusted the large crossbow on his back as he turned towards them, a charming smile on his face as he made his way forward. “Awww, look, Chuckles. She likes your ears,” he said, making Rio blush as he winked at her. “Maybe she doesn't see many male elves where she's from.”

Blinking, she frowned down at him, shifting a little before she said, “That's because elves aren't real.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to pull them back and bury them, feeling three pairs of eyes fall on her as she shifted uneasily. The dwarf was the first to break the awkward silence, laughing heartily for a moment before waving at Cassandra, “Please, Seeker, tell me you have a mirror for this poor girl...” Cassandra scowled down at him, shifting to look at Rio as she handed her shield over to her. In her confusion, Rio took it, looking down at its shining surface—and stared in silence for several long moments.

Her face was different now, but only a little. She was a little more pale, yes, but her nose and cheekbones were hers, the light freckles around her eyes and down her nose and cheeks had always been there. She had been wrong, her makeup was long-gone, and for that, she was a bit relieved. In its place, however, she found twin markings, thin lines of deep black following the lines under her eyes as she frowned at them. Stranger still than the tattoos she didn't have before were her own ears. No longer the gentle round shape she'd always known, they were somewhat large, and as she reached up to touch one, it flicked just slightly, making her jump back, letting the shield fall with a clatter. Reaching up with shaking hands, she tried not to panic as she grabbed the pointed tips, pulling just a little. Squeaking in distress when she found they certainly didn't come off when she pulled, Rio felt herself begin to shake as panic set in.

“Oh boy,” the dwarf said, grimacing a little. The other elf frowned at him before calmly placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to gain her focus as she started to hyperventilate.

“All right, now,” he said calmly, “just take a breath... That's it,” he said, smiling as comfortingly as he could when she took in a shaky, but deep breath, “now hold it for a moment, good, good... now, slowly let it back out again... Let's start with your name, all right?”

She managed a small nod, taking in another breath before she managed to say, “I-I'm Rio... Rio Maximilian...”

“Good, very good, he said, letting her breathe a few more times. “You've already been acquainted with the Lady Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast.” He nodded to Cassandra, who looked concerned for a moment, but was pleased to see Rio starting to calm down.

“Varric Tethras,” the dwarf said with a comforting smile. “Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along.” Rio's small smile seemed to help put them all at ease as her initial panic was quelled.*

“And my name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” the taller elf said, hands slipping from her shoulders as she seemed to have regained her senses again. “I'm pleased to see you still live.”*

Before Rio could panic, Varric cut in gently, “He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'.” Her eyes shot down to the glowing mark on her hand, a new worry jolting to the front. “He's kept it stable for now. You should be safe.”*

Looking to Solas, Rio managed a small nod, starting to wonder if this was just some terrible dream after all. “You seem to know a great deal about it all,” she said quietly, rubbing her hand idly as she averted her gaze again.*

“Like you,” Cassandra said, nodding just a little, “Solas is an apostate.”*

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra,” Solas answered, quirking a brow as if that much should have been obvious. Before Rio could ask, Solas continued, and she found her question drifting to the side. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed soon, we are all doomed, regardless of origin. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake—and it seems I was correct.” She looked from him down to the mark on her hand again, frowning a little more at the sense of almost pride in his voice, like some science major who had just proved his thesis or something.*

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra said, sounding hopeful as she smiled just a tiny bit. Finally there was an end in sight!*

“Possibly,” Solas replied, sounding a bit hopeful himself, if somewhat hesitant before looking to Rio with a small smile. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”*

Her face turned red, blushing at the compliment as she quickly looked at her feet, but a smile still crossed her lips as she nervously shifted under his gaze. “Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever,” Varric said, chuckling when he found that Rio seemed to brighten even more at that before they turned to make their way over the barricade and down the hillside, slowly getting closer to the Breach. As they continued to walk, Rio looked down at Varric,*

“So, with your height, I take it you're a... Dwarf? Oh, but you don't have a beard,” she said thoughtfully, frowning.

“Yes, I'm a Dwarf,” Varric said with a smile.

Smiling in return, she added, “Are you with the church, then? Oh, I'm sorry, the, uh... the Chantry?”

Solas' soft laugh drew her attention as he held her steady as she stepped over the high barricade. “Was that a serious question?”*

Before she could ask, Varric rolled his eyes and said, “Technically, I'm a prisoner, just like you.”*

Cassandra was a little further down the path, frowning at the Dwarf as he hopped the barrier like it was nothing, Rio's own expression darkening just a little as she looked down at him. She hadn't given it much thought, being a prisoner... “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine,” the Seeker said. “Clearly that is no longer necessary.”*

“Yet, here I am,” Varric said almost cheerfully. “Lucky for you, considering current events...”*

“It's nice to meet you, Varric,” Rio said with a slight nod.*

“You may reconsider that stance, in time,” Solas said softly.*

“Aww,” Varric said, smiling up at the elf. “I'm sure we'll become  _great_  friends in the valley, Chuckles.”*

Cassandra turned again, eyes glowering down at Varric as she practically seethed at the notion. “Absolutely not!” Taking a breath, she managed to compose herself a little before continuing. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-”*

Rio almost felt Varric turn on the charm as he smiled up at the grim warrior. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You  _need_  me...” he said, head tilting a little at her knowingly before she scoffed and turned away with a roll of her eyes.*

As they made their way down the path, Rio felt herself at ease, slowly relaxing, even with the occasional fireball falling from the sky. The others were easy company, and she found herself able to enjoy their company as they bantered back and forth.

Further down the path, a small group of Shades crossed their paths, and even as weariness crept up on her, Rio felt determined to help fight. Pleased to see Solas pull out his own staff, she blinked as she found wisps of cold coming off the stone at its end, staring in wonder as she pulled her own staff out. Standing back a little ways, she observed him quietly, trying to stay out of his way as he effortlessly spun the staff and made gestures with his free hand. Each move he made pushed forth power—she could feel it—and it materialized as balls of ice and flame. Once, she watched him strike the end of his staff to the ground and lightning struck one Shade before bouncing to another, and then another. When she thought the battle over, she found herself stepping closer, holding her own staff tightly. “How... how did you do that?” she asked him, watching as he blinked in confusion, turning to look at her for a moment.

“I... don't understand, what do you mean-” he started to ask, his attention flitting over her shoulder as he frowned again. Grabbing her with only a moment to react, he turned them swiftly, changing their places just as the Greater Shade slashed down at them with sharp claws. Rio gasped when Solas took the hit and then grabbed her around her waist to carry her away like it was nothing. She watched as Varric turned and pushed it back with three arrows in its chest, Cassandra passing them to attack the creature. Once they were far enough away, he set her back down on her feet, looking her over. “Are you hurt?” he asked, still looking her over as she shook her head. “You're a mage, aren't you? Don't you know any spells?” he asked, surprise written on his face as she slowly shook her head a little.

“What kind of mage doesn't know any spells?” Cassandra asked as she joined them, frowning as well. Rio couldn't even begin to answer them, sighing softly as she refrained from embarrassing herself further before murmuring,

“I'm not from this world, okay?” Looking from Solas to Cassandra, she sighed. “We don't have magic where I'm from. No spells, no magic, no demons or elves...”

Solas frowned a little at that, but he seemed even more curious at this new information, Cassandra frowning deeper. “How do you defend yourself where you're from?” she asked, her patience quickly running out.

Rio shrugged a little at that, shuffling from foot to foot, “Just... other ways... I have a bat at home to protect myself if I need it.”

Nodding a little at this new information, Solas placed a hand on her shoulder. “Well, you will find magic easier to use here...”

“Do we really have time for a magic lesson?” Cassandra asked irritatedly, scowling darkly at Solas when he waved her off.

“We are safe for the moment!” he said, grabbing his staff and showing Rio how to hold it in front of herself before beginning the lesson.


	3. Friendly Fire

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

 

Chapter Three

Friendly Fire

 

 

As luck would have it, Rio was a fast study, and was soon throwing fireballs willy-nilly, as she practiced how to aim. Smiling at her rapid progress, Solas proclaimed they would be safe to continue onward again, beginning to cross the river again and make their way upwards once more. “So,” Solas said as they walked, “I assume since you have no prior knowledge of magic that you don't hail from any Circle... And judging by your reaction to your own reflection, you aren't Dalish.”

Frowning at that, Rio looked at Solas, “What?” she asked, confused. “No, I'm not Danish. I'm a little Italian, but not Danish...”

Solas blinked at her, frowning somewhat. “What is a 'Danish'?”

Rio turned to look at him, stumbling for a moment before catching herself. “Well, it can be either... a pastry... or someone from Denmark would be Danish...”

His frown grew a little more as confusion was written on his features. “I... don't think I understand... Some people are part... pastry?”

Rio stopped for a moment before laughing, shaking her head a little, “Oh, no, no, it... um... A Danish pastry is a very separate thing from a Danish person. And to answer your question, I am neither... Wasn't that what you asked?”

His small smile in reply made her frown more, but he was quick to answer, “Ah, no, I had asked if you were  _Dalish_ ,” he said, eyes sparkling just a little. 'Dalish' is the term used for elves, and they typically travel in clans with Aravels and small herds of halla.” Rio shook her head a little, making him nod slightly. “I thought as much. You don't quite carry yourself like one.”

The subject changed abruptly when another fight broke out. This time, Rio was able to land a couple of blows on a Shade from a distance before it turned on her. She let out a small squeal before grabbing her staff with both hands and swinging as hard as her tired arms would allow. Solas moved between them as she scrambled back, Varric catching her by her sash before she could stumble.

The charming rogue offered her a smile as he helped her back to her feet, the battle soon over again. “There you go, Squeaks,” he said as he helped her dust off. Her cheeks got even redder as she tried to hide her embarrassment, Cassandra rolling her eyes.

“Always with the nicknames. Don't you ever tire of calling people by everything but their given name?” she said, patience wearing more and more thin.

Varric's smile was warm as they bantered on, making their way to the top of the next steep hill. Another battle awaited them there, as well as another rift. Closing this one was harder, the events of the day wearing on Rio as they finally managed to close it. The others seemed unaffected by the battles while she felt drained, trudging through the great stone archway. Stepping out of the way, she leaned heavily against the battlements, pulling her coat tighter around her as she shivered and hugged herself tightly. It wasn't just the cold that affected her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this tired.

After a little while, she was aware of shouting and eyes on her, looking up from where she'd huddled in on herself to find Solas standing a little ways away, a small bottle in his hand. Stepping forward, he offered it to her, the clear liquid a light shade of green. “Here,” he said, “You'll feel better with this.” Frowning, she took a small whiff of it, brow raising. It smelled like mint and pine, and just a hint of something else she couldn't place. She started to debate refusing it, but at his look, she shrugged, quickly downing the small vial. It was strange, but pleasant, and very minty. It chilled her for a moment as the stuff went down, making her shiver a little before warmth spread through her tired limbs, the ache starting to fade. She was surprised to find her strength returning, taking Solas' hand as he helped her to her feet, blushing when she found herself feeling almost renewed. Brushing herself off, she followed Solas along the bridge, looking around. Past the small groups of scouts and soldiers, they came up to Leliana and Cassandra, who were arguing with a man in white and salmon-colored robes with gold threads decorating them. The white hood of the under-robes was pulled up, secured by a little brown leather hat, a sunburst design in gold completing his look. Rio frowned a little as they drew near, Cassandra's voice rising angrily.

“ _Order me_?!” she said, scowling darkly. “ _You_  are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!”

He frowned right back at her as he replied, “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor,” Leliana interjected, bowing her head a little, “as you well know.”

Holding up his hands, the Chancellor cried, “Justinia is  _dead_!” Upon realizing that his words might have come out harsher than he'd intended, he gave a quiet sigh, his words softening, but still holding their conviction. “We must elect a replacement, and obey  _her_  orders on the matter!”

Rio frowned at that, stepping forward. “There isn't time to elect someone new. What're we supposed to do about the giant hole in the sky? And what about me? I would like to go home!” she cried, beginning to feel frantic. “I don't know about any of you crazy people, but this is not my home!”

The Chancellor turned on her next, dark grey eyes menacing as he scowled at her. “This is all your fault! None of this would've happened if it weren't for you!”

Cassandra stepped between them, frowning down at him. “She is fighting as much as the rest of our troops, Chancellor Roderick...”

He took a wavering breath, shaking his head at her. “Call a retreat, Seeker,” he said, trying to implore to the woman. “Our position here is hopeless.”

Cassandra shook her head firmly, frowning right back at him as she stood her ground. “We can stop this,” she said, standing resolutely before him, “before it is too late.”

Roderick appeared defeated as his shoulders slumped, looking at her doubtfully. “How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers!” he said, waving a hand at the few scouts present on the bridge.

“We must get to the Temple,” she said. “It's the quickest route.”

Leliana shook her head as she stepped in quickly, “But it's not the safest. I propose a differet plan: our forces charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” She motioned up to the high mountain peeks, and as Rio looked up, she felt almost dizzy looking at them. Both plans had her equally uneasy as she swallowed hesitantly.

Shaking her head at that, Cassandra waved the plan off with one gloved hand. “No, we lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky up there.”

Once more, the Chancellor tried to get them to see reason, pleading with them both, “Please, listen to me, I beg you! Abandon this now before even more lives are lost!”

Ignoring his words the warrior turned, and once again, Rio felt herself shrinking back as she fell under everyone's attention once more. “How do you think we should proceed?” she asked, looking to Rio as if her opinion mattered.

Blinking in confusion, she sputtered, “W-what? You're asking me?” Shrugging, she held up her hands again, trying to keep out of this decision. “Don't look at me, I don't know anything about tactics!”

Solas stepped forward with a gentle hand on her shoulder, encouraging her forward again. “Well, you have the mark,” he said as she looked at him with a frown.

“And you are the one we must keep alive,” Cassandra finished. Motioning to the others, she continued, “Since it seems we cannot agree on our own, what do you think we should do?”

Blushing, she tried to think over the suggestions, not liking the thought of traipsing through a mountain, but also not liking the idea of facing dangerous groups of Shades and wraiths, or potentially something worse... But then, the thought of facing those things while traipsing through a dangerous mountain path... Swallowing heavily, she managed a soft, “Well... the fastest route is usually the better one...”

It seemed that was answer enough for them, because shortly after that, they were moving out once more. Rio's newly pointed ears perked up when she caught Roderick's words as they passed: “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

Trying not to cringe at those words, she hoped inwardly that this wouldn't backfire, praying quietly to a god she hadn't believed in for years that they might make it out of this alive.

 

***

 

A few small battles later, Rio and the others met up with the soldiers fighting in the pass. While it was another chance to fight alongside Solas against more opponents and practice her new-found skills, Rio found the larger battles harder to follow, and more often than not, seemed to miss her targets—to some rather disastrous consequences. More than once, she struck a soldier or scout and completely missed the shade entirely, finally giving up on trying and settling for a more physical approach. She took down less Shades that way, but she hit fewer allies as well.

When the Shades went down, Rio started to relax, turning to close the rift when she realized something was different. Standing up straighter, she realized here and there were patches of green light shat shimmered and bubbled, like miniature rifts. Stepping back from one, she saw what looked like a shoot from a plant pop out before disappearing again. She had no time to react as something tall, thin, and green leapt from the hole before her.

Turning its beady eyes on her, it threw back its skull-like head and let out a terrible screech. Yelping at the piercing sound, Rio tried to turn and get out of the way, feeling the otherworldly screech resound in her head, almost pulsing, making it hard to think.

Her movements became sluggish, struggling with her thoughts as she stumbled away from the creature.  She didn’t know what that thing was, but it was dangerous, and it wasn’t alone, she noticed, spotting another a short distance away as the others fought against it.  Finally getting herself to her feet, she only made it a few steps before the shockwave slammed into her hard, sending her tumbling to the ground. Her ears were ringing as she tried to push herself to her feet, barely managing to get to her knees before the ground in front of her opened up.

With no time to react, Rio was flung back again as the green creature leaped into the air, sending her flying.  It moved with her, landing practically atop her. She hit the ground hard again, head swimming as she fought to stay awake.  Stars filled her vision as she blinked. She only barely heard her staff clatter some distance away, even as she tried to reach for it with one fumbling hand, only finding cold stone. Looking up dazedly as it leaned back, Rio caught a glance of long and deadly claws as it prepared to strike her down, feeling a distant panic rise in her befuddled mind. It was going to kill her. It was going to disembowel her and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

The clang of steel rang out, cutting through the fog as she starting to come to, sitting up shakily as she looked up, finding the sun blocked out by a tall figure. Squinting as she tried to make out what had happened, she caught the scream of the creature as it fell to the cobblestones before breaking up and dissolving back into the rift above them. Bright eyes blinked as she tried to reorient herself.

She shakily rose to her knees before her would-be rescuer turned to face her, making her scramble back in fright. All she could make out for a few moments was a glinting helm in the shape of a roaring lion, and it made her heart race as she squeaked again. A gloved hand reached for the black and red mane that flowed behind and around the shining helm, swiftly pulling it off in one smooth motion.

When she was able to think clearly again, she found herself blinking up at amber eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him, the wary concern evident on his face before he reached a hand out to her. She took a moment to realize she was still lying on the cold ground, blushing as she tentatively took his hand, pulling herself up to her feet.

“I almost didn't recognize you in those clothes,” the man said as Cassandra approached, Rio's face turning a brighter red than it already was from the cold mountain air.

“Rio,” Cassandra said as she dusted herself off, “the rift...”

Turning, she found it undulating and twisting, giving off that sickly green color before she stepped forward, hand reaching out with her mark. Concentrating as best she could like before, Rio managed to push her will into it, pulling and stitching it closed more easily this time. When it too closed with an echoing bang, she felt more relieved for the brief rest from the onslaught, letting herself slump a little. She hadn't been any help at all against that last thing, and the image of it left her shaken.

Jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find Solas, handing her staff back to her with a small smile. “Sealed, as before,” he said encouragingly as her right hand wrapped tightly around her staff, using it to support her for a few moments. “You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

Rio's face blushed again, leaning against the staff and bowing her head to hide her embarrassment at his praise. Did he not see how easily she'd been tossed about like a ragdoll? She didn't dare sat anything though as she sifted, Varric coming up on her other side as he looked up at the Breach. “Let's hope it works on the big one,” he said, sounding a little worried for a moment, but not saying anything further.

She nodded a little at that before her attention was drawn away again as she heard Cassandra say, “Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing.” Turning to face them again, she saw the man who carried the lion helm turn to look at her. He was pale, with high cheekbones and pale stubble along his jaw. Golden blonde hair hung in short waves about his face, brushed back with a gloved hand as he said, “Is it?” He straightened up, and for a moment his face turned grim, “I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here.”

Rio shifted again, shrinking back a little as she bowed her head and nodded just a little. “I... will do my best...” she said quietly, beginning to worry more and more about disappointing everyone again. She was already proving she couldn't quite handle a battle. At this rate, she might not make it to the Breach to even try to seal it.

She didn't see his nod before his attention turned to Cassandra again, motioning onward. “The way to the temple should be clear for the moment. Leliana will try to meet you there with her archers.”

She nodded at that, turning to Rio again. “Then we'd best move quickly. Try to buy us some time, Commander,” she said before motioning for the others to follow.

“Maker watch over you,” the commander said, nodding a little as they started to press on once more, “for all our sakes...” As the other soldiers and wounded scouts retreated back to the forward camp, Rio felt the task weigh heavily on her shoulders, following Varric and the others to the temple, trying to fight down the urge to panic and run, knowing there was nowhere she could hide, and no way to return home without help.

Shaking her head a little, she pushed down the doubt as she hopped down the short ledge into what looked like a melted and still-smoking crater, with mangled, twisted skeletons scattered here and there.

Before she could ask, Solas said softly, “The Temple of Sacred Ashes...” His voice was quiet, almost reverent as they looked around, eyes searching the remains as if they hoped to find someone else alive, or an answer to the events that unfolded there. Looking around herself, Rio was almost disheartened to find no answer either, heart sinking a little as she began to worry again that the others might start to blame her again for whatever happened.

“What's left of it,” Varric muttered softly, frowning as he looked around uneasily. He didn't like the idea of being here, that much was obvious, and Rio felt a strange weight in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't explain it, but it felt strange, more open and exposed than it really was, and it left her nervous. Anything could be waiting for them here.

“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you,” Cassandra said, looking at Rio as the elf returned her gaze. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you... No one knows who she was...” Rio wished once more that she could remember, something, anything that would help explain things as they cautiously made their way further into the ruins.

Along the path, the remains of a corridor were still standing, and it was through here that they made their way onward. Just around the corner, Leliana was waiting for them. As Cassandra instructed them where to set up around the perimeter, Rio was looking around at the fallen ruins of the temple, and of the huge rift in the center of the cavern. Bits and pieces of the temple still stood, but not many. Frowning a little at the sight of it, she wondered if more Shades would come from this one, or if they would face more of the Terrors. When Cassandra motioned for them to follow, Rio turned to stride around the raised walkway around to the other side of the temple, making note of the strange glowing that seemed to slowly ripple along the great stone outcroppings that had nearly overtaken everything that was left.

A deep shudder tore through Rio when she felt a strange sensation dance up her spine, making her hesitate. A moment later, a deep voice boomed through the ruins, making everyone present jump to attention.

“Now is the hour of our victory,” the voice said, Cassandra instinctively drawing her weapon. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“Who was that?” Cassandra said as they stopped walking, Rio instinctively moving between them as she fought the urge to run.  Something about the voice was very wrong, and that feeling shook her to the core.  Her first instinct was to get away as if something at the edge of her mind was trying to warn her of the danger.

“At a guess,” Solas said, looking to the Breach with a deep frown, “the person who created the Breach...”

Rio wanted to balk, but the others kept moving forward, and when she let some distance get between herself and her companions, she felt exposed again, and it was all she could do to calmly keep up as they continued on.

“Keep the sacrifice still,” the voice said, echoing around the half-crumbled walls.  This time, Rio’s shaking was more noticeable, even as she tried not to let the others see how it unnerved her.  Varric’s gaze softened just a little, offering her a small comforting smile.

Along the patch, Rio noticed patches of strange red stone here and there.  Frowning at it, she noticed the alarmed look on Varric’s face as he looked at Cassandra.  “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker!” he hissed, making Rio wonder if there was something bad about it.  When they passed a rather large red spike of the stuff, she leaned in close to examine it.

“I see it, Varric,” Cassandra said gently, the frown still in her voice.

“But what’s it doing here?” Varric asked insistently.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple,” Solas said, trying to be helpful as they continued on, “could have corrupted it...”

“Ugh...  This stuff’s evil...  Whatever you do, don’t touch it!”  He turned to look at Rio, who quickly pulled her hand back, sheepishly moving to catch up with the others, thankful for the warning. 

Another voice echoed in the open chamber, a woman’s voice this time, crying out, “Someone, please, help me!”

“That... was Divine Justinia’s voice,” Cassandra said as they approached what might’ve been a staircase before the explosion, cautiously making their way downward.  Hopping the last ledge, they fell to the ground floor of the temple’s remains, approaching the Breach slowly.  Rio’s hand twitched, the Mark flaring and pulsing painfully as she groaned.  For a moment, the Breach jerked in time with the angry pulses of Rio’s mark, and shadowy figures flickered, suspended in the air.  One had clawed hands and bright red eyes, standing huge over the smaller one suspended before it. 

The smaller one was clearer, a woman in robes similar to Roderick, but with a larger hat.  Frowning, Rio watched as she cried “Someone, help me!”

Then, in a flicker, a dazed-looking Rio appeared between them, falling painfully to the ground as she scrambled to get up.  Looking around, her eyes were wild and frightened, and she tried to get away from the darker shadow as it loomed over her.  “What the—“ Rio said softly, watching as her other self flickered, like a bad movie projection, but it was definitely her.  “Wh-what in the world...  Where am I?!” her other-self cried, trying to get away still.

“We have an intruder,” the first voice boomed, the huge figure turning on her other-self.  Pointing a long and deadly-looking finger at her, it ordered, “Get her, now!”

The mark on Rio’s hand pulsed again, and the shapes were gone again, leaving Rio trembling.  There was something about that voice, she knew it felt wrong, sounded wrong, to the point that it grated on her senses.  Shaking, she tried to clear her head, blinking as she saw Cassandra whirl on her, scowl darkening.

“You  _were_  there!  Who attacked?!” she shouted, Rio trying to shrink back from her.  “And the Divine, is she...?”

“I don’t know!” Rio cried, scrambling backward as Varric stepped between them.  “I can’t remember any of this!”

“Echoes of the past bleed into this place...” Solas said, frowning up at the Breach, Cassandra slowly calming again as he turned again to look at her. “The rift is closed, but it hasn't been sealed properly,” he said softly, Rio trying to calm herself again as she held tightly to her staff. “If we can open the rift, we can then seal it properly with the Mark...”

Cassandra nodded, “Doing that will attract attention on the other side. We are likely to face more demons.” Looking up at the archers as they got into place around the temple, she shouted, “Stand ready!” Looking back at Rio, who jumped at her fierce look, Cassandra motioned to the rift. “We need you to open it so it can get closed properly.”

Rio looked from Cassandra to the giant Rift some twenty feet above their heads, frowning as she shook her head quickly. “Uh-uh! No way in hell am I gonna do that! Who knows what the fuck might fall out of something that big! It's bad enough the Terrors almost did me in!”

“... It was just one Terror that got you,” Varric said with a small smile as Rio frowned down at him.

“My point exactly! I can't handle a normal battle, let alone anything that could fall out of something like  _that_!” Rio cried, shaking her head and turning to try to scramble back up the ledge to get out. Cassandra looked furious, but Rio didn't care—they were asking too much. This was all too much. Fight a Shade or two, fine. Hide from the Wraiths, sure. She could even, with some practice, handle the Terrors. Whatever might come out of that was bound to be enormous, and what little she could do against it would be so inconsequentially small that it didn't seem worth the risk, let alone the challenge.

Solas put a hand up to stay the Seeker, turning to follow Rio as she resolutely tromped away. She made it to the ledge, trying to scramble up, jumping up and trying to grab hold of the edge that was just out of her reach. Letting her hop for a few minutes, Solas stood a few feet away, smiling just a little as he watched her. She was a curious one. Suffering from an identity crisis, faced with an impossible task, and scrambling now to get away from the biggest problem their world had ever faced, Rio was a singularly strange person. Her cadence was strange, her bright eyes looked as if she didn't quite understand what she was seeing, but frightened as she was, she had taken most everything else in stride. This, however, seemed to frighten her the most. Shaking his head a little, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. He was somewhat surprised when she turned on him and shoved his hand off, frowning up at him, bright eyes flashing angrily up at him.

“I am not doing this!” she said stubbornly, shaking her head. “And you can't make me!”

Shaking his head a little, he said, “Your only hope to get home is to help us... We cannot begin to understand how you got here if the world is swallowed up by the Breach, and you have our only hope of closing it once and for all.” When she still turned away and started hopping once more, he simply shrugged. “Besides, unless the Breach is stopped, you are trapped here, and soon, there will be nowhere to hide...”

This seemed to give Rio pause, her hand reaching up to lightly touch her staff, biting her lip as she stood there and pondered. Silence fell over the ruins, broken only by the crackling of the Breach itself.

 _I never wanted to have an adventure,_  Rio thought to herself, eyes closing tightly as her hands clenched into fists.  _This isn't my thing! This was... this is an adventure, with risks and battles and struggles abound. I can't do this..._

 _But you're still the only one that can..._  a voice countered quietly at the back of her mind, and her eyes drifted closed.  _You're the only chance anyone's got, right? And you're stuck whether you want to be or not..._

Sighing softly, she looked up at the sky and found herself murmuring quietly, “What should I do, Rhys?” Solas frowned as he watched her shift uneasily before turning around to look at him sternly, frowning. “Can you promise me that I will be kept safe, that you'll get me home in one piece?” she asked, looking Solas square in the eye as she stood her ground.

Bowing his head a little, he said, “We will do everything to return you to your world, Rio. I promise you that.”

She tried to weigh his words, finding herself half-scowling at him before she sighed, nodding just a little. “All right... Just... Tell me what I have to do.”

 

***

 

“ _This_ ,” Rio shouted as she sprinted away, the Pride Demon hot on her heels, “was  _not_  what I had in mind, Solas!” Turning again, the elf quickly helped to draw its attention away from Rio, letting her flee to a safe distance. The battle itself had been slow-going, even with the archers and soldiers trying to help take it down. Every time the demon's shields went up, Rio tried to disrupt the rift, though the demon simply turned and threw a ball of lightning at her, hitting her hard and sending her flying. It was some time before she managed to disrupt it fully, the demon falling to its knees for a short while. As things progressed, Rio found herself closer and closer to the demon to fight, eventually giving up on her spells altogether and just smacking its legs when it went down. When it rose up again, Solas barely managed to catch her with a barrier spell as she scrambled to get out of the way again.

Grunting in frustration, he shouted to her, “Rio! You needn't be so close, da'len!”

She stumbled, barely catching herself as she kept herself moving before she replied, “I just don't want to miss!”

Grey eyes rolled a little before he motioned to the Pride Demon as she circled it again. “It's rather large! You would be hard-pressed to miss it!” The words barely left his lips before she swung her staff and he had to duck to avoid the blast that curved wide, missing the demon entirely by a very wide margin. “... We'll work on the aiming later!” he said, watching from the corner of his eye as Cassandra deflected the blast with her shield, sending it barreling into Varric. The poor dwarf didn't see the friendly fire coming in time, knocked clear off his feet as Cassandra shot Rio an unhappy look. The new mage flinched, scrambling over to help lift Varric up and dust him off.

Thankfully, the rogue was only momentarily dazed, chuckling softly as she spouted apologies and hefted him to his feet. Well, as best she could heft, he may have been shorter than her, but if he had to guess, he still weighed a good bit more than her. Grasping his crossbow, he waved off her kicked-puppy look, trying not to think how she looked very much like Daisy in that moment... Brushing her off, he let loose a volley of bolts, nudging for Rio to get back in the battle. “Keep hitting the demon with blows like that and it'll go down in no time!” he said, trying to be encouraging.

Much of the rest of the battle went the same way, with near-misses and Rio doing almost more damage to her team than the team was doing to the demon. The worst was a blast of ice that struck Cassandra firmly on the back of her head, freezing her in place as Rio stood horrified. Varric had to stop for a moment, unable to hold his crossbow steady as he fought the urge to laugh, though it only lasted a few seconds. As soon as the ice cracked and she could freely move, Cassandra whirled, soft brown eyes turning steely as she glowered at Rio. She tried to back up as the Seeker tromped over to her, cutting down a Shade on her way without even a passing glance. Rio's shoulders slumped and her gaze fell to the ground as she instinctively tried to apologize again.

The Seeker said nothing when she stopped in front of her, but Rio could feel the heat of her gaze. For a moment, she mentally wished she could face the demon instead—at least she could fight that. She jumped, flinching when Cassandra raised a hand, pointing to a far corner of the ruins where some of the archers were steadily shooting at the demon. Taking this as a dismissal from the battlefield, Rio simply turned and walked where she was ordered. From this distance, she had no chance of hitting anything safely, and she realized after a few moments that had likely been the intention. The archers gave her sympathetic looks, continuing to fire upon the demon.

When at last the demon fell, everyone turned to Rio. Getting up from where she'd been sitting quietly out of the way, she ran forward, reaching her hand hesitantly towards the Breach. She couldn't hit anything worth her life with a spell, but this... at least this much, she could do. As a line of bright, crackling power connected her mark to the Breach, she concentrated hard, shifting and weaving the pieces of the world back together, tucking it in neatly. She concentrated hard, gritting her teeth against the strain. She had to do this. She had to prove she was useful until they could send her back.

When the large Rift slammed shut and a green light shot up into the sky, it sent out a resounding shockwave, hitting Rio first and hardest. She was flung back, crashing to the ground limply as darkness hit her before she even knew what had happened.

 

***

 

The darkness peeled back from her subconscious at the sound of a door creaking on old hinges. It was a new sound, and she flinched at how it grated on her ears. Groaning, she turned, burying her face into the pillow beneath her head before burrowing herself deeper into the blankets. Why was it so cold, anyway? She had paid the gas bill just last week, they shouldn't be hounding her for more just yet... It wasn't until she heard footsteps that she realized something was off, shifting to try to sit up, throwing blankets off as she looked around.

The walls were made of wooden planks, plain and rough-hewn, but they fit together well. She had been tucked into a bed, blankets and furs pulled up tight around her ears as she sat shivering. Looking about the room, she spotted a small table, a desk, a barrel... and another elf. She squeaked, jumping when she saw Rio was awake, dropping the small crate in her arms as she took a step back.

“F-forgive me, your ladyship!” she said, looking quite worried. “I didn't mean to wake you...”

Rubbing one sleepy eye, Rio stretched slowly, grumbling, “No... it... it's fine... It's...” Sighing heavily as she started to come to terms with the fact that this was still quite real, Rio murmured quietly, “I had been kind of hoping it was all a dream...”

The other elf was a sprightly thing, with soft hazel eyes and a sweet face, cropped brown hair pushed out of her face. Smiling up a little at her, she watched as she bowed her head slightly. “It's... it's okay... really... I...” Looking around the room again, she asked, “Where am I?”

“Haven,” she said, keeping her head bowed as she answered Rio's question. “They... brought you back here from the Temple... They say you saved us...” She risked a glance up, almost looking excited as she smiled, “It's all they've talked about for the last three days!”

Rio looked surprised at that, slowly climbing from the bed and stretching again. “Three days? I've been out for three days?”

She didn't miss the other's shrug, nor her mumbled, “Almost four,” smiling a little as she straightened up and said, “I'll go and let the Lady Cassandra know you've awakened! She wanted to know right away!” Turning, she quickly left the room, leaving Rio to stare after her before starting to look around.

She found her vestments from before easily enough, turning to leave through the heavy wooden door. She was shocked to find many people lining the streets as she stepped outside, the cold wind brushing her cheeks as she felt at once more awake and more tired. As she walked, she heard people say, “Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste,” and “That's her! That's the Herald!” and “Maker watch over you, Herald”.

She wanted to stop once or twice to ask what they meant, but each time, others reprimanded the speakers gently, “We shouldn't disturb her... She's being summoned...” Frowning, she made her way up the patch, finding that large church at the end of it and stepping inside. Steeling herself at the silence around her, she made her way forward, noting that the carpet had been replaced with a green runner, leading her towards a small door with a red banner hanging overhead. Looking up at it, she frowned at the sun symbol stitched elegantly into the middle, wondering what kind of god these people worshipped. Reaching out, she jumped at the voices that echoed from within.

“Have you gone  _completely mad_?!” she heard, almost bristling at the chancellor's voice. “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by... by... Whomever becomes Divine!” he cried, obviously frustrated.

“I do not believe she is guilty,” Cassandra said, making her relax a little. No matter how angry she might've been at the cold blast, Cassandra wasn't throwing her under the bus at least.

“The elf  _failed_ , Seeker!” Roderick hissed angrily, his voice lowering. “The Breach is still in the sky!” Her heart sank at that. She hadn't even thought to look when she came out, she'd been so distracted. All that work, for nothing... Getting home seemed an impossible task now... “For all you know, she  _intended_  it this way!”

She scowled, about to burst into the room herself when she heard, “I do not believe that!” Stilling herself again with her hand on the doorknob, she listened quietly, fighting to compose herself. Pushing down the tears, she took a breath. “That is not for you to decide,” the chancellor said as if waving off Cassandra's statement. “Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor, as is  _yours_ ,” Cassandra replied, her voice stern. Sensing this was the best moment to burst onto the scene, Rio steeled herself, pushing the door open quickly and striding inside.

“Chain her!” Roderick cried when she entered the room, scowling as he motioned to the guards. “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for her trial!”

Before they could respond, Cassandra held up her hand to stay them. “Disregard that,” she said, “and leave us.” They hesitated a moment before doing as she bade, Roderick's eyes glaring daggers at Cassandra as he sneered.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” he hissed.

Cassandra turned on him next, crossing her arms over her chestplate. “The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

“I...” Rio started to say, feeling eyes fall on her as she faltered a moment. Taking a breath, she shook her head, “I tried so hard to close it... I don't know why it didn't work... I don't understand why I'm still a suspect, I didn't have anything to do with this!”

“You absolutely are the one behind this!” Roderick bellowed, and Rio nearly shrank back again.

“No, Chancellor,” Cassandra said, her voice icy with scorn, “she is not.

Leliana stepped forward from the shadows, speaking up, “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave, Chancellor, but it wasn't Rio. We watched her drop in on whomever did it, and I've seen her... handiwork,” she said with a soft giggle, Rio's face turning red as Cassandra scowled at her. “I highly doubt she'd ever be capable of wielding such magics...”

“So the mark on her hand, her survival—you expect me to believe this is all a mere coincidence?”

Cassandra and Leliana shook their heads in unison as they stood before the Chancellor. “No,” Cassandra said, “it was providence! The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

Everyone turned to Rio, then, who blinked right back. Trying to take in what they were saying, she could only manage a soft, “You... What?” Shaking herself a moment, she stepped back, holding up her hands. “Whoa, now, hold the phone... I... I'm not from here... I wasn't sent by your Maker or god or whoever you think—I was dropped here on accident. Trust me, I'm  _nobody_!”

Cassandra shook her head a little, “regardless of where you come from, Rio, we cannot pretend you were not exactly what we needed, when we needed it.”

As she turned away for a few moments, Leliana spoke up, “The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it...”

Having stood quietly for long enough, Chancellor Roderick spat, “This is not for  _you_  to decide!”

Cassandra stepped forward again, slamming an old book on the table, making Rio jump at the sound. Pointing to the symbol etched into the front, she looked at Roderick. “Do you know what this is?” Without giving him a chance to answer, she straightened up, the fierce look in her eyes blazing as she stepped towards the Chancellor. “This is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to  _act_! As of  _this_  moment, I declare the Inquisition of old reborn!” Jabbing a finger at his chest, she nearly snarled, “We  _will_  close the Breach, we  _will_  find those responsible, and we  _will_  restore order, with  _or without_  your approval!”

Looking from the angry Seeker to Leliana and then to Rio, Roderick seemed to sense when he was beaten, begrudgingly turning to leave the room in a huff.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Leliana gently traced the book with her fingertips. Rio looked up at her as she said softly, “This is the Divine's directive... Rebuild the Inquisition of old, and find those who will stand against the chaos.” Sighing, she looked up, giving Rio a sideways glance. “We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice, Leliana, we must act now.” Turning to Rio, she nodded firmly, “With  _you_  at our side.”

Taking a deep breath, Rio felt her heart start to race. Once again, she was getting in over her head. She didn't know what an Inquisition was, except the one they taught about in high school and made fun of on the television. And didn't the Inquisition burn witches? Why would they need a mage for that?! She felt herself on the verge of panicking as she looked between Leliana and Cassandra, trying to figure out why they seemed to think she would agree to this. Sucking in a deep breath, she murmured, “But I'm nobody...”

Leliana smiled, circling the table to place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, “Well... maybe you were, once... But now, you're exactly what we need.”

She wanted to tell them no, that they could shove their witch hunt where the sun doesn't shine, but against her better judgment, she managed a shaky, “I... but... We... They...” Clearing her throat, she shook her head. “I didn't imagine this when I woke up...”

Leliana chuckled softly at that. “Neither did we...”

Cassandra turned to her, holding out a gloved hand to her. “Help us stop this, before it's too late...” Looking from her hand to the Seeker's face, she only hesitated a moment, nodding as she clasped her hand tightly, shaking it.

“Good,” Leliana said, smiling. “Now let's get you into something a little more fitting an agent of the Inquisition, hmm?”


	4. Just the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slowly being edited. For now, though, enjoy what I have of it.

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

  
 

Chapter Four

Just the Beginning

  
 

  
 

Rio had enjoyed the Hinterlands a great deal. There had been all sorts of new things to see, new people, new creatures... And apparently, a small-scale revolution, which nearly everyone had failed to really let her know about. Her first battle with Shades had been amusing enough for everyone else. Her first encounter with the rebel mages and the rogue Templars, however, was less entertaining. Of course, Rio didn’t know what to expect when they first got there, not until an arrow went whizzing past her ear and Cassandra gave a battle cry.  Without a second thought, she panicked, turning to run back up the hill to the safety of the camp, eager to return to Haven.

Fighting Shades and Terrors was one thing, she had shouted at Solas, but those were  _people_  and that did not sit well with her.

Of course, that was until a well-armed Templar came charging at her, sword raised high. When they made camp next, Solas tried to talk her down from her slight panic. She was irritated at first when she realized he was talking to her like she was some little kid, but she had to admit, his logic was pretty sound. While she didn't want to kill anyone, they weren't going to be as nice about it, and no amount of complaining how “messed up” it was would change that.

Holding the map, Rio continued her way down the patch, grateful that they seemed to be heading away from the bulk of the fights. She was eager to find the horsemaster and get a quick cat-nap, though they were still pretty faraway. Looking at the map again, she frowned as she tried again to match up what she was looking at to the squiggles and symbols on the paper. Map-reading wasn't really her strong suit, and it required every faded memory of camping with her parents to try to remember which way was north, but no one said anything, so she assumed she was doing just fine. Besides, things were starting to get better, she told herself as they made their way down another little valley, towards an old-looking tower sort of thing. When Cassandra said that this would be a good place to set up a camp, Rio was glad to set her small pack down, turning to try to help the others set up camp. She was quickly shooed away from trying to help set up the tents, moving to sit on a nearby rock to examine the map. Looking up, she asked, “Uh, hey, guys, what's this area called?”

Solas looked up from where he was helping Cassandra set up some poles in the ground. “I believe... it's called Dwarfson's Pass... if I'm not mistaken.” He went back to his task as Rio looked back at the map, eyes scanning along thewest side.

She frowned down at the parchment, forcing her eyes to look slower as she found herself going over it a fourth and fifth time with no luck. She was about to tell them it wasn't marked anywhere on her map when Varric placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed to the southeast part of the map. She blinked when she spotted the area marked in black, then frowned a little. “But that's in the... opposite...” she said, her voice trailing off as her cheeks slowly turned more and more red, clearing her throat gently as she tried not to bring attention to her mistake.  She quietly made a small note on the map where they had set up their camp, finding the old tower easily now.

After a short rest and a brief meal, however, Cassandra had been informed of this minor mishap, the Herald's face turning red again as she tried to hide herself behind the map. Grunting softly, she shook her head, sighing, “Well, that may help explain why we are headed in the opposite direction of Dennet's homestead...” Turning to Rio, she frowned deeply, “Why didn't you say something? We were following you!”

Rio flinched at Cassandra's words, shrinking back a little as Varric put a hand on one hip, looking up at the Seeker. “Well, don't blame her, we're just as much to blame for simply assuming she'd know where to go... Besides, it's not like she intentionally led us astray, and we've barely lost any time at all with this.”  Motioning around them, he smiled a little, “It will do her good to learn the area.”

When Solas nodded in agreement, the Seeker gave a disgusted noise again before she turned to lead them back the way they had come, Rio scampering after them as they continued on their journey, the distraction soon forgotten as they made their way.

Despite the aggressive battles and tiresome trekking through the backwoods, Rio found herself in awe of this place. More than once, she stopped to just take in the sights, even though it meant they were making their way at a snail’s pace. Cassandra was eager that they be on their way, but seeing her eyes light up when the sunlight caught the ridge just right, Varric was glad to argue for the occasional rest.

All along the way, she couldn’t help asking questions, absorbing every little bit of information she could get.  Solas gathered herbs as they went, showing them to Rio and explaining their uses, having her try a couple herself.  It wasn’t long before she was happily gathering the herbs without any prompting, glad of the plentiful elfroot when they made camp and Solas showed her how to make a basic regeneration potion.  The sharp mint came in handy when Rio’s natural energy wore thin and she stiffly fell out of her cot each morning.

Glad as he was that she asked questions, Solas soon ran out of things to occupy Rio, and was glad when Varric picked things up, telling her fables and legends from all over as they walked. Her eyes danced as she listened to his stories by the campfire each night, grinning from ear to ear as he told her all about everything, from what life had been like in Kirkwall to being on the run, and everything in between. He took great pride in seeing her eyes light up, that smile replacing the scared, confused look she seemed to wear all the time.

What little time they didn’t spend walking everywhere or telling stories was spent on her training. After the tents caught fire for the fifth time, Solas finally took to teaching Rio a safer distance away. She had fumbled at first, going through the motions as Solas guided her movements, but she was soon learning how to hold her staff, how to move with it, and, most importantly, how to wield it as such. That was the hardest thing to teach properly, Solas realized, directing her again to think not of wielding it like a club or a bat, but as one would use a spear.  She watched him as he spun his staff, and when she tried to mimic the motion, she sent it sailing off through the air where Cassandra caught it before she declared that lessons were done for the day and they needed to hurry up and eat.

Here and there, they helped people—retrieving blankets, hunting for some hungry villagers, delivering messages everywhere. As they helped people, Rio found herself slowly more and more comforted by the new world she found herself in. Everywhere, people were surprised for the help they received, and rather than questioning motives, they were thankful for the help and offered what little they could in return. She was surprised again and again by the people of Ferelden and found herself wondering a few times what it would be like to stay.

More than one person pledged themselves to the Inquisition's service by the time they managed to get to Dennet's farm, and many more were ready and willing to help those around them as the fight around them seemed to finally slow. Rogue Templars and dangerous apostates that wanted nothing more than open warfare in the streets were soon silenced as the Inquisition began to slowly spread its influence.

Several rifts had been opened, cleared, and sealed safely by the time they had acquired horses and recruited the horsemaster Dennet to the Inquisition, and Rio was excited at the chance to get to ride—for about an hour. By the time she finished Seanna's races, her backside was sore and she didn't want to so much as look at the horse. She wasn't given a choice when a raven showed up at their camp, ruffling its red and black feathers as it cawed at them.  It brought a message from Leliana, requesting them to return to Haven.Something in the message made the Seeker leap to action, and they rode hard to get back.  While it was much faster on the way back, Rio felt like every bone in her body ached from sitting in the saddle all day. When they reached Haven again, they found an angry crowd being broken up by Commander Cullen, Roderick at the head of the group. It didn’t take long before Rio realized that her advisors expected her to set out again for some place called Val Royeaux, and even as she’d tried to protest, she soon found herself back in the saddle again, having not even recovered for half a day from the miserable trip she'd just gotten back from.

Much as she wanted to complain, though, Rio was a good sport about it all. Well, as good as could probably be expected. She complained a lot, and they had to frequently stop to let her stretch, but they were still making good time, Varric said, even though the journey felt like it may never end.

When it did, they were in a sprawling city with tall spires, painted bright colors and glittering everywhere with signs and plaques that shone in the sun. Rio read several of them, slowly getting a feel for the place as they went, eyes wide as curiosity took over once more.

There, of course, they met with the clerics of the Chantry. Rio was less than pleased to begin with—she and the church back home had never really seen eye to eye, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to get them to believe her innocence when she already had to fight the urge to awkwardly make jokes at their accents.

 _Not my fault they sound like Frenchmen,_ she thought to herself as they were getting ready to leave once more. Sighing, she turned to follow the others when they passed a small group of gossips, and she heard “What a pity, calling such a drab creature the 'Herald' of Andraste...” Stopping as her ears perked up slightly, she slowly turned to face the man, blue and gold eyes darkening as she scowled at him. Before anyone had a chance to stop her, of course, she was standing in front of the masked man, glaring up at him, hands on her hips as she snapped, “Oh, really? And what makes you any better?” She heard Varric's chuckle as Cassandra tried to whirl back around in the crowd to stop her. “You're the surrender monkey wearing a plaid monstrosity and a hat so large, it's  _painfully_  obvious that you're compensating for something!”

Said man gawked at her from behind his mask, and she could see the edges of his ears grow red before two of the women who were standing with him started to giggle, nudging him playfully as they proclaimed it was true, and the Herald seemed to have quite the eye for these things, exchanging playful jibes as the man slowly calmed again.  Laughing quietly to himself, Varric gently led Rio away before she could find something else to get them all into trouble.

They walked quickly, though not too fast, Rio's eyes glued to the ground as they made their way around the large tower to make their way back to the caravan as Varric asked her what she'd called the man. About to answer, she jumped when an arrow came out of nowhere, striking the pavement and sticking upright between two stones.

When nothing else fell from the sky, Cassandra stepped over to it to grab the message that had been tied to the arrow's shaft. As she read it, a gentleman in strange green robes approached them, bowing deeply to her before addressing her politely as the Herald and telling her that her presence was being requested. Frowning, Rio took the black folded parchment, looking it over before handing it to Cassandra, trading it for the missive in her hand. Both appeared to be from parties interested in both meeting the Herald and joining the Inquisition. Reluctant to head out again, Rio pleaded with Cassandra to check them out—it would do the Inquisition good to gain more direct allies, and with more allies came the hope that maybe there would be a better chance of getting some real rest, and making more progress on getting home.

It took Varric's assurance that this wouldn't set them back at all to get Cassandra to agree, and even then, she was reluctant. Varric pulled her into a little shop next, having seen the invitation for the Herald to join someone called Madamme de Fer, and knowing that she needed something other than the few leather and trenchcoat outfits she'd managed to get her hands on during their travels. He pushed her towards a curtained off area and dropped a couple of gold pieces into the shopkeepers hands before he said that she needed to be dressed properly for a high-class Orlesian salon.

The next hour was a blur of silks and satins and comments about her hair. She scowled at the shopkeeper when he tried to remove her coat, Varric jumping to her rescue as she reached for her staff. It took some time, but he managed to convince her that they only wanted measurements, and after some minor arguing, the shopkeeper was fine with her leaving her long tunic and breeches on. He was quick and efficient as he went about his task of measuring her from nearly every angle, his tiny assistant coming in and looking her hair over and offering suggestions of how to put it up into the twists and buns that were most fashionable nowadays.

Twirling it, she pulled out two small pins to secure it into place, both she and the shopkeeper gasping at the sight of angry-looking burns that laced up the back of her neck up into her hairline and disappearing down into the collar of her tunic. Before they could react further, Rio was off the small stool, shaking her head furiously as the metal pins scattered, hair cascading messily over her shoulders as she lunged for her clothes. Varric only just managed to stop her from bolting entirely, calming her gently as he waved the shop keeper out for a moment.

Brown eyes narrowed as the dwarf caught the curious looks when they grudgingly left. No doubt, it would be on the lips of every gossip within the hour about the burns and Rio's reaction. He worried less about the gossips, though, when he saw Rio quickly pulling on her clothes, mumbling about how someone else could damn well go to the fucking party, almost in tears. Gently putting a hand on her arm, he stopped her, letting her take a moment.

When she finally looked like she wasn't going to bolt, he stood in front of her, worried at the way she wouldn't match his eyes that something bigger had happened. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to her as he smiled gently. “Hey, now... Don't you worry...” he said, his voice low as he watched her angrily wiping her face. “It's not unusual for a warrior to have some old battle wounds they'd rather keep hidden,” he assured her when she looked at him, those blue and gold eyes watery. He felt himself melt just a little as he watched her, wondering not for the first time how someone like her got mixed up into a mess like this.

He was most surprised when she sniffled, shaking her head a little at that, “'M not a warrior... They aren't some battle scars I just picked up one day...” He felt himself frowning before gently patting her shoulder again.

“Yeah, well... They don't need to know that... If anyone asks, I'll step in and make something up.” When Rio looked doubtful at him, he gave her a wink, “Trust me, the Seeker fell for them... The Orlesian nobles won't even suspect a thing...” When that got a small smile, he helped her dress again, taking very great care not to tough or mention the marks as she smiled a little down at him. Staff in hand, they turned to leave, Varric giving a few words to the shopkeeper and his assistant for the dress they would be back to pick up soon.

Leading her out of the shop, they made their way about Orlais, seeing the sights as a very bored Seeker and mostly-neutral Solas followed along. They had been curious at her red-rimmed eyes and solemn expression, but a look from Varric had silenced their questions without a word as they fell into step behind them. It didn't take long for Rio's spirits to raise again, the moment in the shop forgotten as she sat with Varric in a small cafe off the main streets. Light-hearted stories warmed her again as she listened to the dwarf, glad for the distraction as they made their way through the city once more.

Thrilled at the chance to see more of the city, Rio set out to find the three clues for one of the invitations. Three red handkerchiefs were found throughout the city, one in a quaint little cafe, one by the docks, and one on a balcony. Dashing this way and that, she was pleased to spend her time this way, and with her companions, she was happy to find that the earlier upset was forgotten.

Clutching her prizes, Rio was glad to head out once more, only to be stopped by an elf woman. Dressed in heavy robes, she looked out of place in the warm market, but she bowed to Rio with a small smile on her face, and she couldn't help but relax a little. Cassandra and the woman spoke mostly, Rio learning that her name was Fiona, and that the Seeker was surprised to learn that she hadn't perished at the Conclave. Rio frowned at that, gazing back at her as the Grand Enchanter bowed again, inviting them to Redcliffe. She could have groaned at the very thought—another few weeks of riding, yet again, to meet with some people who were just too damn important to ride to meet with her instead—but the idea seemed to please Solas, and Varric and Cassandra seemed curious at the invitation, so she said nothing, biting back the complaint of how tired she still was.

They made their way to the inn where they were staying, the Dusty Archer, a place that had come at a reasonable price with a great deal of secrecy, thankfully. Once there, Varric ushered Cassandra and Rio into the room to allow her time to get ready. Finding the finely wrapped parcel on the bed, Cassandra tugged the ribbons open, gasping at the deep blue and bright silver cloth that fell out of it, catching it just before it could fall to the floor. Rio blinked, tugging her sash open as she stepped back out from behind the changing screen. “What is it? Does it look bad?”

The Seeker shook her head a little, frowning as she held it up. The silk brocade was a lovely shade, accompanied by a soft cream shift with delicate lace. At the sight of the long dress, Rio frowned. “Wait, what? No, no, I didn't sign on to get all dressed up like some... spoiled little princess!”

  
 

***

  
 

A couple of hours later, Rio was being ushered into a large, lavishly decorated ballroom, dressed in something that wouldn't have been out of place at a Renaissance fair. Deep blue silk brocade with suns and starbursts stood in stark contrast to her pale skin, delicate lace peeking out at her wrists and gracing the floor as she walked. Every movement was accented by the flowing fabric. In her right hand, she held her staff, hand clutching it tightly. The others had been stopped at the door, and it didn’t seem to matter what she said to the guards, they had no intention of letting her friends in.

Feeling alone again, she tried to bite down on her tongue to stop the panic as it rose, her bodice feeling tight against her ribs, and it was growing tighter by the moment. Looking around herself, she let her eyes fall to the floor, blushing as she felt everyone's eyes on her as she was announced. She tried to keep from squeaking when a few people approached her, a woman in a large gown and gold mask and hat, and a man dressed in a tight vest and breeches, sporting a pointy-nosed mask and what looked like a turban on his head. Looking at the mask, all she could think about was Pinocchio and she had to fight back a laugh, coughing gently behind her hand as she brought herself back in again.

“What a pleasure to meet you, my lady,” the man said, offering her a low bow and a gentle flourish of his hand. Rio wanted to curtsey, but feared her legs wouldn't want to bend that way, simply nodding a little in his direction as he straightened up. “Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome... You must be a guest of Madame de Fer, or perhaps for Duke Bastien?”

Rio smiled just a little bit, about to answer when the woman next to him spoke up excitedly, “Are you here on business? I have heard the most curious tales about you!” She giggled behind her mask and high collar, eyes glittering in the pale light of the salon. “I can't imagine half of them are true!”

Rio chuckled softly at that, lightly reaching up to touch one pointed ear, feeling it twitch a little beneath her fingers as she shivered softly. “Well, depending what you've heard... possibly...”

“Oh, better and better!” the woman exclaimed, clapping her dainty little hands. “The Inquisition should attend more of these parties!”

“The  _Inquisition_!” someone spat, making Rio turn to find another man in a large hat descending the stairs, his own mask hiding his face. Frowning, she held onto her staff, wishing not for the first time that the others had been allowed in, but there was nothing she could do about it now, standing straighter as she watched the man approach. “What a load of pig stuff! Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power!”

When he came to stand before her, Rio couldn't help feeling herself bristle as she frowned at him, shaking her head a little. “No, we're just trying to set things right! The hole in the sky threatens not only your world, but mine!” She tried not to let herself grow uncomfortable when she heard a wave of whispers at that, setting her shoulders back as she let herself stand tall. She wouldn't be put down, not when she was doing the right thing for once.

“Ah, yes,” he said, his voice dripping with arrogance as he managed to look down his masked nose at her, “the outsider from 'another world', here to restore peace and balance while hiding behind an army!” Stepping closer, his voice oozed over her as she fought back a shudder, trying hard to stand her ground. “We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is...” Motioning to the grand room, he announced, “If you a woman of honor, you would step outside and answer these charges!” Without waiting for so much as an answer, he reached behind him for the elegant sword on his back, Rio's heart leaping in her throat as she scrambled to take a step back.

The sound of crackling ice echoed through the now-silent room, ice lacing over the man's chest and dancing along the edge of his mask as he appeared to be frozen in place. Rio's heart hammered in her own chest as she worried for a few moments that it had been her fault before she heard the resounding  _clack_  of heels on the marble steps as a woman approached, dressed in the most elegant white and silver robes Rio had ever seen, sporting, of course, a mask, but also a hat with what looked like a pair of horns curling out of it. She felt relieved when she realized that this woman was the one who had cast the spell, allowing Rio the chance to relax for a moment, looking from the woman to the frozen man before her.

“My dear Marquis,” she said, her voice smooth and firm, “how unkind of you to use such language in  _my_  house... to  _my_  guests...”

Rio felt her face turn red again, glancing down at her feet as she tried not to draw attention to herself when the stronger mage crossed the foyer towards them. “You know such rudeness is... intolerable...” The last word was directed at the marquis, but those dark brown eyes flitted to Rio, who had dared to look up again before looking quickly back to her feet.

“M-Madame Vivienne!” the Marquis gasped, ice crystals rolling off his lips as he fought against the chill. “I humbly beg your pardon!”

“You should,” the woman said, her words as icy as the spell on the Marquis. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” Turning, she looked at Rio, drawing her gaze with a small smile. “My lady, you're the wounded party in this most unfortunate affair,” she said, making Rio increasingly uncomfortable. “What would  _you_  have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

At first, Rio's anger rose up, wanting to make the man suffer more, but as she hesitated, she felt the rage fade slowly, taking a breath. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she reminded herself that people would be looking at her and the decisions that she made, whether or not they were the opinions of the Inquisition or not, and she felt her heart clench painfully as she fought the urge to panic.  They expected her to speak on behalf of the Inquisition, and this choice she was making would speak volumes about them...  Taking a deep breath, she murmured softly, “I think the Marquis has... learned his lesson...”

At her words, the tension in the room seemed to ease, the darker-skinned woman turning back to the Marquis with a small smile. “By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear.” With a flourish of her hand, she snapped her fingers, the spell over the man breaking and making him stumble back with a shaking cough. “Do be more careful with it,” she added with a small wave of her fingers, the man turning to sulk out of the room.

The mage in silver turned to face Rio, and she didn't know if she should stand her ground or cower, instead opting to stay as still as she could, ears flicking back for just a moment before she managed to meet the stronger woman's gaze. “I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering,” she said, her voice almost warm as she smiled at her, making Rio smile just a little bit in return. “I've so wanted to meet you.” Turning away, she motioned for Rio to follow, continuing to walk without even turning to see if she was there. She did follow, of course, after a moment of hesitation, her slippers making only a soft whisper on the carpet as she walked quickly to catch up, skirts fluttering around her.

Off to a little side room, Rio stopped just short as the woman stood before a window. Waving her forward, she instructed Rio to turn, slowly, in the moonlight that flooded through a huge window. As she did, she felt the full scrutiny of the cold woman's gaze, that critical eye falling on her, and she had to quell her panic. Was she making a note of how simple her gown was, or how the style was so out of place here? Or would she comment on her hair, which she had the tavern lady pull back out of her face to tie back with ribbons and loosely braided? Would she turn up her nose at the delicately embroidered capelet that she still wore? The servant at the door had tried to take it, but she insisted that she wasn't going to be long and it was no trouble to simply keep it with her.

Looking back up at her, she found an expression of curiosity on the woman's face, eyes looking her up and down carefully. “Well, my dear...” she said after some silence, “You don't appear to be from another world... If anything you look quite normal...” Crossing her arms, she couldn't help a small smile, “Though I suppose it helps that you don't look too widely out of place...” Rio's blush make her chuckle before she said, “Allow my to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

Rio did manage a small curtsy this time, though her legs shook from the effort to keep standing under the other woman's gaze. “Charmed, Lady Vivienne,” she said gently, only barely able to look her in the eye again.

“Ah, but I didn't invite you to the Chateau for pleasantries,” the enchanter said. “With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people.” Her smile grew, and Rio felt it again, a slight niggling of dislike for the woman before her, who looked as though she felt herself above everyone, even and especially Rio. “As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas,” she said, “I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

Something about the woman made her want to deny her outright, but, remembering Leliana's words about having so few supporters, she nodded just a little and gave as pleasant a smile as she could manage. “Welcome to the Inquisition, Lady Vivienne.”

  
 

***

  
 

Back at Haven, Rio started to feel the full effects of everything settling on her shoulders as her advisors once again began to argue. Leliana and Josephine both urged her to seek out the mages, while Cassandra and Cullen pushed the Templars forward.  Neither choice looked all that great to Rio, who was just getting a bigger and bigger headache as she listened to them argue.  Whenever she tried to ask if the Templars could really weaken the Breach, Leliana cut in that it was only speculation; when she asked if the mages could actually lend enough power to the mark to help it close the Breach, Cullen stated that it was too dangerous and could backfire.  Back and forth they went for the better part of an hour before Rio threw her arms up and shouted for them all to just shove it before she turned and kicked the door to the war room open.  She was rather proud of the resounding slam when she closed it behind her, storming towards the large double doors. 

She didn’t make it far out of the Chantry before she nearly collided with someone standing just outside.  Squeaking as she tried to stop herself from crashing into the newcomer, Rio was relieved when strong arms caught her and gently set her back on her feet.  Looking up at him, Rio blushed as she stammered an apology, trying to straighten herself before looking up at the young man, taking in the tanned face and deep brown hair. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t expect someone to come running out,” the young man before her said with a gentle smile that made Rio’s face burn in embarrassment.  “I have a message for the Inquisition, but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.”

Looking around, she frowned, wondering why none of the scouts had taken his message, though she supposed it didn’t really matter.  Shrugging a little, Rio smiled up at him and said, “Well, I'm part of the Inquisition, I guess... Why don't you give the message to me?  I’ll make sure that someone gets it, at least.”

His smile slipped for a second as he hesitated, looking her quickly up and down as if he tried to figure out if he should or not before nodding a little. “Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi, at your service. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.” 

It sounded rehearsed, like something he’d said a thousand times, but something in that voice told Rio that he believed it, and she found herself smiling up at him.  It was refreshing to be invited in person, rather than swept along to chase after someone.  Thinking it over for a moment, she nodded and smiled.  “All right, Mr. Cremisius.  It was a pleasure to meet you, and we’ll be seeing you and your group again shortly.” 

He nodded his head in reply as he held out his hand to her and said proudly, “We're the best you'll find. Come down to the Storm Coast, you'll see what I mean.”

Giving another sincere smile, she shook his hand firmly and turned to head back into the Chantry.  Anything to get herself out of Haven again and away from the arguments that echoed from the war room.  Crossing the foyer again, Rio opened the door and cleared her throat, waiting until the others paused to look at her before she said calmly, “I believe we have a few more people to meet. Seems we got an invitation to somewhere called the Stormy Coast, something about a mercenary company that wants to join up?  Come to think of it, I think one of Scout Harding’s messages mentioned it too, so we’ll be going there next.” Ignoring everyone's looks as everyone insisted that she take this seriously and make a decision, Rio turned to head back outside.  A brisk walk would do them well, and she had always loved storms, so a place called the “Stormy Coast” sounded like heaven to her as she started to make her way out.

The sound of a page being turned drew Rio’s attention as she stopped.  Peeking between the columns, Rio smiled a little when she found Vivienne, sitting in a corner and quietly reading a book by the light of a single candle at her side.  Leaning against the wall, Rio asked, “How about it, Viv?  Wanna come? I've never been to the Storm Coast before...”

She didn’t expect the icy look that was shot her way, flinching a little as her smile slipped, taking a step back before she could catch herself.  Straightening a little, she felt a little uneasy as the other woman stood, frowning down at her, almost withering her good mood. “My name is  _Vivienne_ ,” she corrected firmly, closing her book and standing, “but yes, I think I would like to come along, if only for the chance to see your training in action at last.” Rio's smile brightened a little though she didn't feel like she was brimming with confidence at the thought of the enchantress judging her every move. With a nod, she turned to step back out of the Chantry. Maybe she would have time to work in another lesson with Solas before they set out...

  
 

***

  
 

Whatever nice things she might've thought about a place like the Stormy Coast had been washed away by the actual place. Everything was a muddy, stormy grey, and everything was very, very wet. She hadn't minded the first day as they approached and the light rain had soaked her clothes through. But the second day, the chill set in, and now, at the actual coast, Rio had been cured of any romantic notions she'd had about a place that always rained.

“This must be how people in Seattle feel,” she muttered to herself as she managed to carefully slide herself off her horse. A scout was kind enough to motion her towards a tent, where she found a change of clothes, a towel, and a wide-brimmed hat. She had thought she looked ridiculous in it for a few moments until she stepped back outside and found the rain sliding off her new coat and hat. She gave a happy cheer and declared that whoever had thought to pack waterproof clothes for her deserved a bonus in their pay, earning a round of chuckles from the scouts.

Traversing the uneven terrain was difficult, though, even with the rainproofing, Rio found as she slowly made her way down the hill from camp. The others had set out like it was nothing, just stepping over the slick rocks and muddy ground. More than once, Lady Vivienne shot deep frowns her way before instructing her that she needed to hurry up. She sighed, wishing not for the last time that Solas had agreed to come with them.

More than once, she wanted to remark how well Vivienne was doing in her heeled boots—she didn't slip or fumble once—but whenever she started to bring it up, she had to catch herself to keep from falling. Varric stayed closest by, just in case she needed help, and Cassandra and Vivienne were further along.

Rio was adjusting her hold on her staff as she looked to Varric, smiling until she saw him frown, reaching for his crossbow. They had to scramble back when two bandits leapt from behind boulders on either side, Varric shouting for Cassandra as Rio took her stance to defend herself as more bandits came at them.

In any other setting, Rio might've felt pretty good about fighting on the uneven ground, but all confidence she'd built up faltered when she whirled to strike at a bandit behind her, her boots slipping on the wet ground. Her feet went out from under her, and she fell hard, accidentally letting loose the spell she'd been casting. She knew it was going to miss its mark before she landed, feeling the rock dig into her back before her head hit the ground, stunning her for a second.

As she tried to come to her senses again, she heard the last of the bandits fall, flinching at the sound of an outraged cry. Sitting up slowly, she groaned, holding her head as she managed to get to her feet again. Looking up, Rio found who had shouted, and flinched again.

The Enchanter stood as if mid-spell, frozen in place from the wayward spell. Even through the pain that shot through her head, Rio knew this wasn't good. Looking at Vivienne, she wondered if she would need to break the spell it like Vivienne had done to the marquis, starting to make her way forward with several apologies. Her slick boots hindered her further as she tried to help, only to find that Vivienne was able to get herself free before Rio even got that far.

Her apologies died in her throat when the dark-skinned woman turned on her, practically scowling. Where the others had quietly accepted her mistakes and moved on, it seemed the Enchanter had no intention to be kind. “What were you thinking?!” she hissed angrily, eyes flaring. “You cannot fling spells willy-nilly like that! If you're going to participate in a battle, at least put some effort into your aim instead of just flouncing about.”

Each word cut deep as Rio bowed her head, ears folding back a little as she murmured a soft, “I'm sorry... I slipped, I didn't mean to hit you, I just... tried to help...”

Straightening her robe, Vivienne looked down at her with cold, hard eyes. “Perhaps you should return to camp. Clearly, this area is beyond your level... I'm certain Scout Harding wouldn't mind too terribly to take you back to Haven if you preferred.” Rio shook her head a little at that, biting back her apology as she mentally berated herself for bringing the Enchanter instead of Solas. It was like her great aunt Irma all over again, all sharp tongues and condescension, and for a moment, Rio hated how small she felt as she felt the tears prick at the edges of her eyes.

Varric frowned as he watched the Herald shrink away from the Enchanter, looking to Cassandra, who frowned in return. “My Lady Vivienne,” the Seeker said, stepping forward. “Rio is still learning, and she does not... possess your skill at the handling of magic... She meant no harm.”

Vivienne's gaze shifted to Cassandra for a moment before turning back to Rio, frown deepening before she nodded a little. “Perhaps you're right, my dear. However, a mage that cannot properly use their spells should perhaps not be using them.” She didn't miss the was that Rio's eyes darkened a little, defiance shining in her eyes. Before she could spit out a reply, the enchanter looked at Rio's staff with a scrutinizing eye, a brow raising. “Your staff, my dear.”

Rio looked from it to Vivienne, blinking at the change of subject. “Wh-what about it?” she asked, eyes distrusting as she watched the enchanter.

“It is too powerful for you. No wonder you're just throwing spells about,” she said as if she was remarking on something that was perfectly obvious. Stepping smoothly over the uneven ground, she simply snatched it from Rio's hand before turning to tromp back to the camp.

Rio blinked as she looked down at her empty hand before watching Vivienne walk off with her staff. She ignored the way her head and back hurt as she scrambled back up the path after her, Varric and Cassandra close behind. Blue and gold eyes flashed angrily as she shouted, “You can't take Rhys, he's-” Her voice caught in her throat as Vivienne shoved a much shorter staff into her hand, the plain red crystal winking at her as the cold iron chilled her hand.

A perfectly shaped brow raised as Vivienne looked down at her. “Who is Rhys?” she asked as if she didn't even care to know.

Rio bowed her head, clearing her throat as she murmured quietly, “N-no one... it's.. not important...” Looking at the cold staff in her hand, she already missed the wood of her other staff as she tried to get comfortable with the metal grip, trying to will the tears away as she let her hat fall to hide them.

The look on her face was not lost on Varric, however, who reached out to stop Vivienne, frowning deeply. “Give it back,” he ordered firmly. He didn't flinch when she turned her cold gaze on him and folded his arms over his chest. “I said give it back. That staff belongs to the Herald.”

Vivienne rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she stood unmoved. “I wouldn't expect a Dwarf to understand. This doesn't concern you.”

Varric's soft eyes turned hard as he said gently, “She's still new, but she's trying, and that's what's important.” When the Enchanter made no move to return the staff in question, Varric reached over and took the iron staff from Rio and shoved it at Vivienne. Without waiting for her reply, he pushed past her, returning a few moments later with the carved wood staff, eyes daring Vivienne to try to stop him.

As the dwarf handed it back to a grateful Rio, Vivienne frowned deeply, hands on her hips, but she said nothing, making no move to take the staff away. Her eyes shone with tears as she breathed a tiny thank-you, bowing her head as she quickly wiped the tears. Varric smiled just a little, gently patting her shoulder before starting to lead them back down the path. The soldiers around them watched in curious silence but said nothing as the group set out again, Rio limping a little as they made their way.

Closer to the bank, they could hear the sounds of a battle, Vivienne turning to Rio as she seemed to regain her voice. Motioning to a small side-path that led up to a ledge overlooking the beach, she said, “You know, my dear, you might do best to simply watch this one. The terrain on the beach looks worse than on the hillside.” Rio felt her face burn beneath her hat but didn't say anything as she turned, climbing up the narrow path to stand on the ledge as the others moved around the base of the hill to the battle. She stood there for a short while, watching as they circled around to join in the fray before she sighed, plopping herself down with a flinch, letting her cloak flutter wetly around her.

Boredly, she watched the fight, alternating her focus between the water sluicing off the brim of her hat to the battle going on below. As she watched Cassandra leap into the fray, she thought numbly how not long ago she might've freaked out at the bloody fight out on below. Now and again, she almost felt the urge to try to help, even from this distance, but Lady Vivienne's words echoed in her head every time she started to. Besides, from what she could see, Lady Vivienne seemed to have the battle pretty well covered, flinging spells with great precision.

Sighing to herself, she propped her staff against her shoulder, eyes wandering over the mercenaries as they worked. That's why they were here, wasn't it? To appraise the work of the Chargers. She found herself rather impressed—they worked well as a team, and despite being outnumbered at first, they were quickly dealing with the great numbers around them. In the middle was a great, hulking figure, sporting what looked like another horned hat like Vivienne's and a giant axe. Qunari, they'd said he was. Not that she knew what that meant. Must've been another place, like Ferelden or Orlais. She could hear his shouts from where she sat, finding herself enjoying this potential addition more than the last one.

Varric launched another volley, glancing up at where the Herald had been exiled, frowning to himself as he watched her adjust her hat again. He really didn't think it was quite fair to put her up there, but she seemed to be doing okay for a moment at least, besides being obviously bored. At least when she fought in battles, they were interesting, almost fun. Her reactions were always real and open, and every experience was a new one for the Herald

Sighing, he started to turn back to the battle until something caught his eye, looking up again where Rio sat. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of white, turning to face Rio as he saw the dagger raise behind Rio. With only a moment to react, he lifted Bianca, aiming and loosing loose a bolt in her direction. She must've seen it, because she gave a shrill shriek as she tried to lunge away from it. Her hat went flying off as the bolt snagged it on the way past, sinking into the chest of the Tevinter rogue behind her. The daggers fell from his hands as Rio scrambled to get away from him, the figure in white slumping lifelessly to the ground and rolling back down the hill.

Looking back where Varric was watching her, she gave a shaky wave and thumbs up in thanks, turning to grab her hat, frowning at the hole in the brim. His shoulders relaxed a little, realizing the battle had ended, waving Rio down from where she sat. She nodded a little, getting up to cautiously make her way down.

As she joined them on the beach, the mercenary leader was talking to his men, Rio walking stiffly up to them as she tried to ease the slight pain in her back. Pushing her damp hair out of her face, she looked up at him as he called out to Krem. “How'd we do?” he called as Rio stared up at the horned giant, jaw falling open.

He wasn't wearing a horned  _hat_.

He  _had horns_.

She wanted to say something, anything really, looking at Cassandra and Varric, who didn't look the least bit concerned about this detail, and the words died in her throat, turning to stare at him again.

“Five or six wounded, Chief,” Krem said with a slight nod, “no dead.”

“That's what I like to hear!” he said with a nod. “Let the throat-cutters finish up, then break out the casks!”

Krem nodded to him, then gave a slight wave to Rio and the others as the Iron Bull turned to face them. When he did, Rio couldn't help the startled squeak that came from her as she stepped back, Varric trying as hard as he could not to laugh. He didn't blame her, really, for jumping—the Qunari was twice his height and easily double his own weight—and, if he had to guess, this was probably the first time she was meeting one. He was definitely intimidating, somewhere around or over seven feet, with wide shoulders and bulging muscles and a wicked-looking patch over his left eye. Judging by the number of scars he bore, he had been in his share of fights, and as dangerous as some of them looked, he was definitely still standing, and little worse for the wear. From the look on Rio's face, she was probably imagining that he could snap her in half.

Varric nudged her forward a little, making her squeak again before she hissed, “J-just give me a second!” She took a deep breath, murmuring quietly to herself, “Just having... a weird day...” Looking back up at the Qunari, she managed a small smile.

Whatever he must've thought, he kept it to himself as he nodded his head a little at her. “So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it,” he said, motioning her forward. “Come on, have a seat—drinks are coming.”

She shifted a little, nudged forward again by Varric, who chuckled. “You'll have to forgive the Herald, it's her first time meeting a Qunari... Apparently, they don't have them where she's from...” Her dark look down at him didn't faze Varric as he smiled up at her. “Say hello to the man... Use your words...”

The Iron Bull couldn't help laughing as he watched the emotions play over her face before she plopped on the boulder, flinching a little as she tried to get comfortable. She sighed a little, looking up at him with those bright eyes that caught him a little off-guard. She looked normal enough for an elf. She was a little pale, but not sickly-looking, and maybe just a little on the thin side. She reached up with a bare hand to push her hat back on her head a little so she could see a little better, and he spied pale blonde roots, though the rest of her hair was raven-black and braided loosely over one shoulder. With those very faint freckles and stark black vallaslin, he had a hard time believing she was from some other world and not just some elf from a backwoods clan somewhere.

“Sorry,” she said softly, eyes still a little wary as she looked at him, “first time meeting a Qunari...” Her ears flicked a little as she slowly relaxed. “No one told me what to expect...”

Bull nodded a little at that, “I see... And what do you think?”

For a moment, she hesitated, ears twitching just the smallest bit, like a rabbit listening for danger, regarding him very closely. After a long pause, she said softly, “Are your horns real?” As soon as the words left her mouth, she flinched, pulling the brim of her hat down to hide her face as she groaned loudly. “I'm sorry, that was a stupid question!” she said, voice muffled by her hat as she shrank back a little.

Bull chuckled a little as he watched her, shaking his head a little. “It's all right. You must be the Herald of Andraste they've been talking about.”

She tilted her head back, eyes a little narrowed, “I am not the herald of anybody, how many times do I have to tell you people?” she said, voice tinged with annoyance as she looked to her traveling companions, frown deepening. She caught Vivienne's hard look before clearing her throat, carefully leaning her hat back. “Sorry... Yeah, I'm the one they're calling the 'Herald', I guess,” she said, finally meeting his gaze again, brushing some damp hair out of her face as she added, “And I'm guessing you're Iron Bull.”

He chuckled dryly, “Yeah, the horns usually give it away.” Her eyes followed the lines of his horns, but he could see her bite back the question she had. It as probably one he'd heard before, but he'd still been curious what she might say. Nodding a little as Krem walked up, he said, “I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my liutenant.”

Krem nodded a little, smiling, “Good to see you again.” Turning to Bull, he said, “Throatcutters are done, chief.”

“Already?” Bull asked, his grey eye looking up at Krem from where he sat on a piece of driftwood. “Have 'em check again, I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away.” His grin grew a little as he added, “No offense, Krem.”

Krem shrugged the comment off, smiling, “None taken, chief. At least a bastard knows who his mother was—puts 'em one up on you Qunari, right?”

As Krem walked off, Rio wanted to ask what they'd been talking about, but the conversation moved on before she could get the words out. “So you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it, and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

Blue-gold eyes blinked at that, realizing suddenly that she hadn't thought about whether they could  _afford_  a mercenary company, looking to Varric, who chuckled at her expression. “H-how much... are we talking, exactly?” she asked, looking back to Bull as she tried not to worry that they'd wasted everyone's time.

“Wouldn't cost you anything personally,” Bull said, smiling, “Unless you want to buy drinks later. Your ambassador, what's her name—Josephine—we'd go through her and get the payments set up.” He caught her uneasy look and wondered where the worry about money came from. There had been nothing helpful in any of the previous reports about where she was from, what she did there, or even anything significant about how she got there, and that was enough curiosity for him to want to push it just a little more. His tone softened a little as he said, “Gold will sort itself out, don't worry about that. All that matters is it's worth it.”

Rio nodded a little as she said softly, “The Chargers seem like a pretty great group...”

“Oh, they are,” Bull said proudly, “but you're not just getting the boys. You're getting  _me_. If you need a front-line bodyguard, I'm your man.” Standing up, he nodded firmly as she rose stiffly, hand going to her back as she straightened up. “Whatever it is: demons, dragons—the bigger the better!”

Rio nodded as she listened, blinking before she said, “Wait,  _what_?” She turned to look at Varric, eyes widening. “Dragons are a thing here?!”

  
  



	5. A History of Rio

 

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.  Don't remember if this chapter has any actual quotes, but enjoy nonetheless!**

  
 

Chapter Five

A History of Rio

  
 

 

Rio wasn't surprised at all when the Inquisition continued to grow. It seemed each day, more people came from all over, seeking shelter and, more often than not, to help. Rio recruited the Friends of Red Jenny, the archer Sera taking up residence happily at the tavern as their numbers grew. Their influence seemed to know no bounds, reaching even to the lone Grey Warden they found near the Hinterlands. Blackwall was a grim and grizzly man, but he quickly warmed, first to Bull, then to Rio, who asked all manner of questions about the legends of Grey Wardens.

As the days wore on and Rio learned more and more about Thedas, she found herself missing Earth... but not as much as she thought she should. She missed the familiar things of her life: her tiny apartment, her bed with the many blankets, even the humdrum of her waitressing job. But the more she was in Thedas, the more she found herself imagining what it might be like to stay. Here she had friends, a purpose, and most importantly, she had her freedom here. She could have an opinion without worrying about how the others would feel about her. The more she learned about it, the more she understood about the mage and Templar conflicts, the more guilt she felt for not missing Earth more. While at first it seemed little could compare to the joy of a hot bath at her fingertips, Rio found new life in herself as she tried to come to terms with a decision that weighed heavily on her.

Slowly, she started to distance herself from the others. It was barely noticeable at first, heading to bed early instead of listening to the tales of the Fade late into the night, or ducking out of lessons with feigned exhaustion. She waved off the curious looks, forcing an exaggerated yawn or letting herself slump tiredly. Soon it became more obvious, even to her, as she started to take meals in her hut or tent by herself, barely listening as her friends chatted away around her, even when they nudged her into the conversation, only smiling enough to convince them she was fine before she pulled into herself again.

Once in a while, she slipped away from camp. She never went very far, just enough to be away from the fire, looking up at the sky. The first time Varric noticed it, he was on watch and followed. She always sat herself on the ground and watched the sky in silence. At first, he thought she might be praying, but she never spoke a word, just let her eyes watch the stars, searching... He tried to look too, to see what she was searching for, but whatever secrets she might've been looking for, she kept them to herself. The last time Varric caught her, he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes, but not wanting to be caught spying, he kept his silence as she hid herself away again.

He wanted to say something, though, just something to assure her they would get her home, but he wasn't even sure about that. He sighed as he took up the next watch, stoking the fire. They needed to settle this quickly, seal the Breach, and get Rio back home where she belonged...

 

***

 

Bull had just returned from a quick wash in the nearby stream when Blackwall looked up from the simmering pot over the campfire. “Hey, did you see Rio on your way back?” he asked, frowning when he realized the Herald wasn't with him. “Supper's almost ready, and I've a sneaking suspicion she didn't actually eat lunch earlier...”

Bull frowned, shaking his head as Varric sighed, getting to his feet. Night had fallen, and he didn't like the idea that Rio was unaccounted for. His one good eye watched as Varric turned to head out from camp, narrowing a little. Of course the Dwarf seemed to know where she went—he seemed to know without even really looking. His offer to come with was waved off as Varric stepped through the brush and the night swallowed him.

Bull wasn't worried, of course. Rio was decent enough to stall in a fight and shout for help, and she wasn't ashamed to do it either. Some people he knew had too much pride, they wouldn't ask for help unless they were lying in a ditch and dying, and half of them would still insist they were doing fine. Not Rio.

But then, he had realized early on, she knew her limits, such as they were, and she was rather keen on surviving.

Still, he didn't like this. She had grown quiet, and everyone had been taking notice. It didn't take years of Ben Hassrath training to realize something was bothering the Herald, and she didn't think she could say it. Looking at Blackwall, he saw the worry there and resolved himself to wait. If she needed them, she would speak up, and they would be there to listen.

 

***

 

As he walked, Varric couldn't quite say what it was that told him where she was, but he was right nonetheless, finding her some distance away in a small clearing just up the path. There she sat, leaning against a large rock, her favorite traveling hat resting in her lap as she sat cross-legged in the grass. Her coat hung open, sash loosened around her waist, hair falling messily around her. Her staff was propped against her shoulder, the dark wood a contrast to her pale skin. She looked positively relaxed, save for the way her eyes were fixed on the sky, searching...

He cleared his throat as he approached, watching as she turned her head, but only just slightly before looking back at the sky. As he stopped to stand beside her, leaning on the rock, he wanted to say something, but she beat him to it as she murmured quietly, “Must be dinner time...” She didn't even turn to acknowledge him as he nodded. “I'll be there in a bit... Just...” Her voice trailed off as her shoulders lifted and fell for a moment. “Just needed a minute...”

Varric's chuckle drew her out of it as he shifted to sit next to her, leaning Bianca against the stone as he looked up at the sky with her. He was almost amazed at how she seemed to always find these nooks and crannies wherever they were camped, just somewhere to sit off by herself for a while. His soft eyes roamed the sky for a moment, eying the full moon and lightly tracing the few constellations he knew.

He didn't know what she was looking for, if it was a way home or some kind of cosmic guidance, but the longer he looked, the more at peace he felt.

Her voice pulled him out of his reverie as she said quietly, “Wish I knew what I was doing here...”

Varric's sigh was deep as he nodded, looking over at her with a small smile. “You, me, and most the world, Squeaks... A lot of people would feel better knowing, I'm sure...” His eyes followed her hand as she idly thumbed the grip of her staff. He'd seen some mages do it, as if it was a comfort to them, and he wondered what was going on in that head of hers. She'd had so many questions before, and so many ideas that she couldn't even keep them to herself, but now she was quiet, bottling them up and burying them deep inside. Bottling up tensions like that wasn't good for anyone, but it was especially bad for a mage that didn't yet have control of themselves.

Smiling a little to himself, he managed to nudge her shoulder a little, drawing her attention again. “So, I'm curious,” he said, chuckling at the tiny smile and brow quirk it got him, “who exactly is Rhys?”

The change in Rio was so immediate, he was almost startled by it, even though he had kind of known she would. Her smile disappeared, a stony expression sliding into place as she looked away from him. He expected only awkward silence, a brow raising when she said very quietly, “It was a long time ago, Varric...” Taking her staff in hand, she turned herself away, keeping her head bowed as she pushed herself to her feet. “Another time, on another world,” she added softly, starting to pull her coat closed.

“You know, Squeaks,” Varric said, watching as she stilled, facing away from him, “running away and pretending it isn't there doesn't really count as healing...” When she still didn't say anything, he started to get up, sighing, “I know we haven't been friends for very long... but we are your friends, and we can tell something's wrong...”

She was quiet for so long, he almost tried again when she quickly stepped away from the boulder. He started to go after her when she said gently, “I'll be a bit late for dinner, Varric... I need to clear my head...”

 

***

 

“What the fuck do you mean, she's taking a walk?!” Bull almost bellowed when Varric returned alone and told them where Rio had gone.  Varric held up his hands as he tried to calm the unhappy Qunari, but it only got him a frown and scowl in response.  “It’s night, and we’re in the middle of bandit country!  What if she gets hurt on this little walk, huh?” he asked, reaching for his Warhammer. 

Varric sighed, shaking his head a little, “She’s fine, Bull.  She just wanted some time to herself.”  The Qunari would have none of it, growling a little as he stepped around him as Blackwall stood and reached for his sword and shield, ready to follow after him.  Varric folded his arms over his chest, frowning up at them as he said, “You need to give her some space, or you’ll just make her mad that you’re chasing her down again!”

Ignoring Varric, they only made it about a dozen paces down the path before she stepped around the bend, looking no worse for the wear, bundle of herbs in one arm as she carried some kindling for the fire tucked under her other arm.  She looked up at them, and in the moonlight, her eyes shone like some feral cat.  Blackwall tensed for a second, though Bull’s stance didn’t change, simply frowning down at her. 

“Where have you been?” Bull asked as she nodded a little at them as she quietly stepped around them, ducking Bull’s question as she stepped quietly around them.  She didn’t say so much as a word as she made her way back to camp, dropping the kindling with the rest before turning towards her tent.  She jumped a little when she almost ran into Bull again, looking up at him with a slight frown as he folded his arms and stood in her way.  She only gave him a tired expression, holding up the herbs.

“Went to replenish my supplies.  Stayed well away from the bandits, didn’t activate any rifts, didn’t fight any demons, just got some air and did some star-watching.”  Quirking a brow defiantly, she said, “Happy, mother?”

His frown deepened, but he stepped to the side, letting her slip into her tent to tuck the herbs into her pack and change out of her heavier gear for the night.  He watched the tent flap settle back down again in silence before he turned away.  Something was bothering her; that much was clear.  He wouldn’t force the issue if she didn’t want to talk about it, but it seemed almost like she was always on the verge of saying before she seemed to withdraw into herself again.

Taking his seat by the fire, Blackwall quietly joined, Varric declaring that the stew was finished and starting to serve it up in wooden bowls.  Taking his own bowl, Bull started to eat heartily before glancing up again as Rio slipped back out of her tent, tossing her hairbrush back on her bedroll as a hand ran through her long hair. It had been growing out rather quickly and the raven black was being chased away by soft white-blonde.  Blackwall had hold her once that it looked quite nice, the pale locks fading into the dark strands, but she simply blushed a deeper red and tried to shove it into a hat as she mumbled that Johnny didn’t like the color, that it made her look old.  When Bull heard about it, he almost told her that this Johnny could take his opinions about her looks and shove them where the sun doesn’t shine, but the look on her face as she hid her hair for the rest of the week made him hold his tongue. 

Tonight, though, the large hat was gone, her hair left to fall over her shoulders as she sat on her own seat by the fire.  Gone as well were her sash and coat, even her gloves discarded as she sat, dressed only in her boots, leggings, and a loose shirt of soft linen. She kept her gaze fixed on the ground as she loosely braided her hair, quickly tying it off with a strip of leather before she took the bowl of ram stew that Varric held out to her. She thanked him quietly for it, taking a few bites as she stared into the fire.

She didn't say anything else for a long time, blue-gold eyes simply watching the flames in tense silence before she finally drew herself up a little, clearing her throat. She pretended not to notice how everyone's eyes jumped to her, resolving herself quietly before she said gently, “I'm sorry I don't... talk much about what happened to me before I came here...” Her eyes darted up for a moment, Varric offering as gentle a smile as he could to reassure her. Clearing her throat a little, she murmured, “I didn't want to say anything before, 'cus I thought I was gonna be gone pretty quickly... no sense in getting attached, ya know?”

She sniffled a little, giving a sad little smile as she looked down at her feet again. Varric gently placed a hand on her knee, offering her as much encouragement as he could, looking into those blue-gold eyes. She managed just the barest of smiles, tears welling up there as she sighed quietly and shrugged a little.

“My real name is Rowan... Rowan Lenora Maxwell... I was... found abandoned as an infant, and I got adopted a few months later... Rhys was born a few years later...  He was my little brother, always liked books and stories, especially about stuff like magic and adventure and stuff...”  She smiled a little at the memory, tucking her hair behind one ear.  “I always thought he would be some writer or something...  When he was seven, he went to a dance recital I had, and said he wanted to write something that I could perform for people...”

Bull watched her face as she stirred her bowl of food, his own dinner forgotten as he said, “Dance recital?”

Rio blushed at that, clearing her throat as she nodded just a tiny bit. “Yeah... I always wanted to be a ballerina, work for a professional company...” She sighed heavily, waving her hand as if brushing the dream aside again. “But that was... a long time ago...”

Varric smiled a little, nudging her a little, “What's with the name change, then? Rowan's a perfectly good name...”

She smiled a little at that, “Oh, I didn't change it... Mom used to have trouble keeping our names straight, and it kinda warped into 'Rio' after a while, and then Rhys called me that when he was two or three, and it just kind of... stuck. Rowan was a little too grown-up when I was a kid, and there's no way I was having someone call me Lenora, so... I became 'Rio'.” She ran a hand through her hair, pushing the pale strands out of her face as she sighed, “Later, I just kept it, because it was a reminder of my family and everything...”

Knowing looks were exchanged before Varric said quietly, “Rio...” He waited until she looked up, those blue-gold eyes watching him as he asked, “... What happened?”

Her gaze turned away at that, a hand reaching up to lightly touch the scars on her shoulder, biting her lip as she gathered her strength to answer. Bull watched her face, the flicker of emotion there as she gazed intently into the flames. When she did speak, her voice shook as she kept her eyes on the fire.

“When I was fifteen... there was a house fire... The smoke alarm in my room woke me up... By then, the fire was everywhere... I ran down the hall, trying to find my parents and Rhys... their doors were jammed shut, and I tried... so hard to open them... I don't remember collapsing, just waking up in the hospital... They said some of the roof caved in, and I was buried in the debris...”

She sniffled a little again when the tears spilled over her cheeks, taking the handkerchief that Varric quietly handed to her and furiously wiping at her eyes. Blackwall looked to Bull, who frowned at this new knowledge. He'd seen the burns. Nearly everyone had at some point, but she never talked about them. For most people, scars were nothing new, just a feature. For this young woman, they stood as a permanent reminder of what was likely the most terrifying night of her life.

Well, he thought to himself, remembering the look on her face as she sprinted away from a giant spider, one of the most terrifying.

She slowly composed herself again as she murmured, “My family... didn't make it... The house burned to the ground, and I was the only one they managed to save... My remaining family blamed me for the fire, saying that I set it on purpose, so I was thrown into the foster care system...” She gave a dry laugh before she said, “I was in and out of different homes until I turned eighteen and they tossed me out on my own. That was about two years ago... Then one day, I'm going to pick up an extra shift at the diner, 'cus one of the girls had gotten herself knocked up and she said she couldn't lift the trays or something, and I went down a back alley because Johnny wanted me to drop by his place really quick, and there was a light...” She shrugged as if it was nothing, “Then I woke up at Haven, and everyone else knows the rest of the story.”

Varric listened, seeing the sad look in her eyes as she pushed it aside, stirring her stew quietly. She spent a long time in silence as she chose her words carefully, setting her bowl down as she gave up eating, murmuring softly, “... I...” Her eyes glanced up, shifting between the three around the fire before she murmured softly, “I kind of... want to stay... in Thedas, I mean...”

Looks were exchanged at that, frowning a little at each other, Rio's ears drooping a little as she noticed the cautious glances, her own frown deepening a little before she got to her feet, turning to slip into her tent with a soft, “It was a stupid thought... Forget I said anything...”

“Rio, wait,” Blackwall said, getting up to stop her as she stood with her back to them, shoulders slumped, looking defeated before she even turned. When she did, she looked up at him, then to Varric and finally Bull, tears in her eyes.

“I don't have anything to go back to,” she said softly. “I honestly don't! I don't have a family, I'm not going to have a job waiting for me, and there's no way in hell that my apartment is still there! If anything, there's probably a missing person's report and a bajillion questions that I won't be able to answer!” She looked almost angry, the tears falling down her face as she frowned, her voice raising as she snapped, “And that's on the upside! I'll have no money, no friends, no help if I go back there! I at least have a chance in Thedas!”

When they still didn't answer, she frowned, shaking her head a little before she said, “I know... it was stupid... But I'd rather stay and do what good I can than go where I'm nothing.”

Varric sighed softly, shaking his head a little, “You realize what this means, though?” he said, looking at her as she sniffled a little and wiped at her tears. “It means actually attending your lessons, not just learning enough to get by...” He watched her as she nodded, her bright eyes red-rimmed but determined as she folded her arms over her chest. “It means you might not see your world again... Are you really okay with giving that up?”

She hesitated for a moment, thinking for a second about how angry Johnny might be, how upset her boss probably was that she disappeared, the sweet old man that she rented her apartment from and his wife, who made too much food sometimes and brought it to her door... Rio hesitated for just a few more seconds before she nodded at that, “Yeah... I'm ready to stay.”

The tension in camp dispersed at once as she was pulled back towards the fire and plopped back into her seat. The mead was sweet as she drank with them, finally relaxing again after the longest time, her worry chased away as she cheered with them. All at once, as she looked up at the sky, she felt more free than she had since that terrible night, swapping stories well into the night. She didn't remember getting up and going to bed, remembering only strong arms that picked her up and carried her to her cot as she drifted off to sleep with only a small murmur of thanks.

  
 

***

  
 

Less than a week later, Rio was reconsidering her decision as her party was slowly pushed back towards a cliff. She'd sent Blackwall and Varric ahead to Redcliffe as they swung by for a quick side-mission. There had been bandits reported in a further-off area, and Solas had agreed that it was a good chance to get some more practice in. Her barriers and ice spells had grown stronger, though her skill with fire suffered, and she needed to strengthen herself and especially her resolve against them.

They had no idea how quickly they would be outnumbered, the some fifteen or sixteen bandits turned out to be closer to a hundred mercenaries that descended upon them. Hurriedly casting a barrier spell over them, Rio realized just how bad the situation was, barely managing to finish the spell before another warrior lunged forward, blade drawn. She flinched, scrambling back and nearly slipping off the cliff before Solas caught her cloak, holding her still as she regained her footing. She could see it in his eyes as she nodded her thanks—they didn't stand a chance at this rate. The enemy closed in on them, a sheer drop at their backs, and no back-up coming in time.

Blue-gold eyes looked over the drop, and then back to the enemy before she swallowed heavily, “I have an idea!” Solas quirked a brow at that as she shrugged a little, “Just... trust me!”

Bull and Cassandra exchanged looks in silence, looking at the approaching enemy and weighing their options. They could probably make it through them if they charged, and Solas could probably force through with them, but Rio didn't have that kind of training—she wouldn't make it far before they pushed her back, if they didn't strike her down before that. Bull nodded grimly—they needed to try something or this would be it. Cassandra turned and said, “What would you have us do, Herald?”

Rio swallowed again, glancing back over her shoulder again before she cried, “Jump!” More looks were exchanged, Cassandra starting to argue as Rio grabbed a buzzing ampoule from her belt, a gift from the Friends of Red Jenny, flinging it at the mercenaries before she shouted, “Just  _jump_!”

Whatever argument they might've had died as she turned and leapt off the cliff, Bull and Solas following right after, Cassandra gritting her teeth as she jumped with them, breathing a prayer as they started to fall...

  
 

***

  
 

Rio's eyes closed tightly as she tumbled off the cliff, and instantly regretted her plan. It was a really bad plan. She didn't know why she went through with it, to be quite honest—it was dangerous and stupid, and they were definitely gonna die. Why didn't I just stay home? Rio thought to herself as they fell.

A sharp crackling sound made her open her eyes, a flash of green blinding her for a moment as she felt the world jerk upright, then upside down, as she tumbled into and then back out of a rift, rolling several feet across a cement floor to crash into an old metal shelf. She didn't have time to react as Bull came skidding through next, smacking into her hard as she groaned, trying to sit up. Solas was right behind, though he managed to gain his feet and keep from crashing into them. The same couldn't be said for the Seeker, who collided hard with Solas and knocked him to the ground.

After a few moments of everyone untangling themselves from everyone else, Rio squinted, trying to make out where they had ended up. Frowning, she asked softly, “Everyone made it okay? Nothing broken?” She looked down at her now-empty potion belt, groaning. “Hope not, cus we're out of everything until we hit camp next...”

It took Rio a few long minutes after everyone confirmed they were okay before she realized that she was standing on a poured-concrete floor. She turned, frowning as she idly tapped her feet on the floor, feeling the solid surface under her feet, bouncing a little onto the balls of her feet as her eyes adjusted to the dark around them.

Bull noticed first that Rio was quiet, looking over to see her examining the floor closely. When she lifted her head again, he watched her take off jogging, slipping into the darkness. There was a crash and a slam before faint orange light cut the darkness, framing Rio's silhouette as she stood in silence.

She wasn't quiet for long before she gave an excited shout, turning to motion for everyone to follow. Hesitantly making their way forward, Rio held the door open for them as she motioned to the horizon where she pointed out the bright skyline of the city. “Look, look!” she cried, obviously excited as she smiled at them, “We made it! I wished to go to Earth and we're here! We're actually here!”

Solas frowned, looking around before he said, “... Well... Not to be the bearer of bad news... but where exactly is here?”


	6. The Market of Walls

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

Chapter Six

The Market of Walls

  
 

  
 

Bull stood with Cassandra and Solas outside a stout brick building, frowning as he realized it had been several minutes since Rio had disappeared inside. They'd spent the better part of an hour making their way here, down back-alleys and cutting across empty lots, but she assured them it wasn't far. When they finally arrived at the brick building, nestled between two other brick buildings, he wondered if they'd really come to the right place, but Rio seemed confident.

When she started to remove her equipment, handing her heavier armor, jacket, and staff to Solas, Bull started to object, but Rio wouldn't hear it, frowning up at him as she said tht she needed to look as close to normal as possible before she turned to slip into the building, telling them to stay put.

It had been too long now, he realized as another minute ticked by. He didn't like how long she was taking, especially unarmed as she was, and given where they were. He glanced over at Solas, who held her coat, sash, and staff, uneasily leaning against a signpost, then to Cassandra, who held Rio's heavy armor pieces, and he knew they were both starting to think the same thing. Looking back up at the windows, he eyed the ones with lights shining in them, trying to figure out which one to pay the most attention to.

He didn't like this. Something felt...  _wrong_.

He turned to the others and started to say that he felt they should go after her when a crashing sound stopped him before something fell onto the sidewalk in front of him. Whatever it was shattered, the three of them showered with glass as they shielded themselves. Looking up from the bits of brown and clear glass, Bull heard shouting , frowning before he turned to wrench the door open.

Up three flights of stairs, Bull wasn't sure where to find her until he heard her shout in pain, another voice raising above hers as a door slammed open. “That was a full fuckinging bottle of whiskey, you little bitch!” a man snapped as Rio was shoved out of the open door, hitting the opposite wall hard. Her feet stumbled as she tried to gain her footing again as a man slunk out of the doorway after her. She didn't have time to twist away as a rough hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back to her feet by the messy locks.

Thick fingers twisted in those locks as she gasped in pain, fighting to free herself as he gave a disgusted sneer, a cheap blade in his other hand pressing against her throat to stop her struggling. “Ugh, your hair looks terrible. What, they don't have hair dye where you disappeared to, huh?” He shook his head at the several inches of white-blonde that had grown out as if it disgusted him. “And what's with this get-up? What, playing the bar wench at some geek fair or something? Is that why you left?” He scoffed at that when she looked up at him with bright anger in her eyes, “Oh, tried to grow a spine too, I see. Looks like you just don't learn your lesson, ducklin'.”

Rio's eyes flickered from the man that held her to Bull as he stood at the end of the hallway, and she could've shouted for joy. Of course, she had to bite back the sound at the sharp metal biting into her skin just the tiniest bit, fist clenching in her hair as Johnny spotted the giant Qunari as well. The look on his face was just short of murderous as he loomed there, taking a slow step forward, ducking his head a little to keep from jabbing his horns into the ceiling.

Bull didn't even need to ask. The man before him needed no introduction, given his sallow complexion, greasy hair, and dark demeanor. This was Johnny, and it was becoming clear why she hadn't seemed keen on missing him when she decided to stay in Thedas.

His hand rested on his warhammer's haft as he looked Rio over. A bruise was quickly darkening on one cheek, tears streaming down her face, a split lip, and then lower, the dull blade against her throat, a bright red nick over her collarbone, and her shirt practically torn open. He couldn't quite tell from the way she stood, but he was willing to bet her leggings would have been next.

“Whu... Who the hell're you?!” he heard, his one good eye turning to the man that held the boss. He wasn't much to speak of, oil-black hair pulled into a short ponytail, patchy facial hair, and a little thin with a face that might've been almost handsome. A wrinkled shirt peeked out from under an ill-fitting suit jacket, something cheap that was made to look expensive. Brown eyes narrowed at him as he sneered, “What're you, some kind of freak?”

Yanking hard on Rio's hair to make her crane her head back with a pained grunt, he looked at her with disgust in his eyes. “Is this the kinda thing you go for now?” He waved his knife at Bull, pressing it against her neck again, but not before the Qunari saw the flicker of fear in his eyes. “I mean, the muscles, the fake horns... What kind of weird sh you been up to, ducklin'?” When she only struggled a little more, he turned the blade a little, letting it graze her jawline, making her still again. “First, you run off on me... And now you come back to get your stuff like you don't owe me nothin', and you just try expect me to believe you when you say you can't talk about it?  _NO_!” he shouted at her, making her flinch as she tried to get away, “You're not fuckin' goin'  _anywhere_  until you explain what you've been up to,  _little duckling_!”

The Qunari had just about had enough of the weasel, looking to Rio as he tried to gauge what he should do, hearing Cassandra and Solas on the stairs behind him. When he met her gaze, he saw the look in her eyes, and he hesitated for just a moment before deciding quietly to just... see where this was going to go.

He only had a moment to wait as she reached up, quickly pulling hard on Johnny's wrist. In the same motion, she leaned herself back into the hand gripping her hair until her back bowed elegantly. The second his fingers loosened in her hair as he turned his focus back on her, she snapped herself forward again, crashing the crown of her head into his nose.

A sickening crunch echoed in the quiet hall just as the smoke detector started beeping loudly. Johnny gave a sound like a wounded animal, stumbling back and hitting the wall as he clutched at his face, the knife clattering to the ground. Bull grimaced a little before stepping forward, kicking the knife out of the way before he reached down to grab Johnny by the back of his shirt and heft him to his feet. He started to swear loudly before he looked up at Bull and fear flashed in his eyes. Bull was a lot larger than the thin weasel in front of him, and he had no doubts what the Qunari might do to him before he was turned and pushed toward Cassandra and Solas.

“Seeker,” he said with a frown, “got something to bind this one? Don't want him running off...” When she took him to tie his wrists behind his back, Bull turned back to look at Rio, finding her leaning against the wall. “You okay, Boss?” he asked, starting to look her over as she waved him off with a small grunt. Hand lightly touching where she'd smacked into Johnny's nose, she turned to make her way into through the open doorway. Bull followed as his curiosity peaked, finding her smothering a fire on what looked like a black and white metal box before grabbing a broom, waving it at a strange raised circle on the ceiling until it stopped squawking. Giving it a few more waves to help dispel the smoke for good measure, she finally set the broom back down, sighing as she leaned on it.

Leaning tiredly back against the counter, she waved him in as she said, “Come on, better get inside... the neighbors are going to start snooping if you don't...” He poked his head out to Cassandra and Solas, who pulled Johnny with him, closing the door behind them all as they looked around the apartment, Rio trying to pull and hold her shirt closed before Solas handed her things back to her, taking them and slipping out of the room with a soft, “I need to shower...”

Bull took in stock of the room around them, the hard floors and bare walls that might've once been a cheery yellow. The furniture looked strange, but largely recognizable—chairs around a table in one corner, a sofa, a ratty-looking wing-backed chair. There were bookshelves, but they held strange-looking books, all the same height, and as he squinted, he could make out strange titles and little pictures on their spines.

Here and there, he found little figurines, small angels, and even a dragon in a corner, though one of its resin claws was chipped and one of its wings had been clearly broken and glued back together. Glancing back at Johnny, he couldn't help thinking he knew exactly who had damaged it before he continued looking over the strange things on the shelves. Nestled on a little table all on its own was the most curious thing: a strange box that had a curved glass front. When he moved closer, Johnny struggled in Cassandra's grip, snapping at him that he'd best not touch it.

Bull's interest in the box was quickly forgotten when Rio returned, hair dripping wet, but cleaner-looking, a bag slung over one shoulder as she tugged a brush through her hair. Tugging it back out of her face, she wrung it out over the sink before tying it out of the way. She checked the knobs on the stove to make sure they were all off, glanced in the fridge (nearly empty), and the cupboards (empty except for the liquor bottles in it), and finally got down to her knees, reaching under the sink, fiddling with something tucked just out of sight before she straightened up, pulling a hidden box out.

Seeing the box, Johnny lunged for her, snapping, "You little bitch! You were fucking hiding money from me!" Rio's look did nothing to quiet him at she stood and opened the box. Everyone watched her as she pulled out what looked like a stack of paper, counting it quietly to herself before tucking it into her jacket pocket. Adjusting her sash to make sure her torn shirt stayed close, Rio walked over to Johnny. Grabbing him hard by the lapels of his shirt, she hefted him to his feet, eyes hard as she hissed, “We're going to go for a ride, and you're going to be quiet, and you're going to behave, or you're gonna find out  _exactly_  what I learned while I've been gone.” He sputtered for a moment before he caught sight of sparks dancing along her bare hands, a flicker of it flashing over her eyes as she rose an eyebrow at him. “Sound good to you,  _sweetie_?” she spat.

No one could say Johnny didn't see which way the wind was blowing as he glanced around at the hard faces around them and nodded with only a soft, “Y-yeah... sure...”

  
 

***

  
 

Ten minutes later, on the freeway, Rio was trying to remember how to navigate the exits while simultaneously wishing she had just left everyone back at the apartment. Johnny's soft-top convertible was really only big enough to fit the four of them, with Bull's hunched bulk taking up two seats in the back with Cassandra. Johnny had struggled and tried to put up a fight before Cassandra had knocked him out and shoved him into the trunk. Bull tried to stay crouched down, but the first time he lifted his head, his horns went straight through the canvas. Grimacing at the tearing sound, he murmured a soft apology before Rio climbed into the front seat and said with a grin, “It's all right... It's an improvement...”

Now, speeding along at a comfortable sixty-miles-an-hour, she had kind of wished she'd asked someone to knock out Solas too. He'd been fine when they'd started moving, but once the car lurched into traffic and got up to speed, he'd gone white as a sheet, gripping the door with one hand and the dash with the other. “Fenedhis, da'len!” he half-shouted as she smoothly went around another vehicle, “Do we have to go quite so THAT VEHICLE IS GOING SLOWER THAN US Creators preserve us, we're going to die!”

“Solas, please, if you're gonna be a Negative-Nancy, I can pull over and you can ride in the trunk with Johnny,” she snapped, avoiding the very little traffic with ease. “Otherwise, _shut it_!”

Bull chuckled as he watched the mage close his eyes tightly. His lips were moving, though if he was saying a prayer or a fervent wish for it all to end, he couldn't really tell. He was rather enjoying this, the Boss was at ease behind the wheel, nothing seemed to be trying to kill them at the moment (except maybe the Boss, and that was only every once in a while), and they were cruising along at great speeds. As they rode along, the engine rumbling under the hood, he understood why Rio always seemed impatient when they travelled—they could get just about anywhere in Thedas with something like this in a fraction of the time.

Cassandra was the only quiet one as she rode along, trying to keep from being jostled too much, though when Rio changed the direction, she slid across the seat and bumped into Bull. Grunting, she tried to hold onto the door as Rio apologized. They were slowing down, having apparently neared their destination. She stopped the car in the parking lot of the supermarket, climbing out after the engine rumbled to a stop, sighing softly to herself. Leaning down to look into the car, she looked Solas up and down for a moment before asking, “You going to be okay? Should I get you something?”

Solas swallowed heavily, shaking his head a little as he murmured, “I'm fine, I just... I need... a minute...” She watched him for a few more moments before looking up as Bull climbed out. “Oh, Bull, I need you to stay with the car,” she said, straightening up. His frown was automatic before she held up a hand, “I know, I know, just... I can't explain the horns, and there's this rule here on Earth. No shirt, no shoes, no service.” Motioning to the vast expanse of bared chest, she had to fight the smile that quirked across her lips, “And, well, I don't have a shirt I can put on you... Besides,” she added, handing him the keys, “I need you to guard the car and make sure Johnny-boy doesn't run off.”

Bull narrowed his good eye at her, still frowning a little before he grumbled, “All right... fine...” Rio's smile grew a little before she leaned down again and poked her head in through the open window.

“Need your help, though, Seeker,” she said, Cassandra rolling her eyes and giving a disgusted noise before climbing out. “And one last thing,” Rio said as she set her staff in the backseat, “weapons stay in the car.”

“You can't be serious, Boss!” Bull argued, expression darkening as he watched her.

“I know,” she said, shaking her head, “I don't like it either, but... Having a weapon makes you suspicious, and we can't be drawing the attention.” Bull absently touched the haft of his war-axe as she looked between Cassandra and the Qunari. “I mean it, guys. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary...” Soft brown eyes met grey ones before the warriors both nodded, weapons clattering slightly as they were placed in the back. Relaxing a little, Rio ducked her head into the car one last time, “And if you feel up to joining us, Solas,” she said, noting that he had regained some of the color in his cheeks, “just leave your staff in the back and head inside to customer service to have us paged, mkay?” His slight nod was all the answer she needed before she turned to head inside, Cassandra following right behind.

Rio was a quick shopper, stepping back into the camping section to gather some emergency supplies, shoving a flaregun, basic medical kit, and flashlight into her basket as Cassandra marveled at the sheer enormity of the store. She was astonished when Rio, who got turned around at Haven, managed to easily navigate the aisles to locate the things she needed. A bottle of shampoo was next, followed by a recipe book, bag of marshmallows, and, after some debate with herself, a box of pens and some cheap wirebound journals. Tucking everything into the basket, they made their way towards the front, greeted by Solas as he stumbled into the store. Rio waved him over as he blinked in the bright fluorescent lights before making his way over to them before they headed for the checkout.

The bored cashier looked up as Rio placed the basket on the conveyor belt, frowning a little as she waited patiently for her items to be rung up. Looking at the array of items and then up at Rio, he chuckled dryly, “Fun night planned?”

As her stuff were tucked into the cheap tote, Rio managed an equally bored look and replied, “Yeah, big camping event. Storytelling stuff.” She paused for a moment before she said, “You probably haven't heard of it.”

The cashier scoffed a little before he said, “Yeah? Blink twice if you're here against your will.” Rio only gave him un untinterested look, glancing over as Cassandra elbowed Solas, who seemed to be blinking rapidly in answer. Shoving some bills at him, she told him to keep the change as she grabbed her bag, turning to leave as the Seeker pulled the disoriented Solas after them.

Back in the car, Rio started to wonder how they could get back, starting to wonder how they would begin to get back home. She just drove for a while as she let herself think, foot tapping idly to a song on the radio as they rode into the night. It wasn't long before they ended up near her old apartment, and she was about to admit to not really having a plan when a familiar pain shot up her arm and she slammed hard on the breaks. Bull and Cassandra jerked forward, Solas barely held in place by his seatbelt and swearing again before he looked over at Rio, biting back the shout on the edge of his tongue as he saw her tense, one hand grasping the other tightly as she clenched her teeth against the pain. Sickly green light lit up her face as she closed her eyes tightly, her entire frame shaking as she sat in silence, the engine rumbling quietly in the night. This was the place; she knew it in her bones.

When the pain passed at last, she shakily slipped the car into park and killed the engine, leaning her head on the steering wheel. Her hand thrummed painfully still, but it wasn't shooting pains like before. Taking deep breaths to steel herself, she took the keys and quietly climbed out of the car. Grabbing her duffel bag and tote, she slipped her staff back into place on her back as the others climbed out and prepared themselves. “Boss,” Bull said gently, pulling her out of her thoughts, “what should we do with Johnny?”

For a moment, she thought about it, finding the thought of leaving Johnny in the trunk rather appealing, but in the end, she shook her head a little and said, “No use leaving him here... Might as well drag him along and make use of him... We still need stable boys, right?” she added with a small smile, popping the trunk. Bull yanked the half-conscious Johnny out by his jacket and half-dragged him along.

Tossing the keys on the hood of the car, Rio smiled as she turned away from it and made her way through the twisting alleys towards the abandoned garage where everything had begun. Finding the rift barely visible, she wasted no time wrenching it open and urging everyone through it. She was last, taking one last look around at the discarded beer bottles and old newspapers, and found she was glad to be leaving it behind. Turning away from the world she'd once called home, Rio stepped through the rift, closing it behind her.


	7. The Future Just Ain't What It Used to Be

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game. Also, this chapter's title gets its name from the Meatloaf song The Future Ain't What It Used to Be, which I don't own, I just used it as inspiration for the chapter. Copyright to the respective owner on that.**

 

 

Chapter 7

The Future Just Ain't What It Used to Be

 

 

When Rio fell into the murky water in the cell, she was having a hard time figuring out how exactly her week could get worse. She had been chased off a cliff by mercenaries, tumbled into Earth and traveled back to Thedas, was held at knifepoint by her scumbag of an ex, going into debt to Varric for a mystery box that she'd been talked into (and she definitely still owed Varric about four thousand royals for it), accidentally wandered into dragon territory not once, but twice, dealt with a time-twisting rift outside Redcliffe, then being told by the tiny mage woman that she had been mistaken when she spoke to her in Val Royeaux and they'd already allied themselves with Tevinter. After all her running around, Rio was starting to feel like she'd been led on some wild goose chase when she'd been given a note...

“Meet me in the Chantry, he says,” she grumbled mockingly, getting back to her feet as her head stopped spinning at last, eyes adjusting to the dim reddish glow around her. “You're in danger, he says... Maker's balls,” she snapped as she tried to wring out her coat as it weighed her down, “does no one in this crazy world just hold still for ten minutes and make sense?”

Dorian chuckled, only half-listening to her for a moment as he looked around them before his gaze was caught by the two Venatori that came running in. “Blood of the Elder One!” one shouted when they spotted Rio and Dorian.

“Where did they come from?!” the other cried before he was knocked off his feet from a blast of ice to the chest. Even tired as she was, Rio threw herself into the battle alongside Dorian, each taking down one warrior. Swift blows from her staff and bolts of light felled them both, leaving the mages standing in a pool of dark water.

Panting, Rio turned to look at Dorian for a moment before her eye caught something red, staring at a large spike of red lyrium growing from the floor. Looking around, she found more than just the one growth, finding it almost seeping into the mortar between the stones. She almost asked Dorian where they were when he said thoughtfully, “Displacement? Hmmm... It's probably not what Alexius intended...” He kept talking, even as Rio's confused look just deepened, murmuring, “The rift must've moved us... to what? The closest compliments of arcane energy?”

Rio's ears lowered at that, trying to understand what he was saying as she said, “But... We were in the hall at Redcliffe Castle... Where are we now?”

“Let's see, but if we're still in the castle, then... it... isn't...?” His brown eyes brightened as he smiled, “Of course! It's not simply where, it's when!”

Rio frowned deeper, putting her hands on her hips as she said, “I'm sorry, Dorian, I'm still new to the whole time-travel bit... What?”

“Alexius used the amulet as a focus,” Dorian said excitedly, “it moved us through time!”

Blue-gold eyes blinked at that, dread filling her, “That can't be good... So, did we go forward in time, or back?”

“Those are excellent questions,” the young man said, smiling from ear to ear. “We'll have to find out...” Looking around, he nudged one of the Venatori bodies, grabbing what looked like a set of keys, he straightened up, turning to walk out of the cell, Rio wading out behind him. “Let's see if we can find out where the Rift took us... Then we can figure out how to get back... if we can...”

Sighing, Rio followed, shaking out her dripping boots as they walked down a hall dotted with red lyrium crystals, her head throbbing harder as they trudged up some stairs. “What was Alexius trying to do?” she asked, trying to push through the pain.

“I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely,” Dorian said, stopping on the stairs when Rio stumbled, catching herself as she tried hard not to fall back down. He waited until she got her footing again, frowning as he caught her press a hand to her forehead as she rebalanced herself again. “If that had happened,” he continued, helping her up the last few steps as her head started to swim, “you'd've never been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or mangled his Elder One's plan... I think your surprise in the main hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready...” When she had to sit herself at the top of the stairs, he was starting to get concerned before she seemed to steel herself after a few moments. “... The magic went wild, and here we are... Make sense?”

“A little... it sounds bad,” she murmured, looking up at him. “My head is killing me though... I don't think I've seen quite this much red lyrium before...”

He couldn't help the small smile as they kept walking, “I don't even want to think what this will do to the fabric of the world... We didn't travel through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it into the privy...” He caught the look of worry, the doubt and fear crossing her face, and he paused to place a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze as she looked up at him, bright eyes looking at him as he said, “Don't worry... I'll protect you.”

She tried not to let her doubt show as she said, “I trust you have a plan?”

“I have some thoughts on that,” Dorian said with a soft chuckle. “They're lovely thoughts... like little jewels...”

Rio sighed, closing her eyes as she rubbed her face tiredly. “Yaaaaaay,” she said softly, “more time travel.... Yippee...”

Sneaking through the castle, they passed several empty cells, a mage tucked away in the corner of one, chanting quietly to himself. His voice followed them as they passed through, making Rio shiver as she hugged herself tightly, murmuring, “What the hell did Alexius do...”

A couple cells down, Rio and Dorian scrambled to a stop as a voice called out to them weakly, “Y-you're alive?” Turning, she peeked into a cell, gasping as she found a large chunk of the lyrium growing next to the wall, the upper torso of a familiar woman stuck in the middle. As Fiona looked at Rio, she could make out the glittering, smoldering red in her eyes, the wisps of energy floating around her like hints of smoke. She wanted to be sick at the sight, barely managing to brace herself as she looked at the former Grand Enchanter. “H-how?” she asked mournfully, struggling to string her words together as if each one ground painfully in her throat. “I saw you... disappear... into the rift...” she breathed, shaking her head just a little.

“The red lyrium,” Rio said softly, swallowing hard, “is it... growing from you?”

Fiona's nod was slow, eyes drifting closed as she leaned her forehead into the wall. “The longer you're near it... eventually... you become like this...” Fiona's voice rippled and echoed as she spoke, almost distorted, and Rio realized that not only was the lyrium around her—it was inside her. “Then they mine your corpse for more,” she said gently, Rio's head spinning a little before she had to turn away.

She only managed a few steps before she retched hard, hand grasping the iron bars of a cell for support. Once she'd finished emptying her stomach, she was able to hold herself still, the throbbing intensifying as tears streamed down her face, eyes closing tightly as she tried to quell her roiling senses. How long had she been gone? Red lyrium was bad to begin with, but this... this was worse... She barely heard Dorian ask the date, catching something about a harvest and something about a dragon. “We've been gone a year!” he said to her as she gave a weak thumbs up to show she heard. “We have to get out of here, get back to where we were,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she straightened finally, turning to face him as she nodded. He frowned as he took in her tear-stained face, reaching into his robe to pull out a cotton cloth and pressing it into her hand. The grateful look on her face made him smile, just the tiniest bit, as she dried her tears and wiped her nose, telling her to keep it gently.

“Poor little flower,” he said softly, shaking his head, “It's no wonder you travel with warriors...” Her frown made him chuckle before Fiona's voice pulled them back to the situation at hand.

“You have to go back... stop this from happening...” Rio nodded as she continued, “Alexius serves the Elder One, more powerful... than the Maker... No one challenges him and lives...”

Rio's sigh rang through the dungeon before she shook her head a little, “We'll put it right, Fiona... No matter what it takes...”

Dorian nodded at that as he looked at Rio, “Our only hope is to fine the amulet that Alexius used to send us here...” Grey eyes turned serious as the mustachioed mage frowned, “If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact moment that we left... maybe...”

“Good,” Fiona said, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

“I said maybe,” Dorian repeated gently, frowning still. “It might also turn us into paste.”

Rio's eyes widened at that, even as Fiona rasped, “You must... try...” Her gaze fixed on Rio as she said, “Your spymaster... Leliana... She is here... Find her, quickly before the Elder One learns you're here!”

Blue-gold eyes looked to Dorian again, who nodded, turning to lead her through another doorway and down a flight of stairs. More cells lined the walls here, making Rio wonder just how many cells a castle needed.

As they walked, Rio's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice, slowly peeking into another cell as she stared at the Qunari inside. “... Bull?” she said softly, watching as the Qunari stood, turning to face her, a deep scowl on his face. He was more scarred, and the red lyrium glinting in his good eye was new, but it was definitely Bull. She wasted little time scrambling with the keys to unlock the door and let him out as he grumbled.

“You're not dead? You're supposed to be dead,” he said, eye narrowing as he frowned at them as if trying to decide if this was a ruse or not. “There was a burn on the ground and everything...”

Rio managed a half-shrug as the door creaked open, “Yeah, well, apparently, I'm not very good at dying, or so I'm told... We were thrown through time to the future.”

“Well, it's my present,” Bull said, still shaking his head, “and in my past, I definitely saw you both die...”

“Well, I'm here now,” she said, motioning him out of the cell. “Just as alive as you.”

He gave a grunt, frowning, “Now 'dead' and 'not dead' are up for debate... That'swonderful...”

Dorian frowned right back at him. “Well, this conversation has taken a turn for the moronic,” he said, ignoring the look he got from Rio. “Just come with us, we're going to fight Alexius.”

“Why?” Bull asked, trusting Dorian less and less before looking to Rio. “So you can find out what other tricks he's learned?”

Rio couldn't help shrugging a little, “Unless you have a better plan?”

“Alexius isn't the one you need to worry about,” Bull said, stepping out of the cell, looking down at Rio. “It's his 'Elder One'. He killed the Empress of Orlais and used the confusion to launch an invasion of the South.” Rio's frown deepened when she learned of this, closing the door of the cell as Bull continued, “The army was all demons. You ever fought a demon army? I don't recommend it.”

“Well... shit,” Rio murmured, turning this over in her head as the headache thrummed between her eyes.

“I know, right?” Bull said quietly, reaching out to lightly fuzz her hair before he mused quietly, “It's been forever since I saw you last, kid... How're you holding up? Besides, you know... Not being dead?”

She sighed a little, leaning into his hand before she stopped herself, “I'm fine... Just... got a bad headache... This lyrium makes me itch under my skin and makes my head throb... But other than that, I'm peachy...” Her eyes looked him over, feeling a twinge of guilt as she said, “I... really shouldn't complain...”

Bull waved it off as he turned to follow them out and down the hall, down another flight of stairs to yet more cells. Peeking into another, she found Blackwall kneeling in a corner dejectedly, calling his name as Dorian jogged over to open the door.

“Andraste have mercy!” Blackwall breathed when Rio approached the cell, shaking his head at her. “Y-you shouldn't be here... The dead should rest in peace...” he said softly, voice cracking hopelessly.

With the patience of a saint, Rio opened the door to his cell and said calmly, “It's really me... I'm not dead, Blackwall...”

“I was there!” Blackwall said firmly, shaking his head, red-rimmed eyes burning with tears. “I saw you fall! Alexius' spell left nothing but ash!”

“You skipped over too much, Rio,” Dorian said, gently nudging her as she quirked a brow at him. “Look at the poor man...” Shaking his head a little, he tried to explain himself, “Alexius' spell didn't kill us—it sent us forward in time. That's how we survived.”

“Forward in time?” Blackwall said, slowly approaching the open door. “I don't understand...”

“If we can get to Alexius,” Rio said gently, “we have a plan to fix this.” Blackwall studied her in long silence before he slowly nodded, just a little.

“All right,” he said, the pieces starting to fall into place. “You'll need help getting there...” Rio smiled just a little as he glanced her over. “Unless you... magically got better in battle since I last saw you...”

Rio sighed as Dorian looked at her curiously, “You set someone on fire once and you never hear the end of it,” she murmured before stepping aside to let the Grey Warden pass through.

The last cell, tucked away between two hunks of lyrium was Varric, who almost brightened as he saw them, scrambling to his feet when the door opened. “Andraste's sacred knickers...” he swore, the relief crossing his face made Rio smile reflexively. “You're alive? Where were you? H-how did you escape?”

Dorian answered before she could, pulling the door open as he said, “We didn't escape—Alexius sent us into the future.”

Stepping out, Varric couldn't help shaking his head, nodding a little to Blackwall and Iron Bull behind her. “I gotta say, Squeaks... So far, everything that happens to you is weird!

“I know, right? I'm starting to notice that too,” Rio said, a little exasperated as she waved her arms just a little before her hands settled on her hips.

“Poor kid,” Varric chuckled softly. “What're you doing here? I assume you didn't just come back to trade quips with me...”

“Mmmm... Find Alexius, go back a year, fix everything that fell apart after I left?”

Varric laughed hard at that, his voice echoing and warped before he nodded just a little, “Now there's a plan I can get behind...”

Another flight of stairs took them to a long hallway that curved to the right, Rio's ears perking up as shouts echoed in the hall. “Where did the elf come from?!” a rough voice demanded angrily. “How did she know about the sacrifice at the Temple? Answer!”

Pressing an ear to the door, she listened closely as she heard Leliana's voice. “Never!” she said firmly, crying out at the smack that made Rio flinch. She wanted to rush in there to save Leliana, but firm hand on her shoulder made her hesitate, looking back to see Bull watching her. She looked like she wanted to argue, but feeling the press for time, she simply bit her lip, pressing her ear to the door again. Her friend was in there, though, and it took everything she had to keep from rushing in there, spells blazing. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to be patient, not seeing the eyes that watched her as she listened at the door.

“There's no use to this defiance, little bird,” the angry voice spat. “There's no one left for you to protect...”

“You're wasting your breath,” the spymaster snapped back, Rio's hand reaching for the door handle. Another smack rang out, and Rio couldn't handle it any more, shoving the door open hard, just in time to see the blade pull back from Leliana's throat as the torture-master turned to face the enraged mage as she stepped into the room, glyphs at her fingertips as her expression darkened.

Before she could react, though, Leliana swung forward hard, the spymaster's legs wrapping tightly around the Venatori's helmeted head and twisting violently. The satisfying crack rang through the room before he slumped to the ground lifelessly. Rio didn't even pay him any mind, looking up at her friend, barely able to recognize the pale, scarred visage of the redhead. Grabbing the key from the corpse, she rushed to unchain Leliana, whose eyes looked at her with almost disbelief. “You're alive,” she said quietly as she was freed, landing lightly on her feet as Rio nodded just a little.

Looking down at the body on the ground, Rio managed a soft, “Well, that was impressive...”

Hard eyes in sunken sockets met hers as Leliana said, “Anger is stronger than any pain... Do you have weapons?” At Rio's slight nod, the spymaster moved past her. “Good... The Magister is probably in his chambers...”

As she moved to gather a longbow and quiver of arrows from a trunk in the corner, the others arming themselves as well and readying for a fight, Dorian frowned. “You... aren't curious how we got here?” he asked as Leliana straightened up again.

“No,” she said simply, turning away from him.

Quickly, Dorian said, “Alexius sent us into the future! All of this, his victory, his Elder One, it was never meant to be!”

Rio frowned a little, “Dorian, I... don't think she's too keen on the details... We just have to get back...”

Leliana frowned deeply, looking back at Dorian, “And mages always wonder why people fear them... No one should have this kind of power...”

Dorian nodded at that, “It's dangerous, and unpredictable! Before the Breach, nothing that we did-”

“Enough!” Leliana spat angrily, her scowl darkening at Dorian. “This is all pretend for you! Some future you hope will never exist!” Rio's ears lowered as she stepped back a little, guilt making her heart sink as she looked away from Leliana. “I suffered,” she continued, “the whole world suffered. It was real.”

Looking up at her friend, Rio said softly, “That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to make it right...” All eyes turned to her as she stood there, arms crossing over her chest as she dripped onto the stone floor, still soaked from falling into the water. “That's what's important,” she said gently before she turned to leave the room and head down the hall again.

 

***

 

They made their way, albeit more slowly than Rio might’ve liked, her headache spreading the longer they took, but they were able to get through easily. Even a sealed door only stalled them for a short while, gathering the shards to a red-lyrium key, Dorian taking great care not to touch them as Rio kept herself as far from the red stuff as she could get. Now and again, she stumbled and fell, even tripping once over nothing. She was slow to react to things, even when she was paying attention. 

When an arrow shot from nowhere and caught her in the shoulder, she gave a shriek, gritting her teeth as she tried to huddle down. She couldn’t get away in time when the archer drew his bow again, though the arrow was met with a shield, Blackwall standing over her as Varric launched his own volley to take him out. 

“Boss!” Bull shouted as he ran forward, and for a moment, all he could see was the arrow’s shaft and her coat stained bright red. As the last of the enemies were taken out, he managed to pull her hand away from the wound, frowning as he looked it over before taking the small blade that Blackwall offered to cut the leather way from the wound. It had missed the vital muscles there, and she wasn’t bleeping too heavily. He murmured a small measure of thanks that the arrowhead cut through all the way, so they wouldn’t have to tear more tissue removing it. Frowning, he gathered her into his arms, positioning her carefully as Varric walked over. “Boss, we need to pull out the arrow,” he said, taking note how she looked up at him in confusion, brow furrowed deeply as her focus slid off him again.

“Hurts,” she managed, gritting her teeth a little and struggling as Varric snapped the arrowhead off, slowly relaxing again with a soft sigh.

“I know, Boss,” Bull said as he held her still, looking up at Dorian. “You, got any healing spells?” he asked gruffly, frowning deeply. “Potion, poultice, something. This is gonna hurt like a bitch...”

Dorian frowned right back, reaching into his small pack to sift through its contents. Finding the items for a poultice, he started mixing things quickly, instructing them to hold her tight. Blackwall didn’t wait for further instructions, holding her shoulder still as Varric firmly grasped the arrow’s shaft. 

At Dorian’s nod, he yanked it hard, glad when it slid free with no resistance before she jerked hard, throwing her head back as a pained scream tore itself from her throat. The sound echoed in the empty halls, followed by another when the poultice was placed over the wound in both front and back, wrapping it in place with strips of linen. Once or twice, she slipped out of consciousness in Bull’s arms as Dorian said, “That should help for now... It will numb the area for a while, but she’ll need to be looked at soon... She won’t be able to fight with that arm...”

Bull nodded, gathering her into his arms as he stood again. “We need to get to Alexius, then,” he rumbled, Rio starting to stir again as the herbs started to make the pain fade. The pulsing from the poultice matched with the throbbing in her head after a few minutes, her eyes opening as the headache started to abate at last. 

Bull didn’t put her down until they stepped out into a courtyard, her eyes going wide as she gasped softly, wriggling in his arms before she was placed on her feet again, staring up at the sky, “Holy shit... t-the Breach...”

“It’s everywhere...” Dorian said, the horror clear in his voice as he stared. Even the couple of rifts they closed along the way were nothing—the sky was ripped open from horizon to horizon. Rio could barely manage to turn her hand palm up and stand beneath the rifts to close them, the power licking painfully at her wound and making her head thrum after each one. Once they managed to reach the throne room once more, Rio had managed to regain some of her strength again, injured arm tucked into her coat as she walked towards the somber figure of Alexius.

He looked thinner, almost defeated as his shoulders slumped, her eyes watching him carefully before she murmured, “Sorry I’m late... I seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere... Didn’t mean to keep you waiting...”

He didn’t even turn to look at her as he said softly, “Doesn’t matter now... I did all of this for my son, for my country... but it was all for nothing...” he turned his head, almost enough to look at her from the corner of his eye. “I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn't destroyed you... my final failure...”

Rio snorted a little, trying not to move her arm too much as she said, “Well, I can't say I minded all that much... Between being tossed in time and nonexistence, I think I got the better bargain...”

Dorian frowned as he stepped forward, looking at his old friend and mentor, sad grey eyes watching him. “Was it worth it?” he asked quietly. “Everything you did to the world, to yourself...”

Alexius shook his head sadly, staring down into the hearth as the fire flickered, throwing shadows around the room. “It doesn't matter now... All we can do is wait... for the end...”

Rio glanced back at Bull and Blackwall, then to Varric at her side, ears flicking uneasily. Something didn't seem right about this, it was too easy. Frowning, she turned to look at Alexius as she said, “We can fix this... We can undo all of this....”

Alexius scoffed, shaking his head. “What do you think you could possibly do? You are an outlander, a nobody who fell here... You can't even comprehend the gravity of the situation...”

Rio's frown deepened as she stepped forward and said, “I've had enough out of you! I've worked my staff off to get here, you blighter!” Stomping towards him, she gritted her teeth against the pain that lanced through her head as she shouted, “I've been thrown about, shoved through time, pushed out the wrong end of my continuum, landed in god-knows-what, and I've had this terrible headache since I got here! All I want is to go back to my own time and stop this from happening!”

Alexius slowly turned to look at her, frowning deeply down at you. “You are little more than a child...” he said, eyes cold as he fixed his gaze on her. “The past cannot be changed...”

“It might be your past,” Rio said, shaking her head, “but it's still my future, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you take that away from me.”

“It's too late!” Alexius spat, “The Elder One comes for you... for us all...”

A flash of movement in the corner of her eye caught Rio's attention, turning to see Leliana holding a pale, vacant-eyed figure at knifepoint. Rio frowned as she looked at the faded gold and brown armor, the scales of the mail beneath the tunic, the close-cut of his hair... A soft gasp fell from her lips as she murmured, “Is that...”

“Felix?” Dorian rasped, his voice shaking before he looked to the magister, “Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?!”

Alexius' gaze softened, eyes pleading as he looked at his son, whose head lolled back against Leliana's shoulders, a shell of the man he was barely a year ago. “He would have died, Dorian! I saved him!” he snapped, looking from Leliana's blade to his son's face. “Please... don't hurt my son... I'll do anything you ask...”

Rio looked uneasily at Leliana before she said softly, “Please... Leliana... Put the knife down... It doesn't have to be this way... We only need the amulet...” Leliana's eyes were hard like cold stones of opal looking from Alexius to Rio, who tried to take a step forward, her one good hand open to her spymaster. “Please, just let him go...”

“Let him go, and I swear you'll have what you want,” Alexius rasped, dark eyes pleading with her.

Rio's heart sank when she heard, “I want the world back.” Her eyes closed tightly at the sound of the blade opening Felix's throat, his lifeblood spilling to the floor. When she tossed him aside, Rio couldn't stop the look of anger and hurt in her eyes as she bit back the sob welling up in her chest.

“Why?” she asked softly, shaking her head quickly. “Why would you do that?! He couldn't have harmed anyone!”

Those hard opals staggered her back a couple of steps as Leliana leveled her gaze on Rio, watching as her ears lowered, though she didn't back down from the fight. “I don't have the luxury of ideals at a time like this, little Herald...”

“Now is exactly when we need ideals!” Rio bellowed, her voice ringing out in the hall, carrying up to the rafters and holding there in stillness, as if the world waited to see what would happen. “If you won't hold to your values when they're most important, then what good is having them?”

“Nooooo!” Alexius bellowed, a blast hitting Rio hard and sending her flying back with a startled cry before she crashed hard into the floor several feet away, the wind knocked out of her in a woosh. She lay there, dazed and coughing for a few moments, a little aware of sounds of a battle around her as she struggled to roll onto her side, managing to get to her knees before a shadow loomed over her. Blue-gold eyes looked up in time to see the bladed staff raise, the blind fury in Alexius' face sending shivers down her spine as her mind screamed for her to move, only to remain frozen in place.

A heavy half caught the blade before it could come down on her, strong grey arms holding Alexius at bay as Rio looked back, finding Bull over her from behind. He looked down at her with his one good eye, smiling just a little as he said, “Come on, Boss. No laying down on the job.” Nodding, she managed to scramble away, barely avoiding the blast that was sent after her as she eagerly put some distance between herself and the enraged magister.

The battle was short, but intense, and it only ended with Alexius in a growing pool of his own blood, several arrows in his chest and back as he breathed his last. Rio was sore all over from tumbling away, grumbling about the stone floors as she limped over to where Dorian was fetching an amulet from the fallen man's robes.

“He wanted to die, didn't he?” he asked softly, almost as if to no one in particular. “All those lies he told himself, the justifications... He lost Felix long ago...” Straightening up again, he shook his head as he murmured, “He didn't even notice... Oh, Alexius...”

Rio looked at Dorian, eyes tired as she managed a small smile, “On... the upside... We can still help him, when we get back, right?”

“I suppose that's true,” Dorian said softly, though his eyes were sad as he said the hopeful words. Brushing the thought aside, he looked down at the trinket in his hand, nodding, “This looks like the same amulet he used to send us here... It might even be the same one he made in Minrathos...” He smiled a little, nodding, “That's a relief...”

Rio looked down at it curiously, “The prototype? So that means that there shouldn't be any other time-traveling necklaces we should have to worry about, right?”

The Tevinter mage shrugged a little, running a hand through his hair, “Well, in theory, this is the only one...”

“Let's hope so,” Rio breathed, glancing around the room solemnly again. “I've had enough bouncing through time to know I never want to try it again...”

Dorian chuckled softly, looking at the amulet as he said, “I should be able to work out the spell within about an hour or so and open the rift back up.”

“An hour?!” Leliana snapped, striding up to them. “That's impossible! You must go back now!”

Dorian started to argue when the ground shook, Rio barely keeping her footing as Bull caught her good arm and righted her again. A terrible screech rang through the hall, making Rio tremble as her heart hammered in her chest, dust and rubble tumbling around them. “I know that sound,” she breathed quietly, the fear rising in her chest. “There's no way we can fight off a dragon for an hour...”

“The Elder One!” Leliana said, “He's here! We are out of time!”

The fear rose up in her throat as Rio looked to her companions, trying to figure out what to do. She saw the silent look the three men shared, Varric and Blackwall nodding to him as the Qunari looked down at Rio. For a moment, she knew what he was going to say before he said it, and she tried to shake her head as she breathed, “No...”

“We'll head out front,” he said, ignoring her protests, raising a hand to quiet her as tears welled up in her eyes. “We'll hold the line and keep them out for as long as we can, Boss. You have my word.”

“No!” she cried, shaking her head as she let her fist pound against his chest, tears falling down her face. “I won't let you! There's gotta be something else, Bull! You can't die!” Her voice cracked as she looked up at him, the tears distorting her vision as she felt his big hand on the top of her head, fuzzing her hair again gently. “Please, Bull... Don't ask me to do this...”

“Rio, look at us..” he said gently, wiping her tears as she sniffled up at him. He could see the fear and worry in her eyes, and he knew this weighed heavily on her. “We're already dead... Once the red lyrium is inside you, there's no stopping it...” Her resolve wavered as her ears quivered, and, for a second, he let his palm brush over one, feeling the warmth there. “The only way we come out of this horns-up is if this day never comes... Right, Boss?”

Her nod was shaky, but she slowly seemed to compose herself as he looked down at her. He could feel the crystals at the edge of his vision, but they didn't stop him from seeing her there, bathed in that pale firelight, and he wondered what was or might have been. How he envied her the time she had now, to go back and make it right... How he envied the other him, the one that didn't have to go through all of that... Leaning down, he gently kissed her forehead, wiping her tears again as he said gently, “Cast your spell and get back... You can do this...”

The look in her eyes almost made him stop, but she nodded again and that was it. Turning away, he made his way out of the hall, Leliana stationing herself near the door as they sealed it on the other side. “All right, boys,” he said to Blackwall and Varric as the first demons burst through the far door, “one last time, into the fray...”

 

***

 

Rio stood with Dorian, eyes on the door as he cast the spells as quickly as he could. The sounds of the battle erupted now and again, and she feared that they would break through at any moment. Dorian was nearly done, he told her, assuring her that he was working as fast as he could, sparks flying now and again as he worked to open the dark rift.

Something slammed hard into the door, shaking it on its hinges. When Leliana notched an arrow and raised her bow, Rio looked to Dorian. They were nearly out of time! “Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame,” she heard Leliana recite, the pale woman drawing the arrow back smoothly. The door burst open, Venatori stalking into the room, accompanied by a Greater Terror. Behind them, she could see two limp forms, a crossbow, sword, and shield scattered about.

Rio's heart threatened to stop at the sight of her friends, fallen for her sake. She stared up at Dorian, looking back as she tried hard not to panic, shaking all over. Her gaze was caught by something that the Terror threw aside, and she couldn't help the shout that rang through the hall. “Bull!” she cried, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

“Andraste guide me,” Leliana continued, loosing arrow after arrow to take them down. “Maker, take me to your side.” The only thing that stopped Rio from running to Leliana's side when she was shot was a firm hand grabbing at her torn coat and yanking her back.

Stern grey eyes looked down at her as Dorian cried, “If you go, then we'll all die!” She looked from him to Leliana, who still fought like a woman possessed, leaping over one falling warrior to beat down the next in line. She felt the rift tear open behind her, the swirling magic pulling on her as she watched as, inevitably, Leliana was caught. She tried to cry out before she was yanked through the rift, tumbling into Dorian as they emerged, safely into the throne room again.

As she trembled, Dorian helped her stand still, watching her face as she took in shaky breaths. The room fell into a silence so still, she worried it didn't work. It wasn't until she stood tall, looking around the throne room that she realized that everyone was staring at them as if they'd seen a ghost. Swallowing heavily, Rio turned to face Alexius, pushing down her emotions as she took in another fortifying breath.

“Is that the best you've got?” she said coldly, looking at the magister, frown deepening. As Alexius fell to his knees, Rio found herself slowly looking around, trying to slow her pounding heart. It felt like it had been forever since she'd been standing there. Turning stiffly, she looked over at her friends, tears welling up in her eyes before she fell forward, limping towards them as they caught her before she could hit the ground.

“I hate time traveling,” she wailed softly as she hugged them each tightly, grateful for the gentle pats to her head.

 

***

 

 

Somehow, through everything else that followed, Rio stayed relatively calm. When the king and queen of Ferelden arrived and tossed the rebel mages out, she calmly reminded them that she had come for their help anyway, so the Inquisition was as good a place as any. With their alliance forged and the mages packed up and heading to Haven, the others were able to see to the Herald’s wounds to get her patched up. It was clear that it would take a while, even with the healing magic and herbs, but she was determined to ride back with them. They managed to get her to settle down and spend a day recuperating down at the crossroads. When she woke up, tired from a night of pain-induced red-lyrium nightmares, she started to pack up her things, insisting that they head out after breakfast.

Freshly bandaged with her left arm in a sling, Rio tried half a dozen times to climb into the saddle, finally having to ask a scout to help. He’d protested at first, saying that she wasn’t really in any condition to be riding, though she didn’t give him much choice as she tried to hop up one-handed and almost tumbled back to the ground before the poor scout hastily supported her while she swung into the saddle. Nodding proudly, she thanked him, nudging the horse forward a ways. He had to run after her when the energetic trot started to jar her too hard, making her yank back hard on the reins, barely keeping herself in the saddle as she tried to brush him off, nudging her horse forward at a much slower walk.

Even that pace almost proved too much as the pain lanced through her shoulder, and she had to stop again. This time, the scout grabbed the reins hard, pulling them from her hand no matter how she protested. She scowled at him and even threatened to fire him as she leaned over the horse, reaching for the reins to pull them back.

Unbalanced in the saddle, she gave a startled shout as she slipped off the large warhorse. Strong arms caught her before she could slam her head into the ground, and she only needed a moment to realize that it was Bull who caught her, frowning deeply. She tried to wiggle herself back upright into the saddle for a second before those arms holding her tightened around her middle and finished pulling her off the horse to place her back on her feet.

“Hey!” she cried, realizing that now she was going to have to start all over again, “I was doing just fine!”

Bull didn’t look amused as he frowned down at her, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Was that before or after you almost broke your neck from falling off the horse?”

Pointed ears flicked back agitatedly as she frowned up at him before she said, “I can ride, Bull.”

“I have no doubt about that, Boss,” he said, turning her gently to walk her towards the covered wagon they’d acquired. “But for now, you need to rest more.”

Rio groaned, running a hand through her hair as she tried to dig her heels into the ground, “I’ve had enough sleeping! Really, I’m fine!”

“Oh? And when exactly did you get this sleep?” Varric said as he hopped down from the wagon. “Seems I remember an awful lot of tossing and turning, and more than a little bit of trying to keep you in bed...”

Her frown deepened as she saw the pile of furs in the back, and she knew they expected her to ride in there. It looked inviting, to be sure, but the thought of sleeping, of letting those dreams in again... She shivered a little, shaking her head before she said, “Really, I would just rather walk.... It only takes about two weeks by foot, and less than that if I... don’t sleep....” she added quietly, looking down at the ground.

She wasn’t prepared to be lifted like a child and carried over to the wagon, struggling just until she hit her injured arm into Bull’s bulk, crying out at the pain that flashed through her before she stilled. Despite the kick to the shin that he got, Bull was still gentle as he lifted her up and climbed into the wagon, setting her in the middle of the furs before climbing back out. 

If looks could kill, Bull would’ve been a dead man.

As they set out, Rio struggled at first to stay upright, and then fought sleep as it tried to wash over her. It wasn’t long before she was in and out of consciousness, twitching fitfully in dreams. As they rode along behind the wagon, they took turns watching her rest. Bull found himself counting how many times she woke herself up, lifting her head, blinking tiredly as she spotted them riding along behind, and then wearily settling herself back down again. He was up to seventeen before they stopped for a short break, and once the wagon stopped, Rio woke again, starting to sit up groggily.

“Geez, Squeaks,” Varric said as she crawled weakly over to the edge of the wagon, leaning against the barrier that kept her from tumbling to the ground, “you look terrible.......”

“Thanks, Varric,” she said dryly, trying to finish waking herself up as Bull handed her an apple he’d cut in half. Varric was right, she looked more pale than she had the day before, and it looked like the dressing for her wound might need changing again, the deep red staining the white linen. She did look a little better after she finished the bit of apple, and then the cheese and roll of bread, but she was still pale, the circles under her eyes deepening as she fought the urge to fall asleep. When the wagon started moving again, she let her arm flop over the edge as she dozed. 

The second leg of the day didn’t go much better as she jerked awake and hit her head more than once. By the fifth time, Varric winced and said, “Why don’t you just... go lay back down on the furs?”

Rubbing the knot that was starting to form, Rio grumbled, “I’m fine... I need a triple-shot of espresso, but I’ll live...” The wagon jerked again, the driver apologizing as she yelped, hitting her head particularly hard that time, eyes welling up with tears as she whimpered, “Frell...” 

Grumbling, she started to get to her knees, hand steadying herself on the back of the wagon. “What’re you doing, Squeaks?” Varric asked as he watched her start to swing her leg over the edge, frowning as she almost slipped. Bull turned to see what was going on, quickly dismounting and tossing the reins to Blackwall, who kept the warhorse trotting along with them.

“I’m tired of this stupid wagon!” she half-snapped at him, struggling to get her other leg over the edge. She didn’t even have time to catch herself when the wagon lurched again and she tumbled out. She would’ve landed face-first on the hard ground but for the large grey hand that caught the back of her coat and kept her just off the ground. She didn’t even regain her footing before she was lifted back up, Bull climbing into the wagon with her again.

“Boss,” he said sternly as he placed her back on the furs, “you need to stay put and stop straining yourself, or you’re never going to heal, and the fastest way to do that is if you just get some sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep!” she ground out before she was flopped back onto the furs with an oof! 

Kneeling beside her, Bull frowned down at her as she struggled to right herself again. “And why is that?”

“Because I keep-“ she started to say, ears lowering before she looked away from him. It took the threat of being tied up in the wagon before she finally admitted quietly, “I keep... having dreams... I keep hearing that dragon, and seeing the Venatori and the red lyrium, and... I just... I can't...” She held her face in her hands as she let the tears fall, shoulders shaking, “I'm so tired... but I keep seeing you guys dying for me...”

Varric frowned, reaching into one of the saddlebags and pulling out a small bottle, tossing it to Bull, who caught it, tugging the stopper out and pressing it into Rio's hand before digging through the pack that had been tucked into the corner. After she took swallowed the potion, Bull carefully changed the dressing on her bandages, helping to support her carefully as she struggled to stay upright.

He leaned her forward to carefully retie the sling, smiling a little as she reached a hand up to his chest to steady herself. She was fighting the potion hard, the spindleweed and royal elfroot numbing the pain while another rare herb helped to induce sleep. Her eyes drooped as she murmured something, hand holding tightly to the harness strapped across his chest, her forehead resting against his chest. She relaxed against him, feeling his heartbeat, letting it soothe her as she reminded herself he was still alive, she was going to make it right, he wasn't going to fall to that future...

He started to pull himself away, trying to tuck her into the pile of furs, but even half-asleep, she wouldn't let go of him. Her eyes fluttered as she tried so hard to open them, to look up at him as tears spilled over her pale cheeks. He was in the middle of trying to pry her thin fingers from the strap she held when her soft whimper of protest stopped him. He held himself still as she tried to press into his side, murmuring, “No... d-don't go... please don't l-leave me...”

He only spent a moment thinking about it, glancing up at the others before Varric chuckled, “Might as well stay in there with her, Tiny... She's just going to keep climbing out if you don't...” His smile was good-natured, but his concern showed as she still fought sleep. If this kept up, they would need to try something stronger, just to get her back to Haven in one piece...

Sighing, he shook his head a little, gathering Rio into his arms, turning to lie back on the pile of furs, pulling her on top of him. Almost immediately, she slumped against him, relaxing into him as he carefully arranged her arm so she wasn't lying on it. Slowly, her breath evened out, sleep washing over her rapidly and covering her senses with an inky blackness. All she knew was Bull's heartbeat under her cheek and the warm fur that he pulled over her as she gave in and finally slept.

 

***

 

“What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight?!” Cullen asked, frowning down at Rio, who was doing her best to stay awake. Despite all the sleep she got on the way back, she didn't feel the least bit rested, between the occasional jolt of panic waking her and the herbs and potions that kept her out of it most of the way, and the moment she got back, it was one thing after another, and she hadn't even seen her own bed yet. As pleasant as Cullen was to look at, she would much rather have the chance to bury her face into her pillow. “The Veil is torn open!”

Rio sighed again, shaking her head as she fought to keep upright. “Give them their freedom now, and if shit happens, then we'll ground them until they learn to behave themselves, Cullen. It's not that fucking hard,” she said tiredly, frowning right back at him, trying to adjust her sling again. The damn thing was starting to itch against her neck again...

“And how many lives will be lost if they fail?” he replied. “With the Veil broken, the threat of possession...” Turning to Cassandra, he asked, “You were there, Seeker! Why didn't you intervene?”

“Uh, cus it was my fucking decision!” Rio snapped, hand going to her hip as she narrowed her tired eyes at him again.

Cassandra frowned and looked at Rio as she said, “While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it. The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the help of the mages, and that was accomplished.”

“The voice of pragmatism speaks!” a familiar voice chimed in, Rio blinking as she turned, brightening a little as she saw Dorian stride confidently through the doorway. “And here I was starting to enjoy the circular arguments!”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him before she said, “Closing the Breach is all that matters.”

Rio nodded a little, sighing, “Good... something good can come of this mess at least...”

“We should look into the things you saw in this dark future,” Leliana said, drawing Rio's tired gaze once more as she tried not to groan at the thought of more work. “The assassination of Empress Celine? A demon army?”

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do...” Dorian said with a soft chuckle. “Orlais falls, the Imperium rises—chaos for everyone.”

“One struggle at a time,” Cullen said tiredly, shaking his head. “It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage-recruits... Let's take this to the war-room.” Looking to Rio, he nodded his head a little, “Join us when you're ready... None of this means anything without your mark, after all...”

Rio sighed heavily before she said softly, “Ya know... that sounds fascinating... But I... really... need some sleep...”

Josephine smiled a little, gently placing a hand to her uninjured shoulder, “It's all right... Take the time you need, Rio...”

Dorian smiled as he said, “I think I'll skip the war-council... Though I would be intrigued to see the Breach up close, if you don't mind.”

Blue-gold eyes looked tiredly up at him as Rio blinked, tilting her head a little, “Mm? So you want to stay, then, hmm?”

Dorian flashed her his most charming smile as he said, “Oh, didn't I mention? The south is so charming and rustic—I adore it to little pieces. Besides... you saw what could happen... What this 'Elder One' and his cult are trying to do...” Looking at the others, there was a look in his eyes that Rio couldn't quite place before he added, “Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness. It's my duty to stand with you.” His eyes were fierce as he looked to Rio and said, “That future will not come to pass.”

Rio only managed a tired smile, patting his shoulder gently as she said, “Good, because if I get stranded in time again, you're my only hope.” Without a word, she waved goodnight to the others, turning to make her way back out into the night air, tucking her jacket around her as she walked. Dorian fell quietly into step beside her, smiling as they walked slowly down the path in silence, her muscles still stiff from the journey.

“How's the shoulder?” he asked as he glanced over at her. She instinctively tried to shrug, hissing in a breath when pain lanced through her shoulder. “I see,” he chuckled. “But then, two weeks on the road does make it hard to heal...”

Rio sighed deeply, flinching at the pain in her shoulder. “I know...” she said gently, shaking her head, “I'm just... I'm tired... I wanted to get back... I would've ridden hard by horse to get here in just a few days if I could've handled it...” As she walked, she waved at the others as they headed for the tavern, smiling as Bull waved back, a couple of the others cheering her name as they entered the small building.

Dorian watched, raising an eyebrow before he continued to follow her down the steps. The camp was quiet, most everyone in bed, on watch, or at the tavern, so no one was around to hear Dorian as he leaned in close and said, “So, that mountain of a Qunari... How long have you two been...?”

Tired as she was, Rio's head snapped to look at him, her eyes growing wide as she shouted, “Wh-what?!” As her face turned red, she was able to lower her voice, lightly smacking his arm with her good hand as she said forcefully, “No! Bull and I are just friends!”

One eyebrow raised at that, a corner of Dorian's mouth quirking as he said, “You like him..”

Rio sputtered before she lightly smacked his arm again, frowning at him, “It's not like that, Dorian, and you know it.”

Chuckling, he thought it over before he said, “Well, you know... he did kiss your forehead before charging off to his death...”

The look on Rio's face almost made him lose what little composure he had as she managed to spit out, “It was an alternate timeline! That doesn't count!”

“Oh?” Dorian said, curiosity peaked. “Then, pray tell, why did you get most choked up about it? So you... screamed his name when you saw him fall because... what? You're such good friends?” Her face turned redder as she frowned at him, making him laugh. “Goodness, me, what do the other members of the Inquisition think of this? The Herald from another world, with the Qunari mercenary...”

“We're just friends,” she said softly, turning away as she reached her hut. “Besides,” she added, looking back at him as she nudged her door open, “it wouldn't work..”

The other eyebrow rose at that as he watched her give a small smile. “Just trust me, Dorian... It wouldn't...” With that, she closed the door behind her, latching it quietly as she got ready for bed.

“Oh, methinks the lady doth protest too much,” Dorian said with a grin before sighing to himself and turning to head towards the tavern, smile still on his face. “I think I'm going to like it here...”


	8. Trust Me (I'm Not Okay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Your Heart Shall Burn

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.  Also, this chapter's title was inspired by the song  _I'm Not Okay_  by My Chemical Romance, which I don't own, I just used it as inspiration for the chapter title.  Copyright to the respective owner(s) on that.**

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Chapter Eight

Trust Me (I'm Not Okay)

  
 

  
 

“So you’re really from another world?” Dorian asked as they walked slowly through Haven.

Rio nodded, smiling a little as they passed the Chantry for the third time.  She was determined to keep herself up and about, and though her magic-training had been largely halted until she could regain full mobility in her left arm, she liked to keep busy, and Dorian didn’t seem to mind the long meanderings as they exchanged stories and answered each other’s questions.  “Yep, born and raised there...  Just kind of plopped here...”

“Fascinating,” Dorian said as they made their way between the huts.  “So what do they call elves there?” he asked, curiosity building as he heard more about her world.

Rio couldn't help chuckling, “We don't have elves where I'm from, or Qunari...  We have Dwarves, kind of... but they're more like... normal people?  Ugh, Earth is too hard to explain,” she groaned, rubbing her face as they walked.  “What about Tevinter?  What's Tevinter like?”  On they talked, just passing the time.  As they walked, a hulking grey and pink figure walked behind them.  Stopping for a moment as a troop of scouts jogged past them, Rio lightly scratched under the Greater Nuggalope's muzzle, earning a soft snort as she smiled at the beast.

Dorian made a face as he looked up at the creature's black eyes as its ears flicked playfully at her.  “I don't see how you can find that thing to be anything but repulsive, honestly,” he said, glancing down at its hands and shuddering a little.  “Why in the world would you want something like this?”

Rio chuckled, kissing the giant nug's nose as she said, “What, Kaaras?  He's an absolute cutie!”  Patting his muzzle again, she cooed at him softly, smiling.

“Kaaras?” Dorian said, wrinkling his nose a little at that.  “You named it?”

“Of course I named him,” Rio said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “What was I supposed to do, call him Nuggalope number-two for the rest of his life?”

“It makes more sense than naming it,” he said, ignoring the pointed look she shot him.  “What does that mean, anyway?”

“It means 'navigator' in Qunlat,” she said with a smile.  “Bull helped me with the name.”

Dorian frowned a little at that, shaking his head.  “Navigator?  What could it possibly navigate, except maybe the contents of its trough...”

Rio chuckled at that, reaching up to scratch between Kaaras' ears, “Aww, don't be like that, Dorian...  Kaaras is a smart boy...  Aren't you, Kaaras?”  The chittering bellow he gave made her giggle as she looked up at the creature before they turned to continue walking.

“You know,” Dorian said, hesitating for a moment as he debated how to approach his next question, “I met a curious young man earlier today...  He, too, appears to be from another world...”  He saw Rio's smile falter, frowning a little more.  “I see...  so you know him...”

Rio nodded, running a hand through her hair before she said softly, “He's my ex...”

Dorian frowned at that, looking curiously at Rio. “Your ex? Your ex wh—ohhhh...” he said softly as realization dawned on him. “I see...  So, then...  what exactly is he doing down in the dungeons?  From what I hear, he's been shouting the guards' ears off about his rights and how they couldn't hold him...” Dorian watched her closely, seeing the slight roll of her eyes.  “What did he do to the great Herald of Andraste to warrant being locked away?”

Sighing heavily, she looked at Dorian before she turned to lead them down the steps, nudging Kaaras towards the stables with a gentle hand, waving a little to Krem and Bull before she turned away, Dorian following closely at her side.

Bull's good eye narrowed as he nodded back to her, just a little bit, as they passed the soldiers' training grounds, making their way towards the grove of trees.  He didn't like it when the two mages went off by themselves, especially where it was harder to have the spies keep an eye on them.  Leliana's men usually did a good job to keep close tabs on them, especially the blue-eyed scout Than, but he felt better when Rio stayed closer to camp.  Dorian seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, though, and while Rio was an oddity to most, he seemed genuinely interested in her as a person, and with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she would need all the friends she could get.

  
 

* * *

  
 

“I see,” Dorian said as they walked around the same grove of trees for the tenth time. Rio wasn't looking at him, and was in fact trying to look at anything but him at that moment. Not that he blamed her, it was a lot to take in.

He had known she had a tragic past. That only took eyes to see. He had been somewhat surprised to learn of the house fire. She even showed him the scars down the back of her neck, disappearing into her tunic, and then others, here and there. One in the small of her back, a graze from a knife she said... A thin line along the underside of her jaw, simply said her face had been 'broken'... A burn on her thigh, three perfect circles, not from the fire...

“So... he did all of that...” She nodded a little, straightening her tunic as they walked. “Can... May I ask... why you stayed with him?”

Rio's answer was slow in coming as she mulled over everything, and for a few minutes, he thought she would just stop talking entirely until she murmured softly, “He has a way of... making me think it's my fault... By the time the hospital stay was done, or the time the ambulance got there, or even before I would try to get away... he could just... twist it around and say it was... my fault... that I must've deserved the punishment, that I did something wrong and I should accept it, because no one else was going to want me...” She shrugged a little, glancing at Dorian again before she turned away from him. “I knew what he was doing, though... I just... didn't want to be alone... And I think he knew that...”

They walked in silence for a long time as Dorian turned her words over in his head. He didn't like the look in her eyes, the almost-shame there pulling at him painfully before he gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. Those blue-gold eyes shimmered with unshed tears for a moment before she smiled a little.

“When I returned to Earth and went to gather some things, he pulled a knife on me,” she said. “I debated leaving him for the authorities to find, but then I figured, ya know, Master Dennet could use a stablehand... I mean, after all, I kept bringing more horses and stuff like Kaaras for him to take care of, right? Seems only fair to bring him another pair of hands to help...” Her shrug was nonchalant as she sighed, shaking her head. “From the report I got, he refused to do the work and started screaming how he was brought here against his will and they didn't have the right to make him work... So they tossed him in a cell until I could get back to deal with him...”

One eyebrow rose at that as Dorian glanced back at the Chantry's spire. “It's been almost a month...” he said gently, looking to Rio, who nodded. “You're going to have to face him sometime, Rio...” Dorian added, nudging her gently, glad when he brought a smile to her face.

“I know,” she said, sighing again. “It's just... Every time I start to go down there, I... get scared... like he might manipulate me and hurt my friends, or something...”

“Well,” he said quietly, “I'm sure it might be easier to handle with someone, rather than alone... I'd be happy to come and support you... And even beat the man bloody if he tries...” Her small smile warmed him as she nodded in agreement as they turned to make their way back to Haven.

“That sounds like a great idea, Dorian...”

  
 

* * *

  
 

When Johnny woke up again, it wasn't to the sound of the plate of gruel clattering to the cell floor, or a roll of bread being thrown at him, but the clatter of a chair being dragged on the stones. Opening one eye with a groan, he rolled over on his bedroll and looked up, eyes widening for a moment at what he saw.

“Well, I'll be,” he said, voice soft as he sat up the rest of the way, watching Rio place the chair down with one arm and moving to drape herself into it as she looked down at him. “If it isn't the little duckling... Though I hear it's, what, the 'Herald of Asbestos' now? Or was it 'Ashtray'... They're never really clear with the details, ya know...”

He had to admit, she made an intimidating sight as she sat there, loose white shirt off one shoulder, all tight pants and knee-high boots and stern expression. Even the peek of bandages around one shoulder made her look tougher, eyes narrowed at him. Her hair was in a loose braid, the lighter blond quickly pushing the black out. She was in desperate need of a bottle of hair dye...

In another setting, it might've been hot, almost, the way she seemed to command the very air around her... but right now, all he wanted to do was wipe that haughty look from her face as he watched her dismiss the guards from the room. He sneered at her, leering her up and down as she relaxed back in her chair, a man moving to stand just off to the side, watching him.

“What's this, then? Come to tell me what a bad man I am, duckling?” he spat, leaning against the bars as he watched her for some sort of reaction. “Come to make me repent? Gonna make me regret ever laying a hand on you?” Her eyes just watched him, not saying anything, not even batting an eye, and he felt a small shiver race down his back as he waited for her to speak.

When she said nothing for several minutes, he looked between the man that stood off to the side with his gelled hair and perfect mustache, and frowned deeply. “What? Just gonna give me the silent treatment?” he snapped, trying and failing not to look shaken. It was unnerving—Rio wasn't a quiet person, “And who is this?” he added, waiving his hand at Dorian. “What, the guy with the horns not enough for you? I knew you were into weird shit, duckling, but that's just... What, do you double-team them or somethin'?”

She still said nothing, leaning back a little in her chair as she languidly crossed her legs at the knee. The tiniest smirk crossed her lips as she looked back at him, blue-gold eyes narrowing at him as her pointed ears flicked, like he'd said something funny, and he narrowed his eyes. How did she do that? She moved them like some kind of animated prosthetic, but they looked... real...

“What?!” he asked when her piercing gaze started to really unnerve him, swallowing heavily as he looked from Dorian as he tried not to think about the ears. Nothing in this place was making sense, and the look in Rio's eyes almost scared him...

“Nothing,” she said finally, chuckling as she shook her head a little, standing up again. “Just... Seems like one great, big, cosmic joke.” He instinctively scrambled back as she stepped towards the bars, stride strong and commanding as she looked down at him. “I gave you a chance to work off your debt for your assault,” she said, her tone all business. “Do you know where you are?”

“I dunno,” he snapped, heart hammering in his chest, “some back field somewhere in the mountains!”

“Mmm, close,” she said, crouching down to be at eye-level with him, “except... off by a lot... You're in Thedas. I landed here a few months ago when I was on my way to go see _you_. Remember that?” His nod was shaky as his frown grew. “When I fell here, there was this massive explosion, and the fabric of the world was torn apart. Since then, I've been putting it back together.”

Without missing a beat, she nodded over to Dorian and smiled, “That's Dorian. The horned man you met before, his name is the Iron Bull, and he's a Qunari. Those horns—they're real.” She lowered her voice and said, “He let me touch them and everything...” Rocking back on her heels, she watched his face as she said, “ _Here_ , I am a  _mage_... I command the elements, I pass through the Veil and into the Fade, and I am known by many as the Herald of Andraste, sent from our world to restore balance in Thedas. Now, how true that is, I still don't know—I'm kind of missing some of the pieces, but I gotta say, Johnny... The respect I get here is...  _astounding_...”

Her smile grew into something that sent chills down his spine, making him push further away from her as she said, “So when I bring back someone and I tell my advisors that they're responsible for beating and torturing me, do you want to know what my friends want to do?” She saw him pale and swallow hesitantly, grinning a little, “It's probably a great deal worse than whatever you just thought... But they won't, until I give the word...” Standing up again, she flashed him an innocent smile as she said, “It's been nice seeing you again, Johnny. If I never see you again, it'll be too soon.”

Turning on her heel, she strode from the room with a happy bounce in her step, climbing the stairs as Dorian followed her up and out of the dungeon, the heavy door closing behind them blocking out Johnny's shouts as Rio pushed him to the very back of her mind. She had a Breach to close, and thinking about him wouldn't keep her from her task now.

  
 

* * *

  
 

When all was said and done, sealing the Breach had actually been a cakewalk, and that didn't sit well with Rio. There was no demon to fight, no army of shades, nothing that really... stopped them. Yeah, she was a bit tired afterwards, but it was really nothing, compared to some of her training sessions with Solas and Dorian...

She sat in front of a fire, watching the others around her as they cheered and drank and made merry, and she wondered if maybe she was just looking too much into it... She almost didn't look up when Cassandra approached, pulled out of her reverie as the strong woman handed her a roll of bread. “Here,” she said, “Dorian mentioned you didn't eat much at lunch today... Solas confirmed the heavens are scarred, but calm. The Breach is sealed.” she looked down at Rio with a relieved look in her soft brown eyes. “We have reports of lingering rifts scattered throughout all of Thedas, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.”

She shrugged, tearing off a piece of bread and popping it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “It was nothing, really... I have a harder time training with my fire spells than I did closing the Breach—the mark did most of the work, and those mages deserve more credit than I do.”

“Still,” the warrior said, looking out over the valley where ale flowed and music floated through the air, “the Breach is closed, and the work of repairing the damage it did is underway. Already, word is spreading...” she started to say before something drew her attention away.

Rio felt it too, a deep thrumming in her chest, almost painful and drawing closer, and just behind her eyes, a familiar ache starting to form. She scrambled to her feet, just as the first signs started to peek through the distant trees, moonlight glinting off shields and armor as a massive force marched towards them, towards Haven. The clamor of the warning bells shook the ground beneath her feet as Rio grabbed her staff and made her way to the gate where Cullen was giving orders, Bull, Blackwall, and Dorian running up to her, Solas and Cassandra not far behind

“So, celebratory drinks are on hold?” Bull asked, Rio sighing deeply as she trotted down the path.

“So it seems, Bull,” she muttered with a shake of her head.

“Forces approaching!” Cullen shouted. “To arms!” The troops and mages looked at each other, scrambling to figure out where to go before Rio leapt down the steps, pushing her way through the crowd.

“Everyone not defending, get into the Chantry,  _now_!” she half-bellowed, eyes bright as she approached Cullen. “Cassandra, get these people out of the way—anyone who can't fight goes into the Chantry and out of sight! Cullen, what the  _hell_  is going on?” she asked, finally reaching the commander as Cassandra took over directing the various refugees out of buildings and into the Chantry.

“One watch-guard reporting,” he said, frowning as she gripped her staff tightly, “it's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain!”

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked, Rio starting to worry if they'd fallen into something well over their heads.

Her heart sank a little when Cullen said, “None!”

With a groan, her stomach sank just a little. “I hate it when I'm right...” she murmured, turning to the gates and wondering how long they might hold.

A flash of light beneath the wooden barrier drew her eye as a soft voice called out, “Please! I can't come in unless you open!” Without waiting for an answer, Rio darted down, pushing the gates open hard with Bull's help, almost stumbling out as she spotted Templar armor, fallen warriors everywhere, but something about seeing them made her head hurt more.

One was left standing, though he stumbled and fell, revealing a thin boy hiding behind him, head bowed beneath a wide-brimmed hat. His clothes were dirty and patched, skin pale as he slowly stepped forward, shaking, but not from the cold as Rio made her way over to him.

“I'm Cole!” he said urgently, keeping his head down, glancing at Rio. “I came to warn you, to help! People are coming to hurt you... You... probably already know...” His voice trailed off as she tried to meet his gaze, his head turning away, that hat flopping in the way.

“What's going on? Who's coming?” she asked, glancing back towards the mountain.

“The Templars come to kill you,” he said, sending shivers down her spine as he stepped back when Cullen stepped forward.

“Templars?!” he cried, looking to Rio, “Is this the Order's response to our talk with the mages? Attacking blindly?”

Cole shook his head a little, “The Red Templars went to the Elder One!” Turning to Rio, he said, “Do you know him? He knows  _you_!” Turning, he pointed to the ridge just across the valley as two figures appeared there. One looked like an ordinary man, but the other... he was much larger, even from this distance, and something just felt... wrong about him. Rio's head pulsed with a very painful twinge, making her look away just as Cole turned back to look at her and she froze. “He's very angry that you took his mages...” Cole said, finally meeting her gaze as she stared right back at him.

The words caught in her throat as she stared at him, all thin face and big, grey-blue eyes, blonde hair disheveled, raggedly cut, matching the rest of his appearance as she stared at him. For a few long moments, Rio couldn't say anything, reaching out to touch his face as tears welled up in her eyes, breathing, “It... can't be... R-Rhys...”

She didn't know how much time passed before Bull grabbed her shoulder, giving her a firm shake as he shouted, “Boss! Snap out of it!” Jerking a little as she seemed to come out of it, she looked around them, drawing her staff as several Templars came running up to them.

As they fought, she noticed strange streaks of red in the Templars' faces, frowning as she started to say something before a twisted figure ran at her and she saw the huge chunks of red lyrium protruding from his shoulders, the helmet almost melded to that face as a garbled roar echoed around them. She didn't even think, simply blasting it in the face with ice, glad when she brought her staff down hard on it and the foul thing shattered.

The enemies fell to them steadily as they defended the trebuchet until, with a relieved shout, they were able to get a shot off. They were waved off towards the other trebuchet on the rise, instructed to check on the men there and find out why it wasn't firing.

Up the path, they found the reasons why, the men and women operating the trebuchet lying slain on the ground. The Templars here fought hard to push them back, but they fell just as easily as reinforcements came running up, helping to load the second trebuchet as she quickly worked the wheel to crank it back fire again.

Blackwall kept a fierce vigil as Bull helped to fight them off, struggling to keep them off the platform as Rio turned the wheel. It was hard work, avoiding the arrows that whizzed past, but Dorian kept watch over her back, beating back those that managed to get close before Bull or Blackwall pulled them away to deal with them.

The next boulder was launched with a whoosh as the last of the Templars nearby fell. A cheer went up as the landslide buried most of the remaining forces before them, Rio leaning on the trebuchet's framework as she tried to catch her breath. Blue-gold eyes slid closed as she held her head in her hand as she tried to steady herself again. A hand clapped on her shoulder, comforting her a little as she tried to shake off the weird feeling thrumming in her bones. Something felt... wrong...

A shiver worked its way up her spine, just as a screeching roar rang through the air, making the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end as she jerked her head upright. She didn't even have time to get away as the ground beneath the trebuchet exploded and she was tossed back through the air, tumbling end over end as embers and splintered fragments rained down on her. Rolling to a stop, she laid on the ground, head spinning still as she slowly raised her head in time to see the silhouette of the dragon pass by overhead, and her stomach dropped to her feet. Looking around, she found the others just as scattered around, Bull getting to his feet as Blackwall made his way over to her to help her up. Dorian groaned from behind a crate where he'd fallen, but quickly got back up, joining the others as Bull growled, “Grrraaaaah, that's just  _messed up_!”

“Come on, guys,” she said, limping a little down the path, “we have to get to the gates!”

Making their way down the path, she spotted Harritt trying to open the door to his hut. Looking to Blackwall, she nodded him on, the Warden running forward to help. Bull encouraged Rio on as she shook off the shock of the blast, Blackwall joining them as Harritt slipped back out of the hut, various things in his arms as he ran for the gates. Once there, they were met with Cullen, who ushered everyone inside as quickly as he could towards the Chantry.

“Come on, move!” he shouted, waiting until they'd all made it inside before slamming the door closed and barring it. It wouldn't stop them, but it would buy them some time at least. “We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that... that  _beast_!” Looking back at Rio, his expression was stern as he said, “At this point, just make them work for it!”

Fighting off the scattered groups of Templars here and there, Rio found herself pushing herself harder, finding Seggritt trapped in one of the healing huts, climbing up some scaffolding and crossing the caved-in roof to drop down in front of the dazed businessman. What he'd been doing there, she didn't know, but she helped him up, blasting off the door with a shouted spell and dragging him out with her. As he regained his senses, she urged him towards the Chantry, another group of Templars trying to bar their way as her ears perked up to the sounds of more screams, letting her feet carry her across Haven.

All in all, several lives were saved, Rio fighting through the camp to help as many as she could manage. Adan and Manaeve were hauled away from the burning pots, while Rio couldn't reach Flyssa in time. With Threnn's help, they were able to even beat back the last of the templars, gathering the remaining refugees as they urged everyone fleeting to reach safety at the Chantry. Sprinting through the open doors, Rio ushered everyone forward.

“Move!” she heard Roderick say, and it took her a moment to pick up on the pained sound in his voice as he held his side tightly. The boy in the hat, Cole, stepped forward, pulling him gently back inside as he called to the others, “The Chantry is your shelter!”

The door clanged shut behind them as Rio tried to catch her breath, managing to push through the pain in her head as the dragon roared overhead. As Rio looked worriedly at Roderick as Cole helped support him, she heard him say, “He tried to stop a Templar... The blade went deep—he's going to die...”

She almost didn't hear Rockerick's wispy murmur, “What a... charming boy...” as she turned to Cullen as he jogged up to her, frowning as she brushing a lock of hair out of her face, fighting down the panic that bubbled up in her chest.

“Herald! Our position is not good... That dragon stole back any time you might've earned us...”

“I've seen an archdemon,” Cole said, drawing Rio's gaze as her eyes went wide as saucers. A high dragon was bad enough—they only had one Grey Warden and no battle plan to fight an archdemon! “I was in the Fade, but it looked like that...” he said softly, making Rio frown as she looked down at Cole, more questions bubbling up before she could stop them.

“I don't care what it looks like!” Cullen spat, frowning deeply at Cole, “It's cut a path for that army! They'll kill everyone in Haven!”

Cole's voice was soft and curious as he stared up at Cullen, Rio's heart sinking as he said, “The Elder One doesn't care about the village... He only wants the Herald!”

“If you know what he wants, then tell me!” Rio said, looking down at the boy.

“I don't,” Cole said softly, still looking up at her with those big, clear eyes. “He's too loud... It hurts to hear him...”

Groaning, Rio tried to think, gritting her teeth before she snapped, “If it'll stop him and save these people, then I'll do it!”

“It won't,” Cole said firmly, shaking his head a little. “He  _wants_  to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway! I don't like him...”

Cullen looked just as confused as Rio did, which made her feel better as he said, “You don't like...?” Shaking his head as if to clear the thought, he frowned, looking to Rio. “Herald, there are no tactics that make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche! We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide...”

Rio shook her head at that, frowning, “Cullen, you gotta be kidding me! Have you looked outside? The Templars, they're... they're  _everywhere_! To stop them at all, we'd end up burying Haven! And that's not even counting, oh, I don't know,  _the dragon_!” she added, exasperated.

“We're dying,” Cullen said, eyes serious as her jaw fell open, realizing he was very much serious, “but we can decide how! Many don't get that choice...”

“You know for a Templar,” Dorian snapped, “you think an awful lot like a blood mage!”

“What he said!” Rio cried. Silence fell over the hall as Rio tried to think of something, jumping a little as Cole spoke up.

“Yes... that... Chancellor Roderick would like to say it before he dies...” All eyes turned on the weakened chancellor as he fought to hold himself up.

“There... is a path,” he rasped, nodding. “You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the Summer Pilgrimage, as I have...” He sat up a little straighter, looking Rio square in the eyes as he said, “The people  _can_ excape! She must have shown me...  _Andraste_... must have shown me... so I could t-tell you...”

“What do you mean?” Rio asked, hesitant to believe at first, but ready to grasp at any little hope.

“It was whim that I walked the path,” he said, eyes distant before his gaze settled on her face again. “I did not mean to start... It was overgrown... With so many gone, so few would remember it now... It... can be no mere accident that I... remember...  _You_... could be more...!”

Rio bit her lip at that, letting it roll over in her mind before she looked at Cullen, “How about it, commander? Can you get everyone out?”

“Possibly,  _if_ he shows us the path...” Cullen said thoughtfully, looking at her with that amber gaze. “What of the prisoners?” Cullen asked, one brow raising.

She nodded in reply as she grabbed her heavier coat from where she'd tossed it earlier that evening, buckling it loosely, “Yes, them too! Even Johnny... No one can say I didn't try to save everyone I could.”

Cullen's frown deepened as she adjusted the straps across her chest tightly, slipping her sash around her waist, tucking . “But what of your escape?”

At that, Rio smiled, clapping him firmly on the shoulder as she said, “I have a plan, don't worry! We'll meet you wherever you set camp—just have warm blankets and hot stew waiting for us when we get there!”

If he knew she was lying, he never said, simply nodding before turning to order the scouts to follow them out there. “They'll load the trebuchet,” he said, looking to her as she grabbed her pack from the corner, turning to leave the Chantry. “Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the treeline... If we are to have a chance—if  _you_  are to have a chance—let that thing hear you.” Nodding to him, Rio turned to slip back out the door as the others started to make their way towards the back door.

“I'll pray for you, Herald of Andraste...” Roderick breathed as he left with the boy in the hat to lead them back through the Chantry.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Clearing the area of the lyrium-infected Templars was no easy task, but at last, winded and battered, they managed to strike them down. The scouts ran towards the path after the main group, as Rio looked to the others, expression serious as she looked at them.

“That's the last of them,” Bull said, starting to head down the path towards the last trebuchet, “Come on!”

Rio grabbed his arm, squeaking as he kept going before she was able to stop him in his tracks, boots frozen to the ground as she said, “Wait! You guys, I... I need you guys to go ahead, catch up with the others.” Everyone seemed to have something to say about that, Blackwall scowling, Bull breaking the ice to whirl back and face her.

“You must be joking!” Blackwall frowned, shaking his head at her again.

“Not happening, Boss!” Bull said, grey eye darkening as he saw the determined look in those blue-gold eyes.

“I don't know if you noticed,” Dorian said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “but that's an  _archdemon_... You can't face one of those on your own...”

“Da'len,” Solas said softly, his grey eyes narrowing fiercely, “this is suicide...”

Holding up her hand at them, she frowned, looking from face to face, waiting until they let her speak again, shaking her head a little. “Guys, I have an idea, but my plan only works if I'm the only one down here... I can't be stressing over everyone else—I have to be the one to do it, and I have to do it alone...”

Bull's hand rested on her other shoulder, looking down into her face as she looked up at him, bright eyes shining with courage, worry, and a silent question as she begged him with her eyes. “ _Trust me_ ,” Rio said, willing him to believe her.

The screech of the dragon overhead made him nod tersely before he turned to the others. “Come on, we can still catch up with the others if we go now.” He looked down at Rio, and for a moment, he almost said something else before the solid weight of her staff was pushed into his hand. Blinking down at it, he looked at Rio, frown deepening as she smiled up at him.

“It's okay, Bull. I have a plan—I'm going to be fine!” she said, and he let himself believe it as he rumbled low in his chest. Before he could argue, she was turning and darting down the path in long, almost leaping strides, and he was forced to turn and jog after Blackwall and the others, frowning at the other warrior's concerned expression.

“Boss has a plan,” he said gently, shaking his head. “She'll be fine.”  _I hope_ , he thought to himself as they rushed to cover as much ground as they could before the flare went up.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Along the path, as Johnny was rustled and pushed along, he found himself turning back and gawking. There was a dragon. A real one. And down there, the Herald fought...  _Rio_ fought... Once he realized what they were getting away from, he was glad for the chance to break away from the group, in case the giant fire-breathing lizard got tired of the empty village and came after their straggling group.

He didn't make it far on his own before he ran into a group of armored soldiers. At first, he'd been relieved, running forward and flagging them down. He'd heard wolves, and he was pretty sure he'd barely escaped a bear back there.

“Hey, guys, I'm-I'm sure glad I found you!” he cried, stepping forward until he realized the men weren't smiling. In fact, there was something strange in their eyes, a sort of glinting red light. In the back of his mind, something was screaming at him to run, but he just... couldn't bring himself to move.

“What have we found here?” a Templar loomed over him, hair slicked back, sallow skin a sickly shade in the pale moonlight. “Seems we caught ourselves a little pet... The master will want something to occupy him when he's finished with the Herald!” laughter rang through the men as they pressed in tightly around him.

Johnny had to think fast, mind racing as they closed in on him, shouting, “W-wait! I... I know the Herald! Please, I... I know all her weaknesses! I know all about the, uh, whatchamacallit... Th-the Inquisition! Yeah, that's it! I know everything!”

They stopped moving closer, glances exchanged. “After tonight, there won't be anything left of the Inquisition, let alone the Herald!”

A scout ran forward, shouting, “Commander! Commander Samson! News!” The man standing over Johnny stepped aside, listening intently to the word the scouts brought back. A deep rumbling rang through the still night air and all was quiet for a moment before Samson straightened himself. Slowly turning to face Johnny again, he looked down, making his way over to him, his heavy armor glinting in the moonlight as he raised an eyebrow.

“If you are  _lying_ ,” he started to say as Johnny shook his head.

“Of course not, why would I lie?” he said, giving his most charming smile. It was his one chance... “The Inquisition is... stronger than it seems... it won't fall so easily... And neither will the Herald... And if there's one thing I know  _well_ , it's Rio...”

  
 

* * *

  
 

“What the fuck am I doing,” she breathed as she jogged down the path, tightening her hold on her pack. “This is...  _insane!_ ” Shaking her head a little, she winced when the dragon roared again. “Please...  _Please_ , don't be an archdemon,” she prayed, dashing down the stairs as she tried to keep herself calm.

“There's no way I'm going to...” Her voice trailed off as she realized for a moment she couldn't hear the dragon's screech, whirling around to find it swooping in close, strange flames of deep crimson being laid around her as she turned to run, crying out when the flames reached the pots of oil here and there, the resulting explosion flinging her forward as she scrambled to get away.

Reaching up to touch her forehead, she only just managed to look up to catch the dark figure slinking forward silently through the flames, stepping over them as if it was nothing. Scrambling to her feet, she turned to run towards the trebuchet, only to find herself blocked as the bulk of the dragon landed heavily in front of her, making her stumble, falling to her knees as she felt fear lance through her. This was the end, a roar straight out of a dinosaur movie shaking her in her boots as she stared up at its scaly face.

“Enough!” she heard, whirling to face the looming figure casting a long, distorted shadow over her. “Pretender! You toy with forces beyond your ken!” His voice was like gravel mixed with shards of glass, sharp and grating inside her skull as she flinched, trying to keep herself just between the dragon and this... thing. “No more,” he hissed, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

“Well,” she said hesitantly, swallowing heavily, “aren't you just the belle of the ball?” She had to leap out of the way of a fireball, rolling away and scrambling to her feet again as she smirked a little at him.  _That's right_ , she thought to herself, keeping an eye on the dragon and the creature in front of her,  _just keep your attention on me... pay no mind to the people fleeing..._

“What are you?” she cried, hoping to stall for some more time as she tried to edge just along the wall. She just needed to get to the trebuchet and keep it distracted until they sent up the signal. “Why are you doing this?!”

The dark chuckle that crept over her made her shudder as the hulking, skeletal figure turned his gaze on her. “Mortals beg for truth they cannot have! It is beyond what you are... What  _I_  was...” That strange and twisted face lifted, fixing her with that piercing gaze. “Know me... Know what you have  _pretended_  to be... Exalt the Elder One—the  _will_ that is... _Corypheus_.”

“Well, whatever you are,” she ground out, gritting her teeth against the pulse in her skull, “I'm not afraid of you!”

His chuckle washed over her again, and she almost fell to her knees, barely able to keep herself upright. “Words mortals often hurl at the darkness...” He began to stalk towards her, slowly drumming the tips of his claws together, each little touch igniting a small red spark as he watched her closely. “Once, they were mine... They are always lies...” The cloth that hung from his skeletal frame swirled around him as he walked, matted fur and feather pauldrons shifting with his movements as he slowly approached her even as she tried to slip away. “You  _will_  kneel before me, child...”

“Why was I brought here?” she shouted, trying hard not to let herself be cornered as she moved away from him, eager to put distance between them. The closer he got, the bigger she realized he really was... “Why destroy the Conclave, huh? What was in it for you?”

“Your understanding is... not required,” he rumbled, one clawed hand cradling an orb the size of a cantaloupe with strange swirls over its dark surface, a wicked smile crossing his twisted face. “If you gain it, little one, consider yourself blessed...” The orb flared to life, surrounded by a strange and brilliant aura that made her eyes burn to look at it too long. “I am here for the Anchor...”

Sensing that this was bad, like end-of-the-world, last-chance bad, Rio stammered, “Y-you'll... You'll get nothing out of me!”

His chuckle rang in her ears as she stumbled and fell, trying to keep her footing. “You will resist... You will  _always_  resist... It matters not. The process of removing it begins  _now_!”

She cried out as the thrumming pain escalated, shooting through her and making her fall to the ground. She screamed as she clawed at her hand, tears falling hot down her face, writhing upon the ground. She barely heard his voice as he loomed over her, “It is  _your_  fault, 'Herald'... You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you  _stole_  its purpose.” Another wave of agony hit her and she shuddered, gasping breathlessly. “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you  _flail_ at rifts... I crafted to assault the very heavens...” Blackness washed over her for a moment as she struggled to keep breathing, his voice echoing in her head as she came to, “And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The  _gall_!”

Gritting her teeth through the pain, she managed to look up at him, blinking through the tears as she gasped, “Wh-why? What was it... s-supposed to do?!”

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none,” he said simply, though she could barely make out his face. “For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” Suddenly, the world lurched, the pain fading a little as her vision cleared, leaving her gasping for breath as she was lifted into the air by her marked hand. As she came face-to-face with Corypheus, she started to struggle in his hold, feet dangling uselessly off the ground. “I once breathed the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire  _in person_. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years, I was confused...  _No more_...”

He let her struggle, watching her before he shook her firmly and continued, “I have gathered the  _will_  to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and _correct_  this blighted world!” Shaking his head, he looked down at her, seeing the fear in those eyes as she wriggled like a fish caught on a hook. Leaning in close, he tightened his grasp on her wrist, feeling the frail bones in his hand as he hissed, “ _Beg_  that I succeed, for I have seen the Throne of the Gods, and _it was empty_!”

He didn't expect her to put up much more of a fight, so when she swung herself forward suddenly and caught him in the face with her foot, he was taken by surprise, bellowing in pain before he flung her like a ragdoll. Rio didn't regret her decision to act until she was flying through the air and hit one of the support beams of the trebuchet. Crumpling for a moment, she struggled to get to her feet as she shook. She was running out of ideas, and she didn't know how much more time she could buy them...

Another growl echoed from the creature as she looked up at him, eyes fierce as she frowned at him. “The Anchor is  _permanent_!” he shouted, hood fluttering in the breeze as snow began to fall around them. “You have spoilt it with your stumbling!”

Reaching for something, anything, Rio found her hand going to a discarded blade, lifting it up with both hands as she shook all over. She had to stand firm, the others were counting on her... Just a little more time, surely they were almost there, just... buy them more time... let them get away at least...

As the dragon and creature both approached, she felt her will start to crumble, and she knew this was it. This was really the end for her... “So be it,” Corypheus rasped, shaking his head a little as he stalked towards her again. “I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation—and  _god—_ it requires.”

“I'm out of time,” she breathed, just as a spark of red, near the far ridge beyond the Chantry, lit up the snow and trees, and she felt a profound sense of relief washing over her. She had made it, she had given them enough time... She hadn't failed them... Standing tall now with her borrowed sword in front of her, she couldn't help the cocky grin that flashed across her face.

“And  _you_!” the creature spat, not realizing the change in Rio. “I will not suffer even an unknowing rival! You _must_  die!”

One brow raised at that as a chuckle rang through the night. “Arrogant much?” Rio said, grin positively feral. “You expect me to  _fight_... I think you need... to...  _chill_.” Without another word, Rio hit the release on the trebuchet, watching the volley launch towards the mountain, eyes following the arc for a few moments as she thought to herself,  _Horns-up..._

She didn't even wait for the strike to hit the mountain, turning to run off the ramp as she held her pack tightly.  _Runrunrunrun,_  was all she could think now. She didn't remember much beyond the roar of the dragon behind her before the snow hit her, and then she was falling, down, down, and the darkness swallowed her up...

  
 

* * *

  
 

They barely caught up with the group as the flare went up, Cullen looking surprised as they climbed the ridge, running towards them. “B-but...” he said softly, frowning, “you're supposed to be with the Herald! You  _left her_  down there?!” he cried.

“She ordered us to go,” Bull said gruffly, grabbing a spyglass from a scout to try to see what was going on below, “said she had a plan... And I trust the boss.”

“Horns up...” they heard from the boy in the large hat, turning to see as the last volley was launched. Spirits rose as the last of the forces appeared to be buried beneath the snow, the dragon taking off with a roar, only to be dashed a few moments later as Cole said quietly, “I... I can't hear her...”

Blackwall's heart dropped, looking to Bull as the wind started to pelt them with bits of ice and snow. A storm was starting, and they needed to get out of the elements, take stock, and try to figure out where to go from here.

Haven was gone. The Herald had fallen. And their enemy had only just revealed himself. Things were starting to look worse and worse as the wind picked up, Blackwall giving a deep sigh, shaking his head just a little.

“In death,” he said quietly, “... sacrifice...”


	9. Not as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of Haven.

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

  
 

Chapter Nine

Not As Planned

  
 

  
 

The wind howled outside the tent, throwing ice and snow about the camp as nearly everyone tried to settle in for the night. They had managed to flee far and fast enough that the remaining Red Templars were unable to chase them down, and miles of ice and snow lay between them and the remains of Haven now. They were safe for now, but many wondered at what cost.

Sitting in their tent, Josephine watched as Cassandra began to suit up to head back out into the storm. It was nearly dawn now, and they had found no sign yet of any more survivors. The troops were growing weary, but many refused to sit it out, believing the Herald was still out there. Even Josephine held tightly to that hope, but the longer they went, the less likely it felt they might find her.

She did not argue when the Seeker simply ducked out of the tent, only calling after her to be careful before she secured the tent flaps again. Shivering inwardly at the rush of colder air, she pulled her heavy furs tighter around her before climbing into her bedroll, seeking any tiny measure of warmth she could find. She hated to think of willowy Rio out in this weather—the young woman had never endured a true Ferelden blizzard, and she'd been left out there with only a moderate coat to shield her from the elements. Josephine felt a chill pass through her before trying to push her thoughts aside. She would need rest, the morning would bring new problems and questions, and they needed to be ready for them...

Across the camp, Cullen and Leliana were faring little better, pouring over a map of the area as they tried to determine what sections had been searched, what ones had not, and any hidden places for the enemy, or even the Herald, to hide. The scouts were optimistic that Rio could pull through, Thanduil pointing out several winding caves beneath Haven could've easily sheltered her, and she could just be waiting for a rescue. Efforts were well under way to try to locate each of them safely, but the storm slowed them down and made matters worse. Tempers flared and ebbed, but hope suffered the most as their progress seemed continually hindered by every little thing.

Many huddled close around small fires, tending to the injuries and wounds of others, offering comfort and solace where they could, eager to keep the hope alive. The Herald had to be out there still, they said. She would return to them, as the threat was not yet gone. They just needed to believe... Stories were shared to raise weary spirits, to give hope and strength where it was needed most. Songs drifted on the wind through camp as a bard sought to bring a smile to the people who listened.  _Believe_ , the bard's voice implored to the tired refugees,  _for the Herald, for all of us._

Their song drifted through the camp to where the Iron Bull, several of the Chargers, a half-dozen soldiers were getting ready to head out. The last wave of scouts were returning with no better news than they'd had all night, and with dawn approaching, they hoped to find something with the slowly growing light. One scout reported that it had looked like a flare had gone up once, but they couldn't get a good bead on it before the storm swallowed it, and that gave Bull hope. He remembered back to the last time he'd seen Rio, remembered her pack slung over her shoulder, and even remembered helping her keep it organized. Emergency supplies, she'd called them, and while some of it had been obvious, bandages, gloves, small tubes of salve, the rest of it wasn't, a little clear bag with small colored tablets, a small orange and black contraption, and something marked “fire blanket”, but she insisted that it all had its uses.

She would be all right, he told himself. She could handle herself until they found her. She was made of tougher stuff—it would take more than an avalanche to take down Rio. Still, he had to push aside the other memories, flashes of her eyes looking up at him with hope, with pain, with tears and sadness. He had to bury the memories of her eyes begging him to trust her, to believe the lie, even when he knew what she was going to do. He needed to tell himself again that she would wait for them to come and find her, and that she would be right there waiting...

A thin boy with ragged blonde hair watched them ride from the camp, raising his head just enough to see them silhouetted against the darkness beyond before they melted away, off in search of their wayward Herald. He said nothing, simply watching them go, and then watching the darkness for a long time afterwards, silence echoing as he stood there, songs and stories and .

He waited, and he listened.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Pain hit her first, and it hit hard.  Each breath made her chest hurt, and more than once the blackness washed over her again as she tried to keep herself awake. She couldn't tell how much time passed, her eyes drifting closed again as heavy snowflakes fell around her were she lay. When she finally came to for more than a minute, she couldn't help groaning, blue-gold eyes looking around the cavern as she lay still for a long time, feeling the cold biting in her lungs.

She was slow to get back to her feet again, struggling to roll herself onto her side as she shivered all over. Pushing herself to her knees, she looked up and spied the hole she'd fallen through, almost covered in snow and a long way up. Thick snowflakes flurried around her as she watched her breath mist before her, eyes distant as she struggled to focus. Her head hurt, and it was hard to think clearly as she reached up to lightly run a hand through her hair. Looking up again, she forced herself to look at the sky, measuring the shade of dark, angry grey as the wind howled through the opening. When that got her nowhere, she groaned, hugging herself tightly as she muttered, “So much for a celebration...  Wonder how long I’ve been down here...”  Reaching up to touch the knot on the back of her head, she tried to focus on what she should do, her head still spinning as she tried to work out what had happened.

There was fire, and screaming, and that grating voice that rang in her head.  A shape in the darkness, burst of flame—a dragon.  “Of course there was a dragon,” she grumbled to herself, shaking her head.  Slowly, she started to piece things together: the trebuchet, loaded and ready to go; shouting for the others to go, to run; more explosions…  Rubbing her forehead again, she lightly touched the bruise that throbbed there.  Bull and Blackwall had fought her on it, she definitely remembered that.  She’d had to push them towards the trail and order them to go.  “I have a plan, I’ll be fine!” she remembered yelling at them both to silence their arguments, shoving her staff into Bull’s hands as she pushed them on.  Solas had said little to try to stop her, only frowning before he turned to follow the others, while Dorian was almost as difficult as the warriors to convince, but nothing would have changed her mind.

She had lied to them, bold-faced and so sure of herself, but there was no other way...  The dragon out there and this Elder One had wanted her, and they would have stopped at nothing to get her.

She remembered losing her nerve when she faced the Elder One at last.  Corypheus, his name had been, the name grating in her head as much as his voice had. Remnants of fear shot through her as she remembered that voice, shaking her head again as she tried to push it down.  He’d picked her up and tossed her like he might fling a doll, and she couldn’t so much as stop him. Even her spirited kick hadn't done anything beyond make the creature even more pissed.

She'd had a stroke of luck, though, when he threw her at the trebuchet. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed again, remembering her grin of triumph.  _She laughed in the face of danger, they’ll say,_  she thought to herself as she looked around where she’d landed.  She had launched the rock without a real thought as to how she would make it out—surviving wasn’t at the forefront of her mind until she'd turned to run, feeling that wall of ice and snow fast-approaching.  Luck alone had been the only reason she fell into the cavern, and even now, that luck was fading fast as she looked around her again, cringing.

She would have been okay with it ending in that valley, right then and there...  She had done what had been asked of her—seal the rifts, heal the Breach, and stop the war. Hell, she'd even done the extra credit and tried to save everyone in Haven.  Her job was done, and yet, here she was...

Starting to get up, she stumbled, falling to her knees as her left ankle gave out.  As she landed, she found her own pack in the corner, the strap broken, its contents tumbled out.  She crawled over to it, flinching when she saw the broken vials.  So much for potions, she thought to herself, pulling out the dry bandages and medical tape as she tried to take stock of everything that hurt. 

Her ribs were worst, but there wasn’t much she could do about them.  She wasn’t bleeding from it though, and she wasn’t drowning in fluids, so probably just bruised, maybe a little cracked.  Her ankles hurt, but nothing broken there.  Taking off one boot, she felt the sprain in her left ankle and started the hard work of wrapping it.  After a couple of tries, she managed to pull her boot back on, testing the other foot gingerly.  When only the one seemed to hurt, she checked her arms next.  A few bruises and scrapes from fighting the Templars, but none the worse for wear.  She shivered again in the cold and reached into the pack to pull out the emergency gloves.  They’d just been cheap ones she’d found at the store, but they were better than nothing.  Pulling them on, she tucked them down into her bracers before taping up the tips to keep some kind of grip. 

Picking through the stash of pills she had tucked in a plastic bag, she took a sip of water from the small waterskin on her belt, quickly swallowing a couple of painkillers.  Every little bit would help with the pain, she told herself.  Slipping the skin into the inner lining of her jacket, she made sure it was tightly secured before tucking the rest of the pills into a small pouch on her belt.  Unwrapping her sash, she adjusted her coat and buttoned it closed up to her chin.  Taking the sash, she started to wrap it around her head, fashioning a makeshift scarf and hood as she braced herself to face the cold, careful to make sure her ears were sufficiently covered. 

Rising gingerly to her feet, she gathered the last of the gauze and little bit of supplies she could, slipping it into her coat.  The last thing she grabbed was the flare gun and emergency blanket, smiling a little.  They had been an impulse grab at the time, but it was proving to be a great idea.  If she could flag a scout down, maybe she wouldn’t be out in the cold for long...

Stumbling down the corridor, Rio hugged herself as she tried not to think about what else lived in the caves.  Thankfully, nothing leapt out at her as she made her way out, finding an open passageway and staring in silence out at the scene before her.

She must’ve been somewhere near Haven still, but there was hardly a sign of it.  Here or there, debris poked out of the snow, a wagon here, a wheel there, but nothing telling her which way to go.  Her heart sank as she leaned against the stone, eyes scanning the distant horizon for something, any kind of sign to keep going.

Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of a faint rosy glow between two peaks, and she felt her hopes rise as she reached for the flare-gun.  Raising it high, she quickly pulled the trigger, the bright red flare lighting the area around her with a faint crack that she could barely hear over the wind.  She held her breath for a second before she swore loudly, shouting into the storm in her frustration before flinging the flare gun back down the cave's dark path. Why had she just shot into a storm?!  They weren’t going to be able to see it, not at that distance, and they certainly wouldn’t send scouts in this weather.  She sighed softly as she felt her hope diminish, realizing there had only been one flare in her pack. Staring forlornly across the snow, she resolved herself to make her way out when the storm stopped and just camp out near the cave's entrance until then...

A roar from inside the cave changed her mind with that, Rio shooting out of there like cannon-fire.  A hundred feet away, she debated if she should go back, but when she looked over her shoulder and saw the rage demon roaring at the cold, kept at bay by the wind, she made up her mind.  Turning again, she set her sights on the bright halo and started to walk, praying it wasn't the Red Templars' camp.

She didn’t know how long she walked through the storm, but her stumbling walk was soon down to a vaguely onward shuffle.  Everything ached, each snowflake hitting her face felt like a needle that melted and chilled her further.  More than once, she had to stop to gather the strength to trudge on, telling herself to just keep going, keep moving, one foot in front of the other foot in front of the other foot, keep walking...

She gave a silent prayer to the snow that she wasn’t too far behind everyone when she lost sight of the rosy glow, hoping as hard as she could that she was at least going in the right direction.  Trudging onward through the snow, she found each step harder and harder to take, the ice building up on her pale eyelashes and freezing her from head to toe until she couldn't remember what it was like to be warm.

She didn’t know how long she walked, only knowing that at the edge of her mind that she had to keep going.  Even with her heavy coat tight around her, she was chilled to the bone, and she struggled to keep her head up as she walked.  She tried to think of warm things, hot cocoa, tea, soup, even tried once to summon a tiny flame, but it had snuffed out before she’d even gotten a couple of feet.  She started to stumble more, falling into the snow a couple of times before she finally had to stop, the snow threatening to bury her as she fought the urge to get up again.  The pain in her ribs met with the pain in her legs and was amplified as she had trekked, and she couldn’t take it anymore.  The snow was nearly thigh-deep now, and she had better luck almost crawling through it.  Standing now, she looked around her as she tried to see through the storm, stars, constellations, the moon—she desperately needed  _something_  to help find her way. 

Looking back over her shoulder, she couldn’t even see her trail through the snow save for a few feet behind.  Her shoulders slumped, sighing breathlessly.  She needed to get out of the wind, out of the cold... 

Shivers danced down her spine before she looked down at the snow, starting to kneel, digging herself a little hole.  She needed to rest, and she would get nowhere with the snow berating her.  Tired hands pawed and pushed the snow, managing to carefully pack it together.  With a small spell, she layered the inside of her little hole with ice, settling down in her little hole as she closed her eyes. 

She just needed to rest...  She could keep going once she had her strength back, then she could keep going.   _Just a little nap_... she told herself before slipping into red-tinged nightmares.

 

***

 

They’d been out of danger for nearly two days now.  When the storm lessened to a gentle snowfall, they redoubled their efforts to search for the Herald, but no matter how hard or far they searched, they did not find her. Caves had been searched and cleared—one in particular had been promising, with a scorched pack and shattered potion vials and the strange contraption from Rio's bag, but no Rio. They had taken out the rage demon that was in the cave and were thankful when there had been no sign that Rio had fallen prey to it. However, that meant that somewhere between the camp and that cave, Rio had disappeared. Solas could find no lingering rift magic anywhere, so she hadn't gone through a rift, but the trail was long-cold by the time night fell on them again and they made no headway. Bull and the others had gone out multiple times with each of the search parties, desperate to keep hope.  Rio was resourceful, Blackwall had said more than once.  “She’s still out there,” Dorian insisted as he had mounted up that morning, “I’ll only believe she’s gone when we find proof otherwise.”

Each search turned up less and less until finally nothing, and he saw the hope slowly fading in the troops.  Even his own Chargers had a hard time keeping the hope that she was alive out there.  After a second search since that morning, he fell onto his cot to get a minute or two of rest, slipping almost immediately into sleep.

He wished he could stop seeing her standing there, practically unarmed and defenseless, trapped between a Darkspawn and an archdemon, but the dream refused to leave him be as it played again for his torment. He started to jerk himself out of it again as she launched the boulder, his eye fluttering for a moment before he started to drift back to sleep once more, slowly slipping into the grips of dreams again. Again and again he saw it, from a hundred different angles until he thought he would go mad from it. Each time she fell, he fought the dream, pushing against it, determined not to let it happen again before it looped back and started again, holding him captive in his torment.

She had been barely able to control spells with her staff, let alone bare-handed, but when she’d pushed the grip of the staff into his hand and gave him that look, he had some hope she might have come up with some kind of backup plan. She hadn’t, of course, but that hadn’t stopped her from doing what needed to be done, despite what it cost her.

Still, he told himself, he couldn’t help feeling responsible.  They had all looked like they held some weight of the loss, seeing the Herald fall with Haven, but it burned the worst with Bull.  He remembered taking the scout’s scope to see what was going on, but he’d barely been able to make out anything, the dragon was in the way, and he worried that she wasn’t going to be able to launch the trebuchet after the flare went up.  He felt relief when the rock had been loosed, and then, as the snow came barreling down and buried Haven, they all felt the fear that seized them tight in their hearts.  Just like that, the Herald—Rio—was lost.

She had been his boss. More than that, she had been a friend, curious and insightful, full of ideas, even when she didn't think she was. She had trusted him to keep her safe after everything she had been through, the torments and pain... Even when the dream faded and his eye opened blearily, he could clearly remember those blue-gold eyes looking up at him with absolute faith shining in those depths. 

It had been that way since Redcliffe, since she’d disappeared in a puff of smoke and ash before she stepped out of nowhere, an unwavering conviction echoing in her voice as she stood victorious before Alexius without so much as raising her staff. Later, when she crumbled and told them what she had seen, the red lyrium, how it was  _grown_  and mined, when she fought sleep because the dreams haunted her, she had trusted him to keep her safe. She had trusted them all, and they had all failed...

He slipped under again, letting sleep wash over him as he twitched slightly, willing himself to see something different, anything...

Red-washed visions gave way to a stark black and silver dream, and he couldn't help the shiver that worked its way up his spine. All around him, he could feel cold snow, ice pressing against his back, a deep ache in his ribs and back, shooting pains through his legs... Opening his eye in his dream, he felt the world slip into focus.  There, huddled in a small space, was Rio, who shivered, lips tinged blue as she weakly fought to wake herself. The deep furrows between her eyebrows were back, face pale as she gasped for breath. Tears clung to her eyelashes and ran down her cheeks as she hugged herself tightly, wrapped in a shiny looking blanket as she whimpered. She looked terrible, exhausted and beaten, like she'd just crawled into a hole and given up...

Bull clung to that dream, the thought giving him hope that she might be out there still, but it slipped away before he could stop it, something startling him awake as he stared blankly up at the roof of the tent. Blinking groggily as his senses normalized to the world around him, he reached up to rub his face, starting to sit up. Been pushing too hard, he told himself, trying to push the image of a half-frozen Rio from his mind...

“She is cold...” a voice said gently, making him look up to find that strange boy standing just outside his tent, leaning against the support pole. “Shaking, shivering, sheltered, but too sheltering...” he said, his voice soft, urgent, yet gentle, and he turned to Bull, clear-blue eyes looking at him from under a wide-brimmed hat. It reminded Bull of the hat that Rio wore sometimes...

Pushing the thought aside, Bull grunted, starting to get up again as the boy turned to look at something in the distance. Pulling his boots back on, he almost jumped when the boy was suddenly at his side, trying to figure out how he'd moved when the boy said, “Can't you hear her? She's screaming, shouting, shivering... Red-laced dreams, can't wake up, too cold...”  His voice trailed off, sad and almost pained before looking up at Bull again, reaching out to him, “Please, no one will listen...  they can’t hear her, but she’s still there...”

Moving quickly away from the strange kid, he frowned as he said nothing more, only watching him as he quickly made his way from the tent.  Something about the kid’s eyes made him uneasy as he stared at him, unblinking, but something in the things he said... 

Looking away from the kid as he started to walk around, he felt the thoughts start to stir in his head even as the memory of the boy faded again. Something in his words made his hope flare to life, but he wasn't about to go charging off into the ice and snow on a feeling. Brushing off what the boy said, Bull turned to make his way around camp. There was plenty to check on, and it did good to keep busy. He nodded at some of the Chargers as they waved. Krem, Grim and Dalish must've been out with the current search groups, the others huddled around a fire to keep warm. He didn't blame them, but needed to keep himself up, keep moving to quiet the voices in his head that told him to saddle up and ride, just one more time, one more look to be sure... Rio had been a little slow to keep up when she was tired, so she might just have been taking her sweet time...

 _Or,_  his mind supplied as he walked past the mess tent,  _she's buried under fifteen feet of snow..._

He squelched that thought again as he approached the makeshift stables where the mounts had been tied. A snort brought him out of his reverie, drawing his gaze as a pink and grey muzzle pushed at him. He almost smiled as he reached out to affectionately pat the Nuggalope's head, brushing away the snow from his horns. Kaaras, Rio had called him. Her navigator.

He lightly scratched behind one of the giant nug's ears as he remembered how big her eyes had gotten when she found out what ten thousand royals bought her, and despite the looks she got when she rode the great beast, she proclaimed that it had been her best decision, and since then, they'd been nearly inseparable.

He felt a small twinge of sadness as he realized that the Nuggalope looked at him with large, questioning eyes, ears swiveling as he tried to look around the Qunari, as if he was hiding his mistress behind his back. Upon finding she was in fact not there, he looked at Bull and brayed angrily at him. “Oh, sure,” he said softly, patting his nose when the beast snorted at him, “blame me... it wasn't my fault she insisted to stay behind...”

The great beast bumped his snout hard into the Qunari’s hand, chittering at him before raising his head to look over the ridge where they had come.  He stared intently up at that spot before looking at Bull and snorting again, ears flicking at him.  Leaning back, he jerked hard on the lead tying him in place, straining as he tried to pull it free.  Bull reached up to try to calm the Nuggalope, getting a nip at is hand for his trouble before Kaaras chittered at him before jerking his head back hard, pulling on his lead. It did this several times, trying to tell him something as he started to chew on the rope holding him. From the looks of things, he had been doing it for some time, and some more frayed rope nearby told him it was probably not the first lead he'd tried chewing through.

Reaching up to pull the rope from his mouth, Bull sighed, telling himself that he needed to stay, to wait until the scouts returned. Another nip from the Nuggalope drew his attention as the beast looked at him with those too-smart eyes. Groaning to himself, Bull unlooped the rope and pulled the gate open to let him out. He had to almost jump out of the way as the beast lunged out of the stall, stopping a short distance away to look back at Bull as if to ask him if he was coming or not. Bull frowned as the Nuggalope looked back to that far ridge again before looking at him and braying again at him impatiently.

Waving off the stablehand, he closed the stall, grabbing the saddle and blanket. He ignored the questioning looks he got as he pulled the bridle on the great beast, who was patient under the Qunari's hands. Quickly saddling him up and adjusting the straps for his longer legs, Bull mounted up and nudged Kaaras forward with a light nudge of his heels. Perhaps a ride would calm them both, just something to keep busy, to let the creature work off some energy and wear the Qunari down enough to sleep a little better...

Bull quickly grabbed the reins as Kaaras took off at a hard gallop, holding tight as he struggled to keep seated as they sped out of camp, up and over the ridge and across the open expanse of moonlight white. The snow was almost blinding as Kaaras rode hard, the cold biting at them, but nothing he did stopped the determined animal. Holding tightly to the reins, he told himself to just hang on for the ride and perhaps see where this would go.

They rode past the search party, Krem shouting a question after him, but they didn't stop. Even shouting at the beast to slow down and digging his heels in didn't seem to deter it. The Greater Nuggalope was quite content to do what he damn-well pleased as Kaaras ran on for a few miles, over another ridge and still on, though his path slowly veered to the left as Bull continued trying to talk sense into him. He started to wonder if the beast would ride all the way back to Haven when Kaaras gave a sharp bray and skidded to a stop, nearly sending Bull flying. Kaaras snorted, sinking a couple feet into the snow as he sniffed quietly at a snow drift.

Looking around, Bull frowned as he found himself greeted by nothing but snow and distant mountains, fresh snow swirling lazily around them. Now and again, the moon peaked between the clouds, bathing everything in a bright silver light. His frown deepened as he realized that instead of going just south, towards where Haven was, they'd also gone a bit west, and he wondered if the beast had only wanted them to get lost.

Looking down, he watched as the Nuggalope sniffed and snorted in the snow for a few moments before, without warning, shoving his head into a snowdrift and braying. He couldn't help it as he covered his face with one hand, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. “Shit,” he grumbled, sighing as he shook his head. “Can't believe it... got talked into following a stupid beast to go out and play in the snow... in the middle of nowhere... Stupid fucking nug...” Yanking on the reins, he clicked his tongue, trying to get Kaaras to turn around and head back, the Nuggalope shaking his head and braying again, shoving his head into the snow again.

“ _CHRIST ON A CRACKER_!” he heard from the snowdrift, head lifting a little as his brow furrowed. Leaning around the Nuggalope's head, he almost couldn't believe his eye as a trembling hand appeared from the hole in the snowdrift, feeling and petting along Kaaras' snout as he heard, “K-Kaaras? Am... Am I dead?” He couldn't dismount fast enough as he heard a pitiful wail of “But if I'm dead, then y-you're dead, and I don't know if I can live with that!” Pushing Kaaras out of the way as the creature gave an excited bellow, Bull started to dig, crunching through a thick layer of ice to find, tucked in a tight ball, wrapped in something shiny and sprinkled with snow, was Rio, shivering and looking up at Bull with tears in her tired eyes.

“B-Bull?” she asked shakily before she reached for him, voice cracking as she struggled to climb out herself. Bull didn't wait that long, reaching down to slip his arms around her, pulling her out as she clung to him. Cradling her close, he let one hand slip into her hair, his other arm tucked under her legs as he held her tightly against him. Her cool face pressed into the hollow of his neck, the tips of her ears nearly frozen against his skin as he told himself that she was really there, that he had actually found her in time...

The grey and pink muzzle appeared over one shoulder as Kaaras gave a chittering sigh, getting her to look up with a weak chuckle. “There's.... my good boy...” she said tiredly as Bull turned to pull the saddle blanket out, tucking it around Rio as she pressed weakly against him, murmuring weakly, “All the carrots... when we get to camp, Kaaras... you earned them...”

  
 

* * *

  
 

The trek back was slow-going as Bull rode with Rio tucked into his arms, wrapped up as tightly as he could manage as the wind whipped at them.  She didn’t seem to care that nearly every other step jostled her, burrowing into his arms as she shivered, only faint groans escaping when pain jolted over her ribs.  She had both arms and legs wrapped around him, practically straddling him as she clung to him.  It felt like it took forever for her shivering to calm down. When she started to radiate her own warmth again, Bull's worries eased. He could feel her small movements against him and realized she could still move all of her limbs—she simply opted to stay as close as she could to him.

The wind picked up as they crested the ridge, hitting Bull hard in the face as Kaaras tried to take it nice and easy.  One arm held the blanket around her, the other supporting her backside and holding tightly to the reins, though it seemed Kaaras had things in hand as the moonlight poured silver light around them.  The only time Rio seemed to really move was to pull off her gloves and toss them away, cool fingers pressing against his chest as she drew on his warmth. 

It took some time, but Rio managed to finally get herself comfortable against him, her hips rocking slightly against him in time with Kaaras' careful strides. More than once, her hips pressed hard against his, grinding ever so gently against him. He could feel her warmth there, her body pressing against his and creating a slight, but rather delicious friction. He rumbled low in his chest as he felt the heat pool there, shifting his hand on her shapely rear to shift her against him. She gave a groan and hiss in protest of being moved, but she soon settled again, holding her as carefully as he could manage to keep his focus on keeping them in the saddle.

Passing over the next ridge, Bull tucked the blanket around her again when the wind caught it, Rio protesting at the draft as she shuddered in his arms.  Chuckling low, Bull urged Kaaras on, knowing camp wasn’t far off now.  As the snow finally stopped, he was able to spot a few of the search team nearby.  One of them, Krem, shouted a question that was lost on the wind, though the gesture was pretty clear.  Where did you go?  He managed a responding shout, raising his arm to signal them over, the blanket falling away again as Rio gave a yelp of protest as her head and shoulders were uncovered again.  Krem and the scouts only hesitated a moment before they scrambled across the field of white towards them, the lieutenant yanking his helmet off and keep running, armor glinting in the moonlight as he quickly closed the gap, the scouts just behind. 

Bull drew Kaaras to a stop as Rio continued to protest, looking around tiredly as she tried to bring the blanket back up over her head with a loud groan, “I could do without being refrozen, thank you!  Some of us are not Qunari!”

Krem reached them first, skidding to a stop next to them, drawing Rio’s tired attention as she blinked down at him, Krem’s smile lighting up his face as he realized it was definitely the Herald, battered, bruised, a little burned, but alive.  “Krem!” she said happily, smiling wearily as she realized who it was, the other scouts gathering close as more rushed to join them.  “Thank god, I was worried that... well...”  She shrugged off the end of her statement as though it was nothing, though the look in her eyes said it was a lot more than nothing.

“Where was she?” Krem asked as Rio leaned into Bull again, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against his chest.

Bull gave a soft grunt, jerking his head back the way they had come. “Back that way a couple of miles, buried in a snow drift...”

Fawn eyes narrowd a little at Bull, a small smirk crossing his face. “... And in all that snow... you managed to find her?”

“Kaaras found me,” Rio piped up, reaching back to lovingly pat the Nuggalope's neck, earning a happy chitter, “good boy...”

Bull grumbled a little, nudging Kaaras back into motion as Krem struggled not to fall over with laughter. His lieutenant jogged to catch up to them again as Bull had to slow down when Rio protested at the faster pace. “Ha! Well, it seems Kaaras proved more useful than you originally thought, Chief! Looks like the first round of ale is on you!”

  
 

* * *

  
 

Rio was out again when they reached camp, even as the people cheered their return. She didn't wake until the cold washed over her again, eyes fluttering open as she groggily tried to sit up. Hands held her down and were grabbing at her clothes, trying to keep her still.

Panic shot through her, eyes bleary as she tried to focus on the faces hovering above her, the bright lantern overhead nearly blinding her as her heart raced. Tears filled her eyes as she fought against them. Rio gasped for breath, choking on a sob as she begged them to stop as she felt her coat fall away, her loose linen shirt pulled open as she tried to fight them. “P-please, don't!” she cried, shaking her head, trying to twist away from the arms that held her down, crying out in pain as she jostled her injured ribs. “Don't,” she gasped, tears falling freely. She didn't care who saw her tears now, she just couldn't do it anymore. She kicked out with her feet, a little relieved when her foot hit something solid before she felt her ankle caught by a strong arm, boot wrestled off as she tried to jerk her leg away, candle and lantern light too bright for her to make out their faces.

She kicked out hard with her other foot, hearing a satisfying crunch as the heel of her boot connected with something, a cry of pain making the other pairs of hands release her. She didn't even think, simply curling tightly into herself as she gasped between her sobs, stars dancing across her vision. The pain was too much, the memory...

As the darkness threatened to swallow her again, strong arms lifted her from the ground. She tried to fight as her coat was peeled away, but a deep voice assured her she was safe, and the warmth returned again. Her head was tilted back, cool glass pressed against her lips as she was ordered to drink. It was cool and minty over her lips, making her shiver as the cold pooled in her stomach before quickly warming her from the inside out, the tent swimming around her as her eyes fluttered closed, head lolling back as she drifted once more into that dark and dreamless sleep.


	10. The Hunt of a Thousand Questions

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

 

Chapter Ten

The Hunt of a Thousand Questions

 

 

When Rio finally stirred again, her blue-gold eyes opening blearily to look around her, she found herself alone. Lying on a cot, she was propped up on a mound of furs with more furs over her legs and draped across her shoulders. Groaning as she reached up, trying to wiggle out from under the suffocating warmth, her breath caught for a moment before she fell back onto the furs as the pain slowly faded again.

“Ahh, awake, I see,” a familiar voice said as the flap to the tent open, Dorian slipping inside with a smile. Rio sighed, shrugging as he chuckled. “Gave us quite the scare with your struggling... I thought we were going to have to tie you down...”

Rio shivered at that thought, weakly pushing the sable fur from her shoulders with tired hands, trying to get free again as she murmured, “Help me get this off, would ya? 'S too hot...”

The mage took some pity on his friend, helping her to gently pull the pelt from her front. He had to reach out to stop her when she tried to push off the rest, tucking her in tightly. “Ohhh, no you don't,” he said sternly as she tried to fight him, ignoring her frown. “You need to stay put so you can heal, Rio...”

“I'm fine, Dorian,” she said wearily, shoulders slumping. “Really, I am absolutely hunky-dory...”

“Well, then, I'll just call the publishers to have them redefine 'fine' as 'cracked ribs and hypothermia'...” Dorian said dryly, one eyebrow raising. “I think you'll find you'll recover much faster if you stay in bed...”

Rio's groan was loud as she flopped tiredly back against the furs, frowning. “I need to be out there, helping plan and get things moving!” she said. “There's so much that needs to be done...”

Dorian shook his head at that, smiling at her. “No, trust me... you don't want to be out there...” Blue-gold eyes narrowed at him, watching as he pulled out a vial of a pale blue liquid, unstopping it before handing it to her. “Here you go... For the pain...”

She frowned deeper at it, shaking her head and trying to push it away. “N-no, thanks,” she murmured, ignoring Dorian's concerned frown before he pushed the vial into her hand.

“Take it... I promise it won't make you sleep, but it will help it hurt less...” he said, watching her closely. She frowned, looking down at the bottle for several long, quiet moments before sighing, downing it in one quick go.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Dorian was regretting the potion he'd given her. It did help her relax, yes, and some might say it lowered inhibitions just a bit, but he didn't expect... this. He couldn't believe the number of questions she asked him, those blue-gold eyes wide as she hung on his every word, pupils blown wide. At first, he hadn't minded in the least—she asked about him and his adventures and studies—but then she asked other things, and he realized her curiosity was endless. It had been at least four hours, as nearly as he could tell, but she didn't seem to tire, even though he knew she had to still be exhausted from her adventure.

He had tried to leave, just once, and she had managed to get one leg awkwardly out of the cot and levered herself up to her one foot, trying to pull the other out from under the mound of furs when she toppled over with a squeak. He barely caught her before she could fall and hit something, but it was clear, even in her state, she was determined to do what she wanted. Thus, he had remained at her side.

It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy answering her questions—he rather found them refreshing! But after the third attempt to explain how the Magisterium worked, he had pretty well given up and was grasping at straws. He hadn't thought it was that complicated, but Maker preserve him, she just wasn't getting it. He almost opened his mouth to tell her again to just lie back and sleep when the flap to the tent lifted, Krem ducking inside.

Dorian was no fool—he wasn't about to waste this opportunity.

“Ah, Dorian,” he said with a slight nod before nodding to Rio, who waved happily at him with a goofy smile on her face. “Your Worship... I had heard you were awake, so I came to check and see how you were. Warming up all right?”

“I'm perfectly toasty,” Rio said with a giggle. “How's Bull? And Dalish, and, and Grim, and... ummmm... Ssssstitches!” she said, smiling proudly as she remembered each name.

Krem chuckled, “They're fine, Your Worship... Thank you for asking...”

Dorian leapt to his feet, ushering Krem inside with a charming smile, pushing him towards the stool that he had just vacated. “Come, stay, sit a spell!” he said, the warrior frowning at him as Rio brightened. “Rio has just been brimming with questions about the world, and I only know so much, an you are much more traveled than I, Krem!” Krem's smile turned into a frown as Rio looked now to him instead.

“Oh, oh, I forgot! You must've traveled all over with the Chargers!” she said, eyes bright as she tried to get comfortable against the pile of furs. “Ohhh, please, Krem, tell me what it's like!” Rio begged, looking pleadingly at him.

Krem's frown deepened as Dorian leaned close and whispered, “I gave her something for the pain, and she keeps trying to leave the tent... Please, just... humor her.” Fawn eyes looked from Dorian to Rio, who was all bright blue and golden eyes and fluttering eyelashes, and he found himself sighing, shaking his head just a little.

“All right,” Krem said, turning to tell Dorian it would only be for a little while, only to find him gone, the flap of the tent settling back into place as Rio waited eagerly for his answer.

Not long after, Rio was eagerly listening to stories of the Chargers' exploits, some of the best and worst of their adventures. When Krem told her about trying to lure a giant for some noble's party, Rio laughed so hard, she started choking, trying to catch her breath as she relaxed back on the furs. “That's terrible!” she cried when she managed to compose herself a little again. “Did you at least get paid for it?”

“Ah, yes, in the end, we did, though it was a little doubtful there in the middle...” Krem said, relaxing on his stool. It was surprisingly easy to answer her questions. She never asked about things that were too personal, never probed deeper than what Krem was willing to share, and she was glad to answer any questions she was given. “What about where you're from?” he asked, glad to let her have a moment to speak as she sipped the water that one of the healers had left for her. “Are mages treated any differently there?”

“Mmm,” she said softly, leaning back again, “We don't have mages where I'm from... We don't have magic. We're violent towards each other in different ways.” Krem looked a little doubtful at that before she smiled, “There are lots of different things... Where I'm from, we discriminate by a lot of the same things as people do here. For instance, most people thing that someone from Tevinter is probably a bad guy, right? But, as we know with you and with Dorian, that's not always the case. Same with Earth, only we do it to humans from all over the planet. Honestly, I'd hate to see what we might do if we had Qunari and Orzammar Dwarves and elves running around—at the very least, we'd have another world war over the differences of opinion...”

“You have wars over there?” Krem asked, taking a swig from his own wine as Rio nodded in reply.

“Yep. Wars over land, wars over religion... There was even a war over a woman once, or something stupid like that... Mankind where I'm from has been capable of great and terrible things, and we rarely have the sense to step back and tell ourselves to stop...” She sighed heavily, tearing off a piece of bread and popping it into her mouth, shaking her head. “I don't even want to know what we'd do if we threw magic into the mix... I mean, I'm one of the good ones. Or, at least, I like to think I am... To think of some of the worst having that kind of power...” She shivered at the thought, pushing it to the back of her mind.

“Mmm... I know the feeling,” Krem said softly, taking another drink.

Talk moved to lighter things, shifting back to the Chargers again as Rio asked, “So how does Bull sleep with his horns? On his back, or just like, face-planted into a pillow, or...”

Krem shrugged as he casually answered, “Or on top of whoever he's bedded that evening...”

He choked on his wine when Rio just as casually replied, “Oh, I hope he doesn't do that to me...” Her face went red as she flushed from head to toe, covering her mouth as if that would withdraw the comment as Krem fought the urge to laugh. “Oh... my... god...” she said, almost horrified at herself as she giggled behind her hand. “Um... let's just... c-can we pretend that I didn't say that?” Rio asked, her face getting redder and redder as she tried to compose herself again.

Krem cleared his throat, offering her a slight smile as he bowed his head, “Of course, Your Worship.”

Blue-gold eyes narrowed at him before she said, “You're still gonna tell him, aren't you?”

“You bet your arse I'm gonna tell him,” Krem laughed, ducking the bit of bread she threw at him as her face just turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

“That's so mean!” she said, though she couldn't fight the smile that wouldn't go away. “Besides, he has more interesting people to be... interested in,” she said, waving it off as though it meant nothing. Krem wasn't so sure, frowning a little to himself as he watched her busy herself with finishing her roll. When her eyes turned back to him, he couldn't help smiling as if he'd seen something there, making Rio narrow her eyes a little at him before she relaxed back against the furs. Her eyes were thoughtful as she asked, “Can I ask you a personal question, Krem?”

The warrior shrugged a little at that, smiling. “Sure, I suppose,” he said, taking a deep drink of his wine.

“Are you a man or a woman?” she asked, watching as Krem suddenly choked on his drink, struggling not to spit it out all over Rio as he coughed. Rio's eyes softened a little as she said, “Oh, I'm sorry! That just... slipped out! It was rude to ask, I'm sorry...”

He shook his head a little, clearing his throat carefully as Rio looked apologetically at him before he sighed. “No, it's... um.. it's not that...”

“I'm not judging,” Rio said softly, hands waving a little bit, “I kind of assumed that you identify as a man, I just... I wanted to make sure I understood is all...”

“Well,” Krem said, settling back again, “you're... not wrong... I'm just not used to people... asking...”

Rio's little nod and comforting smile helped put Krem back at ease as she said, “No worries! We totally don't have to talk about it if you'd prefer. There's a million things I still want to learn about Thedas anyway.”

Krem chuckled, “After that question, I'm afraid to know what other questions you may have...”

“Oh, I have plenty!” Rio said proudly before diving right into her next question: “What exactly is No-Pants Fridays?”

 

* * *

 

Bull roared with laughter as Krem recounted the nearly nine hours he'd spent with the Herald, answering her questions until at last she fell asleep. “She actually said that?” Bull asked, laughing harder when Krem chuckled and nodded. “Ohhh, I would've given a good deal of gold to be there for that,” he said, shaking his head.

“She's definitely an honest one when she's curious,” Krem said, leaning back a little in his chair. “I was starting to think she'd never run out of questions...” Clearing his throat, he asked, “So, what's the plan?”

“Hm?” Bull asked, looking up at Krem again. “Plan?”

“Yeah, the plan. I assume they aren't going to just leave a few hundred people in the middle of the woods with virtually no shelter...”

Bull shrugged with one arm, looking out over the encampment as others bustled about, keeping busy, tending to the wounded. All around, songs were being sung, spirits high as they regaled the rescue of their Herald. A few tents away, healers were slipping in and out of her tent as her bandages were changed and Rio was administered something to help her sleep. He remembered how she fought them when she started to come to, her sobs choking her words as she kicked and struggled. He had tried to stay out of it until she'd lashed out and caught Solas in the face with her foot. Only then did he gather her up in his arms, helping to calm her struggles as she leaned exhaustedly into him, but she had listened, at least.

“Don't know, Krem... Your guess is as good as mine,” he said, shaking his head. “Wounds have to heal first—cracked ribs will take the longest physically, but nightmares will take longer than that... I don't know how much time we have before we'll have to travel... With any luck, the Templars won't keep chasing us...”

Krem's frown was obvious as he shook his head a little, sighing. “Just... Be careful, Chief. The boss seems to have a soft spot for you—it would be a shame to lose such a high-paying employer...”

Bull chuckled at that, raising his tankard. “Don't you worry about that... I've got it under control...”

 

* * *

 

Nearly two weeks later, Rio was able to stand on her own as they began to prepare the trek onward. She was slowly stretching one evening when Solas slipped into her tent, nose still a little swollen across the bridge, the bruise slowly fading from the shape of her rounded boot heel as he watched her move stiffly. “A word, if I may?” he asked firmly.

Turning to look at him, Rio cringed at the sight, straightening again. “Holy jeezus, Solas... What happened to you? Get in a fight with Bull again?”

Solas' grey eyes were positively deadly as they narrowed at her, his voice icy. “Your... boot... happened.”

Rio took a few moments to try to understand what he was talking about before it clicked in her memory, flinching a little. “Oh, damn... I... I'm sorry...”

He waved it off a little, murmuring, “It's nothing... Come... Walk with me.”

She nodded a little, following him out of the tent. People whispered reverently as she passed, though she blushed and tried to wave it off, following Solas along his path through and finally beyond the tents to an open clearing. Here and there, shoots of grass peeked through the snow, swaying in the breeze as she watched. Her gaze was drawn as he raised his hand and effortlessly twisted his wrist in a small gesture, a torch posted into the ground flaring to life with a bright blue-white light. Rio shivered a little as she looked at it but said nothing, simply standing a few feet away from the flame.

Solas didn't seem to notice her slight apprehension towards it as his hands moved behind his back, studying her carefully. “The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting,” he said, nodding his head to her as she blushed a little. “And you, a soul from another realm entirely, well, their acceptance and praise of you is nothing short of staggering. After what you did at Haven, their faith is hard-won, lethallin, worthy of pride...” Her smile faltered when he added, “save one detail.”

Rio groaned, “There's always a 'but'...”

Solas nodded gravely, eyes serious. “The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried at Haven... It is elven.” Rio's stomach sank as she reached up to hide her face in her hand.

“You've gotta be kidding me,” she grumbled, trying to follow the conversation. “All right, Mr. All Knowing,” she said, ignoring Solas' deep frown, “what is it?”

“Such things were foci,” he said, “said to channel power from our... the Elven gods... Some were dedicated to specific members of the pantheon. All that remain now are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire.”

Rio frowned, shaking her head a little, “That... doesn't sound good... What's he using it for?”

“Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must've caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave... We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people.” Solas paused for a moment before he said gently, “Forgive me... Sometimes I look at you, and I forget...”

Rio shrugged it off again, as she had every other time someone said something about her elfishness. She hadn't even thought to question why it had remained when she returned to Earth briefly, just shrugged it off and moved on. Everything she learned just seemed to lead to more and more questions that, inevitably, she couldn't answer. “It's fine,” she said.

Brushing it aside, he shook his head, “The humans will forget your beginnings, though, if they learn that the orb is elven, and suspicion will fall on you... However Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith. Knowing or not, he risks this alliance. I cannot allow it.”

“Even if we defeat Corypheus,” she said, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her ragged hair, trying to ignore the scorched parts and split ends, “judging by the history, if they find out, they'll still find a way to blame elves... Though, if we stay out here for too long, they'll be too busy freezing to really blame anyone...”

Her gaze fell tiredly to the snow as he nodded, “We are agreed on that, at least... And I may have a solution.” Reaching out to her for just a moment, he lightly touched a hand to her shoulder, making her look up at him again as he withdrew his hand. “Faith in you is shaping this moment,” he said, trying to help encourage her as her ears lowered and folded back, “but it needs room to grow...”

Rio couldn't help shrugging as she mumbled Mother Giselle's words, “An army needs more than just an enemy... it needs a cause...”

 

* * *

 

By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you.

Solas' words echoed in Rio's mind as they rode in the coming weeks. Her wounds healed quickly, with the help of herbs and potions and dreamless sleep. With much guidance from her advisors, she led the people of Haven on a long and arduous journey.

They rode steadily onward, over fields of snow and through deep forests of pine trees. Songs kept spirits high, and faith helped where the songs lulled. Rio rode ahead most of the time, sometimes walking beside Kaaras as the Nuggalope kept close to her side.

Scout to the north. Be their guide. Solas' urging stayed with her as she tried hard, letting others put their faith in her as she stood tall at the front. Even though it took some time to properly grasp her bearings and actually head north, she was determined. She had a plan.

It was barely more than an idea, but it was more of a plan than the others had at least. Besides, she told herself as they pressed onward, if things fell through, blame could easily fall to Solas.

One morning, when Rio seemed on the verge of losing hope, Solas joined her at the head of the company, riding the Red Hart the Inquisition had received from a Dalish clan west somewhere. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it, he told her, not far from here. She felt the hope rise up in her again as they set out, smiling once more as they crested another hill. There is a place where the Inquisition could build... grow...

As they reached the top of another mountain that looked just like all the others, Rio spotted it. A veritable fortress lay before them, with towers and battlements and a tall spire that reached for the sky. Her eyes lit up as she gasped, staring down at it.

Solas smiled as he watched her excitement build and said gently, “Skyhold.”

“Who lives there?” Rio asked, almost afraid to know whose ass she might have to kiss to get to sleep in a room with a door that locked and an actual bed, her eyes spying the standards that flew atop a couple of the towers.

“No one,” Solas said, almost jumping as Rio suddenly bolted down the hillside towards the castle.

“Dibs!” was all he could hear her shout as she ran for it.

 

* * *

 

Skyhold was... well... in worse shape than she'd thought. Not that she cared, of course. That night, she was tucked into her cot in a little room out of the way. Not quite the luxurious quarters she'd imagined, but it was out of the elements, there was a fireplace in the room, and from where she had tucked herself away, she couldn't hear people tromping about in armor, and that was all that counted.

The next morning, when she emerged from the tower near the main portcullis she found everyone bustling about, already busy working to repair Skyhold and help make it livable. Some of the stonework had crumbled and was slowly being carted out of the way, stonemasons and carpenters shifting debris to put up scaffolding here and there to reach the more damaged areas. Rio had to rush out of the way as a cart hustled by, carrying lumber for the men. Smiling, she was glad to find everyone seemed to have a purpose, tending to those still wounded, gathering supplies, distributing tools, manual labor...

Everyone, except Rio.

She offered to help a few people, but where she might've found work for her idle hands before, she only found herself in the way. Sighing as another group insisted they didn't need further help, she was glad when she finally spotted Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine. She only hesitated a moment before Cassandra smiled, waving her over. Jogging up to them, she couldn't help returning the smile.

“You know, for being the Herald, you'd think people would let me help more,” she said as she joined them, blinking as Cassandra nodded a little, the others dispersing. She couldn't help feeling a change in them, though whether it was good or bad, she couldn't tell, her frown slipping a little.

“You have already done much for them,” Cassandra said, looking around at the people gathered there. “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage...” Looking back to Rio, she couldn't help smiling just a little before she turned, Rio following right behind. “If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One.” Rio was silent as she groaned, rolling her eyes. She was already tired of this conversation, and it had only just begun. Still, she followed Cassandra up the flight of stairs, sighing. “We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we had anticipated.”

“Yeah, well, everything is beyond what I anticipated,” Rio muttered, though Cassandra ignored her mutterings.

“But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you,” Cassandra said, pausing at the top of the stairs as Rio frowned a little at her friend.

“Oh, please, Cassandra, not this 'chosen one' bullshit again,” she said, groaning loudly as she shook her head. “He came for this,” she spat, lifting her hand to show the green mark that glittered there, despite the Breach having been closed already, “and now it's useless to him, that's all!”

Cassandra's frown was deep as she matched Rio's gaze. “The Anchor has power, yes... But it's not why you're still standing here...” Turning, she started to lead Rio across the yard, to the main staircase. “Your decisions let us heal the sky!” she said, strong voice raising firmly as she spoke. “Your determination brought us out of Haven! You are the creature's rival because of what you did, and we know it...” She looked back at Rio, a couple steps behind the warrior on the steps. “All of us...”

Rio's frown deepened, starting to wonder if this was some kind of weird prelude to being fired, looking up to find Leliana standing on the stone landing just ahead, holding in her hands a large greatsword. The sight of the Spymaster there, the deadly weapon in her hands, took Rio back for a moment, a flash of steel over a pale throat, and Rio stumbled back a step.

They're going to kill me, she thought, panic rising in her chest as she swallowed heavily, hand reaching up to lightly touch her throat. Her eyes went wide, looking from Cassandra to Leliana as she swallowed heavily, starting to make her way back down the steps slowly. “I... I think there's, um... there's been a misunderstanding... I... I didn't mean to bring a dragon down on Haven... I was just... trying to help...”

Both Leliana and Cassandra frowned, exchanging a look as Rio tried to back down the steps slowly, trying not to panic. “I mean, really, isn't Skyhold like... better than Haven? There's um... more room! And it's much more imposing, a better place for something as, err, grand as the I-Inquisition, am I right?” When Cassandra grabbed her arm and pulled her back up the stairs, she stumbled, shrinking back a little as she said softly, “Come on, guys... I... I can still be useful... There's... no need to execute me... right?”

“What?” Cassandra asked, genuinely confused as she looked down at Rio.

“Why would you think such a thing?” Leliana replied, shaking her head curiously at her as she looked hesitantly between the warrior and the spymaster.

“Wait... you mean... I'm... not going to lose my head?” she asked uncertainly, blue-gold eyes flicking between the women.

“Of course not!” Cassandra answered, sighing as she shook her head, nudging Rio up to the landing again as she gave her a small smile. “The Inquisition requires a leader... The one who has already been leading it...”

Rio looked to her right, to the crowd gathered, then to Leliana and at last to Cassandra before she said, “Well... then... Congratulations! You will make a fine leader!” When Cassandra shook her head slowly, Rio's gaze fell to Leliana, who smiled and also shook her head. “I... don't understand... who...?”

“You,” Cassandra said firmly.

Rio felt like she'd been dumped back in the snow, gaping from Leliana to Cassandra again before she said, “I... REALLY?! I buried Haven and have a wannabe-god on my tail, and you want to make me the leader? Have you lost your mind?! I am from another planet, Cassandra! You've been there! I don't know a damn thing about leading!”

“You're a fast learner,” Cassandra said, hand waving the comment off. “You see things with a different pair of eyes, find solutions where others only see struggles... And we have all seen you sacrifice much to help the cause... Under you, the Inquisition can flourish, I assure you.”

“All right, then,” Rio said, still frowning, “let's bring up the other problem that's going to arise in about ten minutes—I'm a mage.”

“I will not pretend no one will object,” Cassandra said, waiving Leliana forward, “but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the Maker intended...” Looking to Rio once more as Leliana carefully placed the sword in her hand, helping her to grip it properly, Cassandra nodded. “There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you will lead... That must be yours to decide.”

Rio's hand shook as she hefted the weapon, marveling at the dragon wrapped around the hilt. It was an impressive blade, nearly as tall as she was, and heavy in her hands. It wasn't long ago that she would have fallen trying to hold something so heavy, and now, there was a strength in her arms as her fingers curled around the hilt. She balanced it carefully, staring down at the blade as she weighed the decision in her mind. She could hand it back, tell them no... But everyone had such faith in her, she didn't know if she could do that to them... And yet... the nagging doubt threatened her again as she held the scaled grip tightly. She couldn't fall again, not with so many people depending on her...

Her eyes caught her reflection in the blade, and for a second, she didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were wide, uncertain, face pale and dotted with freckles, the tiniest scars dotted here and there, but as she watched, she felt her courage rise, and her reflection changed, shifted, until those eyes shone with determination and she knew what she had to do.

Her resolve strengthened again as she nodded a little and said, “Corypheus will never let me live in peace... He made that perfectly clear.. God or not, someone's going to have to stop him...”

Cassandra smiled, looking below where the people were gathered, Rio's gaze following hers as she looked over to find people up on the battlements, in the towers, down in the bailey below, just crammed everywhere, all vying for a good view. “Have our people been told?” she called out to them.

Josephine answered strongly, “They have, and soon, the world!”

“Commander, will they follow?”

Rio watched in amazement as Cullen turned to the men and cried, “Inquisition! Will you follow?” A cheer echoed through the crowd in answer, Cullen smiling. “Will you fight?” The second cry from the crowd echoed off the walls, Rio feeling her heart soar at their enthusiasm. “Will we triumph?” Cullen asked, the third cheer almost deafening as the people yelled their support. Drawing his sword, he turned and shouted, “Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!”

The roar of the crowd thrummed in Rio's veins, and for a moment, she felt their courage, their faith, and she felt bold, raising the greatsword high to a thunderous applause that rang in her ears long after the crowd dispersed.

The Inquisition's work had only just begun.


	11. Changes

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

 

Chapter 11

Changes

 

 

The rest of the day was passed in revelry as the work finished for the night, the tavern filled with song and cheers as everyone praised the Inquisitor. Rio did not join in the merrymaking as much, sitting to the side as she drank her own tankard of ale quietly. She accepted their praise with a raise of her glass, but the longer she was there, the less she felt like one of them, and more like some figurine, placed upon a pedestal to be admired beyond them, like she was both one of them, yet better, and it made her uneasy.

She brushed off their invitations to move closer to the fire as Varric began to tell his stories, shaking her head. She even turned Dorian down when he offered to get her another ale, rising from her seat to edge towards the door. Bull looked up as she walked past them, stifling a yawn. Smiling, he raised his tankard and called, “Hey, Boss! Come on, stay a bit longer! The rest of the world will be there in the morning, I promise!” 

Her eyes were tired as she gave him a small smile, shaking her head as she answered, “Nah, Bull, I’m... I’m gonna call it a night, I think... Thanks though!” she added with a small wave before she excused herself for the night, making her way to the door. Dorian caught the lingering look that followed her as Rio slipped outside before Bull turned back to the Chargers, and he couldn’t help the smile that curled over his lips. Something was brewing, that much was painfully obvious, and if he was very careful, he might be able to catch them unawares enough to help things along, just a little faster than their current snail’s pace...

Outside, Rio was stretching her arms over her head, toddling over to the stairs that would lead her down to the lower bailey and her tower room. “So much to do,” she mumbled to herself as she sighed heavily, “so little time...” She was just thinking about maybe being able to get a bath tomorrow as she opened her door, jumping when she realized Josephine was there with Rio’s bag in her hand.

Josephine had been waiting for a while, it seemed, tutting as she took Rio’s arm and turned to lead the Inquisitor back out, frowning. “Your rooms are finally ready, Rio,” she said, frowning as she gently led her by her arm back up the stairs towards the main hall. “I've taken the liberty to have a bath drawn up for you, and we have more yet to go over.” Rio's groan was loud, but unheeded, pulled through the now-bare main hall, the chandeliers off the ground and debris cleared away.

At the back of the hall, through a door and up a couple flights of stairs, Rio was pulled into a large bedroom, blinking as she looked around. It was still a bit sparse, a bed, some shelves, a fireplace with a roaring fire, and a sofa against the railing over the stairs. All in all, it was quite spacious, and more than she expected with tall windows and not one, but two balconies, glass doors leading out to them. She peeked through one of the heavy curtains over one door, though she couldn't make out much in the dim moonlight as Josephine laid out a couple of towels and a shift for Rio.

She sighed when the Inquisitor didn't look up from where she was peeking through the curtains at the mountains around them, clearing her throat as she watched. Rio blinked, turning to look at her before sheepishly closing the curtain again. The bath was still hot enough to put off steam, and that was all it took for Rio to start stripping her clothes off, tossing her coat towards the bed, sash and vest quickly followed by her footwraps.

Whatever modesty she shirked returned as soon as she stood in her long linen shirt, starting to untie her leggings when she realized Josephine was still watching her. Blushing as she swallowed heavily, Rio started to play idly with the edges of her sleeves, biting her lip uneasily.

Soft eyes widened as she realized why Rio was hesitating, turning away to give her a few moments of privacy, moving over to the desk where she flitted through the papers there. Once her back was turned, Rio pulled off her shirt, tossing it and then her pants towards the bed before slipping into the tub. She grabbed for the soap and cloth from the stool next to the tub, starting to scrub over her skin. There wasn't much dirt there, she had taken some pride in at least keeping somewhat clean, but it did smell nice, the rose-scented bubbles smoothing over her pale skin.

After she scrubbed her arms and legs and between her toes, scraped under her fingernails, and brushed the rag over her face, rinsing one last time, she let her hair fall wild and tangled over her shoulders, down her chest and into the cloudy water, black-tipped strands giving her a small amount of modesty as Josephine finally turned to look at her. Smiling a little, she moved around behind her, lifting a bottle of cleansing oil. Rio shivered as it was poured into her hair before the ambassador rolled her sleeves up, helping Rio to clean her long hair carefully before rinsing it again. A softening cream was applied next as tanned fingers lightly brushed through the curls, frowning at the uneven length and burned, ragged ends.

Lifting up a towel for her, Josephine helped Rio slip out of the bath, letting her dry herself quickly as her advisor fetched her pale linen shift. Tossing it to her, she turned her back again with a smile as Rio pulled it on over her head. Fetching the small basket that held ivory combs and a silver-backed brush, she motioned for Rio to move to the stool by the fireplace, watching her plop onto it with a small huff. Shaking her head, she carefully started to try to smooth her hair, clucking over the state of it.

She was quiet as the brush and combs worked through it, letting her advisor fuss over the gold and black locks to her heart's content. She sighed, eyes falling half-closed, lazily watching the flames, another light oil brushed through her hair lightly as Josephine tried to will the damage to go away. It was definitely long and unmanageable in spots, but ragged almost here and there, evidence of fire-blasts, near-misses with Templar swords, and near the longer ends, evidence where Rio had tried to trim it up herself.

Sighing deeply, the Antivan ambassador stood with her hands resting on her hips, frowning down at the mess of damp curls and shaking her head. “Really, Rio,” she started, shaking her head as she lifted the pair of scissors from the bottom of the basket, “it would grow in better if you had it trimmed properly...”

Rio frowned at that, opening her mouth to protest as Josephine grabbed a lock of singed hair, several inches shorter than the rest. “It is uneven! That archdemon alone did a real number on it... I mean, it's almost down to your scalp in parts! I can't imagine what the courts would have to say if they saw the Inquisitor like this!”

“That she doesn't care what she looks like?” Rio murmured, frowning as she shook her head a little. “It looks fine, Josephine, really. I'll just... I dunno, put it in a braid or something...”

Josephine's frown deepened as she tried to plead with her, “Rio... Please, just... I promise you'll feel better... Just something to help it grow out stronger, if you want to grow it again...”

Blue-gold eyes narrowed a little over her shoulder at Josephine, frowning deeper as she carefully thought it over. She knew her hair looked like a mess, and she had just kind of pushed aside the thought of caring about it because it wasn't important at the time. Now, as Inquisitor, though, she needed to look the part, and she knew in the back of her mind that Josephine was right. Sighing, she turned toward the fire again, closing her eyes as she nodded a little. “All right... fine... Just... try not to cut off all the black, okay?”

Josephine brightened as she carefully pulled the locks back, letting the cuttings fall to the floor as Rio closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip as she told herself to keep her faith in her advisor.

 

* * *

 

The next day, after another change of clothes, Rio stepped out of the main hall, adjusting her loose tunic, the pale cotton falling back and leaving her scarred shoulders open. It had taken a lot of coaxing from Josephine, and assurances that here, she was the Inquisitor, one of the people, and would not be judged for the appearance of her scars. So far, one maid had seemed surprised to see them, but she didn’t say anything as Rio walked past. One hand toyed with her forest-green sash, the loose ends fluttering in the breeze as Rio shivered a little. While her leather leggings and footwraps kept out much of the cold, her hair had been shortened, cut very nearly to the scalp on the sides, the rest braided down her back. The mountain air was chilly, but invigorating as she smiled. She looked almost like she fit in now as she passed a couple of scouts with similar hairstyles, and that made her bold. Almost skipping down the steps, she held her hat in her hand, smiling as she debated going back up to put it back before she spotted Dorian standing with Sera in the open yard. 

His soft eyes looked up at her and his frown turned to a small smile as he took in the changes, nodding approvingly. “Ahh, Inquisitor Rio!” he said with a growing smile as she crossed the yard towards them. “I see you’ve decided to do away with your wind-swept wild-woman look and adopt something a little more sophisticated.”

Rio blushed, though she still smiled at her friend, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face as Sera turned and snorted, fighting the urge to laugh as she looked Rio up and down. Rio’s smile disappeared almost immediately as Sera, looked her over, “What the (hot and arid place) happened to you? Tried to go all native and lost the fight with the scissors?” She shook her head, nose wrinkling at her clothes and hair. She ignored the way that Rio’s polite mask slipped back over her face, her head bowing as she lifted her hat, letting it flop into place and pulling it down as she turned away and excused herself quietly.

Dorian, seeing the drastic change in Rio, turned and scowled down at the smaller elf, “Sera! Andraste’s ((word)), do you not have an ounce of tact?” He and Sera started to argue again as Rio kept her head down, walking away as she ignored the looks she got now. Maybe she should just go back inside, she had plenty of paperwork to keep herself busy... Spotting the stables in the lower bailey, she decided she would go and see Kaaras at least, making her way through the archway and down the steps again.

At the bottom of the steps, she almost walked into the middle of another argument, looking from Solas to Vivienne to Cassandra. Stopping, she glanced down, blinking as she spotted a boy in a large hat and ragged clothes, nearly jumping. She hadn’t even seen him there and she’d almost walked right over him! “Oh, I’m sorry,” Rio said softly, smiling a little, even though he didn’t look up, just barely turned his head a little towards her and said nothing. “I didn’t see you there...” Her smile faltered a little as a memory came flicking back, blue-grey eyes looking up at her, making her swallow hesitantly as she looked down at him. “You’re... You were at Haven... weren’t you? I... I remember you...”

The boy, Cole, nodded his head a little, his voice soft as he said, “Yes. I was there.”

Vivienne’s raised voice pulled her from her thoughts as she said, “This thing is not a tray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here!”

Solas frowned, looking at Vivienne, grey eyes hard as he replied, “Wouldn’t you say the same of an apostate?” Their glares were rather evenly matched as Rio watched, making her way forward.

“Inquisitor,” Cassandra said, noticing her approach first as the other two turned to regard her there. “I was just consulting with Solas and Vivienne on this matter. I had wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his... unusual abilities.”

Rio blinked, glancing back at the boy before looking back to Cassandra, a small frown forming on her lips. “Unusual? Like, comes from another world unusual, or just a little weird...?”

“He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him,” Solas said, stepping closer as his hands folded behind his back, looking down at Rio.

She raised one brow at that, smiling just a little as she said, “Well, that sounds useful... Maybe he could teach me that trick...”

Solas frowned just a little, shaking his head. “These are not the abilities of a mage,” he said firmly, making Rio frown a bit more. “It seems that Cole is a spirit.”

Blue-gold eyes narrowed a little at that as she pushed her hat back just a bit as surprise crossed her face. “Wait, you mean like... like a shade? Or a wraith?”

“It is a demon,” Vivienne said sternly.

“If you prefer,” Solas replied coolly before addressing Rio once more, “although the truth is somewhat more complex.

Rio frowned deeper at that, thinking to herself as she said, “Cole warned us about the Templars, though, and about Corypheus... He saved a lot of lives back there... That doesn’t sound like a demon to me...”

Vivienne shook her head, dark eyes narrowing as she frowned at them both. “And what will its help cost? How many lives will this demon later claim?”

Shaking her head in response, Rio frowned at Vivienne, “I don’t think he’d do that...”

The look in those dark eyes made Rio stiffen as Vivienne said gently, “My dear, these are matters that are far beyond your limited knowledge of these things. He is a demon, plain and simple, and he will do these things.”

Rio’s eyes flashed angrily at Vivienne, already bristling as she scowled at the enchanter, about to give the other woman a piece of her mind when Solas stepped in with a careful shake of his head, “Actually, I think you’ll find, in fact, his nature is not so easily defined.” 

Her frustrated cry almost made Solas back up, instinctively slipping out of her reach as her hands clenched into fists at her side, spitting furiously, “Oh, come on, Solas! If you know something, just say it already!”

He frowned a little at her impatience, holding his hands up as he began to explain, on the lookout for any stray punches she might want to throw in his direction. “Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form, they look bizarre and monstrous.”

Blue-gold eyes darted back to Cole as her agitation slowly slipped away, frowning a little before she looked back at Solas, shaking her head a little, “So then he’s not a demon! He looks like a kid, can’t be older than me.”

Cassandra’s frown deepened as she asked, “Is it possession, then, Solas?”

The elf shook his head, a tiny smile crossing his lips that made Rio almost want to get impatient at him again. “He has possessed nothing, and no one, and yet, he appears human in all respects,” he said, his voice tinged with the excitement at the knowledge of something new and truly unique, turning his gaze to Rio as she looked up at him. “Cole is unique, Inquisitor. More than that, he wishes to help!” He paused, knowing his next suggestion was going to be somewhat unpopular as he said, “I suggest allowing him to do so.”

Vivienne would have none of it, arms folding over her chest as she scowled at Solas, “Are you out of your mind? You are far too lenient when dealing with spirits, and the last thing the Inquisition needs is one following about. If we were to accept a spirit among our ranks, one whose intentions we simply cannot know, then we are inviting our own downfall before we even get back off the ground!”

As the enchantress continued to argue, Rio couldn’t help frowning, her own arms crossing over her chest as she tried to think it over. This was quickly going nowhere, and as Inquisitor, this would fall to her to decide. Shaking her head a little, she rubbed her temple slowly as she said, “But that... doesn’t make sense, Solas... You said that demons either possess something from this world, or they’re here because they were summoned and bound by whoever brought them through! Everything you’ve shown me makes it pretty clear they wouldn’t be mistaken for something so close to a normal person.”

He gave a small nod to her as he continued, “Normally, you’d be correct, but Cold has willfully manifested in human form somehow, without possessing anyone.”

She had to think harder, frowning deeper at that. “What about the demons from the Breach? And the rifts? They didn’t possess anything, and no mages brought them through—they were definitely there.”

“Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world,” Solas countered, making her sigh deeply.

Rubbing her now-throbbing temples, she muttered, “I’m starting to sympathize with them... This world’s enough to drive anyone insane... Every time I learn something new, the rules change and I’m wrong again...”

Solas’ smile was gentle, almost sympathetic as he nodded. “I know that this is a lot, da’len, and normally, yes, you would be correct. But from what I’ve learned, Cole himself predates the Breach by months, possibly years. He looks like a young man, and for all intents and purposes, he is a young man! It is wholly remarkable, Inquisitor!”

Rio sighed a little, unable to join in his excitement at the new development as she shook her head a little, “Great, more stuff with no precedence... I’m getting a little tired of being the first for everything...” She started to look around, hat falling forward again as she said, “Maybe we should just ask him... um...” Frowning deeper, she turned around completely, looking at the spot where Cole had just been. “Where’d he go? He was just there...”

Cassandra’s frown turned uneasy. “If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere...”

Frowning as she pushed her hat up again, blue-gold eyes flickered over the camp, finally spotting him a few feet away, near the healer’s tents, standing close to a crackling campfire. Sighing a little, she motioned for the others to stay as she moved to approach him. Solas watched her with curious eyes as she moved towards him slowly, almost cautiously, but without fear of the boy. Vivienne was displeased—she had been hoping the Inquisitor might see sense upon seeing that the boy wasn’t a boy at all, but she found herself disappointed again in the choices of their dear Inquisitor. Cassandra wasn’t the most pleased, but she let herself trust in the Inquisitor’s decisions. After all, nothing had been ordinary since her arrival, and she seemed to specialize in the strange.

No one was perhaps more surprised that she was actually considering it than Rio. Her hands actually shook a little as she remembered his face, how she had frozen up at Haven. She had to remind herself again that he wasn’t Rhys, there was no way he was her little brother. Looking at him closely, she shook her head. No, he was too old; Rhys would’ve only been only about fourteen or fifteen by now, and this boy was closer to her age, maybe nineteen. She held onto that thought tightly as she swallowed heavily. Looking down at the fire that he stared into, she found herself stepping back just a little as flashes of memories hit her hard, first the house fire, and then Haven, the dragon...

“Haven,” Cole said, his voice soft as she turned to look at him. “So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape...” She could only nod quietly, watching him still. She remembered the scouts, the soldiers that battled alongside them, every little bit just to buy them some time... Cole’s voice turned softer as he seemed to listen intently, murmuring, “Choking fear, can't think from the medicine, but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat... Hot white pain, everything burns...” She flinched a little at the words, remembering waking up alone and screaming. She took in a ragged breath as she listened to Cole, her eyes drifting to a wounded man lying on a cot nearby, obviously in pain. She idly reached up, hand pressing to her burns as the flickering phantom pains made her shoulders tense. “I can't, I can't, I'm going to... I'm dying, I'm...” Her heart lurched in her chest as she saw the warrior tremble before he went very still and a rush of cold washed over Rio. “...dead,” was all Cole said at last.

Guilt welled up in Rio’s chest as she stared at the soldier, ears lowering again as her hat fell forward and covered her eyes. She hadn’t realized how many had been hurt, how many were lost as they made the journey. They had pressed so hard, trying to hurry, to get somewhere, anywhere to safety... If they had gone slower, taken more time to get here, maybe more would have been okay... She swallowed heavily, clearing her throat as she tried to push the thoughts away. “You’re... um... You feel their pain,” Rio said quietly, looking at Cole once more.

“Yes,” he said as he nodded just a little beneath his hat, still not looking at her. “And not just their hurts...”

She shifted a little, unsure if she should reach out to him and comfort him. “Does it hurt, being this close to it?”

“Yes, but here is where I can help,” he said softly, as though it was very clear to him. Turning away again, he stepped away from the fire, Rio’s blue-gold eyes watching him before she followed him forward, ears perking up a little as she listened to him, standing over the soldier. “Every breath slower. Like lying in a warm bath. Slipping away... Smell of my daughter’s hair when I kiss her goodnight...” Another memory hit Rio before she could stop it, warm arms around her, a pearl necklace, soft perfume and a kiss to the top of her head... Shaking her head a little, she fought to push it down, blinking away the tears as she tried to listen, hearing the soldier’s sigh as he slid away. “...Gone...” Cole murmured.

Sniffling a little as she quickly tried to wipe at her eyes, willing the tears to stop, Rio watched as Cole turned away to the next. Would he keep showing her this? Why was he doing this? It hurt to see this... but it was her fault, each one of them... She should have reacted faster, made them evacuate at the first sign of trouble... She should have saved them...

Her eyes lifted again as she watched Cole kneel next to a scout that was half sitting up. “Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping... thirsty...” Without a word, he lifted a waterskin, helping her to drink deeply as he said, “Here...”

The woman’s voice shook as she looked up at him, her soft green eyes relieved as she murmured, “Thank... you...” Cole helped her to lie back comfortably and she slipped into sleep.

“It’s all right,” Cole said before Rio could ask, “She won’t remember me.”

Swallowing heavily again, Rio watched him closely, frowning just a little. It’s not Rhys, she told herself firmly, trying to keep that at the forefront of her mind, watching this gangly boy in front of her. He is not Rhys... “You’re using your... spirit... thing... powers... to help them?” she asked, though it felt obvious what he was doing, she felt the need to keep talking to him, to keep his mind off things she didn’t want to remember.

He stood slowly, looking down at the sleeping scout. “Yes... I used to think I was a ghost. I didn’t know. I made mistakes... but I made friends too.” He hesitated a moment, his voice softening, becoming almost sadder. “Then a Templar proved I wasn’t real... I lost my friends. I lost everything...” His head lowered further, the floppy brim of his hat easily hiding his face as she pushed the brim of her own hat up to watch him. “I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different, but stronger... I can feel more... I can help...”

She looked at him for a few long moments, chewing on the inside of her lip as she turned over the decision in her head. On the one hand, he was a spirit, and spirits could become demons. However, he had already proven that he wanted to help. Pushing him away now felt wrong when they needed all the help they could get, but would it be worth taking that chance?

“You could... stay if you want to help,” she said gently, trying to judge his reaction as he nodded slowly.

“Yes... Helping. I help the hurt, the helpless...” His head lifted, glancing around as he said, “There’s someone...” Without another word, he made his way back to the corner where a heavily bandaged man lay on a cot, breathing raggedly. Even Rio could see the pain he was in as she followed, listening. “Hurts, it hurts, it hurts, someone make it stop hurting, Maker,please...” Cole breathed. He shifted, Rio’s eyes widening with almost horror as she watched him draw a blade, though he turned to glance at her from beneath the brim of his hat. “The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. He wants mercy... help...”

She frowned firmly at that, shaking her head quickly as she gently touched his shoulder, making sure he could see her face as she spoke. “N-no, Cole. You can’t do that... You don’t know for sure that he won’t pull through...”

“His body is failing,” Cole said gently, trying to understand why she wouldn’t let him help this way. He watched her eyes, saw the resolve there, the determination that pushed her forward, and he listened closely to her.

“He could get better!” she said, eyes begging him to understand as she looked back at him. “Or maybe they’ll think of something else! You have to let them try...”

Cole’s head tilted to the side, frowning as confusion lit his face. “How do you know?”

She was at a loss for an answer, shrugging a little before she sighed and shook her head. “I don’t... And neither do you. That’s... just part of being alive... You have to try...”

Looking down at the soldier, Cole mulled over her words as he willed the man to fight, pleading softly, “Try...” After a few long moments of silence, he turned to look at her, his blue-grey eyes unyielding as he gazed into hers. She swallowed heavily, matching his gaze as she let her hand slip from his shoulder. After a few moments of silence, he murmured softly, “Soft eyes, big and round and real, lashes pale, hair is ragged, needs a trim, does he ever smile? Grim, grey, washed out like a blurred photo, I wish I had a picture still... Not Rhys...” He blinked slowly, looking puzzled for a moment before he said gently, “I... would like to stay... I can help...”

At his words, Rio had to fight back her reaction, choking on the tears as she let her eyes fall closed. She had just been thinking how she wanted to have a picture of Rhys... Forcing a small smile, she opened her eyes again, managing a small nod as she looked at him. “All right, then, Cole... Just... stay out of trouble, and we’ll get along swimmingly...”

Cole nodded quickly, bowing his head again as he said quickly, “Of course! Tiny, no trouble, no notice unless you want them to!”

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Dorian found Rio tucked away in the library, hidden behind tall stacks of books that she’d placed to hide her from view. He almost walked right past her before he caught the smell of something burning and heard Rio’s cursed mutterings as she quickly tried to put it out. Leaning against a bookcase, Dorian cleared his throat, watching as she jumped and almost toppled half the books in her haste to get to her feet, peering at him with those bright eyes from between the brim of her hat and the dusty back of an old book on Ferelden history. She relaxed when she saw him standing there, sighing as she sat back down in her chair. “What is it, Dorian?” she asked, resuming her attempts to light the candle in front of her.

“Strange to find you here,” he said, watching as the new librarian tried to pick up some of the books she was currently using as a shield. He waved him off, frowning as Rio tried every method to summon the tiny flickering flame again. She’d just had it before Dorian came along... “Still having trouble?” he asked after several minutes of concentrated hand waving, seeing her shoulders drop as she looked up at him again.

“I just had it,” she said softly as she tried, once more, to light the candle. Slumping in her seat, she gave an irritated sigh, staring at the unlit wick, willing it to flicker to life. “I hate fire magic... It doesn’t want to listen...” Reaching up, she idly flicked it with one finger, frost spreading down the pale wax and along the wood of the table, making her groan. “I don’t understand it! I’ve been trying everything I can!”

Dorian watched her push the candle away, the frost licking at the tips of her fingers as she pushed her hat back. “Perhaps,” he said gently, taking a chair and pulling it up to sit across from her, easing a stack of books out of the way, “you’re just looking at it differently...” Her bored look made him sigh as he slid the candle between them. 

With an effortless flick of his fingers, he lit the wick, the frost melting away as Rio watched, her frown deepening. “You find it difficult to use magic because there is none where you’re from,” he said, “so you’re still adjusting to it, how it moves, how it bends and twists in the world around you. Someone from Thedas, whether they’re a mage or not, they can still feel some of the ebb and flow.” Just as easily, he extinguished the candle, watching her as she frowned at it, her ears lowering. She was a smart girl, and he knew it, she just needed to be able to see it for herself...

Dorian smiled, just a little as she finally looked up at him again, chewing on the inside of her cheek before she said, “All right... I assume you have an idea?”

“I do,” he said, nodding a little as he drummed his fingers on the table between them. “What puts you most at ease? When you're stressed, what helps you relax and open up to your surroundings and yourself?”

Rio didn't even have to think about it, shrugging just a tiny bit before she said softly, “Well... music, I suppose... dancing...”

Dorian smiled at that—she had the form and grace of a dancer, and it was rather fitting. Nodding, he asked, “And have you done much since arriving in Thedas?”

Rio's frown deepened a little before she sighed deeply, shaking her head a little. “No, of course I haven't... Haven't really danced for a long time...” she said softly.

“Why not?” Dorian asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched her try to avoid answering the question.

Her sigh was deep, like she pulled it from the bottom of her soul, eyes turning sad. “When my family died, the state wouldn't pay for me to continue my classes, and I didn't qualify for any scholarships... When I got older, the only kind of dancing I could do was... Let's say, less than reputable...” Dorian's curious brow quirk made her blush as she sighed again, closing her eyes tightly as she rubbed over her face. “I don't suppose you know what pole-dancing is,” she said quietly, sighing when he only shook his head in answer. “It's... ugh, I don't even know how to describe it... it's...” She looked around, taking in the various people that milled about, frowning deeper before grabbing a piece of loose parchment and pulled a pen from her pocket. Dorian didn't even ask what it was as she started writing quickly before turning it over and sliding the parchment to him. He was careful to read it quickly, flipping the parchment down again before frowning, turning it over to read it over one more time, frowning at the neat scrawl there.

“I see,” he said quietly as he gently turned the parchment back over, mulling over the words she’d written there. While he perhaps didn't know exactly what She was a lovely young woman, a bit slight, he supposed, but quite pretty. He could only guess what exactly a ‘dancer’ did, though he supposed he could probably venture to guess...  
Rio shifted a little, shrugging as she looked down at the table and he could see it again, that almost-shame for the things she’d done in her past, but she quickly shrugged it off. “It was a job, and for the most part, I really liked it...” she said, blushing. “It was fun, and it paid well, but it wasn’t the kind of dancing I wanted to do... That, and Johnny didn’t like me working there...” Dorian couldn’t help wrinkling his nose at that. Even absent, the little weasel left damage in his wake... No matter, he thought to himself, gently patting her hands as she sighed, looking up at him. “But I love to dance...”

Dorian nodded at that, turning this information over in his head before he stood with a smile, offering her his arm. “Well, then let’s go and see about finding you something to dance to...”

 

* * *

 

Bull was talking things over with Krem, discussing the latest reports on activity around Haven when the door to the tavern opened, late-evening sunlight streaming in as Dorian strode in, fussing with his hair as Rio followed after him, hands in her pocket as she walked sheepishly behind him. “I said I was sorry,” Rio said as Dorian frowned. “It wasn’t like I did it on purpose...”

“You didn't have to get impatient, you know,” Dorian said, frowning as Rio sighed again. “You should have just taken a breath and stepped back... That could have been much worse... And it's going to take a long time to

“Fine, you wanna borrow my hat until it grows back, you big baby?” she asked, hands on her hips as they sat down.

Bull chuckled as he leaned over, “What happened now?” he asked, curious as Rio leaned back, hat flopping a little as she smiled.

“I... set his swoop on fire.”

Bull and Krem both stared at her in silence as she giggled, Dorian frowning, “I don't know why you call it that. It's my hair. You set my hair on fire.”

Rio's eyes rolled as she sighed dramatically, “I set the front of your hair on fire, the part that you...” she smiled, making a little flip with her fingers, chuckling, “that you swoop.” At his strained groan, Rio couldn't help sighing, patting his shoulder gently, “It's okay... All the ale you want on me tonight, okay?”

The evening was beginning to wind down as Rio sat with everyone, enjoying the stories that were passed around, even sharing the tale of setting Dorian's hair on fire and joining in the songs as she leaned back in her chair. At some point, her hat went missing, and she looked like she wanted to hide under the table as Dorian assured her repeatedly that she looked fine without it, looking to Bull for Bull for confirmation as she frowned. His easy smile made her relax again, and she was easily put at ease as she tried not to fidget too much in her seat.

A few pints into the night, though Rio was only nursing her second, Varric came wandering in, Rio beaming as she waved him over. “Come on in, Varric!” she cried, the gold flickering in her eyes as she smiled. “We were just discussing what to do about Corypheus.”

“Well, we could invite him to sit in on one of your training sessions,” Dorian said, a round of oohs echoing around the table as she raised an eyebrow at him. “You're sure to be so distracted, you'll blow him up instead.”

As Rio laughed and nudged him hard, Varric chuckled, wandering up to her as he said, “I might be able to help with that.” Blue-gold eyes turned almost sober as she looked at him, watching him carefully as he smiled charmingly. “Well, I know someone who might...”

Leaning back a little, she raised one eyebrow at him as she said, “Well, that sounds like something that's going to cost me an awful lot of gold... Come on, Varric, spit it out...”

She watched his thoughtful expression shift, just a little, though it might've been a trick of the light, as he said, “I sent word to... an old friend.” At Rio's look, he continued, “He's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and might know more about what he's doing. He can help.”

Shrugging nonchalantly at this information, Rio said, “Well, more friends can't hurt... What's it going to cost to introduce this friend of yours?”

Varric glanced just back over his shoulder, making Rio shift in her seat, straightening up as she looked down at the dwarf. Whatever it was, if Varric was shifty about it, then it was definitely serious. “Parading around might cause a fuss... It's better for you to meet privately.” At Rio's motion to the tavern, Varric waved his hand to the door and said firmly, “On the battlements. Trust me... It's complicated.”

Rio could have groaned—two words she could have gone the rest of her life without hearing, and Varric had to say them. Waving everyone off as she pushed herself to her feet, she set her tankard down, turning to slip out with the dwarf. The sun had set, and everyone was settling in for the night as work slowed everywhere. Turning, she jogged to catch up with the dwarf before scaling the stairs and crossing the battlements, through a tower, towards an open area. At first, Rio was concerned to find no one waiting there for them, but as they approached, a tall figure slipped from the shadows, making her jump back.

Before Rio could sound an alarm, Varric held up his hands and said with a small smile, “Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

The scruffy man in battle-mage armor chuckled low, shaking his head a little, “Though I don't use that title much anymore...” He bowed his head to Rio, who still looked somewhat ready to fight, or run away, really both still seemed like viable plans.

“Hawke,” Varric said, motioning to Rio as she slowly lowered her guard, “the Inquisitor. It's all right, Rio, he's a friend...”

The gold in her eyes sparked in the moonlight as she looked to Varric with a frown as names and faces started to click, remembering the book in the library (with what Varric had explained was a knife-wound through half of it). “Wait, Hawke? The Hawke? Like, Qunari invasion, Champion, Seeker was looking for him, Hawke? Ohhhh, Cassandra's gonna be so pissed at you, Varric...”

“Yeah, I know, Squeaks,” he said with a slight chuckle, “we'll just... add it to the things she's already angry about.” Looking to Hawke, Varric said, “I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all.”

Hawke leaned back against the stone wall, almost slipping back into the shadow as he smiled just a little at her. “You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard,” Hawke said, shrugging one shoulder. “I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison...”

Rio looked him up and down slowly, frowning a little as she tried to think. In the back of her mind, she knew that some of that book had been drivel and nonsense, but still... “I dunno,” Rio said with an equal shrug, “you saved a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari, didn't you?” Sighing, she turned to look out over Skyhold, bathed in the silver light of the moon.

“I don't really see how that applies,” Hawke said with a soft chuckle as he watched her, “or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don't know about?”

Looking back at him over her shoulder, he studied her closely. She looked elven, from her black vallaslin to her bright eyes that caught and reflected the moonlight, those gracefully pointed ears... She was tall and lithe, taller than both Merrill and Fenris. She was even tall for a human, with hair of pale gold hanging down her back in that loose braid, tipped in black. Seeing her now, if he hadn't read Varric's report so many times, he might've mistaken her for Dalish. Here and there, though, subtle things tipped him off, a look in her eyes, a strange word, the lilt in her voice, something made her seem just a little bit odd.

“Well, there's a Qunari. Almost like a horde all by himself,” she said with a small giggle, those eyes glittering. “Luckily, though, he's on our side... I'd hate to see what it would be like if he wasn't...”

Pushing off the wall to circle around her, Hawke bowed his head a little towards her. “So, then... What can I tell you that you don't already know?”

Rio shrugged a little at that. “Iunno.” she said, “you tell me. He said you fought Mr. Red Lyrium before, so... I guess start there?”

“Fought, and killed,” Hawke said, nodding at that as he scratched his bristly chin thoughtfully. “The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.”

Rio's frown deepened as she listened, ears flicking impatiently. “Corypheus got into their heads,” Varric said, drawing Rio's gaze, “messed with their minds, and turned them against each other.”

“If the Wardens disappeared,” Hawke said, frowning again, “they could have fallen under his control again.”

Rio frowned, trying to remember back to the many history lessons she'd received since they arrived at Skyhold, sighing. “This just gets better and better, doesn't it...”

Hawke clapped a hand on her shoulder, gazing down at her as he said, “I've got a friend in the Wardens—his name is Stroud. He was investigating something unrelated for me.”

Rio quirked a pale brow at that, looking up at Hawke. “If you didn't know about Corypheus, then what were you checking out?”

“The Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium,” Hawke said, eyes grim as he saw the color drain from Rio's face. “It was red. I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it.”

Rio could have spat tacks, she was so livid, reaching up to rub her temples with a loud groan. “Ugh, how stupid do you have to be to do something like that?” she said, feeling the phantom pains throbbing between her eyes. It had been a long time since she'd faced Corypheus, but it still felt like he was close by, the red lyrium making her head ache as she tried to reel herself back in. “We encountered red lyrium, growing out of people,” she spat, looking up as Hawke's eyes widened. “It's dangerous, and it's bad... Where's your friend now?”

Hawke's frown deepened as he thought back. “Last time we spoke, he'd been concerned about corruption in the Warden ranks, but since then, I've heard nothing...”

Varric nodded idly as he said, “Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks...” Looking up at Hawk, he frowned, “Did your friend disappear with them? We've been having trouble finding more Wardens...”

Hawke shook his head at that, “No. He did tell me he would be hiding out in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood.”

Rio nodded a little as she took in a fortifying breath, steadying herself again. “Thank you, Champion. Errr... Hawke... Whatever...” she added quickly with a wave of her hand. Stupid titles, she never knew which one to use...

Hawke nodded gently as he said, “I'm doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before... This time, I'll make sure of it.”


	12. The Needs of the Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demands of the Qun

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

Chapter Twelve

The Needs of the Many

  
 

  
 

The next day, after confirming with her advisors about checking into Crestwood, Rio made her way outside again, desperate for air. They hadn't been here long, and Skyhold was cleaning up well, though holes in the walls still needed patching, but it was definitely shaping up. The trouble was that with the efforts came more political backwash, more nobles, and a lot more putting on a facade. At first, Rio thought she could handle it just fine.

Then she punched a duke, and her afternoon was swiftly going downhill from there.

Luckily, Josephine was able to smooth things over with a careful lie and delicate maneuvering, while in the meantime, Leliana had to shoo her out. She had been asked to take part in not only many major decisions, but countless little things, including the drapery, uniforms, and even what feed to stock for the mounts, and it was starting to wear on her. This was what she had advisors for, yes? To help handle the smaller day-to-day things?

Taking in a big gulp of air as she stepped outside, she hesitated on the threshold, taking in the cool breeze, before making her way down the steps. She could hear the crash of shields before she had even opened the door, looking down to see which poor recruits were training this time. Maybe she would even be able to pick up something, just in case she had to defend herself again.

She smiled a little as she spotted Bull and Krem training in the yard, making her way over towards them. The steel of her special-made footwraps clicked on the cobblestone as she walked towards them, hand slipping through her hair.

“Ah, come on, Krem!” Bull said, scowling down at his shorter lieutenant. “I'm working my ass off trying to get you to see that move!”

“You've still got plenty of ass left, Chief!” Krem replied, straightening a little as he spotted Rio approaching them. “Uh, Your Worship!” he said, smiling a little as he nodded his head a little in her direction.

The Qunari shifted, turning to look at her. A cursory glance told him everything he needed—hair was down, so no training today; no Dorian around, so not up to something; eyes tired, looking a bit ragged, so didn't sleep well. The visitor from the night before was setting things in motion for Rio, and it was taking its toll on her now. Still, she had no shortage of smiles as she looked up at him with those bright blue-gold eyes. Were he another man, he might've lifted her into his arms and taken her off to some private corner to give her something better to occupy her thoughts...

But he wasn't. She was still the Inquisitor, and still the boss.

Nodding to her, he said, “Glad you came by. I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified it with Red.”

Rio blinked at that, thinking over the term for a moment before it clicked. Right, Bull was part of the Ben-Hassrath. The Qunari police. Or spies. Like James Bond, she reminded herself as she nodded, only bigger.

Well, bigger was better, right?

She nodded quickly, clearing her throat as she pushed the thought aside, smiling a little more at Bull. “Ah, yes... What did it say?”

“The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports,” he said, watching as she listened intently, and he could almost see the little gears starting to whir as she took in his words. “They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori, and they really don't like red lyrium.”

“Oh,  _good_ ,” Rio said with a small nod, “so we're on the same page about that, at least...”

Bull gave a small smile at that before he continued, “They're willing to work with us. Well, specifically, with _you_ , boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces.”

Rio's goodhearted smile faded at that as she listened to Bull, frowning a little as she turned over this new information carefully. “That  _could_  be a powerful alliance,” she said after she thought it over, nodding a little. She trusted Bull, and he was Qunari, so it made sense, right?

Bull nodded at that. “My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a big step.”

Her soft sigh made one eyebrow quirk as she said, “Awesome... So, like, no pressure...”

Taking a deep breath to fight down the panic, she looked to Bull as he turned back to Krem, continuing the training as he said. “They've found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast.”

Krem fell into position, looking at Rio as he smiled and said excitedly, “They want us to hit it together! Talked about bringing in one of their Dreadnoughts. Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action!” he said, shield dropping a little before Bull suddenly bashed their shields together, nearly staggering Krem as Rio watched.

“Did you see that?” Bull asked, frowning disapprovingly down at Krem as he regained his solid footing. Waving his hand dismissively, he said, “Go get some water.” At Krem's sigh, Rio giggled, watching the lieutenant walk off before turning back to Bull, whose full attention fell to her again. “They're worried about tipping the smugglers,” he said, voice serious, “so no army. My Chargers, you, and maybe some backup.”

Rio nodded, ears flicking a little as she tucked a stray lock of hair out of the way. “So this alliance... What would it do for the Inquisition? I mean, bottom-line, what would it get us?”

“They wouldn't use the word 'alliance' if they didn't mean it,” Bull said, making sure it was very clear. “Among other things, it would bring naval power. More Ben-Hassrath reports. Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori...”

Rio smiled a little at that, “Well, those three things would appease my advisors at least... Anything that gets them off my back sounds like a plus...”

His nod was a little hesitant as Rio watched him. “It could do a lot of good.”

Shifting a little, she looked at him intently before she took a small step closer, ears flicking uncertainly as she tried to read him. She wasn't very good at it, she knew, but she still tried... “What's wrong? You don't seem... particularly thrilled about this...”

“No, I'm good. It's just, uh...” Bull said, shaking his head a little as he chose his words carefully. “I'm used to them being...  _over there_. It's been a while.”

“I see,” Rio said, nodding a little. “I thought that was kind of one of the things that the Qunari do, spreading the Qun and extending their reach across the whole world or something like that?”

Nodding a little at that, he gave a small smile, reaching out to gently ruffle her hair as she giggled. As much grief as she seemed to give herself at not knowing or learning things, she seemed to retain a lot of what she learned... “Yeah, I just... didn't think I'd see it.” Sighing, he watched her smooth her hair back again. “The Qun answers a lot of questions, and it's a good life for a lot of people... But it's a big change, and a lot of folks here wouldn't do so well under that kind of life.”

Rio nodded at that, sighing deeply, “Mmmm yeah... as one of those people, I can see that... But hey, it's not like we're converting or anything,” she added, smiling a little.

His nod made her smile a little more as he said, “Right. This is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front, I think we're good.”

Smiling up at Bull, she nodded, mulling it over a bit more before she said, “I think it's a good idea. Could always stand to get more help against the end of the world and all...”

“Good!” Bull said, clapping her on the shoulder as he smiled down at her. “I'll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready.”

Glancing back at the main hall, she frowned a little before she said, “How about now?”

  
 

* * *

  
 

Nearly two weeks later, Rio arrived at the Stormy Coast to find it as rainy as ever. Wrapped tightly in an oil-skin cloak with the hood down low, she was more than ready for this leg of the adventure to be over as she nudged Kaaras onward. Bull rode beside her on his own warhorse, watching her from the corner of his eye as she looked around.

It was different this time, visiting the Stormy Coast. She was still uncertain and wary, but she had a determined air about her this time. Her eyes were bright, and she didn't cower under her hat whenever someone spoke to her, and she certainly didn't stand off to the side when bandits tried to jump them. Indeed, she seemed more sure of herself as she fought with them. She still missed her target from time to time, of course, but she was making great improvement.

He was more glad that she had chosen different friends to accompany them, Cole riding behind Rio as she hummed a soft tune to herself, Dorian riding his own horse on the other side. Glancing at her again, Bull could just make out the crown of flowers that circled her head under the hood, the sight of which brought a smile to his face. The flowers had been Cole's idea, and Rio looked good with the crown of white, he had to admit...

They reached the scout post sooner than he thought they would, the group dismounting and handing over their mounts as they looked around. He led them down the slope, Cole slipping off nearby, presumably to gather more small things as he was wont to do, Dorian slipping into his tent, likely to change into something dry. “All right,” Bull said as they unloaded most of their gear, Rio's staff slipping into her holster on her back as she looked to him, “our Qunari contact should be here to meet us.”

“He  _is_ ,” a voice said as a lithe elf slipped between the trees, approaching them under a stretched tarp, looking up at Bull with a half-smile. “Good to see you again, Hissrad.”

“ _Gatt!_ ” Bull said, smiling as he tossed up his arms. “Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!”

The brown-haired elf smiled, shifting in his rain-soaked armor as Rio studied him closely. Bull wasn't reaching for his battleaxe, so obviously a friendly face, though she didn't quite like the look in those eyes when he glanced in her direction before settling back on Bull. “They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out into the world.”

“Boss,” Bull said, looking to Rio and motioning her forward as she resisted the urge to grab for her staff, “this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor,” Gatt said with a courteous nod of his head. “Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work.”

Looking to Bull, she blinked, frowning a little, “Wait... Hissrad? Is that your name?”

“Under the Qun,” Gatt said gently, “we use titles, not names.”

“My title was 'Hissrad', because I was assigned to secret work,” Bull answered her next unspoken question as she nodded. “You can translate it as 'Keeper of Illusions', or—”

“' _Liar_ '. It means liar,” Gatt said pointedly with a frown, and in that word, Rio felt her hackles go up. It didn't matter what Gatt had meant, the word had struck a chord in her, and she wanted to feed Gatt his front teeth.

Bull was apparently also a bit less happy with the elf as he frowned, “Well, you don't have to say it like  _that_!”

Taking a deep breath, Rio reminded herself that she was here as a member of the Inquisition—as the Inquisitor, no less—and that if they wanted to keep the allies they made, then she needed to keep herself in check. Though she couldn't do much for the dry tone in her voice as she said, “Yes, well, it's so nice knowing my friends at least say  _good_ things about me in their super-secret spy reports...”

“He does,” Gatt said, that sharp look directed at her now as she returned it sternly, “...but they aren't  _really_  secret, are they?”

Rio's frown deepened, ready to defend Bull's reasoning when he stepped in and said, “Look, Gatt...”

“Relax,” Gatt said, hands flicking a little as he looked at Bull, a small smile creeping on his face. “Unlike our superiors, I know how it works out here.” His face turned somber, nodding just a little as he said, “We're in this together. The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult. If this new form of lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter, the war with Qunandar could get worse.”

Bull nodded, frowning deeply as they turned to make their way towards the meet-up point with the Chargers. “With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron... and see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here...”

Gatt's nod was small, but clear. “The Ben-Hassrath agree. That's why we're here.” Near the edge of a rock outcropping, he motioned out into the foggy harbor, the rain painting everything a runny grey. “Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We'll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship.”

Her frown deepened as she listened to the plan, glancing to Bull as her ears flicked uneasily. There was something that bothered her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Chewing thoughtfully on the inside of her cheek, she asked softly, “What do you think, Bull?”

Bull made a face, frowning as he mulled it over himself, arms crossing over his chest as he said, “Don't know... I've never liked covering a dreadnought run... Too many ways for shit to go wrong... If our scouts underestimate the enemy numbers,  _we're_  dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages, then the  _ship_  is dead... It's risky...”

Rio's nod made him feel a little better as she murmured, “I was worried about that...”

Gatt frowned at them both, looking to Bull. “Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?”

Frowning right back at him, Rio took another deep breath, counting to five this time before she nodded, slowly letting the breath out as she looked at Gatt. She only trusted the elf about as far as she could throw him, but she trusted Bull, and that would have to be enough for now. “All right... fine... Ready whenever you are, I guess.”

Gatt nodded to her as he motioned just up the coast, “My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore. There, and...” he paused, turning to motion back a ways, “there. We'll need to split up and hit both at once.”

“I'll come with you, boss. Krem can lead the Chargers.” Bull said automatically, calming Rio's concerns before they spiked, letting her relax again as she looked up at him. She didn't know this Gatt well enough, and she didn't need another debacle in the field like the last time they'd come to the Stormy Coast... Nodding down at her, he gave a small smile, turning away. “Let me fill him in. Come on over when you're ready to move out.”

She nodded at him, smiling a little as he walked away. She didn't even realize her gaze had lingered before she turned back and coming face-to-face with a pair of cold moss-green eyes, making her jump back. “ _Gaaah_!” she cried, frowning as she realized it was just Gatt, placing a hand on her chest to slow her heart as she tried to take in deep breaths. Slowly standing up again, Rio frowned deeply as she hissed, “ _Jeezus_ , can you people just  _stop_  doing that?! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!”

Gatt's answering glare just grew more intense as he replied softly, “And  _you_  need to stop making those innocent _cow-eyes_  at Hissrad.” His words took Rio by surprise, even moreso as his eyes narrowed at her. “He is part of the Qun. I understand that you're not from Thedas, so perhaps it isn't as clear to you as it should be, but someone needs to make you understand.”

“Whoa, there, Tex!” Rio said, brows drawing close together as she frowned at him. “Nobody's making eyes at anyone, cow or otherwise! You just... back the hell up and—”

“I don't think you quite get it,” Gatt said icily, cutting Rio off as he stepped closer to her. At her full height, she stood a couple of inches taller than him, but she had no doubts that in a full-fight, she wouldn't last five minutes against him. “I don't care if you're the Inquisitor—if you distract him from his duty to the Ben-Hassrath and to the Qun, I will personally put a stop to it. It's bad enough he's painting some picture of you like you're some divine little messenger, he doesn't need you hanging on him like some lost little calf!”

Her hands clenched hard into fists, and she had to take several breaths to calm herself again. This time, as she let out each breath, she felt the ice-crystals forming along the edges of her gauntlets, trying desperately to reign herself in before she did something to endanger the mission. Finally, she managed to hiss back, “I look to  _Bull_  because I trust _Bull_. In as far that I know, Bull doesn't think I make  _cow_  eyes at him, or  _any_  kind of eyes, for that matter.”

“For someone who doesn't have feelings for him, you seem quite fond of him,” Gatt said, eyes still cold as Rio returned the dark look. “Don't get too attached to him, Inquisitor. It won't end well for you.”

Turning away sharply, Rio strode away, telling herself to take deep breaths. She wanted to pull his tongue out for the things he said about Bull, but the damage was already done. The thought had been planted, and no amount of tearing at it would pull it out of her head. She already knew it was a bad idea, and she'd already done what she could to keep her distance in some vague effort to save her heart from the pain, but that didn't stop her thinking about it and wondering from time to time. It was no secret that Bull was one of her closest friends, but more than that would make things more complicated...

She didn't need complicated.

That didn't mean she didn't want it...

Pushing the thought aside again, she made her way over to the Chargers as Cole stepped in line beside her, Dorian soon joining them as Bull finished going over the plan with Krem. “Just... pay attention, all right?” he said, frowning a little down at his men as Rio and the others approached. “The Vints want this red lyrium shipment bad.”

“Yes, I know,” Krem said, giving a small half-smile. “Thanks,  _Mother_ ,” he added dryly, glancing over at Rio. His warm brown eyes softened a little as his smile slipped, seeing the look on Rio's face before she let her nothing's-wrong smile fall into place.

Bull didn't notice, and wasn't amused as he folded his arms over his chest, frowning down at Krem. “Qunari don't have mothers, remember?”

Nodding a little, he looked back to Bull, nodding a little as he said, “We'll be fine, Chief.”

Smiling just a little, Bull stood a little straighter as he said, “All right, Chargers! Horns up!”

An answering call of “Horns up!” made Rio's forced smile slip, and for half a second, she was standing there in the throne room, looking up at Bull, watching him walk away to his death. Her heart clenched and her breath hitched for a moment before she could stop it, quickly blinking back the tears.  _This isn't the end_ , she told herself quietly, trying to subtly wipe her tears as the Chargers gathered their gear to head for the other camp.  _He's going to be fine..._

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump, looking up to find Krem watching her. Pushing her smile back on her face, she nodded, about to wish him good luck when Krem asked, “What's the matter?” She started to shake her head at him, ready to tell him she was fine when he quieted her with a pointed look. “Don't lie,” he said firmly.

She glanced around them for a moment before she shook her head a little, pushing the thoughts aside again as she managed a small smile. “Just... thinking a little too much...” Rio said. “I'll be fine.”

He looked almost as if he didn't believe her, but she turned to follow Bull as Gatt walked up, and Krem saw the way she clammed up. Frowning, he stepped back a little, watching them turn towards the coast, headed for the further encampment. Motioning to the remaining Chargers, he turned, heading the opposite way. Later, he told himself. He could get a real answer later.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Bull sighed as he realized they were finally clear, Rio trotting up to them as she pushed her hood up a little so she could see more easily through the rain, white flower petals falling from her hood.  “Good to go,” Bull said, nodding to Gatt as Cole came trotting up after Rio.

“Right,” the elf said as he knelt by the dying campfire, “signaling the Dreadnought.”

As the flare went up, Rio stood at Bull’s other side, offering a small smile to him.  So far, so good.  He nodded over to the other ridge as he smiled, “Chargers already sent theirs up.  See ‘em down there?” Rio looked over, ears flicking a few raindrops loose as she spotted Krem and the others, feeling a little more at ease, knowing where they were.

Gatt snorted softly, shaking his head a little as Rio glanced at him from the corner of her eye with a frown.  “I knew you gave them the easier job,” he said, pursing his lips as he resolutely ignored Rio's look.

Bull gave a small smile in return before he looked up as the great ship cut through the fog, headed for the smaller smuggling vessel.  “Ahhh, there’s the Dreadnought!”

As Bull and Gatt watched the explosion as the smuggler’s ship sank, Rio frowned, eyes drawn down to the beach between the two camps.  “Something doesn’t feel right,” she said to herself, thinking back to the very few Venatori they’d gone through, and Krem and the others had dealt with even less... For as important as this shipment was to them, they were pretty unguarded. Something about this wasn't adding up, there should’ve been at least a dozen more Venatori, and half of those should’ve really been spell-casters...  Her eyes lit up as she spotted something between the rocks, grabbing for Bull’s arm to get his attention, “Bull?  I think we have a problem...”

Bull turned to look at her, following her gaze before he breathed, “Oh, crap...”  As he watched, another dozen Venatori slip from between rocks and down from the trees, headed for the less-defended ridge, straight for the Chargers.  They prepared to make a stand, having already seen them approaching, but Rio felt panic start to rise as she realized how many more Venatori than Chargers that there were, even more .

“Oh, shit, Bull... there’s... a lot of them,” she breathed, anxiety rising in her chest as she turned to look at him, eyes wide as she tried to fight back the panic. The look on Bull's face said it all, and every worry Rio had been fighting back since early that morning came rushing back.

“Yeah,” was all he said softly, clearly worrying about this latest development.

Gatt was all business as he frowned and turned to Bull. “Your men need to hold that position!” he declared firmly, moss-green eyes glinting coldly.

Turning to him, Bull's voice lowered, “They do that, they're  _dead_!”

“And if they don't,” the elf snapped back, “then the Venatori retake it, and the  _dreadnought_  is dead!” Bull frowned, looking away from Gatt as he wrestled with it, Rio's gaze pulling from the advancing enemy as Gatt cried, “You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You'd be declaring yourself  _Tal-Vashoth_!” Bull's growl was low in his chest, Rio's ears lowering as she looked from Gatt to Bull, those moss-green eyes angry as he tried to plead with Bull. “With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already!”

Rio's eyes widened, looking to Bull as she debated asking if it was true, if Bull really was skating on thin ice with his superiors because of her and, to a lesser extent, the Inquisition. Turning back, she eyed the enemies as she chewed the inside of her lip. This was going from bad to worse in a hurry...

Gatt wasn't having any of it. “I stood up for you, Hissrad!” he snapped, making Rio bristle at the name, a decision slowly forming in her head. “I told them you'd  _never_  become Tal-Vashoth!”

The anger in Bull's voice was clear as he jabbed a finger at Gatt, growling, “They're  _my_  men!”

“I know,” Gatt said, and he sounded for a moment like he was actually torn up about it, “but you need to do what's right, Hissrad, for this alliance,  _and_  for the Qun!”

That was all it took for Rio as she made up her mind at last, sprinting for the edge of the mountain before Dorian could stop her. “Call the retreat, Bull!” Rio bellowed, Cole jumping after her as she slid down the rain-slick mountainside, kicking up rocks in her wake. Gatt and Bull both turned, stunned to see none other than the Inquisitor running into battle against a swarm of Venatori. Bull ground his teeth for a moment, resolving to give her a good talking-to as he raised the horn to his lips.

“No, Hissrad!” Gatt cried, reaching for his arm to try to stop him, pleading with his eyes. “Don't do this!”

He was already sounding the horn before Gatt finished his sentence, drawing his battleaxe as he slid down the mountain after her, watching as she drew her mana around herself as she closed the distance between herself and the nearest warrior. He swore under his breath before he saw her leap on the first soldier, grabbing his shoulder hard as ice spread down his chest, freezing his startled shout in his chest as he crashed to the ground.  Releasing him, she ran for the next, a hooded spellcaster, shouting at them as she sprinted forward.

She took him down like she’d done it a thousand times, falling easily into the smooth steps of her own dance as she struck the spellcaster hard from behind, the others turning towards them as they started to fall.  Cole sprinted forward, a veritable shadow as he took down a brute, blades slipping effortlessly between plates of armor.  Each soldier that fell rose again to attack their companions as Dorian rose the fallen on the battlefield to fight for them.  Bull wasted no time crunching a couple of heads as he hurried after Rio, who fought as a woman possessed. 

Grabbing for her shoulder, he started to turn her around as she gave a tight spin, half-shouting for him to duck.  With only a moment to react, he dropped to a low crouch, focusing on Rio’s feet as she placed a hand on the top of his head, the other arm swinging her staff to launch another flaming volley over him.  He suppressed a shiver as he felt the crackling waves of heat wash over his back when she threw it, the cold from the rain seeping in again before the ground just behind him erupted into flames.  He struggled to bury his shock as he knelt on the ground before her, seeing her twist elegantly to take out another Venatori—in all their adventure, she struggled the most with fire energies, and yet, here she was, throwing fireballs as if it was nothing.  Something was different in her this time, anger bright in her eyes as she fought them all, shoulders back squarely as she faced them down one by one.

Sensing they were quickly losing ground, several spellcasters turned their attention towards the dreadnought as Bull turned to cover Rio’s back, keeping the stronger enemies back.  With most of their group occupied trying to push through them, the mages drew their energies.  Seconds too late, Rio saw the blast headed for the ship, bolting forward before Bull could stop her.  She didn’t know what she thought she could do, she couldn’t stop or deflect the blast, but she couldn’t just let it happen.  Her hooded cloak caught the wind as she ran for the mages, billowing around her as she grit her teeth.  She hadn’t expected the middle mage to turn on her at the last moment, and she didn’t have time to get out of the way before the blast hit her.  She didn’t even have a moment to regret as it slammed hard into her, bright light swallowing her vision as she tried to brace for it before a thunderous explosion flung her back several feet to strike a rock.  She tumbled then, landing limply on the rocky beach as darkness swallowed her up.

Bull scrambled after her as soon as he saw her land, shouting her name as he tried to check her over. Yanking her hood back, the first thing he noticed was blood-stained flowers, her flower crown scattering petals in the rain as he struggled to see if she was still breathing. Pushing them aside, managed to feel her pulse in her neck, reaching down to lift her up. There was no time, he needed to get her out of the rain and off the beach. Cole and Gatt flanked him, Dorian bringing up the rear as he cast a quick barrier around them. They needed to get out, to get away to safety...

Up the path, the Chargers met up with them, covering them better against the scattered Venatori that remained in the woods, running further inland towards the main camp. He didn't even care that Gatt looked furious, simply cradling Rio's limp body against him as they continued to run. She had to be okay... they needed to make her safe...

 

* * *

 

When Rio started to come to, the darkness around her was comforting, strong arms cradling her close as she leaned into the warmth, and she took in a deep breath.  The heavy scent of leather and rain filled her senses, making her shiver as she struggled to open her eyes.  It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the moon overhead, but she was able to make out a face, dark stubble in the grey light, dark horns reaching for the black sky.  Blinking blearily, she managed to murmur, “Bull?”

“It’s all right, Boss....  Just rest...” he said quietly, his voice a soft rumble in his chest as she finally felt the gentle rocking of Kaaras’ gait.  She tried to sit up more, but she just flopped into him tiredly instead as her eyes drooped closed.  She tried to think, tried to remember what had happened. 

She remembered being angry, filled with that blinding rage as she took them down.  Her blood had boiled as she took them down, and even now, she felt the echoes of that rage in her bones, the fire smoldering in her belly before she shivered.  She had almost lost control, and it shook her to her core. Even now, hours later, she still felt it there, but with it came the dread, the not-knowing. Taking in a ragged breath, she looked up at Bull, ignoring the faint throbbing in her forehead, murmuring, “Bull... the Dreadnought... what happened?” Swallowing heavily, she tried to look around, hearing faint voices around them as they rode on. “Th-the Chargers...” she started to ask, her voice catching in her throat as she shook in his arms.

A gentle hand smoothed her hair as Bull cradled her close, murmuring, “The Chargers are fine...” Rio relaxed a tiny bit, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

“The... The Dreadnought? Th-the Venatori... what...?” she asked, reaching up to grab at his harness as she struggled to sit up in his arms to look at him clearly.

“Boss, just... get some sleep...” he said, his voice low, even as she struggled, his arm tightening hard around her as she flinched, gasping in pain when he pressed against her newly injured shoulder, but it stopped her wiggling after a few moments Frowning, he said softly, “The Dreadnought... it didn't...”

Rio went still in his arms, and for a moment, all was silent as they rode on until he heard the tiniest sound, looking down to see tears streaming down her face as she choked back a sob, shoulders shaking as they rode. Bull didn't know which he felt worse about, the fact that he didn't feel much guilt at all over the loss of the Dreadnought, or the fact that Rio had more guilt over it than he did...

  
 

* * *

  
 

It was a very long two-weeks' ride back to Skyhold. Stitches had his work cut out for him with the way Rio kept fussing at the bandages on her face, but the scrapes where she'd hit the rock along her cheek were healing nicely. The gash over one eye was deeper and would scar, he told her, but the poultice helped with a lot of the pain. For the most part, she just got dizzy and couldn't keep her balance for a while, riding in silence with Bull on the way back.

When they did reach it, she spent another full day in bed before she was finally released from her rooms. Dressed in warmer clothes, she descended the steps from the main hall slowly, taking in a breath as she looked around. Everywhere, people were still bustling about with plenty of work to be done, and they paid her little mind as she wandered about. She nodded to Cullen as he oversaw a group training in the yard, waving a little to Cole as he wandered about with something large and fluffy in his arms—blankets it looked like... She smiled but didn't stop him, knowing he was busy doing... whatever it was that he did...

On her third pass, Rio was just about to head inside when she spotted Bull back by the sidewall. Smiling just a little, she headed towards him, stopping several feet back when she spotted the brown-haired elf standing there before him. Her ears perked up a little as she heard him say, “All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are... for what? For this? For  _them_?” His face drew up into a sneer as he spat, “For that  _thing_?! The Inquisitor is an  _outsider_ , not just to the Qun, but to all of Thedas, and you're willing to stand behind her?”

“She did what she had to,” Bull said simply, frowning down at Gatt as his arms folded across his chest. “Rio makes her own decisions, and she doesn't make them lightly. She tried to do what was best for everyone, those that were already with the Inquisition as well as the potential allies.”

Gatt's sneer deepened when Rio stepped closer, his moss-colored eyes glinting angrily as she frowned right back. “Boss,” Bull said quietly, nodding to her as she looked squarely at Gatt, standing beside Bull.

“Inquisitor,” the elf said sharply, “it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples. Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your  _Tal-Vashoth_  ally,” he added, pinning a look to Bull. Bull barely had a moment to grab her shoulders when she lunged for him, snarling. He tried to pull her away, but it was too late as she swung one lean leg, her steel toe-cap glinting just before it connected with the side of Gatt's face, sending him sprawling to the dirt as she struggled to get free of Bull's grasp. He looked surprised at the blood he spat onto the cobblestones, moss-green eyes raising to look at Rio.

“How  _dare_  you fucking punish him for this!” she shouted, not caring who heard as she tried to get at him still. “He hasn't done a god-damned thing against you! He did  _everything_ he was supposed to! It wasn't his decision to call the retreat—it was  _mine_!” Tears fell down her face as she shook her head. “ _You're_  as much to blame!  _Your_  intel was wrong! If I had to guess, I'd say they probably fucking  _knew_  we were coming!” Bull could feel the tremor in her shoulders as she fought the sobs as much as him, shaking her head hard. “I still tried! I s-still f-fuckin' tried to save them!”

Gatt was slow to pick himself up off the ground, gingerly touching his jaw as he stood up. His mouth was bloody, he knew, but she didn't seem to have broken anything. He had to admit, she may not have been a skilled mage, but she could still hit if she needed to, and it seemed this little calf was willing to fight for what she wanted. He could see it in those eyes, blue as sapphires, dusted with gold in dangerous whorls, like looking at the night sky for too long... She was different from all of them. Not from Thedas, but something so distant and strange. Maybe Hissrad... No. The  _Iron Bull_  would be fine. It still didn't feel right, even to him, but orders were orders...

There was silence between the three as Rio slowly calmed down and stopped trying to reach Gatt again, simply standing in front of Bull with his hands firmly on her shoulders as she took deep breaths. Bull waited, counting them until he knew she had actually calmed down before looking to Gatt. “You under orders to kill me, Gatt?” Bull asked, frowning down at his former friend, his expression unreadable.

“No,” Gatt said bitterly, shaking his head just a little as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, “the Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They'd rather not lose two.”

Rio didn't relax until Gatt was headed back out of Skyhold, hanging her head a little as the anger drained out of her and the shame came flooding in, her cheeks hot as she bowed her head. She wanted to go and crawl under her bed and hide until Corypheus came knocking. She couldn't even describe how mortified she felt at her display, reaching into her pocket to pull out the soft linen square, mopping up her tears and wiping her nose. She didn't even know if she could face Bull after what she'd just done...

One hand gently patted her shoulder, turning her back towards him as he said, “Well... so much for that.”

She looked up at him as if he'd grown, well, another pair of horns, eyes wide in confusion as she stared at him. She had expected him to be angry, to shout and rage and scold, but this... was different... She straightened up slowly as she blinked at him, the question dying on her lips as he quirked a brow. “Don't think you're off the hook for that stunt you pulled back on the Coast... You went running to your death, you know...”

“I know,” she said softly, ears lowering as she looked to her hands, “I just... I couldn't  _not_  try... I...  _needed_  to...” She looked almost ready to cry again before she took a breath, trying to steel herself, to hide that reaction as Bull watched her carefully. She managed to sniffle a little and keep the tears back before she said, “Are you all right?”

He gave a small nod as he murmured, “Yeah... Guess I'll have more free time without having to write all those reports...” Rio's frown deepened as she started to argue, his hand reaching up to lightly fuzz her hair. The soft blonde strands caught the sunlight, and for a second, she looked bathed in golden light as she looked up at him like she didn't quite believe him. This weighed heavy on her, and she already had so much to carry on her shoulders... “Boss... let me handle this one...” he said gently, her gaze softening a little as she peered up at him. “This one needs to be mine...”

Her ears lowered a little at that, but before she could argue with him, Krem came trotting up to them, Bull's hand slipping from her hair as she looked up. “You're late,” he said, one brow quirking with a frown.

“Sorry, chief. Still sore from fighting off all those Vints,” Krem said, turning to smile at Rio, glad to see the color returning to her face again. “Good to see you, Inquisitor.”

Smiling just a little, she managed to ask, “How did the Chargers come out of the fight? All's well, I take it...”

“Just fine,” Krem said with a nod. “Thanks to you and the chief, we had plenty of time to fall back. How's your head doing? I saw you take the blast—was worried you wouldn't get back up again.”

She idly reached up to touch her brow, the bandage there keeping her from fussing with it as she said, “It still hurts... Get a little dizzy from time to time, but largely doing well...”

“Good,” Krem said, relieved to hear it as he nodded. “You should come by the tavern tonight if you're feeling up to it! Having a real celebration for a job well done! Chief's even breaking open a case of Chasind Sack Mead for the Chargers tonight! I bet you'd have no problems charming him into sharing...”

“Damn it, Krem!” Bull cried, bumping shoulders hard and making the lieutenant stumble back a couple of feet with a growl, “That's the sort of thing you  _don't_  have to mention to the Inquisitor!” Rio couldn't help her small giggle as she watched them roughhouse a little, smiling as she kept back safely. Bull seemed serious, but his tone was warm as he nudged Krem, who apologized only half-heartedly with a lopsided grin. Sighing, Bull brushed it off as he straightened up again, his gaze softening a little as he said, “Ah, forget it...”

Rio relaxed at Bull's small smile, and she finally knew that she could live with the choice she had made...

Bull turned to watch as Cole slipped up next to the Inquisitor, pulling on her arm with a small smile as he whispered something urgently to her. She struggled to listen for a few moments before her face broke into a smile, waving goodbye to Bull as Cole pulled her along, the pair of them slipping through the crowd of people towards the kitchen. He only pulled his gaze away when Krem cleared his throat, looking down at his lieutenant.

“The Inquisitor seems like a fine lass, Chief,” he said with that knowing smile. “A little odd, maybe, stubborn, to be sure... but her heart is in the right place...” He glanced back at Bull, smile still in place. “Like some people I could mention...”

When Bull's good eye narrowed at him, Krem just laughed, turning with Bull to head into the tavern.  They had plenty of plans to make and things to keep themselves busy for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Cole sat on Rio's bed, marveling at the things from Rio's little box as she sat at her desk, eating a sweet pastry as she looked over a report. She had tucked the box away in her duffel bag, which had miraculously survived the trip to Haven. He pulled out each little thing reverently, placing them on the duvet carefully. A small paper-back book with singed edges and wrinkled pages sat nestled next to a thin steel chain that held two gold rings. A leather-bound journal sat on the other side, documenting Rio's travels since arriving to Thedas. It was Varric's idea after they got to Skyhold, if only to help Rio process what she was going through. So far, it was crammed full of leaves and pressed flowers and scribbles and stories, all the things she'd learned and all the questions she wanted to ask, but could never bring herself to.

She'd put other things in the small wooden box, an arrowhead from a fallen enemy, a small stack of red scales that had fallen from a wyvern, shells from the coast, a tiny sealed vial with seawater in it, an ornate letter opener made of silver, and other little trinkets. She hadn't even realized how much there was until Cole had pulled out the box and laid them out. Walking over to the bed, she smiled as she reached down to pick up the necklace, thumb running over the two bands, one thin and twisted, the other smooth and burnished.

“Two of a kind,” Cole said, looking up at her from under his hat, pulling her from her musings.

Smiling a little more, she gently kissed the rings, nodding as she knelt at the foot of the bed. “Yep... They were my parents' wedding rings... It's... it's all I have left now...”

Cole tilted his head a little, looking at the rings closely as he said, “They loved each other very much, didn't they?” As she looked at him, he gave a wistful smile. “The rings, they sing... it is kind of sad... but happy to still be together...”

Her eyes burned with tears even as she smiled and nodded. “Where I'm from, some people get married for life... I always thought I might one day...”

“Might what?” Cole asked curiously, watching her as she sighed wistfully, tucking the necklace back in the box as she started to gather her little things back up.

Shrugging, she wouldn’t look at him as she said softly, “Iunno...  Get married, have a house, have two-point-five children, the average simple life...”  She held up a hand to stop his question as she said, “It’s an expression, Cole...  it’s not literal...”

“Oh,” he said gently, picking up the book in his hand and turning it over cautiously.  Rio’s eyes were saddest when she looked at the book, the pages old and wrinkled, tears staining the pages tat had been carefully glued into place a half-dozen times...  Pale fingers ran along the spine as he murmured, “You couldn’t tell him...”

Rio looked up at that, blinking at the tears that burned the edges of her vision.  “Sorry, Cole, I wasn’t listening... What?”

“When you woke up, he was gone...  You were hurting and crying and screaming, but he wasn’t there...  you couldn’t tell him good-bye...”

She wasn’t prepared for the hurt that welled up in her chest at his words, eyes closing tightly as she struggled to press it down, burying it deep.  Cole’s expression fell, feeling the pain that bubbled up, tugging, pulling, hurting more.  “Oh, no...  I-I tried to help the hurt, but it splintered, and-“

Rio’s hand on his arm gently stilled him as she sniffled, wiping at her face as she gave him a small, trembling smile.  "It’s okay...  I’m fine...”

“But it’s wrong,” he said, voice soft and pleading as he looked at her.  “It hurts, biting, bleeding, and I’m the one that caused it...”

She barely heard him, shaking her head a little as she patted his arm, thoughts distant as she gave a small smile, “It’s fine, Rhys...”

He blinked at her, frowning a little as tears fell faster now, head tilting again as he said, “... Rhys...”

“Hmm?” Rio said, trying to pull herself back to the present again.

“Rhys was his name,” Cole said simply, watching her as she nodded a little.  “But you look at me and see him...  But I am not Rhys... I am Cole...”

She flinched at that, looking away in embarrassment as she sniffled a little, nodding, “O-oh...  Yeah...  I... I know...  I keep doing that...  I didn’t mean it...”

“It hurts still... missing him...”

She nodded just a little, sniffling as she wiped at her tears.  “Yeah...”

He watched her face silently, pondering her words as he gently patted her arm, trying to mimic the comforting motion, glad when he felt a warmth slowly soothe the pain back to a dull ache.  Hers was a deep, resonating pain, and he knew it would be a long time to slowly untangle the hurt that she used to hold herself back, burdening herself with guilt that wasn’t hers to bear...  He wanted to help, to let her heal, but she seemed to hold it so tightly...  “Does it hurt less?  When you look at me, and think of him?”

There was a long moment of silence before she slowly shook her head, a soft sigh falling from her lips before she murmured, “No...  Not really...”

She was lost in herself for a few quiet moments, gathering the last of the items and slipping them back into the box.  The last was the book, slowly pulling it from Cole’s hands as she looked down at it sadly.  It had been Rhys’, one of the very few to survive the fire.  The cover was faded, a princess in a deep red dress facing down a fire-breathing dragon, not unlike the Ferelden Frostback that had chased them from its territory not that long ago.

The book itself was in terrible shape, with a cracking spine, pages torn and taped back together, singed along the edges, the glue barely holding anymore...  It hadn’t been all that well made to begin with, just a mass-produced paperback, but it meant the world to her.  She had read it front to back maybe a thousand times, memorizing each line as she tried to remember the sound of Rhys’ voice as he read it.  Since getting back to Haven, she hadn’t opened it, had barely had time to remember it, tucked away in the corner.  Sighing, she caressed the spine, wondering where she might find the glue to help it limp along...

“Varric knows a lot about books,” Cole said, smiling a little as he tried to be helpful.  Her eyes looked up at him and she managed a small smile, getting up and grabbing another pastry from the basket they had smuggled from the kitchens. “He... might have an idea....”

“I bet he does,” Rio said softly as they took to the stairs to find the storyteller.

 

* * *

 

It proved to be a bit more difficult finding Varric than usual, Rio finding herself crossing the battlements towards Cullen’s tower on yet another lead as she frowned.  Her eye caught sight of someone climbing the steps by the tavern, spotting Bull turning to walk along the outer wall, managing a small smile as she waved to him.  When Bull smiled and waved her on over, she found her smile growing a little.  Holding her book tightly, she slipped through Cullen’s empty office to slip through the other door, meeting up with Bull on the other side of the door. 

“Hey, boss. Looking for something?” he asked, still smiling a little as she held up the book in her hand.

“Yeah, just... trying to find Varric... Have you seen him?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Hmmm... I thought I might've seen him in the tavern a little bit ago... or was that by the barracks...” Bull said thoughtfully, frowning as he scratched his chin.

Rio sighed, “I'll check there again, I guess...” Shrugging tiredly, she gave him another smile, “What about you? Did you need something?”

The sharp hiss of a dagger leaving its sheath hit Rio's ears as Bull turned quickly. Rio barely had time to step back out of the way as she gave a startled cry at the flurry of movement. Bull's fist connected with the face of one attacker before a knife was thrown, striking him hard in the arm. Bull pulled it out with a grunt, flinging it back to hit the second assailant in the chest as the first was gaining his feet again.

Rio didn't even know how to react as she heard him declare, “Ebost issala, Tal-Vashoth!” He no sooner got the words out before Bull grabbed him by his uniform and yanked hard, tossing him cleanly over the battlements. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the scene, almost frozen in place as she tried to process what she'd just seen.

Blinking a few times, she started to come back around and looked up as Bull said to the remains of the attacker far below, “Yeah, yeah, my soul's dust.  _Yours_ is scattered all over the ground, though, so...” Grunting a little through the pain, he turned to find Rio still blinking, mouth half-open as she struggled to think. “Ah, sorry, Boss. I thought I might need backup.” Turning, her stunned expression shifted to concern as she saw the blood trickling down his arm. “Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for,” he said, shrugging with his other shoulder.

Rio stepped forward, frowning at the wound as she tucked her book under her shoulder. “Are you all right, Bull?”

“Fine,” he growled low, ruffling her hair a little as she looked up at him with those eyes. “Hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed,” he added, smiling as he saw her blush work its way across her cheeks and up to the tips of her ears.

“Wh-what about like... poison?” she asked, frowning as she debated running to get Stitches or one of the surgeons, someone was down in the bailey that would be able to help, right?

“Oh, they  _definitely_  used poison,” Bull said with a slight nod as if it was obvious, trying hard not to smile at the way her eyes went wide and the color left her face. “Saar-qamek, liquid form. If I hadn't been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts up right now.” Her deepening frown and flash of concern was interesting to watch. It was concern, not for everyone around, but specifically concern about  _him_. Smiling gently, he couldn't resist mussing her hair a little bit more as he said, “As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it.”

“So you  _knew_  they were going to do this?” Rio asked as she looked up at him, her ears lowering just a little.

Bull gave a one-armed shrug, debating going into the specifics before he said, “Mmm... yeah, more or less.” Her frown grew a little deeper before he held up his hand to silence her argument. “I know, I know. But if I'd warned you or the guards, then the assassins would've been tipped off... It was better that you didn't know...”

“Why did they do it?” she asked, still concerned over his bleeding wound as she held tightly to her book, her search for the storyteller already forgotten.

“Ahh, nothing serious,” he said, shaking his head a little. “Sending two little guys with blades against  _me_? That's not a hit. That's a formality. Just making it clear that I'm Tal-Vashoth.” His eyes slid away from her as her gaze softened, ears lowering further as he spat, “ _Tal-Va-fuckin'-shoth_!”

The guilt hit her again, harder this time as her gaze fell to her feet, letting her steel toe-caps scrape a little as she tried to push it down. It was her fault they were doing this... Looking up at Bull, she said softly, “You acted like one for years, Bull... That didn't change who you are, and neither does any of this...”

He rumbled low in his chest, frowning as he looked down at her, “That was just a role!  _This_  is my life, as one of...  _those_...” Taking a breath, he shook his head a little as his frown deepened. “I killed hundreds of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron. Bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their back on the Qun—and now I'm one of them!”

She shook her head, the gold in her eyes glinting in the sunlight. “You are not a Tal-Vashoth! You're still  _you_. You're still  _the_  Iron Bull,” she added, seeing the small flicker of approval in his eye at that, “mercenary captain for the Inquisition, and the best damn front-line bodyguard around!”

Sighing softly, he gave a small nod, looking down at her in serious silence before he said gently, “I can live with that...” Turning, he sighed at the body still lying on the flagstones. “I'll get this cleaned up and let Red know what happened...”

She gave a small smile at that, holding her book tightly. “Good,” she said, turning to head down the steps the way Bull had come from.

She only made it a couple of steps before Bull called to her again, making her peek over the stone railing curiously. “Boss... Whatever I miss... Whatever I regret...” He gave her a half-smile, gaze softening as he watched her closely. “This is where I want to be...” Her smile brightened at that, making him nod a little in return. “Whenever you need an ass kicked,” he added, “the Iron Bull is with you.”


	13. It's Only Meddling If You Get Caught

***This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.***

 

Chapter Thirteen

It's Only Meddling If You Get Caught

 

 

The night's drinks were well underway when Dorian and Rio entered the tavern, Rio's arm over his shoulder as he helped her over to an empty chair. Several of the Chargers grew quiet, Krem and Bull starting to get up before Rio waved them off, hopping over to plop herself in an empty chair on Bull's other side. Leaning back, she sighed deeply, eyes drifting closed as she muttered a curse, almost jumping when a shoulder nudged her gently, pulling her out of her thoughts to see Bull looking down at her.

“What happened?” Krem asked as Dorian slipped across the tavern to get a damp cloth, chilling it in his hands with a simple ice spell, as he wandered back, slapping it on Rio's knee as she grit her teeth.

“Someone,” she said icily, looking at Dorian as she shifted to hold the makeshift cold-pack in place on her leg, “dropped me during practice.” Bull watched her gingerly stretch her leg.

Dorian sat on the end of a bench and sighed. “Well, what did you expect? You're a bit heavier than you look, you know...” Her eyebrows shot up at that as her mouth fell open.

Bull roared with laughter. “Maybe you shouldn't trust a Vint to catch you,” he said, nudging her shoulder again, trying to get her to smile just a little bit as she frowned at him."

“Yeah, well, unless you're offering to be my partner, I'm kind of stuck with Sparkler if I want to practice my lifts,” she said dryly, ears flicking again as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Krem looked up curiously as Rio grumbled, leaning down to tug her loose pant leg up to inspect the damage. “What sort of practice?” he asked, frowning as he saw the growing bruise that crept up the side of her knee where she'd landed. “I didn't think practicing magic would really involve catching or carrying someone...”

“Oh, don't you know?” Dorian said with a growing smile as he looked to Rio, who shot him a look as she adjusted the cold cloth on her leg. “Our dear Inquisitor is quite the lovely dancer.”

Several interested gazes fell to her as she felt her face grow hot, looking down at her hands as she tried to ignore them, mumbling, “It's just... something I do in my spare time...”

“Nonsense!” Dorian said, waving off her objection as she looked up at him, shaking her head just a little. “You should see some of the things she can do. The Orlesians could really learn a thing or two,” he added with a grin as she frowned at him. “She does these tight little turns and walks on the tips of her toes like it's nothing! What did you call it, Rio?”

“It's ballet,” she said softly, leaning back in her chair as she sighed. “A kind of dancing... Not classical, of course, but... it's a good exercise when you're tired of magic casting... Though it really helps when your partner actually catches you before you hit the ground like they're supposed to.”

“I couldn't help it!” he said, smiling at her with that charming smile as a couple of the Chargers chuckled. “I was so distracted by the sudden grace and poise of my good friend, I forgot what I was doing.”

Her frown deepened at his words, Dorian's smile slipping as he was taken by surprise when she started to get to her feet. The look on her face was enough to dampen the high spirits around them suddenly when she flung the rag in his face, turning to leave with a sharp, “Don't mock me, Dorian, I'm not in the mood.” He sputtered an apology, but it was too late, she was quickly limping for the door, letting it slam behind her as the other patrons turned to see what was going on.

Rio ignored the looks she got from the people still milling about as she limped towards the stairs, managing to get herself up them and into the great hall again before Dorian caught up with a frown, placing a hand on her shoulder, even as she tried to shrug him off. “I said I'm not in the mood,” she said over her shoulder, ears lowering as she frowned at him.

“Yes, I get it, I made you angry,” he said quickly, stopping her retreat as he stood in front of her, “just... hear me out.”

Despite her best intentions to continue storming off angrily, she found herself looking at those soft grey eyes and giving in, just a little, as her arms folded over her chest, still frowning at him. “Fine,” she said, her voice a little colder than she meant as she looked at her friend. “Then talk.”

“I wasn't making fun,” he said as she watched him closely, her eyes guarded. “I meant what I said—you dance beautifully, Rio.” Taking her hands in his when she started to argue, he gently squeezed her fingers as he said, “Let me finish!”

She stopped trying to interrupt him as she sighed, looking at him patiently as he continued. “I know that it's been years since you've danced like that, but despite what you've come to think about it, I couldn't see a flaw in what you were doing. I meant it when I said I was distracted, because whenever you dance, you start to lose yourself in it, and you... become more...” Smiling a little at her, he saw the doubtful look in her eyes as she blushed, shifting under his eyes. “I honestly didn't mean to drop you... and I didn't realize you wanted to keep something like that hidden.”

Rio's gaze was embarrassed, looking down at her feet as she sighed again, shaking her head a little. “I... don't mind the compliments, Dorian,” she said after a little while. “I just... I don't like drawing attention to the things I do...”

Dorian chuckled softly, turning to slip her arm around his shoulders as he helped her lip through the nearly empty hall, headed towards her quarters. “I think you might be surprised to find how receptive people would be to learn that the Inquisitor has passions and desires like everyone else...”

Rio's eyes rolled, scoffing softly as he opened the door, nudging it with his foot as they started to make their way up the stairs towards her loft. “It's not really a passion anymore, Dorian,” she said as she hopped up another step, slowly lifting her right leg as she tried not to wince. “More like a hobby, if anything.”

“Mmm,” Dorian hummed as they neared the top of the stairs. “Perhaps you should let others see it and judge that for themselves.” He smiled as she tried to shrug it off, helping her up the last step. “Really, though! You let yourself slip and get lost in it. And, for a moment, you aren't the Inquisitor, or the Herald. It's suddenly more than just a dance. The rest of the world could cease to be...but the dance. That's all that matters.” He couldn't help chuckling. “If that's not passion, then I don't know what is.”

Rio frowned more as she slipped herself into her chair, sighing as she started to undo her footwraps slowly. “Yeah, well... Until this bruise goes away, I won't be doing much of that...”

Pulling up a chair to sit beside her, Dorian's gaze was apologetic, managing a gentle smile as he saw the dark bruise along the side of her leg, and then lower, more bruises along her calf and ankle. He couldn't help wincing as she carefully flexed her toes, stretching the muscles carefully before moving to the other leg. Tossing the wraps aside with a clatter, she worked over her lower legs carefully, grabbing the small basket with salves and clean bandages as she tended to the marks where her footwraps had chaffed, her toe-caps leaving dark lines across the tops of her feet. She didn't complain, though, simply spreading the salve and carefully bandaging them, pulling a pair of socks on as she sat back for a moment to relax.

When she got up again, limping over to the trunk at the foot of her bed to gather her nightclothes, Dorian couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, watching her pull out the blue silk top and hunting deeper for the other pieces she needed. He waited until she was almost elbow-deep in the trunk before he said, “Would you do it if a certain Qunari were to be your partner?”

Her reaction was almost immediate as she jerked back like something bit her, turning to look at him as her eyes grew wide. She sputtered for a moment before she caught the smile spreading across his face, her look turning almost dark. He didn't even try to duck from the bundle of dried herbs that she threw at him before pulling out her bottoms and a pair of rolled up leg warmers. “You are incorrigible,” she said as he chuckled, pulling the loose leaves out of his hair and watching her slip behind her changing screen in the corner. “It's never going to happen.”

Smiling to himself, he gently twirled the elfroot between his fingers, watching her faint outline before he asked, “Why not?”

“Why not what?” Rio asked, unwrapping her sash, only half-listening to Dorian.

“Why is it never going to happen?” he asked. “Just... humor me.”

She sighed deeply, flopping her sash over the screen's frame. “Well, for one thing, he's Qunari.”

“Ah, but he's not technically a part of the Qun anymore, if memory serves,” Dorian said, smiling as he realized he was definitely enjoying watching her.

Drawing into herself for a moment, she peeked around the screen to frown at him. “Are we also forgetting the reason he's not? Like he's really going to forget that little detail.”

He waved her concern off, smiling at her still. “Like he would really blame you for making that decision,” he said, quirking a brow. “You still tried to save the dreadnought. You refused to give up without a fight, and you almost gave your own life for them, that's got to count for something.”

She simply frowned, slipping back behind the screen. “Besides, Dorian... I come with baggage, and not just the 'by the way I'm trying to save the world' kind, but also the 'I don't know what I'm doing' and 'I'm an emotional wreck most of the time' and 'I still have nightmares about giant spiders' kind of baggage. Trust me, no one wants to babysit me and call it a relationship...”

“You're too harsh on yourself,” Dorian said, smiling as she simply gave a disgusted noise that would have done Seeker Pentaghast proud. “Personally, I think it would do you good to at least talk to him. A good... discussion can really help to clear the air... Or, if you'd prefer, I could speak to him about it, to help discretely make your desires known,” he added, chuckling when he heard her stumble before she peeked around the screen to glare at him.

“I swear to whatever god you hold sacred, Dorian, I will kill you myself,” she said, frowning deeply as he simply laughed. “I mean it, Dorian!”

He sighed deeply, rolling his eyes as she ducked behind the screen once more, her leggings joining the other clothes as she started to dress in the soft halter-style top that Josephine had given her. “I'm just saying,” he said as she fiddled with the hooks behind her back where she couldn't see, “I've seen molasses move faster. If you’d just talk to him about it...”

Frowning to herself as she managed to get the first two hooks done up, reaching for the third, only to undo the top one again, Rio sighed. “I just... We aren't...” Taking a breath to steel herself as she stilled her hands. “We're not like that, Dorian.” Peeking around the screen as she shifted to make sure the fabric at least covered most of her chest, she started to ask for his help when she caught his look, frowning right back. “We aren't. It's a terrible idea.”

His brow raised at that, his smile turning to a grin as he said, “Oh? So then you have thought about it!”

“What?” Rio said, her eyes growing a little wide before shaking her head quickly, stammering, “N-no! Of course not! I—just—no, Dorian! He's a Qunari, and it would end horribly for me! There would be lots of ugly crying, my feelings would be trampled, just, no. It would be horrible. Now get over here and help me do up my shirt.” She could see the gears starting to turn as he watched her struggle to finish hooking her nightshirt in the back as she said, “No. Stop thinking that, right this minute! No! I MEAN IT, DORIAN!” she shouted after him as he leapt from his chair to run for the stairs.

Swearing under her breath, Rio grabbed her sleeping shorts, struggling to yank them on quickly, tugging the hidden ties closed and knotting them with shaking hands before rushing after him as fast as the bruise on her leg would let her. He had a pretty far head start through the door, his laughter following him as she struggled to catch up, the door slamming against the wall as she pushed through the door.

Thankfully, very few people were in the hall to witness her mad-dash after Dorian, only a couple of guards and a tired-looking Varric, who jumped out of the way when she came through, trying to figure out which way Dorian went. Hearing his voice just outside, she bolted that way, telling herself she just needed to reach him, to stop him before he said anything and made anything awkward.

She was caught off-guard when she sprinted through the doors only to slam full-force into Bull instead, knocking the wind out of her as she bounced off his bulk and stumbled back. She hit him so hard, she thought she'd just smacked into a stone wall, blinking the stars from her eyes as strong arms caught and steadied her back on her feet, looking up at him as she tried to make the world focus. A torch flickered nearby, illuminating him with such clarity as she felt her heart leap in her chest. “You should be more careful, Boss,” he said with a half-smile, his voice a soft rumble as she stared up at him.

His chuckle made her face burn as she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, fighting to suppress a shiver. She could feel the warmth coming off him and tried to shake off the urge to lean into him a little, as she murmured, “S-sorry, Bull, I was after...” Her voice trailed off as she spotted Dorian over behind the tavern, grinning cheekily at her as she felt her indignation rise, lunging to get around Bull again, even as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Woah, now,” he said, trying to hold pull her back gently as she wiggled against his hold. “You're already hurt enough because of him, no need to be adding 'slipped down the stairs'...”

“I'm fine!” she hissed, still frowning at where Dorian was leaning calmly against the wall, examining his fingernails as he grinned, rather proud of himself, “I'm just after a Vint that won't take a hint!” As though she heard him, he looked up, and she could easily make out the smirk as she bristled again.

Pulling her back towards the main hall, Bull shook his head, “Come on, boss. You should be resting that leg of yours, anyways. It still looks pretty bad...”

“I-I'm fine,” she managed to say as she let herself be dragged back inside, even as she shot a dark look at Dorian before the doors closed behind them. “I don't need help getting to bed...”

“I know you're fine, boss,” he said, giving her a look as he nudged her back across the length of the hall. “But I wanted to talk to you about something, so might as well...”

Her heart twisted painfully in her chest as she struggled not to show it, ears flicking uneasily as she struggled with the urge to run again. Steeling herself carefully, she managed to hop up a few steps, finally taking Bull's hand when he offered it to her to get up the last few steadily. “O-oh?” she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “What about?”

Bull chuckled at her, helping her over to sit in the chair by the fire, making sure she was comfortable as he straightened up. “Oh, I think you know,” he said, his voice low as he looked down at her, leaning with one shoulder against the fireplace, studying her closely.

Shifting in her seat, her cheeks turned a soft pink as she blinked in slight confusion. “Um... Well, no, I'm... not sure exactly what you mean...”

He marveled as she tried to keep her eyes on his. She was practically an open book of anxiety. He could read every emotion on her face. Even when she broke eye contact, looking down at her hands as she tried to keep herself from fidgeting, he could almost see her thoughts. She was clearly struggling with herself.

I already know what he's going to say, she thought to herself as her ears lowered, looking away again. I'm a kid, I'm not his type, I'm too high-maintenance... I'm brash, irrational, childish... Who in their right mind would want someone like that? Biting the inside of her lip, she glanced at him before forcing herself to look away again, taking a deep breath as she tugged at a loose tie on her sleeping shorts. Doesn't mean I don't want him, she thought after a moment, her face turning red again as he cleared his throat, getting her to look at him again with those blue-gold eyes.

Bull had to hold back the urge to grin wolfishly as she finally looked at him again before he said gently, as though he were speaking to a frightened animal, “You want to... ride the Bull. But I don't think you know what that means.”

She blinked slowly several times, her neurons failing to fire for several minutes as she tried to comprehend what she heard. That couldn't be right... Those words... didn't come out of Bull's mouth... But he was grinning... Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to finally find her voice. “I, u-um... I...” Pausing for a moment to clear her throat and swallow heavily, she took in a deep breath as she frowned. “...You lost me, Bull... I want to what?” He was quite patient as he repeated himself, watching her as she slowly nodded.

She had heard him right the first time.

Well, shit... she thought as she tried hard to process the words to find a response. Fear of rejection was slowly fading, though a new kind of anxiety took its place in her chest as she struggled to keep breathing. “I... I-I see... And... uh... that means... what, exactly?”

“Well,” he said with a chuckle, “I could show you, but I'd have to pin you to the wall first...”

A hundred emotions hit Rio all at once, and she was up and out of her chair before she realized what she was doing, her legs carrying her across the room, up the sofa, over the railing, and down the stairs before Bull had time to so much as call out to her, throwing the door wide as she ran. She didn't know where she was going now, just that she had to keep going. Things were going too fast, too strange, and she couldn't process, not here. She didn't have a clue what she was going to do, she just knew she couldn't stop, not yet...

She didn't stop until she'd wrenched open the door to the barracks. She limped inside, tears causing her vision to blur. Dorian looked up from his wineglass, grey eyes going wide as he took in her glassy eyes and shaking form. He stood, crossing the room quickly as she choked on a sob. She dropped into his arms as he got close enough. His hands caressed her mostly-open back as she buried her face into his neck.

Gently patting her back as she clung to him, Dorian looked to the scout he'd been enjoying drinks with, one pale brow raising on that tanned face as he watched Dorian comfort his friend. They exchanged a couple of looks before the elf smiled, waving his hand in a “It's fine” gesture, sipping his wine as Rio slowly calmed down again. Smoothing her hair back, he couldn't help the small sigh that escaped. “...Was it really that bad to hear?” he asked gently.

She didn't answer for a few moments before she sniffled, shaking her head as she murmured, “N-no...”

“I see,” Dorian said, waiting for her to elaborate as she held tightly to him. When she didn't continue, he cleared his throat gently. “So... what did the Iron Bull say?”

“I don't wanna talk about it,” she said miserably as Dorian pulled back to offer her a handkerchief, ears drooping as he turned her towards a chair to sit.

“Come on, Rio,” Dorian said, sitting in a chair of his own as she wiped at her tears. “Don't make me beg...” When she looked up at him, he couldn't help offering her a small smile. “Please... tell me...”

Her eyes flickered to Than, whose bright blue eyes watched them quietly as he leaned back in his own chair, sipping his wine. Waving his hand, he smiled, “Oh, by all means, don't mind me. Please, continue.”

Rolling his eyes, Dorian sighed, smile slipping a little as he said, “Please, Than... Just... give us some time...” Looking from Dorian to the teary-eyed Inquisitor, Than sighed, starting to get up as he set his glass down.

“Fine,” he said softly, rising from his chair, “I guess I'll go see if the others have something for me to do for a while...” Looking pointedly at Dorian, he added quietly, “You owe me for this...”

He simply nodded at that, watching him go, the door closing behind him before he turned to Rio, who was looking from Dorian to the door before she said, “I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?”

Shaking his head, he gave a comforting smile as he watched her slowly relax as she realized they were alone again, waving off her concern as he said, “No, it was nothing... Don't worry about it... Now, are you going to tell me about it, or are you going to make me cluck at you like a hen?” When even that failed to bring a smile to her face, he felt the niggle of concern grow deeper, moving his chair closer as he leaned in, taking her hands in his as he carefully matched her gaze with one of his own. “Please, Rio... Did he actually turn you down, is that it? I know you were worried about that, but he would have to be blind and stupid to do that.” She shook her head a little, black-tipped hair falling from her braid as she did so, looking away. “Then what happened?”

Biting her lip, she stared down at her hands in his, drawing comfort from his warm hands as she murmured, “He... um...” Clearing her throat, her face turned even more read as she said softly, “He... offered to let me... 'ride the Bull'...”

Dorian lost his composure for a moment at that, choking on the laughter that bubbled up as he caught the exasperated look on her face. “I'm sorry, Rio... So, when he... offered... what did you tell him?”

At this, Rio shifted even more uneasily, her eyes looking anywhere but at him as she swallowed, biting her lip as she gave a few um's before she finally said, “I... didn't?”

His confusion grew as he frowned just a little. “Wait... What do you mean you 'didn't'?” He watched her face carefully as she gave a strained smile before realization dawned on him. “...Maker's breath, Rio, please tell me you didn't just run out on him...” Her smile faded as she gave a small nod, Dorian's groan filling the empty room as he rubbed over his face in frustration, muttering, “Of course you did...”

“Well, what was I supposed to do?!” Rio wailed, tears filling her eyes again as she looked at him.

“Not running away would've probably been a good start,” he said dryly, watching her lip quibble, hanging her head in her hands as she started to cry.

“I couldn't help it,” she said between sobs as he tried to comfort her gently, debating if he should help his friend, or just let her deal with the consequences.

Her sigh, deep as her misery, hit him squarely in the chest. He reached for her face, wiping away her tears and turning her to face him. “Well, what do you want?” he asked, watching her emotions swirl on her face as she tried to think about it.

“I... Well, I guess, I... want a relationship... But like...” Taking in a deep breath, she let it out in a shaky sigh, sniffling again. “I don't know... I just know I don't really want to be just a piece of ass or something... I've had plenty of that to last me the rest of my life...”

“Well, is that what Bull wants?” he asked, grey eyes searching her face as she frowned at him.

“I don't know,” she said with a slight shrug. “I couldn't really tell... I didn't really stay for the Q-and-A afterwards, I just... needed to get out of there...” Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she groaned, “God damnit... I really fucked up this time...”

“Well, maybe a little,” Dorian said, trying to be helpful until she shot him a dark look, chuckling. “Why don't I talk to him? That would clear things up very nicely, I could help mediate so there is no additional confusion, I could find out what he's looking for, see if it matches up with your intentions, and help you get out of this quite-awkward stage...”

She blushed darker, looking down at her hands as she struggled to say something else. Biting her lip, she finally said, “There's... another problem...”

Frowning, Dorian shrugged, “I’m afraid I don’t see the problem... If you want a relationship with Bull, and he wants one, then where is the issue?”

“Because he’ll want—“ Rio started to wail, barely stopping herself as she heard a creak from the floor above them, her hand clamping over her mouth. She was appalled with the terrifying thought that someone was listening in, her ears lowering as she looked to Dorian. Sighing, he got up to check it out, tromping up the stairs to find three scouts perched near the top of the stairs, including Than.

Narrowing his eyes at them, he breathed, “Not one word of this to anyone...” Waiting until they each nodded solemnly, he paused, pretending for a moment to test the floorboards before turning to head back down the stairs, finding Rio frozen in her seat as she watched him. “Must just be the old floorboards,” he said, offering her a small smile as he gently patted her shoulder, watching the tension slowly melt away. “I'll have to speak to Cullen about getting them replaced... Now, you were saying?”

She nodded just a tiny bit, blushing as she shifted in her seat. Chewing on her lip, she said quietly, “I'm just... concerned about... you know...”

After a moment of silence, Dorian managed to say gently, “... Well, judging by the very pleased reviews from the ladies at the tavern, I don’t think you have to be worried about his... erm... performance... If you're concerned about size, I'm certain he has already taken that into consideration...” She was quiet for a few long minutes as he waited for her to say something, frowning a little as he said softly, “Have... you never...?”

“What?! Of course I have!” Rio almost shouted, looking away from Dorian again as her cheeks burned red. At his look, she frowned deeper, folding her arms over her chest and kept her eyes on the floor. “I just... It... was never really that great...” He quirked a brow at that, making her frown as she said, “I was in a relationship with Johnny... How well do you think he did at sex?”

He couldn't help the slight wince at that as she looked away, letting her gaze fall to the table beside her as he said, “Johnny? The oily fellow with the terrible attitude, lost escaping Haven? That Johnny?” She didn’t even answer as her ears lowered, trying hard to hide the shame on her face. “Oh, Rio...”

“I know,” she said quietly, tugging the tie out of her hair and working her fingers through the messy hair as her hands shook. “Trust me... I know...” Her sigh was quiet as she rubbed her face gently, eyes drifting closed. “Just... don't tell anyone... It's hard enough having people know I was with the weasel, I don't need it spreading around that I was only ever with him...”

Smiling as he reached out to pat her hands gently, he nodded. “It's all right, Rio. I won't breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Blue-gold eyes looked at him uneasily, frowning before she said, “Promise you won't say anything? Especially not to Bull...”

“Cross my heart,” Dorian said, smiling. “I shall not tell a soul.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, after having calmed Rio enough and made sure Bull was back in the tavern, Dorian escorted Rio back to her room, making sure she was tucked wearily into bed before he turned his sights back to the tavern below. Before he could return to his initial plans, he needed to get things straightened out first.

Inside, he found Bull back in the corner, looking perhaps a touch more sullen than usual, nursing an ale alone as most of the patrons had gone to bed for the night. Sidling up to him, he cleared his throat, waiting until Bull looked up with one raised eyebrow, frowning, “Come on. Let's take a walk.”

It took a little bit of convincing to get him out of the tavern, but soon, they were walking along the battlements. Standing there and looking out over the moonlit valley below, Dorian took a slow breath in before letting it out again. “I wanted to talk to you about something,” Dorian said, receiving only a grunt from Bull in response. “... It's about Rio,” he added as he felt Bull's gaze on him.

“What's wrong?” he asked, frowning as Dorian turned to look at him. “Did she hurt herself running down those stairs? I thought she was going to break her neck, she bolted so fast,” he said, frowning as he fixed Dorian with a dark look.

Holding his hands up in a placating gesture, Dorian managed a small smile. “It's all right, Bull, she made it down the stairs okay. She's fine... A little shaken,” he added with a chuckle, “but fine. She and I had a nice long chat about it and everything...”

“I see,” Bull said, still frowning as he listened to Dorian. “So then what's this about? I assume it's not good if she's sending you...”

“Actually,” Dorian said with another chuckle, “She... didn't send me... In fact, it's rather imperative that she not know I'm the one that told you what I'm about to say...” Bull's good eye narrowed at that, making him smile just a little bit more as he sighed. “You kind of scared her,” he said. “Did you really say that? About 'riding the Bull'?” Bull's dark look made him laugh all the harder, grinning from ear to ear.

“Not a word,” Bull growled, shaking his head a little as Dorian chuckled. Grunting loudly, he shook his head firmly, turning away. He wanted to kick something, maybe crack a skull open... Gritting his teeth, he hissed, “I knew I messed something up!”

“No! No, it wasn't you,” Dorian said, shaking his head a little as he turned to lean against the cold stone. “Well... not entirely you... It's... complicated.” Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes as he shook his head. “She does like you, Bull... An awful lot...”

Bull threw his hands in the air, growling, “Then what's the problem?”

Shaking his head a little, Dorian ran a hand through his hair, eyes closing. “Again, you didn't hear this from me... but the short answer is that Johnny is the problem.”

Bull's good eye narrowed a little as he frowned deeply at Dorian. Now there was a name he hadn't heard in a long time, and it left such a bitter taste in his mouth, he couldn't help cringing as his lip curled into a sneer. “Johnny? That sniveling, greasy piece of nug-shit we pulled from her world?”

Dorian nodded and continued to watch Bull. “I don't know all of the details, mind you, but I believe he treated her badly. Very badly. Bad enough to scare her away from...physical relationships.” His voice softened with empathy. "She's never been with anybody else."

Bull went very silent and very still at that as Dorian watched. He thought he saw something flicker in his eyes, like a storm brewing just beneath the surface, but it was gone as quickly as he noticed it. “I see,” he said, his voice soft. “I had a feeling...”

Reaching out, he sighed, patting Bull's arm as he felt the tension lying beneath the muscles, like a bowstring pulled too tight. Shaking his head, he looked into Bull's face. “I think it'll be just fine, Bull... I wanted to give you a heads-up, and... maybe tell you to give her tonight to think about things... She'll come around pretty quick, I think you'll find...”

“I get it,” Bull said, nodding after a moment. “It's going to be okay...”

Smiling at that, Dorian gave his shoulder an encouraging pat, “Good, good... Her confidence is slowly building up... Just need to let her make the decision, set the pace... This'll be good for her...”

 

* * *

 

The next day, though, Rio proved a good deal harder to find when Bull eventually decided to look for her. He started with the rotunda, only to find out that she'd long-since skipped away after brunch with Dorian. He followed the clues to the garden, and from there, found that she'd only passed on through after checking on her slowly growing herbs in the pots before she wound up the stairs, crossing through the back halls and slipping down through the kitchens.

At last, a guard came forward and said she'd been spotted along the battlements a while ago, but no one had seen where she went after that. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that she chose somewhere high up and isolated to try to be alone, debating with himself whether he should go after her or leave her be before he crossed the bailey again.

Climbing the ladder to the top, he looked around, relieved when he found her there, stopping to watch her from where she sat on a bench with her back to the ladder. Her legs were crossed in front of her as she hummed softly to herself, long hair catching in the soft breeze, loose today. Tiny flowers were tucked in the waves, red and white blossoms dotted the light gold, evidence that Cole had been by already. He eyed her posture, taking in the straight back, shoulders back and down, almost relaxed, taking deep, slow breaths, holding each one for a few moments before she let it back out. She wore her light jacket just off her shoulders, face tilted just up, taking in the warmth of the late-afternoon sun.

He almost turned to go back down the stairs, to leave her in peace, but her ears twitched, turning as she said, “Damnit, Than, really, I'm fine!” Spotting Bull instead, though, her eyes went a little wide, cheeks turning a soft red as he took those last few steps, chuckling. “Sorry, Bull... the guards keep... checking on me...”

“I figured,” he said, carefully closing the distance as she eased herself to her feet, sighing. “Still hurting from your fall?” he asked as she sighed, shrugging a little.

“Yeah...” she said, stretching her leg a little as she straightened up, turning to lean against the waist-high stone barrier, looking up at Bull as she managed a small smile. She was looking better, though she looked more tired, she didn't look like she was going to bolt at least, still smiling at him as he crossed the floorboards to join her.

“So...” he started to say, watching her carefully as she took a deep breath, looking away. “... About last night—”

“I didn't mean to run away,” Rio said quickly, glancing back up to Bull. “I just... I let my anxiety ride me until I couldn't think straight, and...” Shrugging a little, she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as her eyes closed. “My god, I'm an idiot...”

Chuckling, he shook his head a little, “Yeah, well, boss... I might've come on a little strong...” Shrugging one shoulder, he glanced at her as she gave him an apologetic glance, hair spilling over her shoulders as she looked at him. “And no one's going to make you do anything you don't want to...”

Looking away, her ears lowered a little as she blushed, chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes flicked away. She was quiet for a long time, to the point that Bull started to straighten up to turn away before she looked at him again, “And if I did...” Clearing her throat, she shifted uneasily, face turning more red as she toyed with her sleeve. “If... I did... want that...”

Bull watched her, slowly smiling a little as he leaned against the battlement. “Are you sure you know what you're asking?” he said, her gaze lifting to meet his. “I mean, are you... really sure...?”

Rio blushed a little, shrugging just a tiny bit as she turned towards him. “I like to think so...” she murmured quietly, “but you know me, all snap decisions and brash action...” He chuckled at that as she smiled. “I suppose I should ask what it is I should know about, just so I can say that I made an informed decision for once...”

When Bull took a step towards her, though, Rio struggled to keep herself in place, swallowing heavily as he stood just a foot away as she took in another breath. “So... If I wanted more than just... a r-ride...” A snort escaped her as she tried so hard not to laugh, coughing as she tried to wipe the smile from her face. “I'm sorry, I just...” Clearing her throat, she made every effort she could to keep herself from laughing at the rather comical mental image that she couldn't quite shake.

Bull simply smiled down at her, letting her collect herself as many times as it took as she slowly calmed herself again, running a shaky hand through her hair before a breeze caught it, playing with the loose strands. He would be patient for her; he would hold himself back to give her the time she needed...

Coughing awkwardly as she blushed, she looked up at him, trying to compose herself again. “Would... W-would it be... just that, or...” Her voice trailed off as he felt himself starting to grin at her awkwardness, laughing out loud at the way she suddenly frowned, punching him in the arm with what little strength she could muster as she cried out, “Oh, come on, Bull!”

Chuckling as he looked down at her, that smirk still on his face, he had to resist the urge to ruffle her hair again. “All right, I'm sorry, boss... Please, continue.”

Rio frowned still, ears lowering as she ran a hand through her hair, absently tugging a couple of flowers out in the process. Sighing softly to herself, she let her gaze fall to her feet again, shifting uneasily. “What I want to know is... if it would just be like a casual thing... or if it would be more...” She shrugged a little as she managed a small smile at him. “Just 'cus, ya know, not that great at 'casual'...

Bull couldn't help chuckling as he shook his head, “Yeah, I kind of got that impression when you ran away from 'casual'...” His smile faded a little when he saw that miserable look cross her face again, trying to get her to smile again as he nudged her again. “Hey, you're the one that ran...”

Sighing softly, she shook her head a little as she started to massage her temples in slow circles, taking in a deep breath. “I know... I'm not all that great at this, as you can see...” She took in a fortifying breath as she fought the urge to turn and run again, slowly pushing back the rising panic. “I don't do casual, because I get too attached for that... And I don't really like the idea of getting hurt, ya know...” She swallowed heavily, managing to look at Bull, letting her gaze lock with his as she thought, Bit too late for that, though...

“Well,” Bull said, edging just a little bit closer to her as he returned her gaze steadily, “it would really be up to you, boss, for where this is gonna go... If you want it to end at 'just a ride',” he added with a slight grin, “then that's where it will stop. If you want more...” His hand reached out to lightly caress her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing her shell of her ear as she shivered. “...Then we'd explore that together... If that's what you want...”

 

* * *

 

Dorian pressed close into the window in the library, watching them through the spyglass he'd borrowed from one of the scouts as he tried to get a better view of what Rio and Bull were doing. Groaning softly to himself, he frowned. “Oh, come on, you two...” he muttered impatiently to himself.

To his left, Varric was also watching them through his own spyglass, chuckling, “Relax, Sparkler... Let Squeaks have some time to be her stubbornly awkward self before he tries to sweep her off her feet...”

“This is taking too long!” Dorian said, huffing slightly as the dwarf glanced up at him.

Solas looked up from where he was working on a new fresco, glancing up at the second floor where the two men were plastered to the glass. “Has there been any change?” he asked absently, smiling a little as Dorian grunted in reply.

“Just talking, it would appear...” he said, shaking his head a little. “And she keeps laughing at something...”

“Oh, hush, Dorian!” Varric said with a smile, nudging Dorian when the mage grunted right back. “They're doing just fine. Let the Inquisitor enjoy herself a little...”

Snorting softly at that, Dorian adjusted the focus of his spyglass as he said, “I would enjoy it a lot more if they'd just...” His voice trailed off as he gave a soft gasp, watching as Bull stepped closer to Rio, reaching gently up to her face. “Yes... yeeeeeeees.... yeeeeeeeeeeeeesyesyesyes!” he cheered at last, stepping back from the window as he punched the air triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear.

Varric chuckled as he continued to watch them. “Well, that only took them forever...”

Solas couldn't help the small sigh that escaped, shaking his head. “Suppose this means I ought to pay up,” he said, frowning. It had been a silly wager, but at the time, it had seemed like a sure enough thing that he hadn't thought he could lose...

Dorian turned with a grin, leaning down over the railing with a smug look on his tanned face. “You bet your elven ass, you're gonna pay up!”

Varric chuckled as he watched the couple across the way, nudging Dorian as he said, “Looks like the lovebirds have company...”

Turning quickly, Dorian couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled in his chest, watching the pair with a grin on his face. This day was getting better and better...

 

* * *

 

Rio shivered at the feel of Bull's fingertips sliding through the buzzed sides of her head, before slipping into the long stripe of hair that fell down her back. His thumb traced gently over the line of her ear as her eyes drifted closed with a sigh. Teasing the point, he smiled, listening to that happy murmur as he chuckled, making her eyes flutter open to look at him. “So, tell me, boss,” he said softly, watching her swallow heavily as she looked up at him with her wide, innocent eyes, “what do you want?”

Blinking a few times, she chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, his gaze following the movement as he rumbled low in his chest. Swallowing again, she smiled just a little as she murmured, “I... want you...”

Without warning, he dipped his head, claiming her mouth under his as she gasped into the kiss, her eyes drifting closed. Her lips were soft and warm beneath his as she slowly relaxed in his embrace. As one hand slid into her hair, the other rested on her hip, pulling her close against him as he slowly deepened the kiss. He rumbled low in his throat as he let her lead the kiss wherever she wanted and was not disappointed when she hesitantly leaned into the kiss. Her hands slowly slid up his chest as she brought herself up to the balls of her feet, nearly desperate for that kiss.

After languidly enjoying the kiss, he forced himself to pull back, breaking the contact as her eyes fluttered open to look up at him, the gold in her eyes glinting in the bright sunlight. He found himself transfixed for a moment before he came back to his senses, a grin crawling over his features as a blush started to creep across her cheeks as she lowered herself back to the ground, looking down at her feet. Reaching out, he gently turned her face up towards him, delighting in that small smile that played across her lips as he leaned in for another kiss.

“Chief!” Rio heard Krem shout up the ladder, squeaking as she turned to find Krem already halfway up. “Got a report from one of your old contacts, the one down south,” he said, barely holding back the grin at the sight of the Inquisitor's red face and the chief's slight groan before he nudged his lieutenant's shoulder.

“Damnit, Krem! I was busy!” he said, though there wasn't much threat in his voice as he noticed Rio fighting back what sounded like giggles.

The Inquisitor, feared leader of the Inquisition, slayer of bandits and protector of the people, giggled behind her hand as she tried to hide her grin. He would be damned if it wasn't one of the sexiest things he'd seen, her eyes glittering, face pink, hair loose and tumbling around her face... Damn, what he wouldn't give to have seen it months ago...

“All right, Krem, I'll be right there,” he said, grumbling at the thought of returning to business as usual, at least for now. Waiting until he was back down the ladder, he turned to Rio again, smiling as she fidgeted nervously, tucking her hair behind one pointed ear as she chewed on her lip.

“So... just to be clear,” she said softly, almost afraid to look at him as she was suddenly all nerves again, blushing all the way to the tips of her ears, “was this a, uh... a 'I appreciate the offer but no thank you' or a... um...”

Her face got more red when he gently cupped her chin, lifting her face towards his one more time to steal a parting kiss that pulled a sigh from her before he pulled away, fingers lightly tracing her jaw as he smiled down at her.

“More like... I'll see you later, boss,” he said with a grin before he turned to head back down the ladder to see what this all-important report had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone! This chapter was going to have smut in it—alas, the smut will be soon to follow once I can finish writing it... Have some snogging instead!
> 
> Also, for anyone concerned with me portraying Bull's romance as out of character (because someone's going to bring up the BDSM, I already know it), I'm going a little bit differently with it, but not by much. There is more to BDSM than ropes and whips, it's just often characterized with them, and given Rio's past with Johnny, tying her up is probably a good way to make her shut down, and no one's happy then. Bull's romance is also about satisfying a need, and that's what I chose to explore *nods*
> 
> (Will there be scarves in their future? Maybe, very distantly, when Bull helps Rio live in the moment rather than burying herself in her past and fretting about an uncertain future. For now, enjoy this bit leading up to sexytimes =D)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut

***This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.***

 

Chapter 14

Overcoming

  
 

Rio looked up from her book when she heard the door to her quarters open, ears flicking at the heavy footsteps as she lowered the heavy volume of Tale of the Champion. Spying Bull's horns over the railing, she found herself smiling as she ran a hand through her hair. She squeaked a little, scattering the flowers that still decorated her hair as Bull climbed the stairs.

“Hey, Bull,” she said softly with a smile. She started to get up as she closed her book. “Please tell me you're coming up to save me from the demons of homework,” she added with a soft chuckle, holding up the book.

“Homework?” Bull asked, quirking a brow.

She shrugged a little. “Yeah... I made the mistake of thinking I could learn more about the Champion and some other stuff by reading this book of Varric's. Only no one bothered to tell me it was all made up until I was in too deep and now I have to find out how it ends... Err... Even though I kind of know already,” she added before setting the book down in her chair nervously. She looked back at Bull. “So, what did the report say?”

“Ah, that,” Bull said, waving it off before he motioned for her to step onto the balcony with him. He watched her intertwine her fingers behind her back as she stepped outside, the moonlight bathing her in pale silver. “It was nothing, just some reports about some Venatori movement down south. Already got Red looking into it.”

“Good, good,” Rio said, nodding a little as she stepped up to the stone railing to look out over the valley, sighing softly.

His eyes roamed over her frame, following the loose tumble of her hair over one shoulder, spying the scars along the back of her neck and along the cropped sides of her hair, disappearing into the collar of her undershirt. His gaze slid lower still over her flowy overshirt that had slipped off her shoulders, down to the soft blue sash gracing her hips. He couldn't help the appreciative rumble in his chest when her hands shifted out of the way, giving him an unobstructed view of her pert backside in her leather pants

She turned to look at him, blinking curiously. His smile grew as she caught the look in his eyes. Her blush returned as he moved closer, his arms slipping around her waist to hold her from behind as she looked up at him.

Smiling, he dipped his head to capture her lips, enjoying the way she leaned up into the kiss as her hands rested on his arms. The kiss was slow, tantalizing as she shifted in his arms. Another rumble escaped him as he felt her backside press against him. He definitely took notice, his hips moving to gently grind himself right back against her.

Her gasp made him pull back from the kiss. She swallowed hesitantly, eyes wide as she shivered. She realized where this was quickly going as he smiled down at her. She could feel him pressed against her, causing her heart to race. She shifted, blushing darkly as she felt the hard length of him through his trousers, listening to the appreciative groan that escaped him.

“Is that what you want?” Bull asked, voice low as he shifted against her, fingers caressing her hips beneath her sash. He watched her worry her lip between her teeth as he leaned in close, his lips brushing over her neck. The dark stubble rasping over her scars there, sending a shiver down her spine as she gasped. She let her head fall to the side as she pressed back into him again, her eyes drifting closed. She felt him nip lightly on her neck, drawing a low moan from her throat.

The fire of his kisses trailing up her neck to a spot behind her ear made her knees almost buckle. Rio trembled in his arms, trying desperately to gather her thoughts.  _Do I want this?_  she tried to ask herself, letting her mind weigh the options as she felt his hands slide over her hips. Her thoughts instead followed those fingers as they trailed over her lower belly as she shifted against him. Her mind raced as his fingers worked themselves beneath her sash and shirts, tracing lazy circles over her skin as her breath caught. _Ohhh, Sweet Maker, yes_... she thought as she gasped breathily. One of his hand slipping beneath her leathers, those fingertips lightly following the edge of her panties as her legs threatened to give out.

Bull smiled against her neck as he lazily toyed with the delicate silk, feeling the edge where delicate lace met soft skin. Turning his head just a little, he caught her earlobe between her teeth, drawing a gasp from her. She continued to wrestle with her thoughts as his hands held her firmly against him.

He let his hips rock forward again. “Tell me, Rio. Do you want this?” he rumbled low in his chest.

She swallowed hesitantly, giving him a tiny nod as she tried to compose herself again. She could feel his smirk against her ear before he nipped along the gentle curve of it to the point. He listened to her practically keen with need as she trembled. She tried to wiggle a little in his arms to get him to move a little more, to do something, anything. But he held her fast as he breathed into her ear, “I can't hear you, Rio... You'll have to speak up.”

A tiny whimper escaped before she could stop it. She shivered at his words, desperately trying to gather her courage to answer him. She quivered in his arms as she felt him hard against her. She knew it was for her, that he wanted this as much as her. “Y-yes...” she gasped finally, heart racing.

Smiling a little, Bull slipped his hand from her leggings as she made a sound of protest. He turned her around, their lips crashing hard together as Bull drew her into his arms. As she melted into the kiss, Rio's arms slid up his chest and around his neck. She stood on the tips of her toes to draw herself closer to him. Bull wasted no time lifting her into his arms and carrying her from the balcony, crossing the threshold in long strides.

He deepened the kiss as he approached her bed, exploring her mouth and drawing breathy moans. He only stopped when he stood beside the bed, placing her on her feet as she gasped for breath. She made a sound of protest and started to reach up, to pull him down for another kiss when she felt his hands slide down to her hips. He deftly found the ends of her sash and untied it with a few precise tugs. It fell to the floor as she blushed. Realizing what he was doing, she lifted her arms as she let him pull off her white overshirt, tugging it up gently and tossing it away the moment her hands slipped free of the sleeves.

His gaze roamed over her form before he reached for her again, letting his hands slide over her hips to pull her undershirt up. His hands caressed her skin as he exposed her to the cool night air. Letting her dark shirt fall to the floor, he gently traced the line of her ribcage, smiling as her breath caught just a little at his touch. He let his fingers slide up higher, exploring the black silk bra that wrapped over her shoulders and crossed between her breasts. He followed the line of delicate lace down one strap and over the swell of one breast, cupping it reverently. He smiled at the sound of her gasp.

He brushed his thumb gently over the fabric, watching as she arched into his hands with a gasp, giving the same attention to the other as her eyes drifted closed. She breathed his name again as she felt him tease her gently, her breasts straining through the fabric as her nipples stiffened against his palms. She let her forehead fall forward to rest on his chest as she panted softly. She bit her lip and placing her hands on his arms, trying to steady herself again. She shivered as she felt his hands slip behind her, easily untying the knot holding the fabric closed. She straightened again as she felt it slip open, the look in his eye making her shiver. The fabric parted like the dark petals of a flower to reveal more of her to his hungry gaze.

Before she could try to cover up again, he leaned in for another kiss, suckling gently on her bottom lip to help distract her from her unease. His hands fell to her waist as her anxiety slowly melted away. Once he felt her return the kiss with a soft sigh he leisurely began to trace slow circles over her ribs again, smiling against her mouth at the tiny murmurs she uttered. He let his fingertips brush against the loose fabric, reveling in the softness of her skin. He lightly teased the underside of her breasts before cupping them again in his large hands, causing her to gasp into his mouth as she arched.

Catching her lip gently between his teeth, Bull grinned at her breathy moan. He gently rolled one nipple with his thumb, teasing her warm skin for a few moments more before reaching up to push the fabric from her shoulders. When he pulled back from the kiss, Rio slowly opened her eyes, the hunger in his face drawing another shiver from her.

When his gaze slowly slid back up to hers, he gave her a smile that sent a spark of need dancing down her spine. It settled somewhere beneath her thighs as he held her close against him. “You're beautiful, Rio,” Bull rumbled softly, smiling as her blush returned with a vengeance. His fingers reaching for the ties of her leggings, deftly tugging them open before letting them slip over her hips. He gave a low growl as she shimmied her hips to slip out of them, watching them fall to the floor to leave her standing in her black-silk panties, the delicate lace matching her bra.

He took in the sight of her before him as she blushed under his gaze. His gaze traveled slowly over her, making note of each mark: the tiny scars here and there, the arrow-wound in her shoulder, the nicks and cuts and old injuries dotting her frame... She shifted, wanting to hide from his gaze as her ears lowered slowly. Bull looked at her like she was something soft and delicate, something to be revered, and try as she might to push the thoughts away, she didn't feel deserving. She shifted nervously as she looked away, the tips of her pointed ears burning a soft shade of red. She tried not to look at him, but she felt his hands slide along her shoulders, tracing the old burns there before he gently turned her face back to him. Smiling down at her, he kissed her again as he took her hands, placing them on his chest.

He smiled into the kiss when she found the straps of his harness, her fingers tracing along them to find the buckles as Bull sought to keep her distracted. After a couple of tries to continue the kiss, she giggled against his lips, making him smile against her lips. Bull's hands slipped down her back as she pulled away from the kiss to find the first buckle, fumbling with it as he caught her mouth again. Trembling a little into the kiss, she sighed a little in relief when the first strap finally fell free. She let her fingers brush over his chest as he gave his own sigh of appreciation. Pulling back to breathe again, she felt for the second buckle. Smiling down at her, he shifted to let her slip it from his shoulder before he tossed it away.

His chest now bared, she let her gaze follow the line of his tattoos over one shoulder. Pale fingers lightly traced the design for a few moments in silence before she glanced up and found Bull watching her with that unreadable expression. She bit her lip as she blushed darkly and glanced away, letting her hands fall away as she murmured, “Sorry, I... I like your tattoos.”

He smiled at her soft admission, shifting to let her see the design over one shoulder as he said, “You don't need to apologize, Rio.”

She still blushed as she looked back at him, though her smile slowly returned as she finally resumed her slow exploration He turned slowly around, letting her take her time as he felt her fingers trace over the hard planes of muscle across his back. It felt like she was trying to memorize each line and shape of ink on his skin. When her fingertips ghosted over a scar, he couldn't help the shiver that shot down his back. He tensed a little under her fingers, causing her to pause as if she was waiting for him to stop her. When no such order came, she slowly continued to make her way around to his front.

When he faced her again, she seemed almost relaxed, returning his easy smile as he reached up to run a hand through her hair. He dipped his head to kiss her once more as his other hand rested on her hip, gently nudging her back towards the bed until the backs of her legs bumped the frame. He pulled back from the kiss as she looked up at him. She shivered as his hands slid her panties off her hips, letting them fall with a soft rustle, leaving her bare before his gaze.

As he let his eyes travel her form slowly, he gently caressed her hair, trying to help put her at ease. Her blue-gold eyes watched him as his lips quirking into a smile. “Sit on the bed,” he said gently She only hesitated for a moment, looking from the bed up to him before she moved to sit on the very edge of the mattress.

He reached behind her to grab a pillow from the head of the bed, setting it on the floor in front of him as he slipped to his knees. He was glad to find the bed just high enough to put her within easy reach as he leaned up to kiss her deeply. He felt her smile against his lips as he gently parted her legs and settled between them. His hands slid along the outsides of her thighs, up to her hips, across the small of her back, then down to pull her flush against him as her toes curled.

She was breathless when he pulled back from the kiss, beginning to kiss along her jaw, trailing small nips down her neck to her collarbone. She shivered as she slowly leaned her head back, feeling his kisses slipping along the valley between her breasts. A shiver worked through her as she gasped, feeling the stubble along his jaw brush over her sensitive skin. She gave a gasp as he dipped his head to pull one pert nipple into his mouth, making her arch as her hands grasped at the blanket.

He suckled gently as he watched her head fall back, her blue-gold eyes sliding closed. His tongue teased her lightly, drawing soft sounds from her as she panted his name. Trailing his hands up her back again, he felt her arch into him, her legs trying to bring him closer. Bull released her nipple with an approving rumble before he turned to lavish the attention to the other. Each rasp of his teeth and brush of his tongue sent delicious sparks down her back, making her gasp his name. She begged breathlessly for something she couldn't name as she tried again to pull him closer, the ache slowly building inside her.

She was trembling in his arms when he pulled back again. Looking down at him, his hungry gaze sent shivers racing down her spine as he told her to lie back. She hesitated for a moment before she did as she was told. She watched him kiss a trail over her ribs as she laid back on her elbows, his lips brushing over her navel before he continued to pepper gentle nips down to her hipbones.

The feel of his warm breath over her center made her twitch a little. His hands gently shifted her legs up over his shoulders as he pressed feather-light kisses along the insides of her thighs. As his fingers gently slid over her, she gave a sharp gasp. Her head fell back as her hips tried to roll into his touch again. His chuckle was low against her thigh, making her tremble as she panted. Swallowing heavily, her eyes drifted closed again as his fingers returned, circling her hidden pearl as he carefully parted the folds of her womanhood. His gentle touch made her gasp as her toes slowly curled, heat blooming under his fingers.

Her breath hitched as she felt his hot breath wash over her most intimate place, his hands holding her hips in place. A moment later, she felt his mouth on her. Crying out, her hands grasped his horns as coherent thought left her, grateful for his hands holding her down as her hips tried to buck.

Bull smiled and watched her with hooded eyes, entirely focused on her as he hummed into her. He relished in her tremors as she shook beneath his attentions, rumbling at the feel of her hands on his horns. Her nails scraped lightly as she tried to hang on for the ride. Helpless as she was beneath him, though, she didn't try to push him away; instead, she tried to push up into him. His smile quirked as he heard her breath hitch before he redoubled his efforts.

He was rewarded with her cry as she arched beneath him, his hands holding her still beneath him as she crested the first wave and then the next. Her thighs tensed as her release crashed into her, her entire frame quivering as she fell back onto the bed. Letting her relax as she tried to catch her breath, Bull dotted kisses along her inner thigh, pressing his lips gently against the artery as he counted her pulse.

She took a while to recover, tiny aftershocks rocking through her as she tried to catch her breath. His hands smoothed over her skin, placing another kiss to her hips as she started to respond again. He worked slowly to fan the flame again, waiting until she moaned his name impatiently before he returned his kisses to her center once more.

Gauging her reactions carefully, he slowly slid further down, his nose brushing the nest of golden curls as she shivered. He traced slow circles over her with the tip of his tongue, listening to her gasp for him. Her back arched, hips trying to move more into his touch as her legs twitched over his shoulders. Smiling, he flattened his tongue and did it again, drawing breathless sounds from her as he slowly worshipped her.

She deserved every little shiver, murmur, and cry that he pulled from her, and more. One hand moved to caress her thigh tenderly, feeling her strong legs flex, fingers tracing the lithe muscles as he felt her toes slowly curl against his back. He grasped her hips as he dipped his tongue inside. Her moan echoed his own as he tasted her, feeling her quiver beneath his lips as his tongue slowly slid in and out.

Rio panted for breath, shaking beneath him as her eyes drifted closed. Biting her lip, she tried desperately to muffle the sounds he managed to draw from her. The pleasure shifted, coiling tighter and tighter again. She tried to hold it back as she keened for him, gasping his name until something snapped inside her again, and the world seemed to shatter around her. She was only dimly aware of the scream that tore itself from her throat before she fell back on the bed, gasping for air once more.

She had only just started to come to her senses again when she heard footsteps race up the stairs to her loft. Her blue-gold eyes fluttered open, barely focusing as hear ears perked at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

“Inquisitor, I heard a scream! Is everything...” Bull's low growl made her shiver. The sound rumbled through her thighs and hips to her core, making her gasp softly as her legs twitched.

Rio weakly turned her head, barely managing to see the poor guard scramble back down the stairs with a hasty apology. She struggled for a few moments to think through the fog before it finally clicked. He had  _seen_  them. Specifically, he had seen  _her_. She gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, her skin flushing all the way to the tips of her ears. She turned to look down at Bull, finding him practically grinning down at her.

“Oh my god,” she squeaked behind her hands. “He just... and you were... and I...” she stammered, trembling as she tried to sit up.

Bull kissed her forehead and chuckled. “Well, that's what happens when you scream, Rio. People come running to check on you.” Her playful smack to his chest didn't distract him from the way her blush deepened, nor from the way she let her hair fall over her shoulders, the black tips of her hair falling over her breasts as her arms folded across her chest.

“It's not funny,” she grumbled, looking away at his low laugh as she resisted the urge to hunt for her clothes again.

Sensing the change, Bull reached out to smooth her hair. He ran the fingers of one hand through her long strands as his other hand rested on the bed beside her. He waited until she looked at him again before pressing his forehead to hers, smiling just a little as she slowly calmed again.

After a few moments of silence he said, “It's not the end of the world. Would you rather he just assumed what you were doing and left you alone? You could have been attacked.”

She smacked him again, but this time, she was fighting a smile. “Still don't know why it had to be my room,” she said as Bull got to his feet. He pulled her balcony doors shut, the curtains fluttering as he latched the doors.

“Well,” he said as he checked the last window before making his way down the loft stairs to lock her door, “do you normally bring people to your room?”

“Well... no,” she said softly, blushing at the thought.

“Then why would they expect to find you like that?” he asked with a grin as he made his way back up the steps to her.

“I guess that makes sense,” she said softly as he tilted her face up towards him, leaning down to kiss her gently. He kept it light and soft as her eyes drifted closed once more. His fingers traced her jawline, up over her earlobe, following the line of it to the point, smiling as he heard her shuddering gasp at his touch. Deepening the kiss, he drew her into his arms, lifting her from the bed. He felt her arms slip around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist as she pressed against him.

Bull placed her back on the mattress, causing Rio to moan low as he settled between her thighs. Rolling her hips up into him, she was rewarded with a low groan from the Qunari as he pressed solidly against her. Gasping as he ground slowly against her, she let her hands slide down his back, head falling back into her pillows as she tried to catch her breath. His hungry look made her bold as she lightly traced her nails over his spine, relishing in the growl that escaped him before she reached for his belt.

The buckles came free just in time; he grabbed her to roll with him, the leather of the belt falling away as he lay back. His hands resting on her thighs as she gasped, straddling his hips as she felt the hot length of him pressing against her center through the cloth. Blue-gold eyes drifted closed as desire rippled through her. Her hips moved against him as his hands carefully let her rock against him, feeding her need.

Her head fell back as she felt his hand slip between them, tracing lightly over her pearl before sliding further down. One finger eased inside as she rolled her hips into his touch. His movements were slow, almost methodical as she settled into a deliberate rhythm, rocking into his hand as he gently opened her for him. A second finger joined the first as he watched her face. He let his thumb brush over her pearl at the flash of discomfort, watching as her pained expression melted into one of surprise.

Blue-gold eyes fluttered open to gaze at him as her hips pushed into his hand, making him smile as she placed her hands to his chest, barely able to hold herself up. Rumbling at the sound of his name on her lips, he gently added a third finger, enjoying her gasp as he let her slowly get used to the stretch as he watched her face. Her eyes squeezed shut as he stilled his hand, letting her control the movement.

Her slick heat clenched hard around him, and he could feel the quiver that rocked her core before he let his thumb brush her pearl when she rolled her hips again. He groaned approvingly as he imagined her heat around him, his length giving a hearty twitch of approval as he watched her. He was careful, stretching her slowly as he shifted just under her, nudging off his boots and letting them fall to the floor before he started to slowly ease his fingers in and out. Her gasps were soft and breathy as she rocked into his hand, moaning his name as his other hand grasped her hips, trying to help hold her still as she trembled.

She was barely able to concentrate on his hands before she felt him shift her a little, cloth rustling against her inner thighs as she shivered. His fingers left her, making her whimper at the loss of contact as her eyes opened again to look at him. He shifted again, sitting up and pulling her in for a kiss as she moaned into his mouth, his hips shifting again as fabric was wrestled away. She gasped when instead hot flesh pressed there between their bodies, his hands holding her hips still as she trembled against him.

He muttered a soft curse as he pressed against her, his length twitching eagerly. He reminded himself to go slow, letting himself rest against her entrance as he fumbled for the pocket of his pants. Grabbing the small vial there, he pulled her into a hungry kiss as he let the warmed oil drip along the length of him, making him moan before quickly replacing the stopper and setting it on the blankets. Her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders, drawing a rumble from him as he carefully spread the oil along his length, his eye drifting closed as he felt her push back into him.

His hips shifted to meet hers as he felt her slowly part to take him. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep from bucking into that welcome heat. He forced himself to move carefully, letting her control everything as he listened to her try to breathe. She kept her movements slow, hips rocking gently as she took him into her with hardly a sound, eyes closed tightly in concentration. Swallowing as she reminded herself to breathe, she let her forehead rest against his, their breath mingling. She shivered as she eased further onto him. She was nearly halfway down his length when she rose up almost all the way, rolling her hips as she took more of him, quaking at his groan as her eyes opened to look at him.

The gold dust in her eyes glittered as he met her gaze, his hips pushing up into hers instinctively as she pressed down into him. It was the most brutal torture, and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for it to end when she finally lowered herself the last inch. Snug didn't quite cover it as she clenched hard around him, leaving him to struggle with the need to move. Panting her name, he watched as she lifted herself slowly, pushing back down as his hands grasped her hips.

His length twitched again as he bucked up into her before he could stop himself, breaking her rhythm as she cried for him. Her hips rolled and he growled again, letting his thumb graze lightly over her pearl as she clamped around him, and he could feel his thin control wane and flipped their position again. Rio's gasp rang out as she laid back on the bed, gazing up at him with wide eyes. He slid one arm behind her shoulder as the other held her hips against the mattress, gazing down at her. The look on his face sent a shiver down her spine before he dipped his head to kiss her hungrily. Her toes curled as he thrust back inside. He swallowed her gasp, moaning against her lips with each powerful stroke as one hand held onto his arm, the other resting on his shoulder as she tried to lean up into the kiss, desperate for more contact.

Her legs tightened around him as she began to move in time with him, hips rolling into his touch as he reached between them to tease her bud. She had to pull back from the kiss at last to gasp for breath, moaning Bull's name as she clenched hard around him, his length pulsing as she keened for him. He could feel her drawing close again, listening to her cries as she arched. Her back bowed delicately as her pleasure rose to a fevered pitch before crashing around her again.

Her name was on his lips as her silken passage milked him, pulling him over the edge with her as he roared. He buried himself to the hilt as he spent himself inside that grasping heat, a shudder rippling through him as he fought to catch his breath, struggling to hold himself up over her as she lay quivering beneath him.

He finally managed to finally open his eye. He found her looking up at him with tired eyes, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. Her mouth widened into a warm smile as she gently pulled him down for a kiss, letting his tongue dance with hers for a few moments before he started to gently untangle their limbs. He eased out of her as she twitched in the aftermath, hissing a little in discomfort as he finally slid free. His hands gently caressed her hips to work the soreness from them as she laid back.

Smiling, he rose from the bed to grab a rag from the washbasin in the corner, dipping it in the cool water before making his way back to the bed. He helped to clean her gently, even as she drifted in and out of sleep beneath his ministrations. He took great care to lift her gently and tuck her beneath the covers. He started to reach for his clothes when she stretched to him, her eyes out of focus as she fought sleep. Wincing a little at the stiffness in her legs and hips, she settled for leaning on one elbow as she murmured, “S-stay...?”

He weighed the choices for a few moments, knowing she would pitch a fit if he left. He nodded, smiling down at her. “All right, Rio.”

The words no sooner left his mouth than Rio wiggled her way across the bed, making room for him as he quickly cleaned himself. He tossed the rag towards the washbasin before he slid into bed with her, tugging the covers up cover her as she burrowed into his side, head resting on his shoulder as her hair spilled across the pillow. Within minutes she was fast asleep, Bull soon following her as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I owe so much to my proofreader that took on the task of helping me get through this chapter. So many run-on sentences... sigh... But here it is! The smut that was supposed to happen two chapters ago (but then the story happened). Enjoy this! (next one's not until chapter like, 17, btw) The title for this chapter was initially meant as a nod to Momentum by Vienna Teng--the wordplay is just a bonus.
> 
> Edit to Add: I'm working on a oneshot that won't be posted on here but will be on my Tumblr when it's done. I don't know how long that will take me to do, but hopefully no more than a week or two. I'm The-Inquisitor-Rio on Tumblr for those that want to check it out (You'll even get insight to what's going on in the story if you follow me cus I complain about Rio and Bull a lot more than I should XD). That one is an AU (An AU for my AU, right?) though, so it's separate. (To anyone that reads this and is a hardcore ballerina, feel free to hit me up with deets, cus I can only go by what I've learned via the internet and watching Black Swan)


	15. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so I'm sorry for how long this chapter has taken. The writing prompt that I took the break for only took like a week--and then I just had trouble getting this chapter down. It's short, probably my shortest chapter to date, but I've been working hard to keep this going. I have plans--big plans and a real direction now that I've stayed up way too late for way too many nights in a row. With any luck, chapter 16 will go faster and I can get moving on to the more fun stuff--including origin story stuff and personal quests for other people. (Next is Fallow Mire, I need to play through it again because other than a vague memory of how it goes, I don't really remember what I had planned, followed by Crestwood, a dragon, more sex, Hawke, and a lot of poor map-reading skills)
> 
> (Also, please no one crucify me for this chapter, I know it's rough and it's kind of lacking, but it'll get you through.)

Author's Note:  Okay, so I'm sorry for how long this chapter has taken.  The writing prompt that I took the break for only took like a week--and then I just had trouble getting this chapter down.  It's short, probably my shortest chapter to date, but I've been working hard to keep this going.  I have plans--big plans and a real direction now that I've stayed up way too late for way too many nights in a row.  With any luck, chapter 16 will go faster and I can get moving on to the more fun stuff--including origin story stuff and personal quests for other people.  (Next is Fallow Mire, I need to play through it again because other than a vague memory of how it goes, I don't really remember what I had planned, followed by Crestwood, a dragon, more sex, Hawke, and a lot of poor map-reading skills)

(Also, please no one crucify me for this chapter, I know it's rough and it's kind of lacking, but it'll get you through.)

**This fic contains many quotes and much dialogue straight from the game.**

 

Chapter Fifteen

Morning

  
Early morning found Bull too soon, groaning softly as he opened his eye to look around in the faint light. The fire had burned down in the night, but the chill hadn't seeped into the stones just yet. He listened quietly to the sounds of faint birdsong outside as Skyhold woke to the new day. Shifting a little, he started to sit up, stopping when he felt a gentle weight resting on him. Glancing down, he edged the blankets down, a smile quirking his lips a little.

Rio's hair fell in tumbling waves over his chest from where she lay, deep in sleep. She didn't stir as he pulled the blankets down a bit further, though she made a soft sound of protest as he tried to get up. Pale lashes fluttered, though she remained asleep, nuzzling his chest as she settled back into his arms.

For a moment, he seriously considered staying in bed, watching the play of emotions on her face. It was an easy enough thought to entertain, relaxing back as she nuzzled his chest. He let one hand slide through her hair, caressing those locks tenderly as he smoothed them back out of her face. No one would blame them for wanting to stay in bed, and after the look he'd shot the guard last night, he doubted anyone would disturb them. It was tempting...

His fingertips trailed along the burn scars, over one shoulder, brushing over the small scar in her shoulder. Further down, his fingers traced the inked lines there, caressing the ridge of her shoulder blade over the black wing there. He could just make out the details in the feathers in the dim light of early morning. When she shivered in her sleep, he smiled, letting his fingers trail over the white wing adorning her right shoulder. Curious marks. He hadn't quite pegged her for the kind to get tattoos like that, though she had the typical vallaslin, these were different. They looked like actual wings, outstretched and feathered, rather than tribal like the ones on her face.

Sighing to himself, he started to untangle their limbs. Moving her carefully, he shifted her to the mattress, tucking the blanket around her as she whimpered. She reached blindly for him as he slipped from bed, eyes fluttering open for a moment. For a moment, she looked almost awake before those blue-gold eyes drifted shut again, her body slumping into the mattress. Chuckling, he tucked the blanket back around her once more. Smiling down at her, he watched her for a few seconds more before gathering his clothes.

Dressing quickly, he grabbed a page of blank parchment, grabbing one of her strange pens. Scrawling a short note, he folded it and placed it on the trunk at the foot of her bed, knowing she would see it there. Glancing back where she had uncovered herself again, he couldn't help smiling once more. A bit of extra sleep would do her some real good.

It was still early morning when Stitches knocked on the Inquisitor’s door.  He waited a few moments for an answer before he opened the door.  He was pleased to find her room was warmer than he’d expected as he made his way up the stairs towards her loft.  The curtains were drawn tightly and a fire was blazing in the hearth—evidence that the maid had been through already.  Good, the Inquisitor isn’t going to end up chilled, he thought to himself as he nodded.  He turned to the bed, slightly shifting the tray in his hands.

She lay where Bull had left her, her back to Stitches.  He gave her back a cursory glance, noting there a couple of faint marks where much larger hands had held her hips, but nothing that looked serious.  The sheet had been kicked down at some point, riding low on her frame, legs tangled in the blankets around her lower half.  She was sound asleep and didn’t seem likely to stir. 

He felt himself frowning a little before he cleared his throat.  “Inquisitor,” he said softly, trying not to startle her.  He blinked as she simply groaned.  She turned to bury her face in her pillow, hair spilling across her shoulders.  He waited a few minutes longer before he cleared his throat, louder this time.  “ _Inquisitor._ ”

She groaned, turning slightly as she blinked sleepily at him, still sprawled on her stomach.  He had to admit, the Chief was right—Rio did not wake up easily.  She stared at him for several long, silent moments before her eyes widened.  Within moments she’d grabbed the blanket from near the foot of her bed and yanked it up to help cover herself.

“What is with you people and coming into my room?!”  She wiggled stiffly, trying to sit up without uncovering herself.

Stitches gave a small sigh and shook his head a little. “Begging your pardon, Inquisitor, but nothing I haven't seen before.”

Rio sputtered as he set the tray down on her nightstand.  She frowned back at him as she tried to hide herself under the blankets. “I like to pretend I have some modesty at least...” she muttered, trying to crawl across the bed as her legs protested. She moved uncomfortably, hissing in pain.  She managed to inch closer to the far edge before flopping back to the bed with a groan. “I give up,” she said softly, face buried in the mattress. “The Inquisition can run itself without me today.”

Stitches' chuckle made her look up at him with tired eyes. “I'm sure the boss had every intention to let you sleep it off, but it seems your advisers have another plans,” he said before motioning to the tray. He pointed to a pot of salve.  “This will help with the soreness. Be careful running around until you've rested a bit.” He paused a moment before adding, “External use, of course.  I'll send something else for any...internal discomfort.”

Her face turned a brilliant shade of red as she tried to burrow under the blanket, giving a thumbs-up to show she understood. He waited until she was looking again before he pointed to the cup of hot tea next to the salve.

“It's very important that you drink all of this. And eat as much of the food as you can.  Food'll help the tea go down and stay down,” he said firmly.  He watched the Inquisitor wiggle under the blankets, wrinkling her nose at the bitter scent of the tea. She smiled a little in thanks as he lifted the saucer and cup to place it in her hands. 

She brought it closer, sniffing it curiously. “What is it?”  She sipped it and made a disgusted face at the overly bitter taste, causing her to almost to spit it back into the cup. “Ugh, god, that's disgusting! What the fuck is that?!”

One of Stitches' brows raised curiously before he gently replied, “Contraceptive.”

Rio was almost too preoccupied with trying to discern the awful taste to catch his statement at first.  She sniffed the cup again. “Contra-what, now?” she said, racking her brain. She wasn't stupid; she knew the word, but what did it mean?  Her thoughts clicked together as her eyes widened. “O-oh,” she said softly, still wrinkling her nose at it. “Don't suppose I can get some sugar to put in this...” she added quietly as she hopefully glanced up at Stitches.

He shook his head at that, trying not to chuckle at the face she made. “That would make it ineffective. You'll have to hold off on the sweets for an hour or so, just to be on the safe side.  The tea will also help with some of the other aches.” He motioned to the tray where a couple of strips of bacon and half a sausage sat on a plate. “Remember to eat.”

She grimaced, realizing that her usual pastry wasn't on the tray. “Starting to think I'm getting the raw end of the deal,” she murmured, reaching for the bacon first. “Sore muscles, no pastries, awful tea—what do men get out of this?”

“Explaining to the rest of the castle why the Inquisitor was screaming last night, I imagine,” Stitches said calmly as he enjoyed watching her choke on the tea again.  “On the plus side, he kept your advisers at bay this morning.  From what I hear, your spymaster has more than a few things to bring up—most of which don't involve last night's noise level.”

Rio had already retreated back under the blankets.  Her groan echoed around the room as Stitches chuckled. “Take it easy, Inquisitor. Don't worry too much.  Life's too short to be buried in what everyone else thinks.”

He turned to head back down the stairs, pretending not to notice the curious look she shot him from under the blankets.  Her blue-gold eyes watched him as he slipped from sight.

As she moved gingerly to the edge of the bed, she caught herself glancing around, frowning when she realized that Bull wasn't there. Her memories flickered over the night before, remembering how caring he'd been... A deep blush crawled into her face as she let her legs dangle off the high bed, toes curling into the thick carpet. She  _definitely_  remembered feeling unbelievably full as she'd arched.

She felt herself frown as she downed the tea quickly, shuddering at the taste but forcing herself to keep it down. A necessary evil, she supposed. The second piece of bacon followed next, chewing thoughtfully as she started to slowly stretch her legs, working up from her feet to her calves. The light rush of elfroot underlying the other herbs helped to ease the ache of her muscles. Pushing to her feet as she finished the strip of bacon, she carefully made her way to the foot of her bed, knowing she would need to get dressed.

Rio paused when she saw the piece of parchment there, frowning a little as she grabbed it. Slowly unfolding it, she chewed thoughtfully, reading over the words slowly.

Morning, Rio,  
Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. Try to take it easy when you get up—probably going to be sore and stiff. Don't push yourself.  
You know where to find me if you need me.  
Bull.

Blushing at the words, Rio found herself smiling as she read the note again. Finishing the strip of bacon, she set the note on her desk as relief washed over her again. She hadn't even realized she was concerned about it, the thought of Bull just up and leaving in the morning. Having the note, though, that made it better. Not quite waking-up-beside-Bull better, but definitely nicer than just an empty bed in the morning.

Gathering her clothes, she tugged on fresh small-clothes, pulling leggings and her undershirt on. Overshirt, sash, and socks soon followed before she grabbed for her footwraps. Looking over the itinerary—her trainer was going to arrive today, it appeared—she chose the lighter ones, the silverite glittering on her shinguards as she secured everything in place.

As much as she wanted to spend time in bed today, she knew it just wasn't going to happen. Grabbing her staff, she took one last look around her room, sighing deeply as she settled the staff in its holster, starting to tug her unruly hair into a messy braid. The sooner she started her day and made her decisions, the sooner she could wind down for the day, right?

 

* * *

 

Rio slowly picked herself up again, spitting out the coppery taste in her mouth. If she'd thought Commander Helaine might go easy on her because she had a long night, or because she was the Inquisitor, it hadn't lasted long. Looking at the willowy elf as she straightened her leathers again, she felt her legs tremble, threatening to give way. It was surprisingly difficult to keep her feet as she prayed her legs would hold out.

“Perhaps we should take a break,” the commander said with that faintly disappointed look on her face, the one that made Rio bristle, even if she wanted to fall to her knees in relief. “Get some water and catch your breath for now. We'll pick this up again soon.”

Sensing she was dismissed, Rio managed only a tense nod before she turned, heading back towards the kitchens. She needed more than water right now—she needed a strong drink. Quickly untying the confining leathers, she got herself just up the stairs when the door opened, watching Dorian stride out, waterskin and goblets already in hand. On a normal day, seeing her friend probably would have cheered her up—but today, she wanted nothing more than to sidestep him, even as he expertly hooked his arm with hers and pulled her back down the steps.

“On break already?” Dorian asked, smiling a little. “Good! You didn't look like you were doing so well...”

“I don't need anyone criticizing me any more than I'm already doing to myself,” Rio said with a deepening frown. “I already know that I suck at this...”

“Nonsense!” Dorian said, leading her over to a bench, motioning for her to sit. She frowned as he poured the water, knowing she'd rather drown herself in ale right now. “You're doing a wonderful job!”

Blue-gold eyes rolled at that. “We have two very different definitions of 'wonderful', Dorian,” she mumbled, shaking her head a little.

“Perhaps,” Dorian said, handing her the goblet and watching her drink deeply from it before refilling it again. “Slower this time, or you'll make yourself sick,” he chided gently, smiling a little as he nudged her shoulder with his. “I don't want to think what kind of conclusions people might jump to if the Inquisitor suddenly fell ill in my company...”

She managed a small smile at that, nudging him right back. “Oh yes... wouldn't want that...” she said, chuckling faintly before she relaxed back a little sighing. Gently swirling the water in her goblet as she stared at it, she fell silent at his side, letting her thoughts run away with her. Doubts started to creep up again, insecurities that gnawed at her. She couldn't keep it up like this. She could see it in her trainer's eyes when she looked at her—Rio wasn't cut out for training like this. She wasn't getting better at this, and if her skills suffered, then the Inquisition would suffer...

It wasn't until Dorian nudged her that she realized he was even talking to her. “Sorry,” she murmured gently, bringing herself back to the present again, “I wasn't listening...”

His frown was deep as he watched her before he reached into his pocket pulling out a small rectangle device of metal and plastic, tucked carefully into a leather case. “You have no idea how long it took Harritt to make that,” he said, frowning, “but he said it should handle a beating now... I still don't understand how it works...”

Rio's face warmed as she took the case, opening a small pocket at her shoulder, tugging out headphones as she flicked the device's on switch. Dorian's eyes widened as he watched the small screen flare to life with a myriad of colors, Rio's thumb quickly manipulating the device to get through the music, earbuds slipping just in her ears as she adjusted the volume. “Don't need to know how it works,” she said, shaking her head a little. “Just need to know that it does.” Locking the device, she slipped it into the pocket securing it as she got up again from her seat.

Frowning as he watched her go, he could see the change in her demeanor as she walked back into the practice. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking that maybe she didn't fall as much, or that her casting got better, but he liked to believe that she got her second wind at least. She pressed on late into the day before her advisors whisked her away from the training grounds to hole up in the war room, the night falling over Skyhold before she managed to free herself from them, making her way down the steps on shaking legs.

 

* * *

 

Bull looked up from his reports, watching Rio almost fall into the tavern. She looked quite the sight, dirt smudged on her face and bruised all over, but determined. He'd watched her outside in the training yard for a while—almost everyone had at one point. Commander Helaine had been a hard teacher, and she didn't take pity on Rio's already-tired state. However, with her few options for both specializations and teachers, knight-enchanter was the best option for Rio, and thus Helaine was the only teacher.

One thing he would have to give Rio credit for, she kept getting back up. When she didn't get it right, she had wanted to give in, sitting where she'd fallen before she resolutely got back up. After a short break, she was back at it, more fiercely this time. He'd smiled just a little when she'd at last been able to summon—and maintain—the spirit sword that marked the very beginning of her training.

Even now, with her legs trembling and barely able to stand, she crossed the tavern, giving a tired little wave to the others as they greeted her. Those blue-gold eyes followed through the crowed before spotting him. Smiling just a little, she weaved her way through the thicker crowd back to the far corner. Krem, Stitches, and Dalish were the only ones back there, though they welcomed her presence as she flopped into a chair. A mug of bitter ale found its way into her hand as she tried to sit up again, Bull clapping her on the shoulder.

“There's the boss! How was your first day as a knight-enchanter?” he asked, watching her try not to spill the drink when she took a long swig, though her hands shook a little to hold it.

“Ugh!” she said when she set the mug down, making a face. “It was awful! Now I see why Lady Vivienne's in a bad mood all the time—it's a lot of fucking work!” Sighing, she relaxed back in her seat, fighting a yawn. “What about you?” she asked tiredly, her smile almost strained. “Anything more interesting than watching someone half my size toss me about while the surgeons pray they don't have to stitch me back together?”

“You'll pick it up pretty quick, I think. And actually,” Bull said, nudging her as she rubbed one eye sleepily, “got a job. Not far from here, just a couple days' ride. Good gold, and better intel, from the sounds of it.”

Rio seemed to wake a little better at that, blinking before she smiled again. “Well that sounds perfect! When do we ride?”

Chuckling, Bull shook his head at her. “ _We_  aren't going anywhere.  _You_  are going to stay put and continue your training.”

“ _Whaaaat_?” Rio said, frowning at that. “You get to go off and do fun things while I have to stay put?”

“I told you she wasn’t going to go for it, Chief,” Krem said, shaking his head as he drank his own ale. 

Frowning at Krem, Bull looked to Rio, who was waiting for an explanation.  “It’s just for a few days, and you have a  _lot_ of training to get through in a very short period of time.” 

Grumbling at him, she frowned deeper, shaking her head a little.  “This is so not fair...”

Reaching out, he fuzzed her hair, laughing at the look on her face as she tried her hardest not to smile back at him.  “Life isn't fair. Besides, it’s not the end of the world, Boss.  If you promise to finish your training, maybe you’ll get to go next time...”

She harrumphed for a moment before nudging him back, most of her good humor returning.  “All right, but you better hurry back.  I’m supposed to get word back from Crestwood any day now, and I don’t want to leave without my bodyguard—that’s what I pay him for.”

Smiling down at her as she leaned tiredly on his shoulder, he smoothed those wind-blown locks out of her face, watching her slowly relax.  “Wouldn’t have it any other way, boss...”

She looked like she wanted to say something more, but a round of raucous singing made her push it to the side as he watched her. She definitely wanted to talk to him, probably even about last night, but with the others, she didn't want to bring attention to it. One of the men said something about last night's noise level and nudged her, and he couldn't help laughing as her face flooded a brilliant red. Her only response to it was to stammer quietly for a few moments before looking down at her mug as the others cheered. He smiled, slipping his arm around her before he told his men to play nice, that the Inquisitor was still the boss. Bull was almost surprised at the number of respectful nods in their direction before talk changed to the upcoming job and past victories for the Chargers.

Within a couple of drinks, Bull was carrying Rio up the stairs towards her room as she slept heavily in his arms. He tried to be careful, tugging the necessary clothes off, her sash and overshirt, even managing to tug her footwraps off before lifting her to place her on the bed. She was fast asleep, cheeks a warm pink as she nestled herself into bed again. The blanket was tugged up around her shoulders, roughly tucked around her as he tried to make her comfortable.

Looking down at her, he couldn't help admitting to himself that he kind of wished he could take her with them. If nothing else, she would be entertaining, and she would probably learn a thing or two, but she needed to stay. She had to keep learning, both for her duty and for the sake of her own safety.

It was already almost staggering to him that she was the Inquisitor, and she chose  _him_. And it wasn't casual for her, which spoke volumes. She had thought it over and had been very careful in her choice, and he didn't want to be the one that messed that up.

Looking down at that sweet face, lax in sleep, he had trouble seeing the Inquisitor. Most days, he had trouble seeing more than just a moment of it, just a spark, but he remembered the look on her face, the determination as she gave orders during the attack on Haven. The Inquisitor was in there, he just knew it—she only needed to learn to wield that spark.

Reaching up to take her braid, he carefully untied the strip of leather that held it in place, letting the braid slowly unwind in his hands before finally letting her hair fall around her on the pillow. As his thumb pushed a lock of wispy hair out of her face, she frowned, grumbling as she reached up to brush his hand away, making him smile.

There it was. That spark of  _I'll do what I want_. He wondered if any of the previous Inquisitors had been like this, bright and fiery, but then, he supposed there probably weren't many people like Rio ever, let alone Inquisitors from forever ago. Chuckling, he lightly traced the line of her nose, watching her face scrunch up a little in her determined sleep as she swatted his hand away again. Turning to go, he made sure she was tucked into bed before turning to leave. She was going to need all the sleep she could get as her training picked up. Much as he might enjoy a quick tumble into the wee hours of the morning, it wouldn't do to make her suffer stiffly through her second day of training.

Smiling, he tromped his way down the stairs towards the door to make his way out of the tower.


End file.
